The 223rd Hunger Games: Trapped
by Europa22
Summary: The second in my Hunger Games series. Last years games excited the Capitol beyond end. Now, the Gamemakers must think of another arena and other traps that will be even better than last years. However, the tributes this year are an interesting bunch with hidden pasts and many emotions. Will the tributes be trapped by the arena and their own weaknesses, or will they break free?
1. Reapings 1 Through 6

**The 223rd Hunger Games: Trapped**

**Reapings 1-6:**

**District One:**

**Zink's POV:**

"Honey, time to come down for breakfast!"

"All right, Daddy, I'll be down in a minute!" I finish putting my last hair tie in. My hair was so hard to take care of! I look at myself in the mirror and see that my brown eyes were framed by my long lashes. My golden blonde hair was in a perfect bun right now. It's usually down to the floor because it's seven feet long, but I prefer to keep it up in a ponytail. Now, I know what you're thinking, this girl is insane. However, I had always had a tiny obsession with the fairy tale Rapunzel. That story made me feel like I belonged! My hair was my prized possession.

I looked at myself again. My hair was the only good thing about me. I mean, I had these giant ears and I was 4'9: really, really tiny. My outfit was good, it was a nice brown skirt with boots, a green blouse, and brown jacket. Simple, but good enough for a reaping! I head downstairs and give my dad a peck on the cheek and my mom a huge hug. They're my only real friends. I was fifteen and had virtually no friends. I mean, I tried, but I just always seemed to fail at making friends. I was just a bit awkward with people that weren't my family.

I started to space out as I ate my food. My family owned the most popular jewelry shop in town. If only all the girls at my school knew that I made the most beautiful jewelry, then maybe they would at least try to be my friends! I continued to stare off into space and wondered what I was going to do after the Reapings. I could always come home and make that diamond broach I drew the diagrams for last week. My parents rush me out the door, into the car. We were on the richer side, which made all the poorer people hate us. Then, of course, the rich people didn't like me either. I tended to stand up for what right and be a bit of a tattle tale. I didn't mean to! It would just slip out!

We made it to the square and I went to the fifteen year old section. I didn't have any friends to stand with, so I spaced out. I could see some of the other girls give me the face I have dubbed as the "evil eye," but I don't glare back. If they only knew what I could do, what I did… Then Mayor Braun comes out on stage. I didn't exactly like him because he is very self righteous. He went on his stupid speech. It's not that I don't like the Hunger Games, I just wouldn't want to participate in them. I mean, I was really good at training for them, I just find them too violent. They're part of our life and I'm good with that. Then I hear my mother yell my name. Zink Heartfelt. She must want something. I turn to her and she is sobbing. Wait…what just happened? I turn toward the stage and see everyone staring at me. All the mean girls, Vladimire, our purple escort, even my mentors.

I start toward the stage. Someone else will volunteer, of course they would! As I wait for the volunteer, she never comes. Our escort moves on to the boy tributes. This so isn't good! I don't want to do this. Well, too bad. I got to suck it up and deal with it! I thought about last year's tributes. They both lost, both by stupid reasons. Tyler lost because some other tribute dragged him down into a pit which was a Gamemaker's trap. Then Sky died because she wasn't paying attention and didn't notice when some other tribute poisoned her. I wouldn't be like them hopefully. Then I hear the name of my future partner.

"Jacob Bottles!" I see a tall kid in my grade come up. Just great, he doesn't like me at all. Then I hear someone shout that they volunteer. Then I see a 6'1", tanned hot guy come to the stage. I had no idea who he was, but I wouldn't mind him watching my back… Our escort asked him his name.

"My name is Steele Stefanon, and I'm looking to prove myself!" He winked into the audience and I saw about ten girls swoon. Maybe I don't like this guy as much as I thought…before I know it, we are shaking hands. I look into his green eyes and realize he isn't to be trifled with. Well, neither am I. I may not want to be here, but I sure as heck won't let some pretty boy beat me. Let the Games begin, pretty boy!

**Steele's POV:**

I ran my hand through my dirty blonde hair. This was going to be some long good` byes… I looked in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. My hair was perfect, my tanned muscles defined enough, my green eyes sparkling, and my smile in charm mode. I already know I'll get plenty of sponsors based on my looks, now I just got to make them see I am strong too.

First Halk comes in. He's my best friend in the world, and my wingman. He and I are the dynamic duo of flirting! We talk about how we don't even need to say goodbye because I am so coming back! These goodbyes are a waste of time. My dad comes in next and congratulates me, my mom seems happy as long as I'm happy, and my sister is thrilled because all the boys are asking her about her brother now. She is such a little flirt, like her big brother!

Then after my family Rose come in. We flirt a little and even kiss. Then after her is Sapphire. We just kiss a bunch. Then Glamour comes in and she just cries a whole lot. Such a drama queen! There are a few more girls, one of which I forgot her name. That was awkward. Then I'm whisked off to the train, with a huge smile on my face. I see that Zink girl. She seems like a nice girl, but dangerous. That's a lethal combination. I would need to take her out soon, unless my first impression is completely wrong. Well, I guess I'll soon find out. Hunger Games, here I come!

**District Two:**

**Vivian's POV:**

I looked up and down the mirror. Damn, I looked sexy today! Of course, I always did, but today I had to look especially appealing. Today was Reaping day. Today was the day that I was going to be aired on national television. Today was the day my competitors and future allies got to first see me, so I needed to give them something to see! I let my long, mahogany hair free today. It framed my heart shaped face perfectly. It went down to my mid back. I really needed to get it trimmed! I put on the last of my mascara and it framed my ice blue eyes and made them dazzle. Perfect! I finished putting on the rest of my outfit. Today I was going to wear a blue sequin skirt with a black top. Ooh, and my favorite black leather boots! It just screamed sexy! Just the angle I wanted!

I gracefully descended the stairs. Grand'Mere already had breakfast set up. I sat down and had some delicious stuffed bird with an omelet stuffed with crane. In case you couldn't tell, my Grand'Mere and I were rolling in money! We inherited it from my family…they died when I was younger in a fire…it was the only subject I was sensitive about. I pulled myself out of my daze. My Grand'Mere and I made small chat. She was just like me: manipulative, vindictive, and beautiful. She used to be quite the catch, or that's how she tells it. I have many gentlemen callers as well. Which is why I plan to use my looks to win the Hunger Games this year? Either that, or use my killer senses when it comes to people. People are like books to me, interesting and easy to read.

I finish breakfast and let Maya, our maid, clear the table. My Grand'Mere and I begin our walk to town. The weather is so nice that neither of us would want to be in a car. As we walk and chat, I catch the boys staring at me. They all wanted me, but it's not that they all got me! I only dated the wealthiest and handsomest people around, meaning I didn't date anyone that was below me! Ugh, the thought of dating Anthony Anderson, that poor, ugly piece of meat! We finally make it to the square and I give my Grand'Mere one final hug. The next time I see her will be in the Justice Building. I listen intently to Mayor Cynthia's speech. This is one of my favorite parts, the history behind the Hunger Games. That's all they are to me, a game that leads to instant popularity and success.

I hear her call my friends name. She will get so pissed that I'm taking her place. I scream that I volunteer and make my way to the stage. I receive jealous glares and lustful glances. As I mount the stage, I start beaming. I don't need the money or the popularity. What I need is to get out of this drab district. When I'm a victor, I can probably LIVE in the Capital! The Capital is where it's all at. There is next to nothing here.

"What's your name, honey," the escort asks.

"My name is Vivian Moonstone, and I can't wait to be in this year's Hunger Games!" I see my Grand'Mere give an encouraging nod. I did a good job.

I see our new escort, Sparkler I think, dig around for the boys name. Thank God they got rid of the other escort! He was such a party pooper! He acted all sad and glum. Then I hear his name. "Ore Rockfelt." I see a kid in my grade head towards the stage. We are both seventeen. It won't be hard to manipulate him. My thoughts quickly flicker to last year's tributes. Veronica killed Eric out of jealousy and then later died from some tribute from eleven. She was manipulative, like me. I had to be better than her, though. Losing wasn't an option.

"I volunteer!" I look over. This kid that I know I've seen before takes the stage. Before Sparkler can even ask his name, he's on it.

"My names Oliver DeSoto, and I'm so honored to be able to participate in these Hunger Games." Oh, that's right, I know him. The way his red hair shined in the sun and his green eyes twinkled. He was a year older than me, He seemed nice enough, but I never saw him around. I always trained with my friends and Grand'Mere. He always seemed to train with his father for some odd reason. I saw him slink about every now and then, and he usually kept a low profile. He was handsome enough, but he was fairly poor. I would never be associated with him anyways, until now that is. I had to play nice with my district partner. At least, until the Games started. I shook his hand and put on my best smile. Oh yes, I would play _very_ nice with him…

**Oliver's POV:**

I sat down with a plop. That wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. This was my last year to volunteer, so I took it. I already knew who was going to visit me: my two twelve year old buddies, who were so sweet. Some friends from school would come. No family, though. They died a year ago. I miss them a little but I've learned not to care. You can't control other people. Sadly, your parents could control you…

I paced. I smiled. I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. My dad taught me the art of stealth, not strength. I wasn't going to go around bashing people's skulls in, but sneaking up behind them and stabbing them in the back. That was my dad's plan. That's why I volunteered. I had to see if it would work. His obsession, I just had to complete it otherwise all those years of training with him were for nothing…

My first visitors arrive and I smile because I was right after all. Tito and Jenny walk in. They made it past the first reaping, and I hoped they would make it past more. Tito came and patted me on the back, saying he would be cheering for me. He had a lot of spunk and I knew he wanted to be a Hunger Games victor. Jenny was crying a little. She was sweet and caring, a lot different from most girls in this district. I gave her a big hug, telling her I'd come back in one piece.

Then a few friends from school came in. They were nice and we liked each other, but we weren't the best of friends or anything. After they left, I just sat there strategizing. My plan was to make it in with the Careers for sponsors. That was the first step of my plan, anyways. I thought about Vivian. She was the first person I had to please. It was going to be difficult. I was good with guys and stuff, but when it came to attractive girls, forget about it. I would get so tongue tied around them and Vivian, she was very attractive!

I thought about that smile and look she gave me on stage. Maybe she liked me too. Maybe not. It didn't matter. What mattered was making it in with the Careers, no matter what! Maybe we could use each other…for the time being at least. As I was taken to the train, one thought popped into my head. She was my first objective. She was the beginning of the game.

**District Three:**

**Dodger's POV:**

"Bye mom," I yell as I rush out the door. I was late! I promised my friends I'd play a round of football with them before the Reapings, meaning that I would change afterwards. I finally made it to our alley. My friends yelled at me, saying I was late. I apologized with a grin and they grinned back. I was always late. Roscoe starts out by yelling out plays, because he's always the leader. Then Winston starts telling us to be careful, because he's the stuffy, uptight one. Georgette diverts his attention from the sidelines. She always expects to be the center of everyone's attention. Those three are the people I call my best friends.

We start and it goes pretty well. We win the first and the third game. We all cheer after the final touchdown and take drinks of our water. My speed helps, but it's really Roscoe's strength that solidifies it all. Then I see Bridget. She winks at me and I laugh. Just another girl. I just do the whole flirting game, but there's really no meaning to it. I'm too good to be tied down! All girls deserve a piece of this!

My friends and I head back to Georgette's house. Her parents don't mind if we change here because we've known each other since we were toddlers. I quickly change into a simple black outfit. It's not brand new, but it's nice enough. My family and I have average wealth which means I've never had to sign up or anything. I hurry out of the bathroom so that Georgette can change. These are really the only friends I got. The rest don't like me because of my pure awesomeness. They all are just jealous. Of course, there's always that nagging voice in my head that says they don't like me because I can be a prick sometimes, but I tend to go with the "awesome" theory.

We head to the Reapings together. Georgette fiddles with Winston's tie. They act like an old married couple but they aren't even dating. We finally make it and we split up. Roscoe is sixteen, and Georgette is a girl, so it's just Winston and I. We don't talk much because we're both very nervous. Our Mayor goes on with his speech and I just zone out. It's the same very year. Can't we just rewrite it, to spice things up? Then our district's escort digs in the males bowl. His name is Markus, I think. He is pretty average voice wise. Doesn't talk a lot, but he dresses like a crazy man.

Then I hear him yell out, "Dodger Fagin!" and I freeze for a second. Not me! How could it be me! Then I just shrug and begin my way towards the stage. I can't change it now. I put on my smile for the sponsors. I'm going to need them. Then he asks for volunteers, none of course.

He claws for the girls name. "October Bendels!" I hear a scream. I expect it to be from the girl, but it comes from another young lady who seems to be her mother. October pushes her back and comes up the stage. Her beautiful, jet black hair is flowing down to her waist. She is wearing a pretty yellow sun dress with black flats. Very pretty, my kind of girl. She seems to be older than me, but that won't stop me! I look at her, and she doesn't seem that fazed, but she doesn't seem happy either. She seems bored.

I shake her hand and put on my best smile for her. She stands taller than me, maybe six foot and had a willowy figure. I'm not one for turning a girl down because she's taller than me! I give her a wink and her eyes widen a little. I glance at our mentor because it's a different one this year. Her name is Robin Grun and she was deadly in her Hunger Games. I see her looking at October, thinking. I sighed. Of course, who would think a pipsqueak like me would win?

**October's POV:**

I don't start to panic until the doors shut. Oh my gosh this shouldn't…no…_couldn't_ be happening! I glance at the clock. My mother needed to get here soon. I sat down in a rigid position. My mom comes bursting through the door, startling me slightly. I run to her and hug her tight. Then I curl in her lap, sobbing. This was the only time I could be weak. This was the only time I could be young again. I felt my mother sobbing too.

I was, and would forever be, her only daughter. She had me when she was fifteen and dad left us to be on our own. We were both smart, though. She got a job in a factory and worked her way up to inventor. I followed in her footsteps. We weren't ever in need, because we were highly paid and we were both brilliant. I would win these Hunger Games on brains alone, but for right now I could be weak and cry. I cried and cried, letting all the surprise and hurt overflow. This was terrifying. Usually I only thought on logic alone, but right now I was feeling so much. I felt fear, that's what I felt!

I continued to act young again, even though I barely fit into my mother's lap. Being six-two and seventeen, these probably wasn't comfortable for my mother. I looked into my mother's eyes, my eyes since we both had startling blue eyes. They took her away and we both cried out to each other. I promised I would win. She promised she would be here waiting. I felt the loneliness seep in, but now that she was gone I'd stopped crying. I had to think strategy now. My allotted time for grieving has passed. I wouldn't be able to copy the tributes from last year's plan. Keaton died in the bloodbath, but Taylor almost made it to the end. However, she made an alliance. I wouldn't be able to do that, knowing I might have to kill them later.

I thought about that stupid kid that shook my hand. I felt like I was being molested! He was definitely off my list for an alliance. Hopefully there was someone as smart as me for an alliance. I kept thinking strategy until they came to get me. From now on I would be a machine. Cold, calculating, and unbeatable. I wouldn't become human again until I saw my mother again. Once the games were over, I could be me again.

**District Four:**

**Aqua's POV:**

I get up with a huge sigh. Another Reaping day. Just great. I hated this day…to see little kids go off into those wretched games! Of course, that's where my soft spot ended. I really didn't mind it when a sixteen-year-old got speared through the heart, but when you watch a small twelve or thirteen-year-old get strangled to death, its complete and udder torture.

I get up and brush the knots out of my dark brown hair, because they always tend to become super curly when I sleep. It's the reason why I spend a good chunk of time getting all the kinks out of it every morning. I look in the mirror and see my teal eyes staring right back. I do love my eyes, they are so pretty. I go into my closet and grab the nearest dress and come up with a strapless green dress that goes down to my knees in ruffles. It's really gorgeous and I decide to accent it with my sliver flats. Perfect. I wasn't all that into fashion, but on Reaping day I wanted to look my best.

I head down stairs and talk with my parents a bit. I'm too nervous to eat. It's not that I'm afraid I'm going to get picked, I've trained just in case that happens. What I'm afraid of is two little kids are going to get sent off. That's always the worst… I get up and head outside. My two best friends are waiting for me. Eclipse and Griffin. We have been friends for as long as I can remember. Griffin catches my eye. He's wearing a very nice outfit that compliments his eyes perfectly. I blushed a little. I had a tiny crush on him, just a tiny one! He would never find out.

We walked to the square. My parents will catch up later. Everyone said hello to me because I was well liked here. Everyone thought I was this sweet girl that would never hurt a fly. If they only knew how mean I could be. Eclipse and Griffin knew. I could act sweet if I wanted too, but be just plain cruel when the time presented itself. We finally made it to the square and we split up. Griffin goes to his seventeen-year-old section, while Eclipse and I go to the sixteen-year-old section. We chat a little bit, but nothing much because we were both nervous.

Mayor Aquamarine made her speech and it was just as boring as usual. I respected it enough to pretend to listen, but I really zoned off into my little world. Then our escort skipped to the microphone. She was our district's favorite escort and would probably be here until they had to wheel her up the stage. She was super loud and bubbly, just what our district liked.

"Are you ready for this year's Hunger Games?" she screamed, "I know I am! Last year we almost won, so this year our tributes have to try three times as hard!" Yeah, easy for you to say!

She dug around in her bowl. I swear she got some work done. Her nose wasn't that straight…then I heard her cry out the boy's name. "Ethan Rowe!" Then I look over and hear a grunt. I know that boy, he's in my class. He's always distant and, well, cold. I never really liked him anyways…As I see him walk nonchalantly up to the stage, I see a quick eye roll. Ooh, looks like someone isn't as happy as he should be for someone who was one of the best trained for the Hunger Games. Maybe he's pissed he didn't get to volunteer when he was eighteen or something.

She asks for volunteers. There isn't any. Usually District Four has a good pool of volunteers, but recently no one has been volunteering. Probably just a dry spell. I think about last year's tributes. Seel was a weakling, died the first day. I felt bad for him, I always hated seeing the little ones die, but I've gotten more used to it now. Poor little kid… Sophia, however, was deadly and smart. Would have won if it wasn't for that stupid mutt! Then I see her draw out the next death slip. "Aquamarine Cromwell!" I freeze. What, no not me! Then I calm myself quickly. I may never have signed up for food, but I just got to suck it up. I've trained for this, and it's better than some little girl going. I walk up to the stage and put a smile on my face. I need to turn the sweetness and charm level up twenty notches.

I start to literally hop up the stage, but it seems to get some chuckles from the audience. They already think I'm sweet; they just need to think I'm adorable. I grab the mike and say, "I am so happy to be a part of these games!" Then a jump back two steps. I'm going to beat Ethan for sponsors, that's for sure. I play with my necklace. It's a gold chain with a pearl on the end. This would be my token. We shake hands and I put my best smile on. He seems a little fazed, but he keeps his face stoic. His blue eyes say nothing but calmness and his dirty blonde hair is tousled by the wind. As the Peacekeepers drag us in, I think of only one thing. I need to win.

**Ethan's POV:**

I paced the room. No one would come to visit me today. My friend Percy was at work and my parents don't care enough. Either that or they were completely wasted. They always were. That's how my sun disappeared after all. I shook the memory from my head. No time for mourning now, just strategizing. I start to fiddle with my necklace. It was a leather cord with a ring on it. This was my token; it was the only thing I had left of her…

Aqua seemed nice enough. At school, she was always so bubbly and sweet. She would be easy to kill, just like squashing a bug. Of course, I would use her to her full extent. After all, she had to be a decent career by now. If not, that just makes one less person to worry about. I sighed. This was going to be a long game. I sat down and continued to strategize. I needed to get in with the Careers, which would be very simple. Then I would lay back and let someone else become the leader. That way they would have the target on their back.

We would hunt down the competition and eventually break up. That's when I would strike. Kill the Careers, hunt down the rest of the stragglers, and come home with the title "Victor". Should be easy enough. I grinned. In my mind, winning these Hunger Games would be a breeze. Of course, things never turn out how you thought they would…

**District Five:**

**Danielle's POV:**

I get up and give a big yawn. Today was Reaping day. Ooh, oodles of fun! Not… I quickly put on a nice blouse and nice dress pants. I absolutely hated dressing up! Especially something as stupid as this. I run down stairs and out the door because I don't want to deal with my parent's crap today. They were always so bossy and mean. I knew it's because they want what's best for me, but sometimes I just needed to be free from them. This was one of those times.

I run into Briton's arms. We've been dating for a year or so now. We walk towards the square hand in hand. This was the one thing my parents couldn't influence. I glanced over at him, he's so big and strong compared to little Danielle. I was five foot and petite, but really smart if I do say so myself. He was big and strong, but not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box. We complimented each other perfectly. The only thing I worried about was his looks. You see, he was quite the looker, where as me. I'm not the prettiest color in the box. I glanced down at my bracelet. That's what I did when I worried about stuff like this. Look at the bracelet he gave me when we first started dating.

We don't talk a lot, because this was a hard year and we both had to sign up for tesserae. We talk about the weather and what we were having for dinner. This stuff helped calm both of us down. We finally get to the district square and have to split up. We kiss goodbye and then I stand, waiting. The Mayor comes up and gives her speech. I look over at our mentor this year. She was last year's victor, Memory Summit. She was as smart as me, but went on a killing rampage when her boyfriend died. I remembered thinking about how if Briton died I would probably just curl up in a hole and die, not kill half of the remaining competition.

Her red hair glinted in the sunlight. She looked so strong, calm, and…well…normal now that it's hard to believe she went off her wagon a year ago. Of course, she could have gone crazy just from her district partner! He was an ugly, annoying player who hit on anything that moved! I got sick watching him. Well, what matters is that Memory is sane now. She would do a good job mentoring this year. Then I hear my wretched name. Danielle Williams. I know I've just been reaped. I walked to the stage in slow, robotic movements. I make it up there and panic as my escort digs for the boy name. No one volunteered for me, but I knew who might get picked next. I hear the name come up before I can sigh. His name is Jeb Anderson.

I see a small blonde boy mount the stage. I felt bad for him but was still so relieved. Then I locked eyes with Briton. My heart started pounding again. Don't do it, don't do it or I swear to God…then I hear a resounding declaration that he volunteered. As Briton Shurtz mounts the stage, I hear the crowd give sighs of happiness. They think he volunteered to spare the poor boy, when he really volunteered to protect me. No, I wouldn't be the cause of his death. Then I panicked again. I glanced over at Memory. They target couples early on and I've seen it dozens of times.

They also target the smart, dangerous people. That's when I know what I have to do. I was from now on the poor, clumsy girl who got reaped. Briton was the brave boy who volunteered for the poor twelve-year-old. We've never met and take an instant dislike to each other. At least, that's the plan until the games start. Then I feel chills go up and down my spine. Another difference between Memory and I. She knew how to use weapons and all I know is acrobatics. I was a dead woman standing. At least Briton had a chance, if I played our cards right.

We shake hands and I give off a gleeful giggle. Briton looks completely baffled. I've never giggled in my life. I pretend not to know him and skip to the Justice Building, tripping twice along the way. I don't care if my mentor thinks I'm a dunce, if my family is confused, or even if all of Panem thinks I'm an idiot, at least Briton will be safe!

**Briton's POV:**

I was so confused. What the heck was Danielle doing? I'd known her for a couple years, dated her for one, and she's never done any of this. She had never giggled, never tripped, or even acted a little ditzy. Then it popped into my head. Danielle was smart. I mean, really smart. It must have had something to do with strategy. I'd ask her on the train, but for now I'd go along with it. Then my family bursts into the room. My father is the glue holding everything together, my mom is in tears, my older sister, Sierra, is acting tough, while my younger sister, Chloe, is a complete wreck. We all hug and sob, getting it all out of our system. When they leave, I leave as well. I make it to the train and Danielle has that look again. That look that screams unfamiliarity. I knew then that Danielle had started playing the games, so I needed to too.

**District Six:**

**Willisity's POV:**

I got up with a big sigh. The biggest day of the year, Reaping day. The day where I get to see two poor kids head off to their death. The day I see families broken and torn apart. The day of torture. I get up and rummage through my closet. I _could_ dress nice for the Reapings, but where would the fun in that be? I put on my black shirt with a huge smiley face in the middle and some plain jeans. My friends are going to love this.

I head downstairs and give every member in my family a hug. I had two older siblings and two younger siblings. This left me stuck in the middle. It was just fabulous…not really. I never could find my place in this family of brainiacs. I mean, I was smart, but not the smartest. I was strong, but not the strongest. I was just Willisity. My family all chuckled at my outfit. They said I brought humor to the family, but I didn't that counted. It didn't compare anything to my older brother's brains.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out the door. I'd see them later. I ran into my two best friends, Sage and Ebony. They were a set of fraternal twins. I had a lot of friends, but they were definitely the most trust worthy. We walked to the town square laughing. I was trying to ease the tension with some jokes. It seemed to be working to an extent. We then split up. I walked over to the fourteen year old age group, while Sage and Ebony walked over to the fifteen year old groups.

I felt my sandy blonde hair blow in the wind. I should have worn it up today… I glared at the mayor with my intimidating blue eyes as he took the stage. Why couldn't she just disappear? I glance at the escort and mentor. Naomi Picou was sitting there with a sad look in her eyes. It makes sense, her brother died in the same Hunger Games as she won. Then of course, she was all alone now. The other victor, Mitch Showhet, died of a morphling overdose this year. Not that he was much help, but he probably gave her some comfort of home. The she had the worst two tributes last year. I shivered with the memory of watching them.

There was Misty and Wesley. Misty seemed smart, but aloof at first, but when she poisoned Wesley we realized she was a snake. She almost won too, but was killed by another tribute in battle. Fighting wasn't exactly her strong suit. Then there was our escort, Singing Rain. Ugh she bugged me. She seemed less chipper this year though. Good, maybe someone gave her a reality check! I see Singing Rain dig around for the girls' name. It won't be me. It can't be me. Somehow, it is me. I freeze, but then put on my act. It's all good. I put a smile on my face. I got to make the best of this, for my family. I keep smiling, even when no one volunteers. I keep smiling even when my district partner heads up the stage. His name was Austin Olson.

I had heard of him. He had a weird family, but seemed nice enough. Too bad nice people get killed first. I shook his hand. Maybe we could be allies, but I doubt it. We would probably just be polite, but nothing major would happen. I headed into the Justice Building. Let the Hunger Game's begin, whether I'm prepared or not.

**Austin's POV:**

My family barged in and we cried it out. I had two older siblings. One was my half brother, Derek. His dad died sometime when he was born. Then my dad came and out came Rose and I. We were really close, even though we had to go through hard times. Now being one of them. I had to sign up for food a few times, but not enough to tip the scales. I guess it was enough to get me picked. We continued to cry until the Peacekeepers forced them to leave. I then sat down and tried to gather my thoughts.

The girl seemed nice…what was her name..? Will something. Maybe we could be allies…or not… I don't know how she feels about me. I would need allies to make it past the initial blood bath. I wasn't the fastest or the strongest. Maybe I could convince someone to be my ally. I was pretty likeable, I think… as I left for the train, all i could think of was one thing. I was so screwed.

**Hey! The first chapter finally! I am soooo excited to hear your guys responses! Sorry it took so long, I took a little break and was pretty busy :D So read and enjoy! Also, shout out to one of my beta's, 3rdbase101! Thanks for being awesome :DD**

**Also, re uploading this story legally ;) I will be uploading one or two chapters a week, maybe even more. Hopefully I'll get some new readers who like this story! **


	2. Reapings 7 Through 12

**Reapings:**

**District Seven:**

**Magnus' POV:**

"Come on, big brother, hurry up!" Trinity, my little sister, skipped on ahead. My entire family laughed. She was the little light in our lives, and she always found a way to make us laugh and smile. I ran after her which made her scream and ran faster. This was a game we constantly played. I'd chase her and she would run away. Very simple, but it would always bring joy to everyone in the family. I finally caught her and we tumbled to the ground. She had our mom's light brown hair, while I inherited my dad's black hair and blue eyes. We were laughing hysterically. Mom ran over with a worried look on her face, while Dad seemed more amused than concerned.

We got up and kept on walking. I looked at the forest. We weren't supposed to go in it, but we did anyways. My dad was a lumberjack, so he taught me a few things while we were out there. Plus, I would go out there with my friends and we would always had a blast. Then Olympia popped into my mind. She was my…well we weren't exactly sure yet. We both admitted we liked each other and we got along, but there wasn't exactly that passion that I saw other couples had. Whatever, it would develop eventually, hopefully.

We made it to the square and split up. Trinity went with my parents, since she was ten. She wouldn't have to worry about the games yet. The day she had to stand in this crowd, I would be completely on edge. The worst part is I wouldn't be able to stand with her. This year and next year were the last year's I could be chosen. Then I would have eight years of worry to look forward to. I see our Mayor make his speech and I didn't really care. Since all it was about was how we deserved this and our ancestors were terrible people, I just didn't pay attention. There is so much wrong with these games. Ever since Ace died three year ago in them, I had despised them. Before that I just accepted them as part of life. What a fool I was…

I see our escort, Michael, mount the stage. He always tried to get some sort of reaction out of us. We just always gave him the cold shoulder. I remembered last year's tributes did just that, or at least one of them did. Jessie McAdams. She was a feisty one. She went in there with a cold, calculating mind and then made an ally. She seemed to soften after that. Sadly, she died at the end. Some other tribute stabbed her in the back. The memory that stuck in my head was watching her ally cry over her dying body. Then there was Derek. Mr. Sexy Lover Boy. He could have won on looks alone. Too bad he underestimated a small, fiery girl and she ended up drowning him. That girl went on to win the 222nd Hunger Games.

I see Michael dig around for the poor kid's name. Who would it be this year? Then I find out. I was this year's tribute. Magnus Pound, the man who just got his death warrant signed. I took one step after another and tried to remain calm, but I could feel myself shaking. I finally got to the stage and didn't say anything because I was afraid I might throw up. I saw my escort frown and then get ready to hear the poor girl's name. Moth Regis. I saw a girl, no older than sixteen, shuffle up the stage. She was small and frail, with straight light brown hair. I could see she was trying to compose herself, but was terrified. Then I saw the tears spill over her green eyes. I had the urge to hug her, but I didn't even know her. I would protect her. She would need it. We shake hands and try to give it a reassuring squeeze. As we headed into the Justice Building, I took a fleeting glance at my home. Goodbye, for awhile at least.

**District Seven:**

**Moth's POV:**

I trembled as I sat on the couch. I didn't want to die… I didn't want to be a part of these games. I continued to shake. I was so scared, so terrified. Then my family came bursting in. It wasn't an overemotional ordeal. They sat down and we hugged, but it was completely silent. We were just trying to not lose it. My mother handed me my favorite necklace. It was a simple woodchip on a string, but it had my name on it and reminded me of home. I would miss home…

My family left and I was left to dread the upcoming days. There was no way I was going to survive. I was too scared, to shy, and to gentle. I couldn't trust and I couldn't use any weapons. How would I survive in these screwed up games? I continued to tremble. There was no way I could survive on my own. There was just no possible way…then Magnus popped into my head. The way he smiled at me, the way he shook my hand…maybe I wouldn't have to survive on my own…maybe I could make it through if someone was there to catch me when I fell. Was Magnus that person, or was that my imagination?

I was then escort to the train. I saw Magnus and smiled. He smiled back. No, he wasn't lying to me. Of course, he could be tricking me. I've been tricked before. My family has been tricked before. My family has been killed because of betrayal and lying…I wouldn't die that way! Killed by a Career, most likely, destroyed by my own stupidity, possibly, but I would never let myself be tricked! Magnus would need to prove himself, one way or another…

**District Eight:**

**Aria's POV:**

I sprung out of bed with a hop in my step. Today was my last Reaping day! I ran to the closet on yanked on my favorite white sun dress and put on some pink flats. I looked at the mirror. My black hair fell to my shoulders and I quickly pushed my bangs out of my eyes. I preferred them to the side. I looked at my hazel eyes that were highlighted by full black lashes. Then I felt his arms encircle me.

"Good morning, dear." I leaned into his embrace. He was still in his pajamas. He didn't have to worry about Reaping day like I did. I sighed. My stupid birthday just had to be the day after Reaping! I mean, how stupid that is! I've graduated from high school, got married and moved into a house, and I'm still eligible for Reaping just because of one stupid day! He quickly went and got dressed while I sat patiently and waited for him. I didn't want to leave his side all day. We went downstairs and ate breakfast, which was a quiet event. We were both worried. I tried to stay upbeat, but with him brooding, it made it impossible. We began our walk to the square hand in hand. I truly loved this man, Trent Pellecron. I looked down at my wedding ring. My name was Pellecron, had been for the past eleven months. I remembered writing down that name next to mine, Aria, before we got married. When we both dated in high school, two years before our marriage. I was sixteen and couldn't be happier! Now look at me, a nervous wreck! Of course, after today everything would be better!

I thought of my three best friends. They were all nighteen, without the worry of these games. There was Sarah. She was the one that could have been miss popular, but chose to stick with our small group. Then there was Gretel. She was quiet and mostly kept to herself, but we loved her anyways. Then there was Breanna, the super smart one. She always solved our problems. Then there was me, the one you could come to. Whether it was with help on homework, or help in choosing an outfit, I was your woman. People told me I had a motherly nature, but I didn't see it. Yes, I loved children and was kind to everyone, but that doesn't mean I was fit to be a mother. Of course, I wanted to be one so badly and couldn't wait for the day.

We finally made it to the square and I did what I was dreading all day: leaving Trent's side. We kissed and we parted. I went into my section and people gave me weird looks, like: What is she doing here? I didn't care; I just wanted to get this over with! The mayor started to make his speech. Ugh, I've heard it way to many times! I searched for my family and found them standing with Trenton. Father gave me a smile and a wave. He was always smiling. Then there was mother. So gentle and kind, she just nodded and stared ahead. She was worried. My brother, Reed Orion, started waving like a lunatic. I waved back, we were very close.

I looked up at the stage and saw our crazy mentor. He was the last surviving one, and was a bit crazy. His name was Raynin Wallerk and he was the last surviving victor of District Eight. He seemed all right, but he didn't keep last year's tributes alive. I thought about them. Avery Miller was tricked by the Careers. She was tricked into a fake romance. Then there was Aidan who I thought would make it. I knew him okay. He was doing all right until he met Memory, the current victor. They fell in love and he sacrificed himself for her…so sweet, but terrible…

Then I see our new escort go to the microphone. Last year's was boring to Capital standards, I actually like him. I see her give a pathetic joke and greeting and then start to dig through the girl's names. Her name was Evergreen and she lived up to it. Completely green everywhere! I waited in anticipation to see this year's tribute. Please don't let it be some little girl…it wasn't. I heard my name wring out. No, no, it couldn't be me! I panicked and looked around. Someone had to volunteer for me! I knew everyone who needed a seamstress, which was quite a few people. They wouldn't let a woman of my state go into the arena! I looked for a kind face, but they all gave me the same thing. Pity, but not enough pity to volunteer. I screamed and ran for him. I didn't care if I was supposed to put on a brave face and head to the stage. All I needed was him.

I ran into Trent's arms and sobbed. I knew I wouldn't be there long. I heard the Peacekeepers coming and I glanced up. My father was quiet and resigned. My brother was sobbing too. I could feel Trent's tears on me. What surprised me was my mother. She screeched and leapt in front of me. She screamed obscenities and said they couldn't take me. When they forcibly moved her, she clawed at them. Then I heard Trent yell. When Trent talked, everyone shut up.

"I'll take her." That was all he said, and it was all he needed to. He led me to the stage. He had to pry me off and he dried my eyes. Then he gave me a chaste kiss and walked off. I just stood there, oblivious.

"Well, that was interesting," my escort mentioned. I didn't have time to pity her. Just because it was her first time, didn't excuse her from being Capital scum. I saw her hands dig in for the next tribute. The name that I heard was a complete shock to me. It was Ben Miller, Avery's older brother! I started to cry a little harder. His sister last year, and now him…so sad. Plus, I knew him. We were actually friends. He came and relented to me about the sorrow he felt about his sister's death. Plus, he had a girlfriend. Poor guy.

Then it ended. We shook hands and a saw pity in his brown eyes. He short hair didn't blow across his face like mine did but I knew he saw pity too. We both had it bad. I now completely and utterly despised the Hunger Games. This year, they weren't just taking two lives, but three. Ben's life, my life, and my unborn child's life.

**District Eight:**

**Ben's POV:**

I cried right when I hit the room. My greatest fear, come true. To be sent to that terrible thing that killed my sister. To know that my family will suffer when I died. To know that other families will suffer if I won. I cried, letting it all out. My parents are the first to visit me. They sob and we hug. Then my mother places it in my hand. My sister's token. Her heart locket that she got from Sam before she left. I cried even harder. They left and in entered my sister Aubrey. We cried some more.

Then Gavin and Sam entered. Sam broke down when he saw me wearing Avery's necklace. Gavin tried to make a few jokes, but broke down too. So depressing. Finally Maddie came and she just curled up on my lap. My mind flickered to Aria. How were her goodbyes going? Were they as sad as mine, or sadder because two lives might be lost? Her and her baby could both die. She was two months in and could see the bump. She could pass it off as being fat, but it probably wouldn't work. All the tributes would know she was pregnant.

"Promise me you will come back!" Maddie cried.

"Maddie, I can't promise that. Not with Aria being in the arena."

She cried harder. "Then promise me, if she dies, that you will come back!"

I couldn't make that promise either. I just cried harder. Finally they came to take her away. She kept screaming for me to promise, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do this. I wasn't able to handle this. The guards dragged me out of that room. They would have to force me onto that train. The train my sister willingly stepped on. The train that took her to her death. So that's just what they did, forced me to my death.

**District Nine:**

**Jordan's POV:**

I heard a shuffle to my left. I darted after it and stabbed it with my rock. I had to control myself from stabbing it over and over again because there would be less meat if I did that. I looked at my haul for this morning. Five rabbits and a turkey. I always got more game on Reaping day. It helped me calm down. Of course, hunting in general helped tame that side of me. The side that loved to see anything in pain. The side I wished was dead.

I grabbed the game and headed home. Home…the only place I was truly happy, and even then it had terrible memories. I lived there with my mother and my cousin, Damon. Damon's parents died when we were both young, and my father died a few years ago. That's when this…obsession with pain started. Ever since my father died, I loved the Hunger Games. Of course, I didn't want to be in them, but they were fun to watch. The only thing I wished was that there wasn't a victor. That no one survived. Of course, that wouldn't work. Then no one would fight, not if there wasn't a prize.

I hauled the meat into the kitchen and set it there. Mother would deal with it. I went upstairs and changed into a grey dress shirt and black slacks. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was big and strong, very intimidating to most people. I had coffee colored hair and green eyes. I snickered at the scar across my nose. My first time hunting, I accidently cut myself. Then Damon popped up behind me. He looked just like me, except he was smaller and had blonde hair. Good thing he wasn't like me on the inside.

"Aunty wants us to come down to eat!" Damon exclaimed. Always full of energy.

"All right, squirt, I'll be down in a minute." I ruffled his hair. He groaned in protest and fixed his hair as he left the room. I sighed, "This is as good as it's going to get, as usual." I descended the stairs. Mother was making some sort of omelet with the meat I brought home. Yum. I sat down and stared at Damon. He was nervous as hell. I could tell by his fidgeting and how, for the first time in a long time, he wasn't talking. I decided not to pester him anymore today.

We quickly ate breakfast and left. We were running a little behind. As we ran, I could see the glares. People didn't like me or my mother very much. They expected her to get married again so a man could provide for the family. She swore she never would. Then there was me. Quiet, scary me. No one liked me, end of story. Of course, most people liked Damon. He was just one of those kids you couldn't help but like. He always saw the good in people. Hopefully he would always stay that way.

We made it to the square just as the Mayor finished his speech. He went to the thirteen year old section, while I went to the sixteen year old section. Mother just stood behind and watched. The escort was all excited, but we weren't. He dug around the bowl for a name. I saw the names, wondering whose pain I got to watch this year. My anticipation turned to panic. They called Damon.

I waited until they asked. Talking before then would be rude, no matter how excited I was. When he asked for volunteers, my hand shot up instantly.

"I volunteer!" I yelled. I heard Damon scream no, but I ignored him. I went to the stage.

"What's your name?" the escort asked inquisitively.

"Jordan Sparrow." I said simply. The escort just shrugged. He didn't know Damon and I were related. We had different last names. I probably gave off the unusual 'I want to be in the Hunger Game' vibe. The escort dug around for another name, another child.

"Ella Tallon!" I heard a screech and looked over in the general direction. I saw a woman gripping on to the kid. Must be her mother or sister. The small girl pushed her off. She came from the thirteen year old section. Maybe she knew Damon. When she mounted the stage, an image popped into my mind. An image of me stabbing her. I shook it out of my head quickly. I noticed she was almost and tears and felt a rush of pity. Poor girl. We shook hands and I knew she probably wouldn't last long. She wasn't pretty, and she was fairly pudgy. Bloodbath. As we walked away, all I could think about was that image…

**District Nine:**

**Ella's POV:**

I hit the floor in a horrible crying mess. They didn't even care! Not a single kid in my school gave a crap that I was going into the Hunger Games. Some of them were even laughing! Laughing at the ugly, fat girl. I was shaking with sobs. How could kids be so mean? I've had to switch schools twice now. Every single time I'm that nerdy, ugly, fat girl and I'm so tired of it. Why can't people just see me as Ella, the sweet girl?

I heard the door open and a gasp from my mother. I felt a pair of arms encircle me and I leaned into the embrace. It was my sister Maya, who tried to keep me from going to the stage when I was called.

"I wish I could turn eighteen again so I could volunteer for you," she whispered. We were both crying. She was the only person that saw me as Ella, the sweet girl. Who had pretty red hair that went to her shoulders, whose eyes were so brown that they were almost black. She only noticed the good things and refused to see the bad things. I cried some more and I felt my mother stroking my hair and my father patting my back. They were good parents and cared for me, but they never truly understood me. They never would.

The guards came and I cried harder. Maya shoved something into my hands. It was a necklace with a heart on it. It was Maya's, and now it would be my token. I gave them all one last hug before they were forced to leave. I sat there, empty. The tributes from last year mirrored the tributes from this year. Last year the boy tribute committed suicide by throwing himself off the platform, causing the mines to explode. I was that boy. The girl tribute from last year was tough and smart, but eventually got outwitted. That was Jordan.

I cried some more and wanted to curl up in a hole and die. I had no talents, and because of that, I was doomed. I couldn't run away, I was too slow. I couldn't fight back, I was too weak. However, I did know how to survive. I knew how to set traps, I knew things about plants, and I had a secret weapon that not a lot of people in this district knew about. One I could have used on all those mean kids, but that wouldn't have been nice. Now that I'm going into the Hunger Games, it was fair to use it…

**District Ten:**

**Eva's POV:**

I gasped when I heard my name being called. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. I couldn't breathe. This had to be some sick and twisted nightmare. I pinched myself. Nothing. I took my first step to my death. I started to hyperventilate. I thought about my best friend and my parents. I tried to find them but I couldn't. Oh gosh, this couldn't be happening. I took my next step. I needed to breathe. I finally made it to the stage. Our escort looked different this year. Instead of her hands being purple and her body being black, her body was purple and her hands were bright blue. I think her name was Emmaline, or something normal, unlike her appearance.

I thought about last year's tributes as she dug around for the boy's name. Their names were Tallen and Iris. I actually knew Tallen. A pretty nice kid, too bad he died in the bloodbath. Iris made if pretty far. That is, until she ran into Memory. Then she was a dead girl running.

"Jovan Salvemor!" Oh boy, this wasn't going to be fun. I knew this kid too. He was nice, which would make it that much harder to see him die. I saw his walnut colored hair bob through the audience. I felt like puking. This was all a nightmare. It had to be! Pinch or no pinch! As we shook hands, I saw pity in his eyes. I knew he saw the same thing in mine.

**District Ten:**

**Jovan's POV:**

I walked into the room calmly. For some reason, I couldn't feel tears welling up or anything. I was terrified and depressed on the inside; it just wouldn't transfer to the outside. I waited for my family to come. I had two loving parents, two older brothers, and one younger sister. I loved them all a lot, well, except dad. He wasn't here a lot because he was trying to support our family. My brothers and I helped as much as we could, but it was never enough.

Finally they came and mom was an emotional mess. I hugged her and it turned into me comforting her. Dad was there and he awkwardly patted me on the back. My brothers were getting teary eyed, but weren't full out sobbing. Lily, my sister, was holding on to my leg. My dad finally escorted my mom out. I promised my brothers I would try my best to come back and gave my sister a quick hug before we pried her off of me.

Then Tayte and Asha came in. They were the only two people I feel see me for me. We talked about the past and hugged.

"Hey Asha," I whispered as they got ready to leave.

"Yes," she answered, turning around to look at me

"I just wanted to say," I murmured, "That I have kind of…sort of… for awhile…loved you…so yeah…"

Asha laughed, "Well it took you long enough!" My eyes widened in shock. "Oh don't give me that look, I've known for awhile, and guess what." She whispered. "I love you too, so now you _have_ to come back!" She gave me a quick peck before she ran out the door. Tayte looked confused and then ran after her. I stood there for a moment, dazed. Then Peacekeepers came and got me. I saw Eva and she smiled at me. Her dirty blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight. She really was pretty, for a fourteen year old. She was only a year younger than me. Then I knew we would be in an alliance, since she was the only thing I had left of home…

**District Eleven:**

**Emmet's POV:**

I stared at the stage. We were all packed into this square. I could smell the B.O. wafting off the kid to my left. Pretty gross. I could feel there stares on me. I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in the district. I mean, I smiled a bunch and appeared joyful, but I wasn't. Not since that day, that stupid day. I push the memory out of my head. Today was the day I volunteered for the Reaping. Today was the day I went to my death. I wanted to be with her again.

I saw our escort mount the stage. I really didn't like her. She was too fake and too happy. Plus, she always tried to get the crowd riled up.

"Are you all excited?" she practically screeched. I wanted to cover my ears, but I didn't. That would have been rude. I saw her reach in and dig for the girl's name. I waited for the name.

"Zoe Call!" I hear a scream and then a thud. I look over and see a sixteen year old girl passed out. Was this the girl? Then I see a smaller girl being carried to the stage, by what looks like to be her father or brother. Oh I get it, that was her sister. I knew right then and there that the sister would have volunteered, but she blacked out. Way to support your family! Of course, I shouldn't be talking.

The girl was a small, twelve or thirteen year old. She had brown hair to her waist and looked to be completely terrified. I couldn't blame her. I saw the man leave the stage and I heard the next name.

"Alexander Leeland!" he headed up to the stage, horrified. Don't worry, buddy, you won't have the burden on you this year.

"I volunteer!" I yell and made my way to the stage. I saw shocked glances from the audience. I glance at my parents. They didn't know I was volunteering but I know they'll get over it. I finally make it to the stage.

"My name is Emmett Blazen." I put on my best smile. I had to try to get sponsors as soon as possible. I shook hands with the little girl and I see a small glare in her eyes. Why doesn't she like me? What did I ever do to her? Ugh, looks like the Games have already begun.

**District Eleven:**

**Zoe's POV:**

I finally reached the nice room in the Justice Building and I tried to stay strong. Crying on national television was bad enough, I couldn't be weak for my family now…when we actually had privacy. My mind flitted to last year's tributes. Their names were Darren and Amy. Darren was a big hulking guy who died early on, but brought a career down with him. Amy was a strategist and great with archery, but a Gamemaker's trap killed her. Well, that and Memory.

My family barges in and I placed the best smile I could on my face. Mother saw right through it immediately. She told me that I needed to lay low and not give the other tributes a reason to kill me. I could do that. My father hugged me and told me everything would be okay, even though I knew it wouldn't. My older brother tried to give me some advice, but I turned into sadness and comfort fairly quickly.

"I'm so sorry," my sister whispered. I hugged her as tight as I could. It wasn't her fault that this stupid "games" existed. It wasn't her fault she reacted by passing out. I forgave her in a heartbeat. As my family left, my sister's boyfriend came up to me and shoved something into my hand. I waited until they were gone to look at it. It was an anklet with some weird symbol on it and a mockingjay on it. I had no idea what it was, but it was all I had. I guess he wanted this to be my token. We always liked each other, but we weren't especially close or anything.

Finally my best friend, Josie, came in. This is what I had really been waiting for. We hugged and cried. Neither of us would have ever thought that I would be reaped. It was such a sad thing for the both us. I tried to stay optimistic, but in this situation it was impossible. When they made her leave and escorted me to the train, I knew my plan. I had to go unnoticed. The twelve and thirteen year olds last year all died quickly because they made themselves as either too much of a threat, too much of a survivor, or to stupid. I wasn't stupid or a fighter, but I did know how to survive, and survive I will. Actually, this could be fun, if I thought about it in the right light….

**District Twelve:**

**Amy's POV:**

I finished putting on my bright yellow sundress. I smiled at my reflection. My messy, sandy blonde hair was glistening next to my dress. My blue eyes shone through all the yellow perfectly. I actually looked pretty darn good for Reaping Day! I went downstairs and made myself lunch because my parents were already gone. Not because they wanted to be but they owned a food business. It was one of the best in the district, so they were catering the Reapings. Then I got distracted by the droplets on the window. There were around a thousand or so, I counted. I looked over at the time and screeched because the Reaping were about to start.

I got up and ran, knocking over a chair. I ran as fast as I could to the square. I made it just as our new escort was taking the stage. Last year's harassed the tributes to much. This new guy seemed typical Capital bubbly. I was always interested by the Capital and its people. Yes, the Hunger Games are disgusting, but it's not the people's fault! Plus, it's completely the government's fault so I blamed them, not the people or the marvelous city!

My mind flits to how his skin seems to sparkle in the sunshine. I try to count the glittering stuff but it's too difficult so I stop.

"Amy Johnson!" I stare at the escort for awhile before I realize why she was calling my name. Great. I sighed and put on a straight face. This was stupid, but it wasn't going to change. Might as well suck it up and go to the stage. When I get there, I spot the stupid mean girls that I always fight with. I expect them to be snickering, but they aren't. Weird sauce right there.

I wasn't exactly "accepted" at school. I was considered weird and a bit spacey. The one thing I'm known for is being stubborn and standing up for myself and others. Those girls thought they could boss anyone around, but they can't. I wouldn't let them. Let's just say we would get into fist fights…a lot.

"Hello my name is Fiyero, and I'm your new escort!" He smiled at me, which I returned with my best winning smile.

"How do you do today, Fiyero?" His eyes lit up. Most people in the district's probably weren't nice to him. Poor guy!

"I'm doing fabulous, thanks for asking! Now what a nice lady you are! Ok, time for the boys turn!" He dug around for my district partner's name. "Chase Smiths!" I gasp. Oh this is just terrible! Chase was a local orphan, but everyone knew him. It wasn't because he was popular or anything, it was because he burned down his entire orphanage. Yeah, this is so the guy I want watching my back! He stomps up to the stage, completely furious. He has light brown hair that, when the sun shines on it, gleams with blonde highlights. I just roll my eyes. I truly cannot stand this kid.

"How are you, Chase?" Fiyero asks nicely and extends his hand. Chase just glares at him. What a rude child! He has merchant coloring, I wonder why his parents let him go? If they hadn't, he would have had better manners than this! We are forced to shake hands and I glare into his amber eyes. He looks a little surprised that I'm glaring at him, but whatever. The anthem rings out and I gracefully walk to the Justice Building. Some guys are so stupid. The way Chase is acting, he will get himself killed by the Capital I once knew a guy who was that stupid. Except his fate was far worse…poor Eric…

**District Twelve:**

**Chase's POV:**

I wait for Roger to come. I know he will be the only one to come because he's my only true friend. As I sit, I think of my fate and the fate of last year's tributes. Their names were Aspen and Meli. Aspen died on day one and Meli died not long after and I knew why too. They got into a huge six person alliance and became a threat to the Careers. That was there mistake, becoming a threat. I wouldn't make that same mistake.

Roger comes bursting in, looking as pissed as ever.

"I can't freaking believe that this is happening!" Tears start to form in his eyes, which make tears come to my eyes.

"No crying, dude, we're too awesome for that." We both laugh. A little inside joke. We hug and don't talk much because Madam will come soon to take him away. She is the one who runs the orphanage. I kind of hate her with a passion. He hands me a bracelet. On the outside it has Chase written on it, while on the inside it has written 'We are too awesome.' I look over at him and he looks sheepish. I can't believe he made this for me!

"I've been working on it for awhile," he mumbles, "I got a matching one too." He had one on his wrist with his name on it. We hugged once more before I am whisked away to the train. I glanced at the girl who was walking beside me. Why did she hate me so much?

**Do you like it :D or love it :DDDD or hate it DDD: sooo please review! I only got four reviews for the last chapter and when I don't get reviews I get uninspired to write, which means longer time between updates. Plus, if you don't review, and I don't mean to say this in a mean way but I start to care less about your tribute because I think your not even reading and they are most likely to die faster….so in other words….REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**Also, poll on my profile. Vote please :D**


	3. Train Rides

**Train Rides:**

**District One:**

**Steele's POV:**

I stepped onto the train and sighed. This was going to be nice. I went straight over to the couch and plopped down. Zink rolled her eyes at me and followed our escort. He was showing her where the bedroom was, most likely. I looked up and saw my mentors glaring at me. I knew who they were but I didn't respect them. The old one, Agatha, seemed completely useless and the younger one, Michael, was district trash. The only reason he won was because they sent mutts out and he ran the fastest.

"What?" I snickered. Agatha rolled her eyes and looked at Michael. Before I knew it, Michael had me by the collar and was holding me up in the air. So maybe he worked out since his games, no big deal!

"You are going to go play nice with Zink NOW." she croaked, "It isn't good when District partners hate each other."

"She's so weak," I complained.

"Listen to Agatha," Michael barked, "She is the smartest victor in District One and she has been mentoring the longest! What she says goes, got it?"

"Fine, just let me go!" I felt a tightening in my throat. This was getting too close for comfort. He dropped me and practically kicked me across the room. I got up and walked to Zink's room. Time to annoy my District partner! I knocked on her door and heard footsteps. She opened the door and I tried to put on my best smile. She was still in her Reaping outfit and looked like she was about to hop into the shower.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Actually, there is." I leaned against the door frame and just left it at that. That would drive her crazy.

"What can I help you with, then?" she asked sweetly. A bit too sweetly.

"Well, that'd be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Well, if there's nothing I can help you with," she practically hissed, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She began to shut the door but I stayed in the doorframe so she couldn't.

"Are you a Career?" I asked, genuinely curious.

'Why do you ask?" she asked a bit shakily. She knew this could be the difference between life and death for her. I stayed silent. She would have to answer eventually. She finally cracked. "Yes, I am; why does it matter to you?" she almost growled. Except her version of a growl was more of a kitten hissing.

"Well, I'm a Career, too." We stared each other down. This was getting interesting. She was bugging me and I kind of wanted to punch her. She was apparently thinking along the same lines.

"There is a rule that prohibits violence before the games and I'd hate to break that rule."

"I would never want to hurt such a pretty face." I said sarcastically and stepped out of the door frame, but not before giving her hair a firm tug. She yelped. "Such pretty hair. I hope you spent just as much time training as you did shampooing." Then my voice dropped down to a whisper. "Don't cross me." I let go of her hair and headed into my room.

I started the shower and got distracted. It created steam and I started to draw pictures on the glass. It made the time go by endlessly. I finally stepped out with my towel wrapped around my waist and there was a knock on the door.

"It's Zink." I heard a frustrated voice say.

"Uh huh, come on in." She walked in and gasped. Her face turned bright red and she glared at me.

"Put some clothes on, egotistic idiot. It's time for dinner."

"Dinner's ready? Perfect." She groaned and rifled through my drawers and threw a shirt at me.

"I expect you can get the rest on without help."

"Hmmm, help would be nice." I looked her up and down and she shivered. It was with revulsion, and I knew it. It was so much fun to pester her.

"It's dinner time, so that means we need to get down there," she hissed again.

"What's with the 'we'?" I asked as I slipped the shirt over my head.

She walked over and got inches away from my face. She had spunk. "What's with the _we_ is _we_ need to go to dinner together and _we_ need to get off this train together and _we_ need to get on a chariot and _we_ need to train together, got it?" she yelled.

"You might want to turn around, unless you want to see the total package," I said nonchalantly. She blushed and turned around. "You sound almost sad about that 'we' thing," I stated as I slid into some undergarments.

"Yes, because no one wants to get stuck with an imbecile for a District partner!"

I laughed as I put my pants on, "Please, I'm the strongest and handsomest District partner there could possibly be!" I walked out into the hallway and before I knew it was pinned to the wall by this small 4'9" girl.

"Listen up, and listen well. I will not put up with your over-confident, annoying, self-righteous act! So drop it now, or I will have to wipe that smirk off your face." She stomped down the hallway. I was shocked. What gave her the right to speak to me that way?

"You can try to wipe this smirk off my face…" She suddenly turned around, grabbed a candlestick holder from a table in the hallway and threw it at me. It was too quick for me to react, and I yelped when it hit me right above my eye. I knew I would have a black eye later.

"Next time, I _will_ aim for your eye!" she practically screeched. "I _will_ kill you, because _I_ am the one walking out of that arena and not _you_!" She stormed off and I sat there, shocked. What gave her the right to do these things to me? I would pay her back, that's for sure! She would regret that she ever messed with Steele!

**Agatha's POV:**

I rolled my eyes when I saw Zink stomp into the dining room. Things had not gone well at all.

"Where's Steele?" I asked.

"Probably rocking in a corner, cradling his wound." I nodded to Michael and he went off to find him.

I smirked. "I'm assuming you both want to be coached separately, correct?" She tersely nodded. "How did he get his wound?" I asked.

"I threw a candle stick holder at him," she grunted viciously.

"That's your first mistake, dear," I said. "Never admit to doing something wrong unless you're caught red handed. It's your word against his." She gave me a questioning look. "Believe me, I know…"

"How?" she whispered. She was calm and shy again. Then I realized that this was how she usually was with everyone. Steele just happened to bring out the worst in her. Actually, I think he brought out the worst in everyone.

"That's how I won my game," I whispered. "No one ever caught me red handed. A knife through the heart here, and a few poison herbs there, and I won. Simple. I just had to make everyone believe I was innocent and sweet so they would believe anything I said."

Her eyes widened. She was probably one of the first people to ever realize how dangerous I could be.

"I'm going to ask you again," I whispered. "What happened?"

"Steele tripped in the shower and hit his head on the door handle," she whispered back.

"Good, now you're learning."

**District Two:**

**Vivian's POV:**

We walked into the train and I marveled at the beauty of it all. Even back home we didn't have this much luxury, and we were one of the richest families in town. My district partner looks completely emotionless. What was going on inside that head of his? I could usually read people like books, but this guy was either really good at hiding things, or just stupid, and no one from a career District is stupid. I sighed and looked at my mentors. Their names were Geoff and Topaz. I didn't really like either of them, but I needed to be on good terms with them.

Oliver just simply walked away to wherever he thought his room was. My mentors gestured in the same direction, so I just went. I walked into my room, and it was marvelous! Everything was so beautiful! I tore my mind off of the beauty and went back to my mentors. I knew they wouldn't be much help to me. Geoff pretty much just gutted everyone alive in his games and Topaz simply killed all the major competition and then picked off the easy ones. Neither of those plans were really my style. I liked to get others to do the dirty work for me.

I walked into the shower and had fun with the many different buttons. I came out smelling strongly of roses, lilies, and peaches. I ransacked the closet and found a beautiful blue dress that was absolutely perfect. I dressed to impress. I walked into the dining room and found Oliver wearing the same clothes he was wearing during the Reaping and our mentors were nowhere to be seen. I guess I was a little early.

"Hey Oliver," I say in the best sultry voice I can muster. He just nods in my direction. Well that's not the reaction I wanted.

"OH MY GOD! Vivian, you look FABULOUS!" Sparkler starts screaming about how my makeup is perfectly applied and how the blue compliments my eyes. I laugh along with her. I guess I'm getting the sponsors this year. Sparkler doesn't seem to like Oliver, which means that she will direct sponsors my way. Why isn't he playing the game yet? Something is seriously wrong with him, and I'll figure it out!

"Well, now that you two are done exchanging fashion tips," I hear Topaz yell from down the hall, "I suggest we all sit down and eat before the Reapings." Dinner was spectacular and I try to charm my mentors as best as I can. We finish and I can tell Topaz likes me better than Oliver. I don't know about Geoff.

"I'm just going to ask this now because we are going to discuss this in a minute," Geoff grunts, "Do you two want to be coached together or separately?"

"Well, of course _separately_," I laugh, "Wouldn't want all our _secrets_ to be spilled, _right_ Oliver?" I give him an all knowing look. His eyes widen for a second and then they return to normal. Finally, I get a reaction! Now I know he's hiding something!

Geoff grabbed Oliver and dragged him out of the room to discuss strategy.

"Vivian," Topaz barks, "Do you have any talents and what's your strategy?" she asks bluntly. I think it through thoroughly before answering her. Topaz might not approve of my strategy, and I'm not sure if I want to tell her.

"Well," I start, "I can't use weapons that well, it's not my forte, but I'm very good with people. I can just sense things about them and figure them out. As for my strategy, I'm not really sure yet." Topaz went into deep thinking.

"Being good with people is a great talent," she starts, "but I'm not sure how far it will get you. The only way it will get you anywhere is if you can find something to use against a person. That way they have no choice to obey you. I say, if you're as good as you say you are, that you watch the Reapings tonight with an observant mind and then we'll discuss strategy later." She got up to go get Oliver and Geoff.

What did she mean with an observant mind? Did she just mean to observe the other tributes like usual and pick out the strong and the weak, or did she mean something more? I sigh and get up and go to where the T.V. is. They all finally come back, including Sparkler. We turn on the television and the anthem plays.

In District One, I see a small blonde haired girl named Zink get picked. She seemed completely harmless. I felt a stab of pain shoot through me. She seemed so innocent. The Careers would rip her to shreds. Then Steele volunteers and I see his personality immediately. He was just an arrogant little prick. No one could act that well. When they shake hands, I see a look in Zink's eyes that tells me something. This girl isn't harmless, and I needed to get on her good side as soon as possible. If I didn't, it would come back to haunt me. Steele, however, would be easy to manipulate, as long as I didn't hurt his ego.

Our Reapings pop up and I saw me running to the stage to volunteer. Beautiful, but I had a look that said I was smart too. Oliver was likeable, but not charming. What was that kid hiding? I glanced in his direction and glared at him until he looked back. When he did, he kept his composure and tried to stare me down. I won the stare down easily.

District Three was interesting. I see a boy that looks terrified, but seems pretty cocky. I forget this name because he won't be part of my chess game. He was just a pawn. A bloodbath. The girl was a different story. She was strong, silent, and deadly. I could tell there was more to her, but she nothing I could use. There was no way she would be manipulated by my charm or if I found out something terrible about her. I would just have to kill her before she became too much of a threat.

District Four made me want to cry, because they could be the ones to get me killed in the end. A boy, no, man, named Ethan mounts the stage and I knew there was no way I could manipulate him. If he became the leader of the pack, I would be so screwed. Aqua seemed nice, but there was something behind that. Perhaps it was a mask, or maybe she would only keep it up for the cameras and act differently in front of the other tributes. I would find out later.

District Five was the one that really peaked my interest. The girl who mounted the stage was a complete ditz. Her name was Danielle and she seemed like a clumsy fool. The boy was Briton and he seemed deadly. The thing that sparked my interest was when they shook hands. It seemed like a natural and familiar thing. There was more than meets the eyes between them…a secret worth finding out.

District Six was nothing special. Just a girl and a boy. Two faces that seemed innocent and scared. No secrets, no possible way to manipulate them. It made me a little sad. They wouldn't make it very far. Of course, that's what I thought of Misty last year and she almost won. The only thing that remotely interested me was that the girl, Willisity, put on an act and smiled. Surprising, she would have been better being scared. Then she wouldn't have gotten my attention.

District Seven interested me too. The girl, Moth, was innocent and sweet. She seemed so scared that her district partner looked like he wanted to protect her. That's when it hit me. If I could manipulate people into protecting me, I could win easily. That was Veronica's mistake. She manipulated people that led to anger and resentment. The boy, Magnus, seemed genuine and without fault.

District Eight made me extremely interested. The girl was in tears and ran into her boyfriend's arms. For the first time in a very long time, I actually felt pity for this poor girl. She would never see her lover again. He guided her to the stage and he patted her stomach. Wait…why did he do that? If I were her, I definitely wouldn't want someone to pat my fat belly. Unless…that ring on her left ring finger is a wedding ring…which would mean…

"She's pregnant!" I yelled loudly. Everyone gave me really weird looks. "Look at her! She is completely pregnant!" I heard Sparkler gasp. Even the stupid Capitol girl realized it! The boy, Ben Miller, was next and I automatically knew he was related to Avery. He was probably terrified of the games and still mourning her death. Sadness can be easily manipulated.

District Nine was special. The boy, I knew, would get an invitation to be a Career immediately. He was big and intimating. There was more to him, but it didn't matter. He wasn't one to trifle with and he wouldn't protect anyone but himself. He was useless to me. I also mentally recorded his name, Jordan. The girl, Ella, was a different story. She was very pudgy and seemed like a bloodbath, but she had a look in her eye. She knew something that the rest of us didn't, and that frightened me.

District Ten was boring. A girl named Eva and a boy whose name I forgot. The girl reminded me so much of Iris, last year's tribute, that I almost laughed. She would need to die quick. Iris was the last person of her six person alliance to die, because everyone wanted to protect her. This girl could do the same thing, which made her a threat.

District Eleven was quite interesting. The small girl, Zoe, had a spark in her eye that reminded me of myself. Smart, cunning, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. The man, Emmett, was tall, strong, and handsome, but he was hiding something. Something that gave him much pain.

District Twelve was quite boring. The girl, Amy, seemed like a complete idiot and the boy, Chase, seemed like a complete antisocial nutcase. Easily killed and easily used. Of course, things aren't always as they seem, but I can't worry about them right now.

I knew what I thought of all the tributes now. Besides the Careers, I wanted Aria, the pregnant girl, in our alliance, because I felt sorry for her; and I never feel sorry for anyone! I would be paying special attention to District Five's tributes, Ella, Emmett, Willisty, and Steele. The people I wanted dead were October, Eva, and Jordan. This is what would happen because, believe me; I always get what I want!

**District Five:**

**Briton's POV:**

I walked into the train and was stunned by its richness. How could they afford this? Oh wait, they were the Capitol. They could afford anything. I glanced over at Danielle and she seemed to be wandering around the compartment gasping and squealing. What was she doing? This was not my Danielle. She accidentally knocks over a vase and screams. It shatters, and Avoxes come and clean up the shards. I saw our mentors, Memory and Felix, give each other a weird look.

"All right," Memory sighs, "You two go get ready for dinner. After that we we'll talk strategy." I walk down the hallway and Danielle skips behind me. When we turned the corner she pinned me to the wall.

"Listen," she whispers, "You've watched the Hunger Games. They always target couples and smart players. So, it's going to be like this. I'm going to be the stupid, clumsy girl and you're going to be the brave and strong boy. We've never met and we don't like each other. Got it?"

"Well," I whispered back, "Why don't we tell our mentors?"

"We can't trust them! They might try to make us be a couple to get sponsors," she hissed.

"We're telling them," I say authoritatively.

She just nodded. I could tell she was done arguing. She gave me a quick peck and dashed into her room. I sighed and walked into mine as well. I quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes and waited for our escort to come get me. His name was Marcus, and I wasn't fond of him. Of course, I wasn't fond of most Capitol people. I laid there and only realized I fell asleep when Marcus came in and started yelling at me to get up. I sighed and did what I was told. We made it to the room and I sat down with a plop. Danielle is there acting as ditzy as ever, keeping up the act until I decide to tell them. Memory is eyeing Danielle suspiciously, while Felix seems to just want to eat his food.

We eat our meal and it's very quiet, except for Danielle knocking over breakable objects and Marcus talking about the latest crap in the Capitol. Finally he says something along the lines of "Ta ta for now!" and runs out the door. I see Danielle's face go into normal mode again.

"Listen." she practically yells, "We have something to tell you." She recounts our tale. Of how we have been dating, and what happened at the Reaping. She tells them our plan.

"I don't know about this," Felix starts, "Memory, what do you think? You're the strategy expert." She has a look on her face that makes me a little scared. I realize that if she ever comes up with a plan, it never fails. No wonder she won.

"I think it's a great plan," she says, "It would take the target off both your backs. Plus, you would both get away from the bloodbath easily, as long as you stay neutral and not the weakest. But, you can't get caught! If anyone else finds out, you both will be dead." I hear real emotion in her voice. Maybe it reminds her of her dead boyfriend.

"We can pull it off!" Danielle states determinedly. I nod in agreement.

"All right," Felix interjects. "What talents do you have?"

Danielle gets out of her chair and clears a small area. She does two back flips, a somersault, and other twists that I can't remember the names of.

"Good," Memory states, "This means you won't be easy to catch or kill. Also, you're smart, and you can act because I highly doubt a girl who can do that would be that clumsy, too." Danielle blushes.

"What about you," Felix snapped. "What can you do?"

"Well, I'm strong, and I used to be part of the fencing club at school…"

"Great, both of you are contenders this year!" Felix grunts.

"I'm assuming you want to be trained separately to keep up the act," Danielle nods so I nod too.

"Well, enough strategy tonight," Memory rises from her chair. "It's time to go watch the Reapings."

Marcus comes back so Danielle and I sit as far away from each other as possible and don't look at each other. The Reapings pretty much bore me. The only thing I think is that the Careers are killers this year. They aren't going to be fun to try and beat. We get up and head off to our rooms. Danielle gives me a quick peck and dives into her room. I sighed. This was going to get very tedious.

**Memory's POV:**

Amy…she has me by the throat…she pulls out a knife…she digs it into my skin. I bolt up and start to shake. Just a dream…just a dream. I walk over to the bathroom and splash water on my face. Once I was done, I asked the Avox for some hot cocoa. I wasn't going to get back to sleep. I thought about my new tributes. My first tributes.

The girl, she reminded me so much of myself. Smart, strong, but tied to her lover. Then Aidan popped into my head; but I pushed him out. No, he was dead and was never going to come back. I would help Danielle and Briton as much as I could. If they could pull off this acting, it would be so good. If not, they would be targets and would probably die. End of story. I got my drink and sipped it. This was going to be an interesting game this year. Perhaps, even more interesting than mine.

**District Six:**

**Willisity's POV:**

I got onto the train and sighed. This was going to be a long journey. Naomi cleared her throat.

"Your rooms are down that hallway," she whispered, gesturing. "Please get ready for dinner." She walked quietly to her room. She was always so sad and quiet. I really felt bad for her. I glanced at Austin and he gave me a small smile. I gave him a bigger smile back. I walked to my room and was disgusted. How could they live in this luxury when we were all practically dying back home!

I went straight to the shower and pressed buttons at random. That wasn't my brightest idea. I jumped up and down as it alternated from hot to cold water. I finally slipped and burst out laughing. If anyone could see this, they would be dying. A small naked girl hopping around in the shower like an exotic bird. Too hilarious!

I finally get myself dried off and sit in front of the vanity. I looked so plain… As I brushed my hair, I thought of Austin. Could we be allies? It's a typical strategy to either team up with your district partner or go it alone. I'd be good at either, but I was kind of a people person. Too many decisions…

I found some black slacks and a black tunic. Perfect, it fit my mood fantastically! I walked out into the dining car.

"Where were you?" Singing Rain practically shrieked, "You are late by five minutes!" Ooh, five whole minutes! What was I thinking? I resisted the urge to childishly roll my eyes.

"Singing Rain is such a mouthful," I said as I sat down, "How about Rain for short?" She gave me the death glare. I pretended not to notice. "All right then! Rain it is!" I grabbed a fruit, the least extravagant thing on the table. If I walked out of this alive, I wanted to owe the Capitol the least amount possible.

"Naomi," I started, trying to keep up conversation, "What do you think of Rain's new nickname?"

I saw a hint of a smile. "I find it quite endearing," she whispered. Rain turned a shade of red and started sputtering. Since this time it came from a victor, she was flattered and not insulted.

I pretty much kept up the rest of the conversation for dinner. I made jokes at Rain's expense, while Naomi smiled and Austin tried not to burst out laughing. Austin was polite and Naomi even made a few jokes too! I was getting her out of her shell. Rain seemed a bit flustered, but I think she finally caught on that I was joking and truly liked her. Well, as much as you can like someone from the Capitol.

Before I knew it, it was time for the Reapings. Time to size up the competition. District One was quite interesting. The girl reminded me of an innocent princess, while the boy reminded me of a cocky prince. I swear the girl, Zink, I believe, was going to punch him. District Two was more frightening. That girl…she reminded me to much of the mean girls at home for my liking.

No one else stood out to me really. October, District Three, seemed intimidating, District Five's girl seemed like an idiot, and the boy from District Nine, Jordan, seemed absolutely terrifying. I didn't like him one bit, and I usually liked everyone!

"Wow," Naomi muttered at the end, "Stiff competition compared to last year…" I gulped. I thought last year was terrible, I didn't think this year could get worse! I got up and said goodnight to everyone. All of the sudden, I felt completely drained and just wanted to sleep. I made the long walk to my room. I noticed an Avox coming out of Naomi's room. He kept catching my eye because he was my age at least. How could someone so young be a traitor already? The Capitol was so unfair. I curled up in bed with all my clothes on. Sleep took me in a matter of seconds and I welcomed it.

**District Twelve:**

**Chase's POV:**

I was pretty much forced into the shower by an Avox. I hated water! Fire was what I tended to like more, and water was cold and icky! I remember at the community house how cold our baths were, so I tended to skip out on them. However, when I was in the shower, the water was warm just like fire! I marveled at this new discovery and didn't leave the shower for some time. I got out and put on some clean clothes. Since I was already looking presentable, I was going to go all the way with clean clothes!

I put on a black t-shirt and some white pants. I thought they looked quite nice! I walked into the dining room and everything was spectacular. I had never seen so much food in one place! I looked over at our mentor, Cody Elester. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He won a few years ago, but it was kind of sheer luck. He got into an alliance because of his healing abilities and they protected him because of it. Then when the alliance broke up, he had flirted his way into the strongest girl's heart. She got him to the final eight, where she died from some wound. Cody then hid out in some tree until there were three left. Finally he accidentally set off a trap another tribute had set, killing the Career that was chasing him. Finally it was him and some boy from District Three and Cody won because the kid was already wounded from a run in with a Career. So Cody pretty much won by default.

Cody was the son of an apothecary, so he grew up a merchant's kid. A miracle he survived. I noticed Amy had struck up a conversation with Fiyero, so I decided to try to get a conversation going with our two mentors. Ophelia was looking as mysterious as ever. She was pretty old, so I knew she won a long time ago but nothing more. All I knew was that she had a reputation for being snarky and cold.

"Cody, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Chase," I reached out to shake his hand but Cody seemed too enamored by his food at the moment. Typical boy, I couldn't blame him.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you too Ophelia! I'm C-"

"If you're going to say you're Chase," she hissed, "I will slap you so hard you won't see what's coming. Not only did we just see the Reapings, but you just said it to Cody." Wow, her reputation preceded her…

I turned my attention to my food. Amy was still having a lively conversation with Fiyero, asking him everything there was to know about the Capitol. Fiyero was completely enjoying himself. What was Amy up to? We finally finished our meal, after listening to Fiyero's description of what the latest trend was when you ate roast beef. Apparently you were always supposed to wear red when you ate roast beef. What freaks.

We sat down and watched the Reaping. I can pretty much sum it up for you in a sentence. I'm so screwed. The Career's are terrifying, the non Careers are terrifying, and the Capitol is terrifying! I was going to die. The one thing I noticed was Amy giving me the evil eye during the Reapings and while we were watching the Reaping. What the heck was her problem?

I went to bed with a lot on my mind. I had a dream I was lost in the Capitol and everyone kept telling me to go certain ways, but then someone else would tell me something different. I woke up feeling confused and disoriented.

I walked to breakfast and found that no one was there besides Amy. She was staring out the window while sipping some sort of drink. "Hey," I said, "What a sunny morning!" She looked at me, rolled her eyes, and went back to her very important task of staring into nothing. "OK, what is your deal? I have just tried to be nice to you and I've gotten not even one word! Yet, you're willing to talk to Capitol scum!"

Her eyes flared up, "That's the pot calling the kettle black!"

"What the frick does that mean!"

"Exactly!" she practically growled.

"All right, I give up! You hate me! Can't we at least try to tolerate each other? For the sake of our sanity and lives!"

She pondered what I said, "Fine, we can try to tolerate each other. Let's see how long that lasts…"

I sat down next to her, "How did you sleep?" I asked. She gave me a weird look, but answered.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. I had been around girls enough to know that fine meant I'm not okay and want you to ask what's wrong.

"Nightmares?" She nodded. "Want to tell me about them?"

She shook her head but told me anyways. "I was being killed by the girl from District Four. How about you? You don't seem to have slept well either." I told her my dream and she laughed. "You're such an idiot!"

I blushed and said the first thing that came to mind, "That's the kettle calling the pot white!" She stared at me and burst out into hysteria. I realized I must have got it wrong. However, her laughter suggested more, like I might have properly used it. I still had no idea what it meant…

Her laugher was contagious because we were both on the floor laughing soon.

"Well about time," Ophelia huffed as she walked in with our entire possy. "I thought you two would never talk to each other!" We got back in our chairs but couldn't keep our smiles off our faces.

We got ready and came back out. I found Amy glued to the window. "What is it?" I asked.

"The Capitol," she whispered back. I looked too and was revolted. It was marvelous and glimmering. Breathtaking, even. Yet, we lived in poverty for no good reason besides the fact that we gave these people luxury. I would never understand the fascination Amy seemed to have with the Capital and its people. My mind was suddenly filled with terror. When this train stopped, I would be one step closer to the Hunger Games. Even worse, I would be one step closer to my prep team!

**Review! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to add the right amount of strategy and game, while adding some humor and depth to characters! I hope I did a good job because you don't get a ton of creative input with the Reapings haha so anyways, Reivew!**


	4. Chariot Rides

**Chariots:**

**District Seven:**

**Moth's POV:**

I stepped off the train, and I was bombarded by photographers. Magnus tried his best to block me from their view, but it didn't work. They were everywhere… We eventually made it to the car, and we drove off to the Remake Center. I was shaking. I didn't want to be in the hands of the Capital people. That would be truly terrifying! I kept shaking and Magnus wrapped his arms around me. I knew it wasn't because we loved each other, but it was comfort. Something a friend would do to a friend. I sighed. I wouldn't even get to fall in love before I died…

We stepped out and were bombarded by the people again. I ran straight into the building. I didn't want to spend another second with those people! I turned around and Magnus, our mentors Nike and Lily, and Michael, our escort, were nowhere to be seen. I started to panic. Where were they? Did they get lost in the crowd? Did they somehow get ahead of me? That's it, they got ahead of me. I kept walking forward, taking a right. No one noticed me and I didn't notice any of them. I was scared, and I didn't like being alone.

I sat down and tried my best not to cry. I wasn't alone. Someone would come find me soon, I just knew it. Then my face paled when I saw two people coming towards me. Two tributes. Two _Career_ tributes.

"Hey there, buttercup, you lost?" The girl, Aquamarine I think, asked.

"Uhm…yes…do you know…uhm…where I could find my mentors?"

Aquamarine turned to her male counterpart, Ethan. "Hear that Ethan, the poor babies lost." She turned towards me and had on a sickly sweet smile. Too sweet… "We better find her the place _where she belongs_" I gulped. I didn't like the way she said that.

Ethan chuckled, but didn't add to my torment. That's what she was doing, tormenting me.

"Come on," she practically hissed, "We'll find a place _perfect_ for you!" She grabbed my arm and I yanked away. I wasn't going anywhere with her. Her eyes steeled over but that smile did not leave her face. I braced myself to run when she lunged at me. However, I didn't have to.

"Is there a problem here," I heard a strong voice yell out. I turn to my right and see a big, strong man standing there. I'm pretty sure he is one of the tributes, but I'm to scared to remember right now.

'No problem at all," Aquamarine snarled, "we were just going to show her to her room."

"I'll take her off your hands," he replied

"Are you sure," Aquamarine asked, "I'm not sure how good of an idea that would be." There was an undertone to her voice that said if he helped me, things weren't going to end well. I fully expected him to back off, but instead he inserted himself further in.

"I'm _quite_ sure, District Four." He almost growled. What was wrong with these people? Why was everyone always getting into fights?

Aquamarine laughed, but not the funny kind of laugh. It was an insulted laugh, and I had a feeling you should never insult Aquamarine.

"You just made yourself a powerful enemy today." Aquamarine hissed. Her smile was gone for one second, but it came back with full force. "Have a great day and I hope you find your rooms all right!" she grabbed Ethan's arm and they left. I could tell she was acting sweet, but would the Capital be able to tell that?

"Come on," he started dragging me the way we came. I knew they weren't this way, but I didn't stop him. However, this time it wasn't because I was afraid. It was because I felt…safe… We stopped at the main entry and he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. I was staring right into his deep brown eyes.

"Listen, go down that hallway and turn left," he pointed in the direction, "eventually you will come to an elevator and press the eleven button. Once you get there, someone should be able to point you in the general direction. Also, Moth, try to stay away from the Careers."

"How did you know my name," I whispered.

He started chuckling. "Reapings, duh." He poked me right between the eyes. "I'm guessing you don't remember me." I shook my head. He sighed.

"My name's Emmett. Nice to meet you." He started walking down a different hallway. Then a question popped into my head.

"Hey, why did you help me back there?" He turned around and started chuckling again.

"Because I like you." He winked at me and kept going. I stared after him until he turned the corner. Emmett. I would remember that name. Even if we never talked again. I started my journey down the hallway, hoping not to run into any more tributes at all.

**District Four:**

**Aqua's POV:**

I waited for my prep team to arrive. I had gotten bored terrorizing the halls earlier so I came in here. This was just as boring, but when I tried to leave the door was locked. I shuddered in anger at Emmett. How dare he mess with my fun! He was going to pay for that! Plus, that girl was the perfect intimidating target! I had intimidated a few other tributes. The two wimps from District Ten, and I tried to intimidate the girl from District Three, but to no avail. She stood her ground and that was a bad choice. Now she had my attention. She was a threat that I wanted dead

My prep team finally showed up and I was dazzled. Now, I don't mean that in the good way. I mean I felt blind after looking at them for more than two seconds. The two, what I believe to be, females, were neon pink and green. The man was bright red. I could feel my eye sockets disintegrating.

"Oh…my…PANEM! She is so pretty!"

"The people from Four ALWAYS have the most gorgeous eyes!"

"Her hair! Such a terrible clump of curls!" They kept prodding and picking at me. I was so shocked. I had never been treated this way in my life! Like…like…a lab experiment!

"Stop it right now!" I yell. They all freeze.

"Would it kill you to say WHAT you're going to do before you start touching me!" They looked as if what I did was highly offensive! I just told them what I was feeling! Aren't they supposed to be helping ME! Part of me wanted to attack them right now, but I regained my head. Getting on these peoples bad side would not be my best move.

"I'm sorry," I said oozing with fake sweetness, "It's just…being in the Capital…I'm so overwhelmed and stressed out…" Their faces went from concerned to comforting in a matter of seconds.

"Oh poor baby! I'm soooo sorry! We'll take good care of you, I promise!" The pink one grabbed my hand and dragged me to a bathtub. I assumed I was supposed to bathe. I waited for them to leave, but they didn't. Would it kill them to give me some privacy? I guess it would, so I just peel my clothing off and step into the tub. It was so warm…

I let them work their magic. They trimmed my hair, sliced it, and shampooed it. They made me feel like I was in a spa of some sort. That is, until the decided to strip all hair from my body. This wasn't enjoyable in the least. I didn't have that much hair, but this was torture! When it was finally over, they left without a word. What, no makeup?

Then my stylist came in and I was dazzled in a different way. He was gorgeous. He was decked out in gold and could tell he had great fashion sense. He simply nodded and I realized he wanted me to take off my robe. I sighed and dropped it to the floor. He surveyed me and then gestured for me to sit. He then started to rub metallic body paint all over my body. It felt weird, and looked just as weird. What was this man doing?

I heard him mutter something to himself that stabbed me through the heart. He said I may not be as pretty as district two, but he sure as hell would make me dazzle. What was that supposed to mean! Just because I wasn't the prettiest girl around doesn't make me any less valuable then her! After awhile he told me to stand up and close my eyes. I felt something heavy put on my body. I opened my eyes and saw something fantastic. I looked like some scaly reptilian, but more like a mermaid than a lizard. I was dazzling. See District Two beat _that_.

I turned around to thank him, but he gestured for us to leave. Was it time already. As we walked, I tried to find some way to start a conversation. I truly did appreciate what he did for me, even if it was his job. My fake sweetness would probably not go over well, and I wasn't the best at telling jokes that weren't at people's expense. I decided silence was the best option. We met at the elevator with Ethan, his stylist, and our mentors. Ethan matched me, with a scaly tuxedo.

Both our mentors seemed happy, which made me smile. Our mentors this year were the same as last year, Crescent and Sonny. They were brother and sister and were quite frightening. I liked them a lot! Of course, I had to get their attention away from Ethan. They seemed to be just as interested in him as me, which usually doesn't bode well.

Our escort, Sunshine, just went off on how marvelous we looked. I smiled at her. She was such an idiot. If I could I would tell her to shut up, but that wouldn't help my situation.

"You look nice," Ethan stated. I looked at him. He was nice enough, but it wouldn't be hard to kill him in the end. I wasn't going to form any attachments to anyone.

"You look rather nice yourself," I smiled back. He seemed to be falling for my sweetness act. Everyone I met seems to be going with it. This would prove to be a great advantage in the arena.

We made it down to the stables and I was hit with the smell of…horses. It was quite gross. You'd think they would keep this place cleaner. Not a lot of people were here yet, but I saw District One so I headed in their direction. The boy was dressed in a gold tuxedo, while the girl was dressed in a glittering gold dress. However, she also had body paint and stencil designs on her. She was going to be competing for attention for sure!

The boy seemed to be bothering her and she slapped him twice. They weren't that hard, but I could tell they weren't playful either.

"Wow, you two look marvelous," I exclaim as we walk over to meet them. Steele perks up and gives me his best grin. Typical flirt, but the girl is giving me a wary look. I wonder why that is?

"I'm Aqua, and this is my district partner Ethan!" Ethan gives a nod and I put out my hand to shake theirs. Steele claims it immediately.

"I'm Steele, and this is Zi-"

"THIS is his district partner who can speak for herself," she practically shoves him out of her way; "I'm Zink." Wow, feisty! How can such a small girl be so sassy? We continue to talk about trivial things, waiting for the other careers. I finally know when they arrive when Steele's mouth drops open. I turn around and see why. Well, we all know who Steele's going to be flirting with now.

The boy is completely unnoticeable. Simple black tuxedo. I guess his designer was going for classy, but the girl, Vivian I think, is terrifying. I remember seeing her in the Reapings and though just another pretty face, but her outfit says otherwise. She is wearing a full body armor suit that is skin tight. She has random points sticking out of her and her hair is up in a ponytail.

She also has dark and theatrical makeup that adds to the appearance. She is terrifying, but also completely gorgeous. Only natural beauty shines through an outfit that makes everyone feel intimidated.

"Hey there, I'm A-"

"You're Aqua," she says coolly. So she really is more than just a pretty face.

"And your Vivian," I took a chance and I succeeded. If I would have gotten her name wrong, that would have made me look like a fool. "I love your outfit." I say slyly.

She laughs and says, "Well, every rose has to have thorns." I laugh as if it's some kind of joke that my best friend told me. This girl was getting on my nerves.

"That's why you cut them off," I tease back.

"You can try to cut them off, but they only grow back." We stare each other down. I'm not even sure if that's true, but we're not really talking about roses. Then our stylists are rushing us onto our chariots and I groan. This was going to be fun. I look over and see her stylist giving Vivian last minute advice.

She laughs, "Oh I know how to act," she blatantly turns in my direction, "_Everyone_ knows how to act." I sneer and look forward again. So she was the first one to see through my act. She just made herself first on my kill list.

**District Nine:**

**Ella's POV:**

I feel my heart going a hundred miles an hour. I felt ridiculous. I was in a small black dress and a red cloak. It was to cover up for me being chubby. No one wanted to sponsor a small, chubby girl. Well, no one wanted to sponsor a small girl anyways. I looked ahead. Those are the tributes people wanted to sponsor.

District One was beautiful as always. District Two caught my eye as well. The boy was so simple and plain compared to his partner. She was a force to be reckoned with. At least, that's what her costume said. District Three seemed boring. They were in all black, but I remembered last year's tributes. They turned out to be spectacular, so this year's tributes would probably as well.

District Four was a mixture between beautiful and scary. District Five was to cliché for my likes. The boy was dressed up as an inventor of some kind, while the girl was dressed up as his assistant. They wouldn't be getting any sponsors from the Chariots, that's for sure. District Six were boring compared to the others. They were wearing simple, gray robes. I had no idea what their stylists were going for, but they didn't make an impression.

I felt relief when I looked at District Seven. They were actually something original this year. They were dressed in a matching purple theme. I had no idea what that had to do with their district, but they were pretty. District Eight was pretty, but depressing. They were both dressed in white, but the girl's dress clearly showed off her bump. I felt a twinge of guilt. I didn't want to have to kill a pregnant woman, but I would if I had too. I assumed she was going for pity. Pity got just as many sponsors as pretty.

There was me, who was ugly as usual, and my district partner, Jordan. We hadn't talked at all since the train ride. He was quite intimidating and I could tell he had no interest in being in an alliance with me. That's okay, I didn't expect him too. His outfit was simple, but had the same effect as the girl from District Two. He frightened me quite a bit.

I glanced back. District Ten was dressed in a farmer and farmer's wife outfit. I felt bad for them. Even more bad than I felt for myself! District Eleven was shockingly good! The small girl, Zoe I think, was in a gown that started brown at the bottom, but slowly turned green with spots of red at the top. It reminded me of a cherry tree we had in our backyard.

The boy was a different story. He was wearing pants I expect you would wear when you worked, but that's it. No shoes, no socks, and no shirt. He was very muscular and, even though I was thirteen, I could almost feel myself ogling. District Twelve was depressing. They were in coal miners suits. Nothing special, but far better than last year's costumes for sure!

I feel the chariots start to move. I gulp, ready for the throngs of people. I see District One go out and hear cheers and screams. District Two gets just as loud, if not louder. I see District Three switch on their costumes and was amazed again. It had weird patterns on it again, but this time they changed colors every few seconds! I hear loud cheers for them too.

District Four gets loud cheers and District Five gets next to none. I stop paying attention, getting to nervous to keep thinking. As we get closer, I peek out at the screen. I see the girl from District One waving and blowing kisses, but the two that catch my eye was the girls from District Two and Three. They are pretending as if the audience isn't even there.

I decided then and there that was what I was going to do. If they were going to pretend I didn't exist, then I could do the same! I just looked ahead, pretending the world didn't exist. The chariot ride went by very fast. I didn't have to worry what people thought of me, I didn't pay attention to anyone, and before I knew it I was stopping.

I looked up and saw President Raven in her balcony. She gave her speech and I zoned out. She probably didn't know of my existence, so I pretended not to know of hers. As the chariots went into the building, one thought crossed my mind. It didn't matter what I did anymore. I wasn't going to let the Capital control me, no matter how young or small I was!

**District Five:**

**Danielle's POV:**

I got out of my chariot and almost stomped away. I caught myself, however, and went back to smiling and acting like a complete dunce. I had to keep up the act, no matter how bad at it I was! I looked over at Briton and he was talking with Felix. Good, not looking at me…oh wait…now I'm looking at him damn it! I turned away and was about to go talk to our escort, when I saw the Careers. They were all conversing and looking in different directions. Most of them were looking at the boy from District Nine, one girl was looking at Briton, but what creeped me out was one girl was staring right into my eyes. I didn't know why, but I blushed and looked down at the ground. I usually wasn't so easily intimidated…

Our escort, Marcus, gestured for us to leave. I looked at Memory and Felix, but they were discussing something with other mentors. I wonder what? I started my skip towards the elevator. I felt like an idiot, but it's better to be overdoing it than not doing it at all, right? I trip twice, on purpose, and both times Marcus helps me up.

We finally make it to the elevator, but Marcus gets distracted by some escort. We get into the elevator without him. The door is about to close when a hand sticks it's way in. In come all of the Careers. I want to take a step back, but that will be seen as fear. I can't make myself a target this early! One of the boy's presses the buttons and up we go.

"What do we have here," Steele snarls, "District trash I suppose?" I hear Briton growl. Steele takes a step back. What a coward! We get to his floor and he and his partner leave.

'Don't mind him," Aqua laughs, "He's just a bit…stupid. Just because you look like a rat in that outfit doesn't make you trash!" I stare at her for a second. That could be taken as an insult or a compliment, in a way. Briton takes a step in front of me and I stomp on his foot. I hoped no one noticed that. My hopes don't come true because I see that same girl that stared at me from across the room give me an all knowing look. I still don't know her name.

She and her district partner get off without a word of goodbye. It's just us and District Four left and I never felt so relieved when they leave too.

"See you around, lab rat!" Aqua says. It's dripping with sweetness. Again, it could be taken as a cute pet name or an insult. I can't tell exactly. We make it to our floor and get off. I glare at him and he automatically gets the message. He slipped up. We both sit down on opposite sides of the room and I wait for the others to come. I hear Marcus coming by the way his tread is so fast and light. I pick up the nearest glass ball and throw it on the ground before he enters the room.

Marcus comes in and gasps, "You clumsy little girl!" He calls for Avoxs and they clean it up. Marcus' affection for me has been dwindling for me ever since I've broken every breakable thing in sight. Our mentors come in and see the broken glass. Memory gives me the look that says tone it down, but I just shoot back an innocent expression.

The chariots turn on and I hear Marcus gasping at the beauty and complaining about the boring. He can go pay attention to outfits all he wants. I just want to see how people act to the crowd. District One is loveable, as always. The boy has more of an arrogant smirk, while the girl is totally playing the crowd with her smile. District Two is silent, but deadly. They don't acknowledge the crowd, as if they are above them.

District Three is contrasting each other. They may have matching outfits but there approaches are completely different. The girl, October I believe, gives cold glances at everyone, while the boy is eating up the lime light. He even tries to hold her hand a few times, but when he tries she slaps him…hard… District Four is totally playing the crowd, as is District Six. District Seven seems more in the zone. They wave and smile, but don't overdo it. They are trying to show they are not silly idiots.

District Eight is solemn and I know what they are going for automatically. They are trying to show the injustice of this all. The boy whose sister was reaped last year. The girl who is pregnant. Both tragic in their own way.

District Nine is cold and uncaring. I find it quite odd that the little girl is acting that way. Perhaps she isn't as weak as I first thought. District Ten looks completely bored and like they want to kill themselves. District Eleven toys with the crowd, by accepting roses and kisses, but not returning them. District Twelve is just as bored as Ten.

The Chariots are over and I get up to leave. As I walk down the hallway, I hear Briton behind me. I whisper, so only he can hear, "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." I run into my room and quickly change into something warmer. I want to get there as soon as possible, since we haven't been able to talk since the Reapings.

I get there and wait. I gaze at the beautiful city. I'm really disgusted, but intrigued as well. Then I hear him. One thing about Briton, he isn't quiet at all. Anyone could follow him, but who would want to follow a six foot walking wall of muscle?

I'm excited to talk, but we don't. Instead, we kiss. He picks me up bridal style and we kiss for what seems like hours, days even. He finally puts me down and we go back in hand in hand. He walks me to my room and gives me a quick peck before I dart into mine. I snuggle into bed, knowing that he will always be there for me.

**Okay, wow the chariots are over and the training is starting soon. I'm just going to go into a little ran. If you read my old Syot, I just want to say thanks. I look back at that one and saw that the chariot rides in that one was only about four pages, where as this one is nine! I just want to thank all my readers for sticking with my crazy writings and seeing me grow as a writer :D ok rant over, so review or else :D**

**Also, I'm going to be uber busy for the next month so maybe no update D: I'm going on a trip this Saturday for a week, then when I come back two weeks of performance in a play I'm in, and then after that another week of traveling. So I'll try to update, but no promises D: so please review! Also, I'm so happy with the amount of reviews last time :D**


	5. Training Day One

**Training Day One:**

**District Eight:**

**Aria's POV:**

I woke up to a pounding on my door. Then my escort, Evergreen, barges in.

"Time to get up! Today is your very first day of TRAINING!" I yawned and just shook my head. All I wanted was to be home. I went into the bathroom without a word and shut the door. I turned on the shower and rinsed myself clean. As I was cleaning myself, I felt my baby bump. Every time I saw that bump in a mirror, or felt it, a pang of guilt shot through me. There was no way I was going to be able to keep us both alive. If only I could give my life so my child could go free.

I got out and headed back into my room. There's a set of clothes and I quickly put them on. I won't be getting pity from the competitors, nor do I want their pity. I want them to pity my child, but certainly not me. I rush into the dining room and see Ben sitting there with Raylin. Raylin seems a bit preoccupied with his spoon, so I sit next to Ben.

"Good morning," we say simultaneously. We both laugh. We knew each other pretty well before, but now we had become as close as ever. He leaned his head onto my shoulder as he ate his bread. It had become like a mother son relationship, oddly enough. Probably the only one I would ever get…

"Come on; cuddle bugs, time to get moving!" Evergreen barges in again and ushers us to the door.

"WHERE ARE THE BUGS?" Raylin practically screams as the elevator door closes. He was so off his wagon. I felt bad for him, too. He never would escape the games, because he couldn't escape his own insanity. I didn't even have any idea how he won. He didn't seem to have any talent now…

We made it down to the training center and I'm automatically scared. I grip Ben's arm like he's my lifeline to sanity. Never had I been so scared in my life. I saw the mixture of expressions as I walked into the room. Some people gave me glances of pity, others glares of hate. This wasn't going to be fun. We wait for everyone to arrive, and when everyone does, the main trainer, Chiron, explains the rules. No fighting, no staying at one station all day, and some other rules that we need to follow. I just thank God that there's a rule that keeps me from being killed.

He tells us all to go and I see the Careers automatically go to their favorite weapon stations. Only a few really stand out and scare me, though. How the boy from District Four can throw a spear right into a dummy's heart. How the girl from One has deadly accuracy with her knives. If they caught me in the arena, I knew I would be killed immediately.

I sighed and glanced over at Ben. He seemed to be waiting for my move. I walked over to the survival stations and decided which one would be the most useful right now. There was a station for seeing how sneaky you could be, a climbing wall, a make shift track, and the other basics. Being pregnant, I won't be the sneakiest, nor are the fastest, so I decide the edible plants are my best bet.

We get there and the instructor seems happy he was our first pick. No one else was here yet, so it was nice and quiet. I recognized some of the berries, but that was it. I got a twenty out of thirty, while Ben got a ten out of thirty. I didn't know a lot about where these plants grew, but some of them seemed to grow in a dank place. Maybe a swamp this year?

We get up again as the girl from Eleven and the pair from Seven come over. I would rather not get to know them. No offense to them or anything.

"What should we do now?" he asks. I sighed. This was going to be long if I had to choose everything.

"Maybe we should split up and look at different weapons." He nodded and went straight to the sword station. I walk over to the knife throwing station and know immediately they won't be my forte. However, the Career girls from One and Two are here. I glance at them and see their technique. The girl from Two is all right, but the girl from One is phenomenal. It was as if she was born to do this.

I throw my first knives and they fall short. Finally I pack enough power behind a few and they hit the targets. The girl from Two looks slightly impressed, but more curious than anything. She looks as if she was about to say something to me, when I hear someone yell across the room her name. I remember her name is Vivian now and I see her go towards one of her fellow Careers. He seems pretty cocky, and I had no idea why Vivian would go to him when he called. Unless she also wanted something from him.

I throw a few more knives and feel accomplished. That's when danger strikes. I hear a small girlish yelp and some shouts of panic. I turn around and see a spear flying straight towards my head. My mind tells me to run, duck, do anything, but my body is completely paralyzed. I remember me and my friends laughing, Trenton's and mine wedding day... I remember everything of significance in seconds. The spear will impale me soon.

My panicked eyes dart to Ben, who is shouting and running towards me. We both know he won't make it in time, but I'm thankful for him trying. Then I feel the impact force. I'm on the ground, expecting to be dead. Then I hear the twang of metal on metal. I see the spear meters behind me and I find myself on the floor next to the District One girl. I remembered she was right next to me. I'm surprised she saved me, but then the full impact of what just happened hits me.

I was almost murdered and I didn't do a thing to protect myself. I feel Ben's arms around me and the trainers and medics rushing towards me. They rush me to the elevator, but I make eye contact with the girl from Four. I know she threw that spear. I see it in her eyes. I also see a warning. A warning that says she doesn't care if I'm pregnant or not. I will die by her hands, one way or another.

**District Nine:**

**Jordan's POV:**

I grabbed the sword and tried not to think of stabbing my sparring partner. I wanted to kill him. I could feel it building up inside of me. Without being able to hurt something, it was just building up. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it would make me more of a threat in the arena. I lunge at him and he looks shocked by my forcefulness. It becomes a little bit of a game to me. Counter his lunges and make some of my own. I lose myself in it and begin to go faster and faster.

I start to feel as if the sword is an extension of my arm. It isn't until two other trainers are holding me back that I realized I was charging the poor guy. I could have, _would have_, and killed him. This new revelation terrifies me and I throw my sword down on the ground in disgust. I decided not to touch another weapon until I was in the arena. That way I wouldn't get myself in trouble.

As I walk to the stealth station, I feel eyes on me. I know I got the Careers' eyes on me, and that's not good. I would rather not join them, but if they ask me, how could I refuse? Refusing is pretty much putting a target on your back and dancing in front of them, taunting them to kill you. The bad thing for me is that the Careers never miss their targets.

When I get to the stealth station, I do alright. I have enough experience from hunting not to get caught that many times, but I'm huge, so I tend to make a lot of noise. I then head over to the climbing wall and do alright again. I try the edible plant station and fail. I'm a hunter, not a gatherer. Just as I reach the medical station, the bell rings, signaling it's lunch time. We head in there and I see the Careers bickering.

I push them away from my thoughts and head over to the food. I scoop as much as I dare and keep going. I take a little bit of each. I try some bites of them as I keep serving myself and I almost shudder with amazement. Our fresh meat back home is nothing compared to this! I start to walk forward and make a quick examination of the room. Most people seem to be sitting by themselves. The few exceptions are District Twelve, District Seven and the boy from District Eleven, and District Eight. It doesn't surprise me that district partners would sit next to each other, but what is the boy from Eleven doing with Seven? My thoughts are interrupted by a girlish yell.

"Hey Jordan," I see Aqua scream, "Why don't you come sit with us?" Shoot. I see her bat her eyelashes and make my way towards their table. Any hesitation would have been a bad move on my part. Dang it, I really don't want to be part of their alliance, but I have no choice. I sit down between Aqua and Steele. I notice Steele and Aqua seem quite happy, Ethan and Oliver are unemotional, Zink is wary, and Vivian looks peeved. I have a feeling she didn't get her way.

"I'm _so_ happy you decided to sit with us!" Aqua said. Translation is that she's so glad I joined their alliance so she wouldn't have had to hunt me down. A thought rushes through my head of me strangling her, but I quickly push it aside.

"I'm glad to," I grunt. I want her to know I'm not happy, but I'm accepting.

"I'm not," hisses Vivian. Aqua shoots her a glare of annoyance and Vivian keeps her gaze. A minute later, Aqua drops her gaze. Wow, Vivian is pretty badass.

"Time for phase two of our plan," Steele says obliviously. He gets up and walks over to the girl from District Three. He leans down on the table and, even though his head is turned away from me, I know what his face looks like. He has a stupid, flirty smile on his face. I see him trying to flirt with October and I know it's not going well because I can see her face. She has on a cold mask of indifference. Then silence hits the room. She said the one word you should never say to a Career. No. Steele walks back, completely infuriated.

Vivian seems to be a little happier, but not by much. "I told you it wouldn't work! The only person desperate enough to join our alliance and be able to contribute to it now is the girl from Eight!"

"No, she's too weak! We don't want some pathetic pregnant girl on our team!" Ethan shouts. I can tell by their tones of voice that they have been arguing about this all day. Ethan and Vivian have a stare down, and Vivian wins again. I'm assuming that Vivian wanted the girl from Eight in the alliance, Aqua wanted me, Steele wanted October, and the others didn't care. Except, by Vivian's face, I can tell there is more. She not only wanted the girl in the alliance, but didn't want me or October. Most people probably see it as her not wanting someone to steal Steele away from her, since she has been all over him since the Chariots, but I see it as she didn't get what she wanted.

Vivian goes back to flirting with Steele. I stay silent and refuse to talk. They only talk about frivolous things. I only talked when it was important.

"Hey, shorty, mind passing me an apple?" Steele asks rudely. Zink glares at him and she refuses to move.

"What, your brain not working today? I said pass me an apple."

"Well, I might if you ask nicely." She said venomously.

"I only talk nicely to _ladies_ not _twerps_." Aqua laughs and I start to chuckle.

Zink turns a shade of red and before Steele can say anything, Vivian hisses, "Steele, that's enough." I look at her and she is glaring at Steele now. Damn, there is a lot of hostility in this alliance! It isn't going to last that long, that's for sure! Steele looks a bit taken aback that Vivian is talking to him that way. Instead of arguing, he actually shuts up. I didn't think that was possible!

Zink shoots Vivian a grateful look and I realize there are alliances within the Career alliance. Zink trusts Vivian and Vivian looks after Zink, Aqua and Steele seem to be a dynamic duo, and Ethan and Oliver seem to be a bit of loners. I decided to become a loner before I took a side. I got up to throw away my food and came back and sit between Ethan and Oliver. I didn't want to be associated with Aqua when Zink or Vivian decided to betray the alliance.

The bell rings and we get up to leave. This was going to be a long few days now that I was stuck with the Careers.

**District Three:**

**October's POV:**

I got up to walk out of the lunch room. I noticed the Careers glaring at me and decided it would be better for my health to not glare back at them. I mean, everyone saw what the girl from Four did to Aria! She threw a freaking spear at her head! Everyone saw it, including the trainers, but no one would admit it. It would be too expensive to get rid of a tribute now. Stupid Capital brains.

I walked over to the archery station because no one else was there. My first shot hit the target. I was proud of myself, to say the least. I wasn't a fighter. I was the brains behind all the warriors. Before I knew it, I became a decent shot. I could easily hit the targets, and would sometime hit them towards the center! I left that station feeling accomplished enough. Then I froze when I saw the Careers looking at me again, but got the courage to keep walking. Before I just looked smart. Now I knew how to use some sort of weapon and that made me a major threat in their eyes.

I made it to the sword station in one piece and internally groaned when I saw my district "partner" coming towards me. Ever since the train rides, he has tried to flirt with me. I don't know what his problem is, but he can't seem to get a clue.

"Hey beautiful, how's it going?" I just rolled my eyes and tried to picture his face on the dummy's head. It worked quite well and I did a fairly good job. I heard Dodger snicker and I turned around.

"What?" I practically spit at him

"You have the right drive, but the wrong technique! Here let me see your hand and I'll show you how to grip it properly,"

"No," I yelled as he reached for my arm. I jumped away from him, "I don't need your help! You don't know the first thing about swords anyways!"

"Just give me your hand," he said more demandingly. This set me off the edge I had been on ever since I met this freak. What gave him the right to order me around?

"Go away, you're not my father!" I elbowed him. He gave me a startled look and I felt I was causing a scene but didn't care anymore. If I can reject the Careers, I can handle this squirt.

"Don't make me slice you with that sword," he said arrogantly, "Where do you get off jabbing at me anyways?"

"Where do you get off trying to hold my hands every five seconds like a pervert?" I heard some snickers from our ever growing audience. Everyone seemed to be listening, but only a few people were blatantly watching. I then noticed Aria got back. She must not have been injured. She is blatantly watching, along with the Careers, and the boy from Twelve.

"You twisted your hand the wrong way twice!" he practically yelled, "You're going to get your hand broken in the arena, just watch! Plus, who the heck are you calling a pervert? I'm just watching you so I can try to protect you!"

"The only reason you're watching me is because you're a pervert and you're trying to get in my pants," I hissed. I heard laughing from everyone now. The one thing I was best at was making insults. Dodger turned bright red, confirming what I had just said.

"Why don't you get a magazine and pleasure yourself? That's the closest you're ever going to get to the real thing." Everyone was laughing now and Dodger got a mad look in his eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Screw you, or wait, that's not going to happen no matter what I say!" Then Dodger got a wild look in his eyes and grabbed a sword. Before anyone could do anything, he charged at me and I dodged his attack easily. I stuck my foot out and he tripped. I put my sword to his throat and everyone in the room fell silent.

"I can't wait to see your picture in the sky once we get in the arena," I hissed. I put my sword away and walked to the edible plants station. Everyone was still silent, but I didn't care. They would be just as silent when they went back home in their boxes.

**District One:**

**Zink's POV:**

I got up off the ground and left the hand to hand combat station. That wasn't my forte, but Vivian really wanted to go try it. We have been together the minute we stepped into this room. I don't know, we just got along really well. Unlike the other Careers, she seemed real. As if she was a real person with depth. Of course, it's not uncommon for people to act in the Hunger Games…

"Hey, I need to go talk to someone! Will you come with me?" I saw her mahogany hair bouncing as she walked over to the spear station. I ran to catch up with her and saw that the only person there was the boy from District Five. What did she want from him? Maybe she was going to ask him into our alliance. Ethan had already asked and he rejected him.

"Hey there handsome," She says as she picks up a spear. He grunts and throws his spear and hits the dummy fairly well. His muscles ripple and I shiver as I think about what those could do to me…. I didn't need to see her face when she didn't get a reaction. I knew her well enough that her eyes had probably iced over and now he was going to get it.

"I said hello. It's proper to reply with a salutation of your own." She began to tap her spear against the ground as she waited. He still didn't respond. That when I heard a deafening crash and glanced over to see that the girl from District Five had knocked over an entire table of knives.

"What a klutz that girl is. _Danielle_, right?" she asks the boy, "It would be such a shame if she were to have another _accident_…such as falling down the stairs and crushing her skull…such a shame…" Briton glared at Vivian after her words and she smiled. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't like where this was headed.

"The roof is such a _beautiful_ place…I went up there last night and saw the most _marvelous_ thing…you really should try to be more quiet and discreet." Briton's eyes went from angry to desperate. I didn't understand what Vivian was saying at all.

"Oh, by the way, would you like to join the Career alliance? It would be such a…_downer_ if you didn't." Briton looked torn and I had no idea why. What the heck was going on?

"I-I do-on't know…" I was amazed at how gentle his voice sounded compared to his appearance.

"Listen, Lovebird, if you don't join us, I'll make sure there's such a target on your girlfriend's back that she won't make it three seconds into the game before she dies. Got it?" I gasped. I finally understood. They were a couple. The dangerous boy and the clumsy girl were a couple! Vivian must have seen them kissing or talking last night on the roof!

"How would you do that?" he sneers a bit. I realize too that Vivian doesn't have enough power to convince the entire Career alliance to aim for such a weak girl.

"Very simply. I know about your little "charade". No girl walks like that if she's clumsy. That's the walk and stance of a runner of some sort. Perhaps a hunter or gymnast. If you don't join us, I won't bat an eye about spoiling her little secret." I look at Vivian and finally realize how dangerous she is.

"Fine," he huffs.

"Also, you better not tell her about this little discussion. I want this to be our own little secret."

"Well than what the heck am I supposed to do?" he says tiredly. It seems his brain isn't ready to handle stuff like this.

"I don't know! Break up with her or something! The point is if you tell her you both will be dead meat! Oh, and don't even think of betraying me because now that Zink knows too, she could do the same thing." Briton, for the first time, looks at me and I try not to look down. Now I know why she wanted me to come. It was to be a witness.

"All right, all right." He finally says.

"Good. Now that you're being _civil_, here's the deal. We make it down to the final four and you can go find her and be all happy. Until then, you better protect me with your life because if I die," She chucks her spear and hits the dummy in the heart, "You're coming down with me!"

The smile I recognize returns to her face and she gestures for us to follow. She runs ahead and I realize she is telling them that we have a new ally. We all talk for a little bit about how excited we are about having him in the alliance, then the days over. Everyone clears out, except for Steele, District Seven, and me.

"Come on Steele, I can't leave without you!" He groans and off we go. We make it to our floor and I step off the lift. Suddenly, Steele is in my way. I roll my eyes.

"Get out of my way before I make you, Steele," I snarl.

"You really think you're going to win these games?" he snarls back.

"Well, I think District One's going to have a victor, and it's not going to be you."

"You'll never win! Your parents have to be ashamed to have such a weak little girl as a daughter!" I curl my hands into fists and I try to control my anger at his words. They are far too similar to Diamond's, Velvet's, and Bronze's words.

I remember them saying to me day after day, "You'll never win the games! You're physically weak, and even more emotionally weak! Your parents have to be so sad they had a daughter like you!"

These words echo in my head while I stare defiantly into his eyes. I will not let him see he has hurt me.

"I've seen you and your new friend strutting around the training center as if you two own the place. She'll die first and I'll torture you with her last breath until I find you not useful anymore." He continued to sneer at me.

"You'll die by my hands…" I whisper

"What's the plan? Are you going to kill your new friend yourself before I get the chance, or perhaps stab her in the back? Come on, you can tell me. Maybe you'll even torture her for the Capital…"

"Stop," I scream at him, "Shut up!" I feel the rage exploding out of me. Just as it did with those other kids. They didn't survive to tell the tale. I'm shaking and he takes that as a sign of weakness. He steps closer to me and I punch him so hard his head snaps back and he staggers to the side. One more hit like that and maybe his neck will snap…

Just as I'm about to send a death blow, I hear Agatha's voice yell, "Stop it! Both of you, just stop!" I remember the news of their deaths. I did it one by one, so the others could fear. They knew it was me, and they all had to wait for death. In the news, they said it was a disease, but I knew better. It was me exacting my revenge on them. Just as I wanted to do so badly to Steele right now.

I take one step, and then another in the opposite direction. Before I know it, I'm running as fast as I can. I finally reach my room and slam the door behind me. I've been keeping up this act as if I can't wait to get in the arena and can't wait to kill them all, but I can't do it anymore! I feel like a bomb is exploding inside of me! That's when it hits me that there is no way out of this terrible situation.

I grab the knife I stole from the dining room and smash it into my glass nightstand. The glass shatters and I don't feel the shards shred my arm to pieces. My anger and grief block out the pain, and panic I should feel when I notice the blood steadily flowing to the carpet.

I take the knife and throw it at a painting across the room. It isn't enough. I lock the door and cross the room to grab my knife. I yank and it won't come out of the wall. I let out an enraged scream and throw a glass vase across the room. It shatters against the door.

I then continue to throw vases and ornaments against the walls, cluttering the floor with its debris.

"Open this door right now!" I hear Michael shout. My response is to pick up the glass table for the sitting room and chuck it against the door. I hear a squeal that only Vladimir could create.

"What's going on?"

"Vladimir," I hear Agatha shout, "Go get the girl I was talking about earlier." I hear protests and then Michael shouts, "Either do something useful or leave!" I hear Vladimir run away like the coward he is.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW," Michael yells again as I take a chair and smash it against my bed.

"Save your breath," I hear Agatha croak, "I've seen this before. When they lose it, you have to let them work it out. The only other thing I can think of is to have her try to calm Zink down."

"What is it? What's going on?" I hear Vivian shout.

"Your friend has completely lost it," I hear Michael yell, "Steele said something to her and she went insane!" I screech and throw another chair against the door, wanting them all to shut up!

I feel a fresh wave of anger when I see the picture above the wall right next to me. It's a portrait of President Snow. I take it and smash it into pieces. If only I could do that to the man who started this whole mess!

"Knock the door down! Do something!" I hear Vladimir screech.

"All right, but just leave and let me deal with this," I hear Vivian say calmly.

"Don't boss me around, young lady!" Hearing him boss around my friend gives me even more anger. I find a silver letter opener and throw it at a glass dresser. Everything shatters and I hear Vladimir scream and run away again.

I feel the anger leave me and I collapse to the ground, sobbing. I look up and see the door is off its hinges and Vivian is running towards me. I fall into her embrace and cry until I can cry no more.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "I guess I'll be kicked out of the alliance if I keep being this pathetic…" Vivian shushes me and tries to stop my bleeding by wrapping it with a rip from her shirt.

"I heard what Steele said. He's going to pay for that!" I look into her eyes and see a mix of sadness and anger. I feel the blood draining out of my body, and then I black out.

**Avox:**

**Oak's POV:**

I finish helping clean the girl's room and leave. It is completely spotless and only took all available Avoxes. I go back to my assigned floor and check all the rooms, making sure they're clean. Then I hear a noise coming from one of the rooms. I head into it and there is a girl crying on her bed. I want to comfort her, but I barely know her. I saw her twice on the train, and that's it.

Her name's Willisity, and I go over to comfort her. Instead of gasping and slapping me in disgust when I sit by her, she leans into my embrace and continues to sob. I feel terrible for this girl. Of course, I'm only a year or two older than her. I may be chained to a life of servitude, but she has to go into an arena and kill. I sit there with her and when she has finished crying, I tuck her into bed. On impulse, I kiss her on the forehead and quickly leave the room before I can be punished.

**I tried to make it really good and dramatic! I hope you all love it! Please review and tell me what you think of everything that has happened in the first day of training!**


	6. Training Day Two

**Training Day Two:**

**District Ten:**

**Eva's POV:**

I felt the scream erupt from my throat before I could even process what is going on. I bolt up in bed, searching frantically for some kind of weapon. That's when I realize it was all a dream. The boy from Four wasn't real…well he was but he didn't really kill me…at least, not yet.

I quickly get up; ready to leave my nightmares behind me. I put on the first outfit I can find and hurriedly brush my dirty blonde hair. I usually hate being around others, but right now I don't want to be by myself. Before the games actually begin, I'm my own worst enemy.

I rush out into the hallway without looking. That was a really bad idea. I run straight into an Avox and she drops all the towels she was carrying. I squeal and drop down to help pick it up.

"I'm so sorry! I just wasn't looking where I was walking…" I hurriedly mumble. I look up and see the Avox giving me a very confused look.

"What are you doing?" I hear my mentor yell. I look down the hallway and see Aubrey rushing down and grabbing my arm, "That's HER job! Do YOU want to get in trouble?" She practically drags me away and I look back at the girl. I feel so sorry for her…no one is allowed to help her…not even a lowly tribute.

We get to the dining room and I see Jovan already sitting there with our escort, Emmaline.

'What took you so long," Emmaline screeches, "I've been waiting for five minutes!" I see Jovan roll his eyes and I try to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it won't." she huffs and shoves a plate at me. "Eat on the way. We're late as it is!" We run to the elevator as I shove food into my throat. I know I'll need the energy for training. I shiver when I think about all those kids and their weapons…

We make it down and I hand her my plate. When we step out, we are one of the first here. I internally groan, knowing I had plenty of time to sit down and eat.

"What station are you going to do when we start today?" Jovan asks politely. We've become friends of a sort. We decided on the train that we would be allies, but wouldn't train together for fear of being hunted down early for going into an alliance.

"I don't know maybe the camouflage or edible plant station again. What about you?"

"I spent all of yesterday learning survival skills. I think today is a great day to try and learn to use a weapon besides a pitchfork," he says teasingly. We make small talk and, before we know it, all the other tributes arrive. The bell rings and I quickly make my way to the camouflage station. I know it won't be the best skill, but it's the thing I'm best at and will probably perform for the Gamemakers. The instructor looks excited at my arrival and teaches me how to blend into even more surroundings. Yesterday it was all about trees, rocks, and marsh. Today we seemed to be focusing on hiding in shadows and in the light. It was quite fun, and I got the hang of it fairly quickly.

I leave with a goodbye and head back over to the edible plant station. I sit down and am thankful no one is there. While I wait for him to prepare the test, I glance over at the first aid station and am shocked at what I see. The people from District Eight are there…along with two of the career girls and one of the boys. Careers never focus on these skills…I just hope they don't come over here. I notice the two girls are talking as if they are best friends, and the boy is strangely silent for a Career.

I try to think what District there from, but my attention is drawn away from them with my test. I focus as hard as I can. I look at each plant and write down whether I think it's poisonous or not. At the end, I get a twenty five out of thirty and I feel very accomplished. I get up and scurry away when I see the Careers headed this way.

I decide I will have to learn some sort of weapon eventually, and head to the knife station. I know I won't have enough power to throw one, so I try hand to hand combat with one. It doesn't go very well. I leave feeling embarrassed, even though I'm fairly sure no one noticed. I take a look at the gym as I wonder where I should go next. Compared to yesterday, today is very peaceful.

I decide I might as well try the stealth station and find I fail at it. I'm not strong, fast, or stealthy in the least. I leave feeling like a loser, and head to the climbing wall. I get up to it, eventually, but I know by the instructors look that if another tribute would have been chasing me, I would have been dead.

"Hey, you dropped this," I hear someone mumble. I turn around I find some boy holding my silver charm bracelet. I knew it was always big for me, but I thought I would have noticed if it would have fallen off!

"Oh, thank you so much," I grab it and quickly put it on my wrist. He looks at me, expecting me to say more, but I can't find words.

"My name's Austin," he finally says.

'Nice to meet you… I'm Eva." We shake hands and we hold on a little longer than normal. The lunch bell rings and we both jump. Then we both laugh at our own stupidity. Something about his boy…it's so sweet and nice….we walk to the lunch room, laughing and talking. I'd have to talk to Jovan about a new ally…

**District Two:**

**Oliver's POV:**

"Do you three have a new strategy?" asks Steele as we sit down to eat.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Vivian asks. Her tone of voice says she's annoyed and she has a right to be. We all heard about what Steele said to Zink. Not that I cared, but I knew Vivian would the moment she found out I had heard what happened. Also, Steele's mysterious cut across her left cheek said volumes too. We all know Zink didn't do that, which leaves one person…

"Are you guys going to the survival station to intimidate the competition so much that they can't concentrate?" he says jokingly. Aqua and Jordan join in, but the three of us stay silent. Vivian, Zink, and I have been going to the survival stations, which is something Careers probably never do.

"Well, when you're starving in the arena and we know how to find food, then we'll see whose laughing," Vivian says venomously. She has given up all pretense of liking Steele. The sad thing is that all of us notice except Steele, who is completely oblivious to the fact that Vivian now hates his guts.

"We'll have the supplies!" e argues.

"Supplies run out," Zink hisses. Everyone remains silent, even Aqua for once. This Career alliance wasn't going to last long. There was far too much hostility. Aqua and Vivian were always bickering, Zink and Steele were at each other's throats, and now Ethan and Jordan were arguing. The only people who weren't arguing were the new guy, Briton, and I. He was a complete mystery to me. One minute he was all against the alliance, and now he was in it and wouldn't leave Vivian's side.

The good news is that I finally have a plan that no one else knows about. I'm just going to book it at the bloodbath. Run in, grab supplies, and run for my life. I wouldn't make it very far, because they would eventually realize I couldn't use a weapon. I knew how to swing a sword around very fancily, but I'm pretty sure that little girl from Eleven could beat me in a sword battle if she wanted to.

Finally, conversation goes back to normal. Steele tries to flirt with Vivian, Vivian and Zink talk about random stuff, Aqua aggravates everyone, and the rest of us chime in when we are needed. Another argument ensues, and I roll my eyes. All day Aqua and Steele have been willing to kill each other for the spot of Alpha in the pack. Of course, Aqua was smarter, but Steele was strong. We even tried to vote, but that didn't work. It ended up tied. Vivian voted for Steele, because even though she hates him, she knows that if Aqua is the leader she's screwed. Zink and Briton voted with her, and of course Steele voted for himself. Aqua voted for herself, along with Jordan, Ethan, and I.

So here we are now, arguing like there's no tomorrow. Just another reason this alliance might not even make it past the bloodbath. My attention is finally caught by the argument because of how loud it has gotten.

"You call yourself strong!" Aqua yells, "I call you stupid! You can barely comprehend anything and I bet anyone in this alliance could kill you easily!"

"Want to back up that threat?" he yells back.

"Yes, I do!" she screams and lunges at him. Before any of us can get up, there they are rolling across the floor. He is pulling at her hair, but she's scratching him with complete fury. Damn, if Steele survives, I'm not even sure if the Capital will be able to remove the scars he's gotten to his face.

Finally Jordan and Briton break it up and Aqua is the obvious victor.

"Fine," she practically snarls for the first time, "You can be the leader, but remember that if you make one wrong decision, you're dead meat!" She then stomps off back into the gym. The bell rings a few minutes later and we all head back. Steele is taken to the medical wing to get his face looked at. I swear that child has been in the medical wing more than training! I glance over at the bandage around Zink's arm. Well, Steele deserves it if he can send some girl over the edge like that. What a jerk.

I take the time to finally look at my competition that isn't part of the alliance. The girl from District Three is terrifying and a huge threat, but her partner isn't. The girl from District Five seems like a ditz. She will probably die by walking into a trap rather than by the hands of someone. Both people from District Six seem unimpressionable. District Seven is a different story. They haven't left each other's side, and I see the guy from District Eleven with them all the time too. I even think that I saw the boy, Emmett, holding hands with the girl from Seven! It was only for a second, but it still happened. They had to be a couple...

District Eight was always together, but they weren't competition. The guy looked like he wanted to die, and the girl was freaking pregnant! However, I saw her at the archery station earlier and she was pretty good, but not good enough to live. The girl from district Nine was at the survival stations always. Bloodbath. District Ten was boring. District Eleven was interesting. The guy was with the girl from Seven and the little girl, she had this look about her. She scared me a little bit. District Twelve wasn't anything special either. In other words, let the Careers hunt everyone down, kill each other off, and hopefully I can out survive, outwit, and out kill the others…

**District Seven:**

**Magnus' POV:**

I heard Moth groan as we headed over to the axe station. Moth absolutely hated weapons, but we had to learn sometime. I heard Emmett coaching her on and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves! I mean, this guy wasn't a bad person or anything, but he was all over Moth! The sad thing was that Moth was too innocent to see it. I glanced back and saw those holding hands. I knew she really liked him, which is why I tolerated him, but how did we know he wasn't acting? This was a game after all!

"Will you two hurry up?" I barked. Moth looked at me with surprise and I quickly regained my composure. Usually I was so much calmer than this, but this guy was really annoying me. It wasn't even because he said anything, it's just he was always around! I hadn't been able to talk to Moth since the train rides without this guy hovering somewhere close by!

I grabbed an axe and threw it as hard as I could. It hit right where I wanted it to and I backed off. I didn't want the other tributes to know I was good with an axe, even if it was a good guess because of my district. Emmett picked up an axe and went over and started to beat the crap out of a dummy. I rolled my eyes and tried to teach Moth how to throw an axe. She wasn't good at it at all. We had found out yesterday that she had a knack for throwing knives, but that was it. She couldn't fight hand to hand, no swords, no nothing! Plus, if it was a competition between her and a career, she would be dead in seconds! That made it just that much more important to keep her safe.

Emmett was sparring with an Avox and I realized this might be my only time to talk with Moth without anyone else listening.

"Do you really trust him?" I quickly whispered to Moth. Her eyes widened.

"Uhm…yes why wouldn't I?" she asked timidly

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. I've heard you leaving your room at night, and I'm assuming you weren't going for a pleasant walk." She blushed and I knew I hit the nail on the head.

"It's none of your business," she whispered back. I was startled by the amount of anger in her voice.

"I'm just trying to protect you, that-"

"Did I ask for your protection!" she yelled.

"I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself," she said passionately, "I know he will protect me. I've told him everything. Everything about me and I know he won't use it against me! I know I can trust him! I can trust him more than you!"

I stood there, completely shocked. I had been standing by her side, taking care of her, ever since these games started. I had sworn to get her as far as I could, and now she was throwing that all back in my face. She was choosing scum over me!

'Fine, but when you have a knife in your back, don't come crying to me," I hissed and stomped off. This alliance was over. She could be with her stupid lover boy! I didn't need either of them! I would do far better on my own!

**District Eleven:**

**Zoe's POV:**

I laugh as I see that stupid boy walking away from the innocent girl. What idiots! I turn back to the edible plant station and take the test again. I get a twenty eight out of thirty and get infuriated that I didn't get a thirty!

"Just remember that that berry is poisonous because of the barbs on the end," I hear a timid whisper. I turn quickly to glare at the person, but then I realize it's the girl from District Nine. The girl who is my same age.

"Thank you," I say cheerily, "Hey, do you want to head over to the camouflage station with me? I'd rather not go there alone," She seemed to perk up at the thought of company and off we went. We got there and were laughing as we played with the paint. I actually liked this girl, oddly enough! I wasn't planning on an alliance, but maybe it could add a little kick to the games. I realized now I would have to act like I hated the games, otherwise I would never get her to be my ally.

I had a plan before I got reaped. I was going to volunteer when I was sixteen. When I had a better chance at winning. Oh well, the odds may not be in my favor, but whose are they in? I've always admired the games, really. Only the smartest and strongest survive.

"Hey," I exclaimed, "Do you want to be allies?" Ella gave me a questioning look, but then her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I'd love that!"

"Good," I exclaimed. "So, since we don't have any skills in camouflage, let's head somewhere else!" We got up, cleaned up, and headed out.

"Do you have any skills?" I asked her. I saw a flash of an emotion across her face. She was hiding something, but what?

"Uhm, I'm really good at traps…I used to do some trapping back in my District."

"Anything else? We are _allies_; we need to trust each other with _everything_."

"Well," she whispered as she glanced around, "I know things about poison…such as what herbs to use and how to make it…I didn't want to tell anyone, but you're my ally so…"

I tried to hide the shock. This small, fat girl knew things about _poison_. That could have been highly dangerous if she would've kept her mouth shut. I'd have to get rid of her before I died.

"That's cool," I said nonchalantly, "I know a lot of things about nature, too many to list," I said as vaguely as possible. She took that as an answer and we went to the rock climbing wall. Wow, this would be way too easy! Just get her to do all the work for me and kill her! Simple as that! We walked over to the first aid station and I played as nice as I could. This girl may be a threat, but I do like her…maybe killing her won't be that easy…

**District Twelve:**

**Amy's POV:**

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?" I yelled at Chase. He gave me a really weird look and I just glared at him. I was getting so sick and tired of him talking! Ever since I became this kids ally all he ever did was talk! Couldn't he just shut up and let me think?

"Suppose you could try keeping still and not talking for FIVE minutes! Just five minutes!" I then stomped off and left him at the swords station completely baffled. I sat down against a wall and just watched everyone. I had grown to like him. I used to hate him because I thought he was a crazy freak of nature, but I found out he was actually fairly smart and sane. He just had a small obsession with fire…

Right now he was fighting with an Avox and I quickly turned away. Poor Avoxes…I hated what the Capitol did to them. Every time I saw an Avox, I saw _him_ in there face. I saw my poor brother…God knows where he is now! He could be in this very building for all I know! He just had to supply some rebels with weapons! Stupid boys and their dreams!

My mind quickly changed subjects and I decided to do what I did best. Look, observe and think. I first looked for the boy from District One, Steele. He was at the mace station, trying to flirt with Vivian. She kept rejecting him and was moving on to the first aid station, along with Oliver and Zink. Steele seemed to be a macho career who couldn't get his head out of his butt long enough to see other people. However, I saw him at the swords station yesterday and he was terrifying when he had that in his hand. If only he was smart…then he could win these games hands down!

I moved on to Zink and saw her seething with anger. I noticed she was only angry when Steele was around. Other than that, she seemed completely normal. I have seen her at the knife station and I would be avoiding her at all costs. She seemed fairly smart, however, and would make it far. I also noticed her constantly looking at Aria, the girl from Eight. I don't know why, but she seemed to be protective of Aria and Vivian. Vivian at least made sense, but with Aria I had no idea. They hadn't even spoken to each other!

The boy from District Two, Oliver, was a mystery to me. He was so quiet and sneaky, but not in the bad way. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy to snap your body in a million pieces. I wouldn't ever be able to tell if he was following me in the arena, that's for sure! The girl from Two, Vivian, was terrifying. She was what I considered to be my main competition. She wasn't fabulous with weapons like the other Careers, but she did what I do. She observes and then uses it for her benefit. Plus, she is the prettiest in these games by far!

I look for the boy from District Three and he isn't hard to find. I find him trying to flirt with the girl from six. Finally, Dodger has gotten over October! It took him long enough! Sadly, Willisity doesn't seem to be having any of it and is blatantly ignoring him. Poor kid can't catch a break! Of course, if he was flirting with me I'd do the same thing… He didn't seem to have much skill, but I remembered seeing him running around the track and he was probably faster than the Oliver from the careers! I would pay to see them in a race!

October is really easy to find. She stands out so easily…she's on everyone's kill list by now. It's not because she's mean to everyone but she is so dangerous and doesn't have a "pack" to protect her. I saw her at the archery station yesterday and she will be a huge threat in the arena.

The girl from District Four, Aquamarine, scares me a lot. She acts super nice to the cameras but in here, forget about it! She tried to at first, but I think her temper got the better of her. However, I've noticed she seems to be nice to the little kids, like Zoe and Ella. Well, by nice I mean not scream and yell at them. I knew what her weapon was the second we started training. A trident. She took one and caused so much damage that everyone was scared out of their minds.

Before I could think of how many ways she could kill me, I skip to Ethan. I've seen him around a lot, and he was terrifying, but in a different way from Aqua. I wasn't afraid he was following me, like Oliver, or going to smash my skull in, like Steel and Aqua, but just show up in front of me and quickly spear me through the heart before I got time to think. He was at the spear station right now and he was just going at it. I've also seen him at the climbing wall and he was pretty good at it too. After the Career alliance broke, he was most likely to survive on his own without help.

District Five was very interesting. I found myself looking at them a lot. The boy was just a big hulk smash kind of guy, so I knew he would be with the Careers at the beginning. The interesting thing is the girl, Danielle, seemed a bit to ditzy to me. I definitely thought she was acting, and I didn't want to know what about. I was praying she would die in the bloodbath, no matter how bad that sounds.

I found Austin from District Six talking to Eva at the edible plant station. They ran into each other earlier and have been inseparable ever since. Jovan seemed to be around them a lot, but he would also go do his own thing. However, I haven't been able to find out if Austin had any skills. He seemed smart and strong, but not above average. He didn't seem to excel with any weapons, and he didn't seem to be picking up any skills.

Willisity was a different matter. She was playing a social game by giving everyone she talked to comic relief. She was everyone's favorite and no one seemed to dislike her. Except the Careers, but who didn't they dislike? I had also seen her at the knife station and she could throw! Not as good as the girl from one, but enough to kill me! She hasn't been talking to anyone, so I've assumed she doesn't have an alliance. I've thought about asking her a few times, but I've decided against it. I don't want the Careers' target on my back.

The boy, Magnus, was at the axe station taking out all his anger on a dummy. I heard his little spat earlier and boy was he mad. He usually seemed so calm and collected, but what Moth said was pretty stupid. He was great with an axe and he seemed like a great nature person. Moth was over with Emmett, crying. Good. She needed to feel remorse for what she said. I hadn't seen much potential from her, besides the fact that people seemed to feel sorry for her and she knew things about edible plants. I saw her a few times at the knife station and she seemed to be picking up on it, but not enough to beat a lot of people in a fight.

I scanned the room again for Aria and found her with Ben at the first aid station. Neither of them has been very good at it, but they keep trying. It would be a valuable skill if you were good at it. I do know what she is good at though. Giving her a bow and arrow would be like giving an assassin a gun. You just shouldn't do it. Ben, however, is like Austin. Doesn't seem very talented at all. He looks strong, but that's it!

I don't really even note the girl from Nine, but then I see her at the trap station with Zoe. I see how her fingers fly and realize this entire time I've been underestimating her. This girl was smart. Her partner, however, was deadly. Holy crap, whenever he touches a weapon he almost goes insane!

I skip over both people in district ten mentally. They aren't a threat to me. I know that for certain. Plenty of people in here could kill me, but they are not one of them. I find Emmett from District Eleven still comforting Moth, and realize what a sweet heart he can be. It also helps that he looks like he is in love. One of his main skills seems to be first aid and the mace. Kind of ironic…. You know, how you use a mace to kill and use first aid to heal…anyways!

The girl from Eleven, Zoe, doesn't seem like a fighter, but she does seem like a survivor. I wouldn't' be surprised to hear she makes it to the end by running, hiding, and finding things to eat.

Then there is me and Chase. Chase knows a lot about fire and is really fast. I can fight with my fists really well and I can be really sneaky…yeah that's totally victor material right there! I sigh in frustration. The odds were definitely not in my favor!

**District Five Mentor:**

**Memory's POV:**

I continued to stare at the ceiling. How much more time before I had to get to know the people who might actually die? How much time before I might have to see the careers rip my tributes to shreds! How much time before I might see one of them comes home, broken, without the one they love! I refuse to let them become like me! They have to stay strong!

I heard a knock on the door and an Avox came in. I knew that meant it was time for dinner, so I quickly got up and brushed my red hair. We walked down the hall and I was the last one to arrive. I groaned as I sat down. I had no idea what was going on with these people. Marcus was being all moody and wasn't helping anyone, Briton refused to talk to Danielle, and Danielle was starting to get completely pissed off.

We ate in silence until finally Felix yelled, "What the heck is wrong with you two!" We all just stared at him. Please Felix, not in front of Marcus…

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marcus huffed, "but I have a skin appointment in fifteen minutes so I am departing. Good day to you!" he leapt out of his seat and dramatically left the room. Well, that was weird…and I've seen a lot of weird things…

"I also don't know what you're talking about, _sir_, but you had better back off," Briton growled. Oh boy was he going to get it now…

'That's IT," Felix grabbed Briton by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"Good, he deserves it," Danielle hisses. I groan in frustration. Yesterday evening Briton told us he was with the Careers now and that was it. Not a word since. Danielle had tried to get him to talk, but nothing…she was heartbroken. I could tell how the sparkle in her eye lost its luster.

"Do you have any id-"

"NO! That's what is so damn frustrating!" She stood up and stomped over to the window. "This isn't him! He has always been there for me! He would never lea-" her words broke in a constrained sob. I walked over to her and awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder. I had never been the comforting type. I was more of the type that was comforted by others.

"It will be alright, Dani. There has to be more to this than meets the eye. He wouldn't just dump you for any reason…"

"I don't even care!" She screamed angrily, "He can go fuck the girl from District Two for all I care!" She ran out of the room before I could say anything else. I slumped to the floor and tried to think. Briton wouldn't do this for lust or power. He had to be protecting Dani somehow…I just don't know why he couldn't tell us what was going on. Damn, I can't even help my tributes before the games start. How can I save them once it does!


	7. Training Day Three

**Okay so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to "this stinks" review *coughFLAMEcough* you inspired me to write this and I love you tons! I hope this is a giant eyesore to your eyes, like all my other chapters are :D **

**To the rest of my readers, enjoy and then review!**

**Training Day Three:**

**District Eleven:**

**Emmett's POV:**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I glanced over at Moth and couldn't help but be happy. We weren't doing anything inappropriate…it was just nice to hold someone at night when you were most vulnerable. I brushed the hair off her forehead and gave her a quick peck. I really did love this girl. She was so delicate, but strong in her own ways. She may be a bit insecure, but it was understandable. She told me something that none of the other tributes knew and I would take it to the grave. Her cousin, Robin, was reaped for the Hunger Games a few years ago.

I remembered those hunger games well. Robin was the complete opposite of Moth. She was very loud, outgoing, and noticeable. She and Moth were best friends and Moth fully believed she would come home. Robin was very skilled with axes and had a good chance of surviving for a non career. Sadly, she was on the Career's bad side. The Capital loved her and that took sponsors away from the Careers. She made it into the arena and was in an alliance with her district partner, a boy from five, and a girl from ten. They made it for quite awhile, but then the girl from ten turned out to be a total traitor. He sold them out to the Careers so she could be part of their pack. They came in the dead of night and killed Robin's district partner. The canon woke them up and the boy from five made it away. Robin wasn't so lucky.

The Careers tackled her to the ground and put on a "show" for the Capital. It was the most disgusting thirty minutes of my life. After that, they gutted the girl from ten and went on their way. The ironic thing is the boy they didn't kill, Felix, ended up winning. I've seen him mentoring and the girl he mentored last year won. Isn't it funny how everyone is connected somehow, someway?

I felt bad for Moth. To see her best friend, her family, completely tortured…it must have been heart wrenching. That's why she is so untrusting. For some reason, she gave me her trust and her love, and I had no intention of ever breaking it. Still, I felt extremely guilty. She had told me everything, but there was one thing about me I couldn't bring to tell her. Something terrible I did that I don't like to think about, let alone talk about…

"Moth, dear, time to wake up," I shook her gently and she bolted up. She look terrified, but her eyes locked with mine and she broke out into a smile. I gave her a quick hug and a kiss and sent her out the door. It was late and it would be bad if someone went to wake her up and she wasn't there…

I hopped into the shower and washed up quickly. Once I was done, I walked as fast as I could to breakfast. Everyone was their so I quickly dished up my plate. I sat next to Hattie, our mentor. She was the last surviving mentor of District Eleven. She liked me because she knew I had a chance of winning. Sadly, she pretended Zoe didn't exist. I glanced at Zoe and shivered. She gave me the creeps. I didn't think she was evil or anything, but sometimes I caught her looking at me and she had this spark in her eyes…

I wolfed down my food and Zoe and I went into the elevator. She hadn't said a word me. I tried to start a conversation once, but she just ignored me. I was glad when he elevator reached its destination. I went over to the first aid station and waited for Moth. I was trying to teach her a few things about it, but she wasn't learning that well. I was really good at it and wanted her to have that skill in case something should happen to me. I saw her shuffle over to where I was and I gave her a peck on the cheek.

I went right to teaching her. She started to improve and I let her try some stuff on her own. My eyes wandered and they locked on Magnus. I felt so bad about that… I never wanted him to leave the alliance. I never tried to push him away or make him feel like a third wheel. I had thought about trying to talk to him, but every time I got his attention he just gave me a venomous glare. I don't know what I did wrong!

I know it wasn't because he was jealous. He had a girlfriend back home. What was his problem with me? I sighed. It would be really good if he was in the alliance again. I may know a lot about first aid and swords, and Moth had running, edible plants, and knives covered, but it would be really helpful if we had a guy swinging axes around to cover Moth's back.

Then I made up my mind. I needed to do what's best for Moth. Now I knew what I needed to do. I walked over to Magnus, who was playing with the camouflage, and whispered to him.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I don't really care! You said you'd protect Moth, so prove it! Come back and cover her back. You don't have to trust me or even like me, but help keep her safe."

Magnus turned around and practically spat at me, "I think you can protect her yourself." He left with a huff, covered in green, and went over to the climbing station. I grunted in frustration. We needed someone smart. Moth was creative, I was strong, but we didn't have anyone who could think of plans. So far we had run for our lives at the bloodbath. I spotted the girl, who I knew was smart, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Willisity quickly turned around. "Is there something I can help you with," she asked.

"Do you have an alliance?" I asked, straight to the point.

'Wha- uhm no."

'Well, now you do! Come on!" I motioned of her to follow and she did.

"Moth, this is Willisity. Willisity this is Moth. Now before anyone argues, just listen. We need each other to survive. Willisity has the brains and people skills, Moth has the creativity and the speed, and I got the brawns. So, any arguments." Both of them stood there in shock.

'Good. Welcome to the alliance."

**District Eight:**

**Ben's POV:**

Aria groaned in frustration. She was trying her best to learn how to run as fast as she could. We had spent all morning on the track and it wasn't going anywhere. I was pretty fast, and Aria was trying to learn to keep up. The baby wasn't helping and was slowing her down. It also didn't help that she didn't like physical activity that much to begin with,

However, she was stubborn and wasn't going to give up until she was as fast as me. The sad thing was that I wasn't that fast compared to the other tributes.

"Come one, Aria, let's move on to something else!" She turned around and glared at me.

"No! Back on the starting line NOW!" God, I hate how moody pregnant women can be!

"Please, can't we try something else?"

"We have been to EVERY other station and have tried everything and this is the one we are both WORST at! Running! How two people can be bad at running I will never know, but we are! So we are going to get better NOW!"

I groaned in frustration and got back on the line. I slowed down and tried to make it look like I was trying as hard as I could. If she figured out I was trying to let her win, she would kill me! We finished at the same time and she seemed pleased enough.

"See! Hard work pays off!" With that, she went over to the plant station for the thousandth time. Hah, if she only knew how much her hard work payed off.

We spent quite awhile at the station. My thoughts began to wander. I wondered if Avery, my sister, had been at this station a lot before she went into the games. I missed her every day. I still couldn't believe she was gone. Just a little over a year ago we were laughing and joking about these games. Now both of us would most likely be dead because of them.

Oh crap, here comes trouble. Aqua was headed right towards us. I tried to get Aria's attention before she got here so we could leave, but no such luck. Aqua came and squashed the plant Aria was examining.

"Hey, Mommy-O, what's shaking?" Aria rolled her eyes and went to examining the next plant.

"Ugh, you lower districts are such a bore! No response at all!" it was my turn to roll my eyes. If we did respond, we would just get another snide comment.

"You know, if you keep this up, you two are going to be dead before the bloodbath even begin! The Capital will be so bored with you they will just "forget" to shut off your mines. Oh wait, that won't happen! The Capital LOVES you, Aria! Too bad it's just because you're pregnant. It has absolutely nothing to do with your personality. Not that you have one."

She just kept on blathering, "Oh wait, the Capital always gets bored with their toys! If you don't do anything exciting, it won't matter if you're pregnant. The Gamemaker's won't hesitate to send some mutt after you. You'll be dead and it most likely will rip that little ape out of your belly, letting it's bloo-" That's when I heard the smack.

I turned around and Aria was standing with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Was that 'exciting' enough for you!" Aria screamed. Aqua was on the ground and the room was completely silent. Aria had just punched Aqua in the face.

"Why, you little bit-"

"Will you just shut up! It's my turn to talk now! I'm so sick and tired of hearing you insult everyone! Don't you realize no one likes you! Everyone wishes you were dead! I may be 'boring' but at least I have a soul! Even your own allies don't like you! You know what I heard! I heard one of them say 'I spy something black.' And you know what someone else said? 'Aqua's heart?' So, in other words, I hope you die! I hope you get into the arena and everyone tries to kill you! You know what the sad thing is? Even if you do win, you most likely have no one back home who loves you! So I actually hope you don't die. I hope you have a terrible life full of loneliness and hatred. May the odds be ever in your favor, because you'll need it more than I will!"

Everyone was completely silent. Aria stomped over to the medical station and the people that were there cleared out. Aqua got up, shakily, and went to the restroom. Slowly, everyone went back to what they were doing. It didn't last long because the bell rang for lunch. Crap, after lunch it was time to perform for the Gamemakers!

**District Four:**

**Ethan's POV:**

I sat down and waited for Aqua to come out of the bathroom. I wasn't going to lunch without her. I mean, yeah she wasn't my favorite person. She was a bitch actually. Did she deserve what she got, oh yeah. However, I still believed she needed someone to support her. Everyone else had someone, so why shouldn't Aqua.

After a few minutes, she came out. Her eyes were a little red and her make up was all gone. She must have washed off because it was running. When she saw me, she just glared.

"What? You've come to insult me to! I deserve it!" She practically screamed at me.

"Yeah you did deserve it." I opened my arms, "Now come here." She looked at me warily, but gave in. She came into my arms and I felt little, silent sobs. I felt bad for her. I started to cry too…but it wasn't because of this. It was because of memories that came flooding back.

_Flashback_

_ A year ago:_

_ "See ya later guys!" _

_ I went inside while my friends went away, laughing. We went boating and it had been so much fun! I walked in and groaned when the smell hit me. My parents were drunk again. This was just great. That's when the other smell hit me. Blood. _

_ "Ellie?" I yelled. No answer. I ran into the sitting room. My parents were past out. It wasn't anything unusual. They were usually past out. However, this time, their hands were covered in red. Blood. _

_ My parents would beat my 13 year old sister, Ellie, and I when they were drunk. It never led to this. I ran to Ellie's room and knocked. No sound. I finally kicked the door down, and there she was covered in crimson. Blood._

_ My sunshine! I ran to her and held her. She was bleeding a lot. They must had beat her a lot. That's when I noticed her neck oozing. They must have snapped it. Tears rushed down my face as I held her and cried. I was covered in red. Blood._

_ She was still alive. She twitched and moaned. So I sang what I always sang to her after a beating._

_ "__You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray."She was covered in red. Red had always been her color. It brought out her green eyes. Now it was the only color she had on her. Blood._

"_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." My voice cracked on the last part and I started sobbing. She was gone. My sunshine was gone. I stood up and I was covered in crimson. Her blood._

I cried because this was just how I held her while she died. I cried for all the pain in the world. I cried because I wanted to die. The town thought she was hit by a car. Everyone went to her funeral. We scattered her ashes across the ocean. Then she was gone, just like that.

Aqua noticed the tears on my face and straightened up. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I mumbled. We wiped our eyes. Neither of us would ever mention this again.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch," she whispered as we walked to the lunch room, "I just want to go home…not that that's an excuse…" We made it into the lunch room and everyone stared. Then Aqua did the most remarkable thing ever. She went to every tribute, individually, and apologized. She said that she was sorry and that didn't expect them to forgive them. She saved Aria for last, besides the Careers.

"Aria," I heard her say, "I'm sorry for all I've done. I'm sorry I've been so hurtful and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I just want to go home…but so do you. I'm sorry and I'll act more civilized from now on. Just, when we get inot the arena, I won't hold back. The bitch will come out and I'm sorry that I'll have to kill you to get home. I'm sorry that any of us have to die,"

"It's all right Aqua. I forgive you. Just know that I'll be fighting just as hard as you to get home." Aria stood up and hugged Aqua, which shocked all the tributes. I didn't expect that.

She walked back to the Careers, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. Of course, aren't all Careers bitches?" This got a chuckle out of all of us. We forgave her, as much as Careers could. For me, there was nothing to forgive. She had never done anything really bad to me. Vivian scooted over and patted the seat. We all smiled and Aqua sat next to her. Then, for the first time, we all had a civilized conversation. It didn't involve strategy or anything. It was peaceful and even Steele wasn't being mean or annoying. For the first time, I felt like we were allies.

**Gamemaker's Performance:**

**District One:**

**Zink's POV:**

Steele was gone for fifteen minutes and I heard my name called. I got up and waved to the rest of the Careers. I got in there and the Gamemaker's looked happy. Crap, I had to follow up with Steele's sword work. I had to surpass him. I had to do something the Gamemakers had never seen before. They told me to begin and I looked around nervously. What was I going to do? That's when the idea popped into my head.

I grabbed the sword table and dragged it over to the knife throwing station. They may have seen throwing knives time and time again, since it's always been a popular weapon with girl tributes, but had they ever seen someone throwing swords. I grabbed the lightest one and hit a bull's-eye, I heard loud gasps and applause. This was going to be good.

**District Five:**

**Danielle's POV:**

I got up when I heard my name. I wondered how Briton had done, but I quickly pushed it out of my head. I went in and knew that I wasn't going to get a high score. I had to do something impressive. They were already getting bored, now that the Careers were done. I decided that I needed to focus on my gymnastic ability. When they said start, however, I went straight to the survival stations. I don't know why, but I decided I should save the best for last. I started with the edible plants, and then went to the first aid station.

I looked up and noticed I only still held one of their attention. So I did something a little crazy. I started doing flips and stuff, and then I jumped off the weight equipment to the top of the climbing wall. They seemed very impressed and told me to leave. I left feeling like I was on cloud nine. I did the best I could have.

**District Six:**

**Austin's POV:**

They called my name and I gave Eva a quick peck before I left. I felt safe for the first time since the Reapings. I really liked Eva and I knew she really liked me back! I made it in and was a bit stumped. I had no idea what to do. I went to the weights and lifted those. Then I did some hand to hand combat and I was done. As I left the room, I knew that the Gamemakers weren't impressed. I knew I was going to get a very low score.

**District Eleven:**

**Zoe's POV:**

"Good Luck," I said as Emmett went off to his session. He glanced back with a look of shock on his face. I felt the same reaction. Dang, Ella was getting to me! I had spent a day with her and all ready I was acting nice! It was just so hard to be mean to Ella or around her… I felt like I was becoming different and I didn't like it a lot…

I never really had that many friends back home, just like Ella. Instead of becoming quiet and nice like Ella, I became smart and mean. Maybe even I bit evil. Now, I felt the evil seeping out of me. I felt like a new girl, and it was kind of refreshing. It was also kind of scary…

They called my name and I went in. I didn't know a lot about fighting compared to the Careers, so I decided survival was my best bet. I focused on the track and stealth. I also did plants, and even a bit of first aid. Sadly, it wasn't enough to even get any of their attention. I left feeling pissed off. They were going to watch us die. They could at least have the courtesy of watching us perform!

**District Two:**

**Vivian's POV:**

I came out to watch the recaps refreshed and clean. I had taken a shower and put on a silver dress, just because I felt like dressing up. Oliver gave me a weird look, but Topaz and Geoff were actually a little impressed. Good, I needed them on my side if I was going to get most of the sponsor gifts. Of course, now days they gave money to individual tributes, but they could still not give me any presents if they wanted too!

I sat down next to our escort and she started gushing about how much she loved my dress. I had her wrapped around my finger, and I anxiously awaited the results. They eventually came on and I held my breath.

There was a royal blue background and then Steele's picture showed up. After a few seconds, a nine flashed below his picture. That was a good career score. Eight was the normal score, so anything above that meant you were doing pretty well. Zink's picture came next. I was still shocked by how long her hair was and how she kept care of it! It was insane! An eleven flashed before her name and I gasped in surprise. She was great with knives, but to get an eleven! That wasn't very common. I had seen it before, but still! The only one I had personally seen twice was a twelve! Both times those tributes got so many sponsors they practically won on that! Of course, then all the other tributes were out to kill them!

Oliver's picture came up next and I waited. He got an eight and I smirked at him. I knew that he knew some stuff about swords, but I still thought there was more to him than that. He had to have done something besides swords. He saw me smirking at him and he glanced away, blushing. I laughed and abruptly stopped when my picture came up. This was it. This is what either brought the sponsors running or not. Yes, I may be very pretty, but if I get a terrible score no one else will sponsor me!

Nine

I feel relieved that my plan had worked. I saw Oliver staring at me open mouthed and I chuckled to myself. I was far more than a pretty face. I wasn't the best at fighting, but I did have one weapon that I was better at than all the rest. One I didn't use in training. My weapon of choice was the scythe. I was pretty darn good with it too! Good enough to match Steele apparently.

Dodger's picture showed up and I rolled my eyes. I didn't particularly care what he got. He was just a little punk in my eyes. He lost all my respect when he tried to squeeze my ass. A four flashed below his picture and I laughed. I tried to reprimand myself but I couldn't. I knew it was a possible strategy to get a bad score on purpose, but he wasn't smart enough to do that. He had far too much pride to lower himself.

October's picture flashed and I held my breath again. She was the one, besides myself, that I was looking most forward to seeing. I thought about how she used that bow and arrow and how she had so much spirit. An eight flashed below her name and I sighed. I should have known that she would have gotten such a high score! Getting an eight as a non career is like getting a ten or eleven as a career! She needed to be taken down. Too bad, I really liked her spunk…

Ethan's picture showed up and I knew his score before it even came up. He got a ten and it was obvious he would. The way he used those spears were like they were extensions of his arms. Aqua came up and she got a ten also. Her and that trident were deadly! I was glad they got high scores. That put the pressure off of me, but Oliver's lower score also made me look good in the sponsor's eyes. It's weird…after Aqua did a complete 180 personality change, I actually liked her. Too bad she would go right back to survive in the arena…

Briton's picture came up and a seven flashed underneath. I knew that he would get a fairly high score. He was a very good swordsman for a non career. Danielle's picture popped up and she got a six. I knew the real reason she got that six. Her little gymnast flips and speed. However, the other careers would assume she had some hidden weapon. Too bad I couldn't burst their bubble. I had to keep my end of the bargain to Briton after all!

Austin's picture shimmered in and I yawned. He wouldn't get a very good score. I was right. He got a three and I was laughing. That kid was so inept. I did feel a twinge of guilt. It's not his fault he wasn't built for this game. Everyone was good at something and the Hunger Game wasn't what he was good at. Maybe he was good at wood carving or something! Willisity's picture showed up next and she got a six. Not bad for a non career. I couldn't remember her doing anything during training that was very spectacular. She just seemed pretty social and smart, but that's not something you can "perform" for the Gamemakers.

Magnus' picture popped up and he got a six. He was good with axes. That's how he got his score. He was also probably good with nature but the Gamemaker's aren't usually impressed with that stuff. Moth's picture showed up and a five flashed below her picture. I knew she could work with knives, and that seems to be what got her that score. After seeing Zink in action, anyone who used knives would seem feeble.

Ben's picture showed up. I didn't really care about him. He showed no promise during training, nor did he seem like he was acting like Danielle. A four shimmered below his picture and I smiled. I guessed right again. Aria's picture came into view and I groaned. I was really beginning to get annoyed with her. I mean, I think she's a good person, but she was catching up to me in terms of sponsors! The Capital people actually had nicknames for us. They called her the white rose. She was pure, innocent, and sweet. They called me the red rose. I was apparently passionate, beautiful, and dangerous. We were competing for the top spot for the most sponsors. She got a seven and I assumed it was for her skills with archery.

Jordan's picture came into view and I waited. This would prove whether he was career worthy or not. The final test. An eight came into view and I sighed. I knew he was dangerous, and this just proved my point. I couldn't wait for him to die…and I mean that from a strategic point only! I actually kind of like him as a person. He provides comic relief for the Career pack. Ella's picture shows up and she gets a four. Well it made since she was so young. If she was good at anything, it was stuff the Gamemakers wouldn't deem worthy of a six or seven. I'm not counting her out of the game yet.

Jovan's picture appeared and I kind of spaced out. He got a three and I wasn't impressed. Same type of guy as Austin. Eva's appeared next and she got a four. Wow, they had quite a pitiful alliance. All of them got below five and were probably going to die soon. Of course, just like I wasn't counting Ella out of the game, I wasn't going to count any of them out yet either.

Emmett's picture popped up and he got a seven. Pretty good score. I've seen him with a sword. He may be no Steele but he would certainly put up a fight. Zoe's picture appeared and I waited anxiously. A three appeared. A THREE! I expected so much more…oh well, maybe she did that on purpose or had skills the Gamemakers didn't find valuable.

Chase's picture came into view and he got a six. A fairly good score for district twelve. Amy's picture appeared and she got a five. I was surprised that they got such good scores for kids who didn't show any skills with weapons. I would have to pay more attention to them. So overall, fairly good scores for everyone. I had to keep telling myself no one was out of the game because of lack of skill. Not until they were dead were they finally out.

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE I WAS DISAPOINTED WITH THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS LAST TIME. Pleeeeease! Advice or constructive critic please :D**

**Also tell me what you think of Aqua's change of heart and the scores :D**

**Also Also, thank you for the people who have reviewed last chapter! And now update for awhile, trip for in a few weeks :D**


	8. Interviews

**Hey im back. My plans fell through today and Monday, so expect updates those days :D Anywho, this is shorter than my other tributes but its because I suckl at this part (the interviews) so im just doing to best I can. Also, theres a part in the end that I hope you all give me your opinion on :D also, im putting up a poll. It doesn't affect anything but im really eager to see what you guys think :D**

**So read on :D**

**Interviews:**

**Europa's POV:**

I yawned when the girl finished entwining rubies into my hair. Well, it took her long enough! I sighed as I finished putting my hair up in a high bun. This year my color was red. I saw the red eyes staring right back at me and smiled. Ever since Caesar died, the interviewers changed some color every year. My mentor, Dixie, had changed her skin color every year. I chose a more subtle approach with my eyes and my dress. I stood up, pleased with the sparkling red fabric. I was dazzling, as always. I walked out on stage and heard the crowd's roar of approval. The tributes were already seated, so I just started my opening speech.

"Welcome to the interview portion of the Games, Panem," I yelled. The crowd screamed and waved, "I hope you enjoy this year's interview. We shall start with District One's female tribute, Zink!" I motioned for the girl to take her seat next to me. Zink stood up and I was impressed with her new look. Her blonde hair was down in all its glory. It was so long…I would kill to have that hair! Her dark brown eyes were beautifully framed by long, dark lashes. She was in a sparkly, princess dress topped off with a tiara. I was a little shocked by their choice. This was the girl who had gotten an eleven! Were they seriously trying to pull of the cutesy act? Well, apparently they were…

We talked for a bit. She was very polite and sweet. We discussed her home life and her family. She told us about how much she loved making jewelry and how she was absolutely in love with all the gems they used in the Capital. The crowd ate it right up and they adored her. I don't know how this girl pulled off the nice act, but she did and it worked very well.

The next tribute was Steele from District One. He was quite dashing. They were being kind of matchy matchy. They dressed him up as the heroic leader. His blonde hair was jelled back and his green eyes were really brought out by the green in his outfit. We sat down and talked and he was very charming at first. We talked about home and such and he easily answered the questions. Then when we talked about the games, he was confident as hell. He talked as if he was already the victor and that he was just going to win hands down. He left with approval, but would be forgettable if the other tributes were any better.

Vivian from District Two came up next and the crowd was roaring before she even stood up. The Capital loved her and all her beauty. She was wearing a red dress that had different layers, of what looked like, petals. She was absolutely stunning and reminded me of a rose. Good thing the stylists were keeping up with the theme. However, the petals still clung to her body, and it left little to be imagined for the rich men of the Capital. Her mahogany hair swept down her hair and her blue eyes popped against all the red she was wearing.

Her angle was smart, dangerous, and sexy. It was obvious by the undertone in her voice. Whenever she talked about the Capital's people, she had a seductive undertone in her voice, but when she talked about the games, her tone was very bloodthirsty. Yet, even with all her different tones, she still remained charming and hilarious. She left the stage with much approval and the roaring didn't stop until the next tribute made it to his position next to me.

Oliver glowed with a Career attitude. He practically screamed danger and Career. I remembered that he had seemed quiet, but that boy wasn't sitting here. This boy practically said that if anyone crossed his path, they would be dead. His bright red hair stood out to the contrast of his simple, black tuxedo. Also, his green eyes gleamed with a look of mischief. He was going to be very interesting in the game, that's for sure!

He left with approval and the girl people were looking forward to was up next. She walked to her spot and her dress was beautiful. Her dress was strapless and deep blue that accented her eyes perfectly. She also had a silver belt that had a diamond flower on it that changed colors. Her shoes also had flowers on them that changed colors. Her black hair was down for the first time and it was actually very pretty. Her angle was smart, but she added in a twist. She had a sarcastic remark for practically everything. I didn't know if this was her or an act, but the Capital didn't like it that much. She left with very little approval. She may have been dangerous, but the Capital weren't impressed.

Her partner was up next and he got just as much approval as October, maybe even less. His outfit was really cool, because it was a tuxedo that changed colors! His brown hair was perfectly in place and his brown eyes were very interesting to look at. The problem was his attitude. He acted like he had nothing to worry about! The Capital found his boring and I tried to help him out. I stopped trying to help him when he tried to feel up my leg.

Aquamarine was up next and the crowd was excited. She was another favorite this year! She had on a gorgeous blue knee length dress. She also had green boots that went above her knee! It was topped with a moss green belt that went around her stomach. Her brown hair was swept in a beehive and her teal eyes were brought out by teal eye shadow. Her angle was very humble and optimistic. Just like Zink, it thought there was no way in hell she would be able to pull it off, but she did. Everyone loved her and she sat down with much approval.

Ethan came up and I was ogling, which I stopped immediately. His dirty blonde hair was left in a naturally messy state and his blue eyes were staring right through me. He had on a simple black suit, but the collar was messy and he had no tie. His angle was cocky, but ruthless. He would do anything to win and he wanted all of Panem to know. Everyone did know and the crowd adored him! The girls found him sexy and the guys respected him. He sat down with a lot more fans than when he got up there.

Danielle came up and I almost busted up laughing. Her hair was in the weirdest style, with her brown hair sticking out every which way, and her dress was over the top. I don't know what happened, but it looked like a Capital fashion department had exploded on her body. Don't even get me started on the make up! Her brown eyes were pretty much blotted out by all the bright colors on her face! Her angle, or personality, was silly and a bit of a ditz. This girl was so stupid I was pretty sure I could convince her that Caesar was actually still alive and hiding! She sat down without any respect from anyone in Panem. Sadly, her district partner wasn't much better.

Briton came up and was just like Danielle, but in tuxedo form. His black hair was jelled back, but sparkled, and his brown eyes gleamed with anger. However, he dealt with it a lot better. He played the dangerous card and openly attacked his stylists. He said they were good for nothing and it wasn't his fault he was dressed so stupidly. He left with respect.

Willisity came up next and I was a bit shocked by her outfit. She had on a black dress that had a plunging neckline. Her sandy blonde hair was up, leaving much skin shown. This fourteen year old girl was pretty well built. Better than me when I was fourteen at least. Her dark blue eyes stared right at me with charm. She was very aloof, but smart. The Capital wanted to know more about her and so did I. She left with the Capital's attention.

Austin was in a black suit that clung to his body. His chestnut hair was left natural and his brown eyes were filled with happiness. For the first time, I realized how muscular this kid was! He must have been involved in sport or something back home. He was very charming and I enjoyed talking to him. I didn't have to help him at all with getting the Capital to like him. He had the crowd laughing the entire time and I was sad when his time was up.

Moth came up next and she was wearing a simple grey dress. It went down to her knees and she was wearing silver flats. Her light brown hair was curled to perfection and her pale green eyes screamed gentleness. She was very quiet and sh. It was hard to get her out of her shell. I could tell she didn't want to be here, so I helped her out as best as I could. She left and was probably very forgettable.

Magnus was up next and I was a bit scared. He was very intense and was playing up the fierce angle. He was super competitive sounding and I wouldn't want to be in the arena with him. His black hair complimented his white tuxedo with a black shirt and his blue eyes accented his blue tie. He left with a bit of awe from the Capital.

I hush fell over the crowd as Aria came to her seat. She wore a white dress that was made completely out of diamonds. It showed off her baby bump very well, which I was pretty sure was the point. Her hazel eyes seeped sadness and her short black hair was up in a tiny bun. She talked about how much she missed home, her husband, and her family. She just wanted her baby to survive. I shivered with fear. I remember once I girl who came in the Games and was pregnant. No one knew, maybe not even her, but when she was attacked by a pack of wolves and they ripped her apart…out came a small fetus…the Capital doesn't want to see that ever again. She left with everyone in Panem pitying her.

Ben came next and was wearing a white tuxedo. His brown hair was gelled back and his brown eyes were the same emotion as Aria. He talked about his sister and how much he missed her. He openly talked about how afraid he was. Everyone felt sorry for him and they were now in tears between him and Aria. The next girl was a shocking contrast between District Eight.

Ella came on stage and wore a short sleeved green dress. It was very loose fitting to hide her weight problems. I tried to play up the pity for the poor thirteen year old, but she wouldn't have it. Her dark brown eyes screamed defiance and her reddish brown hair fit her mood. She didn't want pity and was a firecracker. She openly shunned the Capital, just like she did on the Chariots. Most of the Capital hated this, but I believe that a few of them respected it. Maybe she would have some sponsors after all…

Jordan was terrifying. He made Ella seem like an angry kitten. He was wearing a tight fitting dark tuxedo. His coffee colored hair was gelled back and his jade eyes hinted insanity. He talked about massacring the other tributes and everyone felt his insanity seeping from him. However, I could tell it was all an act. He wasn't really crazy, but his random laughs and disgusting descriptions fooled the Capital. He left having the Capital in a bit of a fright.

Eva was up next and was a nice change from the other tributes. Eva wore a lilac dress and her dirty blonde hair was up in a pony tail. Her hazel eyes reeked innocence. Her angle was, of course, innocence and she played it up well. She was, however, forgettable and when she left the stage, no one would remember her.

Jovan came up and was boring as hell. He wore a simple brown suit, and his walnut hair was perfectly spiked. His brown eyes were a bit dead looking. He tried to act charming and he had as much charm as a piece of crap. I'm sorry but not even Caesar could make this kid look good! Everyone was happy when he was gone.

Zoe was up next and she delivered. Her dark brown hair was swept up and her caramel eyes were dazzling with excitement. Her dress was green and reminded me of nature. She was very innocent looking, but she act very optimistic and happy to be here. She spent the entire time saying how she was optimistic and was hoping to see her family very soon.

Emmett came up and was very charming. He had a green suit that showed off his muscles and his brown eyes seemed were very nice to look at. His brown hair was perfect and he was just very charming. Not the most memorable, but certainly not hated.

Amy took the spotlight and she was dazzling. Her blonde hair was left down and her blue eyes glimmered. She was wearing a beautiful amber dress and she just gushed about the Capital. The Capital loved it when people complimented them, and that's all Amy did. She talked about how wonderful they were and how amazing everything was. She left in the Capital's favor.

Chase was up and he was wearing a gold suit. His amber eyes were beautiful and his blonde hair gleamed under the light. His angle contrasted his dazzling look. He was very mysterious and it worked for him. The Capital wanted more.

The interviews ended the tributes left the stage. I gave the Capital one last good bye wave and went into my dressing room. I drove back to my house once I was changed and settled into my room. I quickly turned on the T.V. as I drank my hot chocolate. On T.V., they showed the list of who had the most sponsors.

1: Vivian Moonstone

2: Aria Pellecron

3: Zink Heartfelt

4: Ethan Rowe

5: Aquamarine Cromwell

6: Steele Stefanon

7: Emmett Blazen

8: Oliver DeSoto

9: Jordan Sparrow

10: Magnus Pound

11: Willisity Meeslior

12: Amy Johnson

13: Briton Shurtz

14: Ella Tallon

15: Ben Miller

16: Chase Smiths

17: October Bendells

18: Moth Regis

19: Austin Olson

20: Eva Grindell

21: Zoe Call

22: Danielle Williams

23: Dodger Fagin

24: Jovan Salvemor

I wasn't surprised by the list at all. It seemed very normal. The sad thing is that we had no idea how much money any of the tributes had. For all we knew, Jordan Sparrow could have no money. The only people that for sure had money were one through six. Of course, all of them could have a ton of money. Sadly, they would never tell us but I understood why. It was made the game even more interesting!

**Avox:**

**Oak's POV:**

Tomorrow, it would all be gone. I looked at the girl I held in my arms. Willisity…I had fallen in love with a girl who was doomed to die. Of course, she had fallen in love with a boy who had to be a servant for the rest of his life. She asked me to spend the night with her, and how could I have had refused? One thing led to another and here we were. We were two pieces of a whole and soon she would be dead. This was the last night we would ever had together. Even if by some strange miracle she did win, we still couldn't be together. I was an Avox and she would be a Victor. Our love was doomed. We only had tonight and tonight would have to last us a lifetime.

**So what did you think? Please tell me! Ive been very disappointed with the amount of reviews, but for those of you who are reviewing every time, I love you so much! You inspire me to write! The others of you, well its just sad that I don't get the time for any sort of a review, even though you took the time to read the chapter….**

**All right, pity party over! Go vote on the poll and review! :D Also, a huge hint. The number you can choose from in the poll is the bloodbath number….MUAHAHHA :D**


	9. Day 1: Twists and Turns

**Day 1: Twists and Turns**

**District Three:**

**Dodger's POV:**

"Dodger, hurry up!" my stylist yelled. I sighed as I got up. I didn't want to go, but I had to. I hurriedly got dressed and opened the door. She rushed me upstairs and I went into the Hovercraft. They put the tracker in my arm and I flinch. It didn't hurt that bad but now I had something of _theirs_ in my body. I sat down and almost cried. My false confidence was gone. It had been an act this entire time and I couldn't act anymore. Every time I got rejected by some girl, it hurt more and more. Every time my friends left me, it hurt more and more. Every time I had watched the Hunger Games, it hurt more and more. Now I was in them and had no idea what I was going to do. I wasn't going to win… I wasn't strong like these other people.

I wasn't strong enough to fight. I wasn't strong enough to keep going. I wasn't strong enough to stop myself from slicing the knife across my wrists that night. I wasn't strong enough to try to live through the pain. I was weak, and that day a few years ago I just wanted out. Fate wasn't that kind. After my attempted suicide, my parents secretly had me go to a shrink. He told me to act confident. That's what I did. For two years I had acted confident and now I was done. I was just ready to be done with this whole thing!

WE made it into the Launch Room and we rushed to our room. My stylist handed me my clothes and I looked at them. They were slim, water resistant, and they would reflect heat. What kind of arena were we going to? It could be a swamp of some kind… I went to my platform and my stylist waved good bye. She didn't think I was coming back, and I couldn't blame her. How could a boy like me win these games? The Launch Pad raised and I heard the famous announcer, Jupiter Garden, announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 223rd Hunger Games begin!"

What I saw shocked me.

An arena had never been underground before! We were in some sort of cave. It was very dark and dank. There were rocks everywhere, and it should have been pitch black. However, gems glowed blue on the ceiling, giving us a blue light. I looked at the ground it was scattered with food. The Cornucopia was in the center of the place we were in right now. However, there were six tunnels leading off deeper into the abyss. I wondered how any life could be here, like plants and animals! How would we see the faces in the sky? How would people get sponsor gifts! We were miles underground! However, I was running out of time and I needed to think of a plan.

I was on the tail end of the Cornucopia, but I could imagine all the treasures within it. I had nothing to lose…I knew what I was going to do. I was one of the fastest tributes! I would run to the Cornucopia, grab a weapon and a backpack, and run for it. I clutched my token. It was my lucky coin and it would give me the edge I needed. I got ready, and waited for the sound saying our sixty seconds were done.

I heard the sound and I sprinted for my life. I ran as fast as I could and ran around the tail of the Cornucopia. I made it to the entrance and froze with shock and horror.

There was only food and supplies in the Cornucopia.

There were no weapons at all.

Those few seconds of shock were my downfall.

I was tackled to the ground by Steele and I heard him yell, "District Two, guard the Cornucopia!" I tried to squirm out from underneath him, but it didn't work. He had a cocky grin on his face. I knew the end was near. He decided the best way to kill me was to just choke me. I felt dizzy and I scratched at his hands. I felt like my eyes would pop out of my head. Finally, I felt the sweet relief of darkness and I welcomed it with open arms…

**District Six:**

**Willisity's POV:**

The gong sounded and I ran. I ran straight to the heart of the Cornucopia. Moth and Emmett were collecting things around the edges while I was going to get the good stuff. I was surprised when there were no weapons, but I just shrugged it off. I quickly grabbed a backpack and turned around. I saw the boy from three tackled to the ground and the girl from two coming towards me. I ran in the opposite direction. I had no idea where my alliance was, nor did I care at the moment! I kept running and I was almost free.

Almost.

I felt a pressure on my back and realized someone had thrown a huge rock at me. I crashed to the ground and he was on top of me. Jordan stared down at me with eyes filled with bloodlust. I knew it would be painful. He punched me. He kept on punching me until I couldn't feel anything. I saw his hands covered in my blood. One punch after another. I knew it wasn't going to end soon. I reached out and grabbed a sharp rock. He blocked with his arm, anticipating my strike. However, I wasn't aiming for him. I slit it across my throat and would have laughed at the expression on his face if my throat wasn't slit. I faded off into death, glad I had taken my own life. I didn't die at someone else's hands. My family would be proud. I hoped Oak would understand…

**District Ten:**

**Eva's POV:**

The gong sounded and I ran. Jovan was right next to me, so we had plotted our course. We weren't going for any supplies. I grabbed a loaf of bread next to me and we ran for the nearest exit. That's when I heard him yell. I turned around and saw Austin, on the ground, with Ethan standing over him. I screamed and lost it. I grabbed the nearest rock and charged. I threw the rock at Aqua, who was coming towards me, effectively knocking her to the ground. I jumped on top of Ethan's back, gripping his hair and biting his neck. I yanked and I heard him yell. I didn't care about killing anymore. No one would hurt my Austin! I wanted Ethan dead, but it wouldn't come true. I felt a sharp pain go through my spine and fell to the ground. I saw the girl, Zink, mouth sorry to me. I realized she had snapped my neck. I saw Austin's carcass, staring back at me with those incredible eyes. I wanted to cry. I lost my vision. I heard Jovan's cry for mercy, before I heard the snap. I saw Ethan head that way, so I assumed that was his kill. As I faded off into the darkness, I didn't feel bad. I was willing to kill to save my lover's life. Now, hopefully, I would see him after life…

**District Two:**

**Oliver's POV:**

Five canon shots rang through the air. Five people were dead and I knew the Capital was content. There wasn't too few that the Capital was bored, and there wasn't too many dead that the Gamemaker's had to intervene and make sure we didn't kill everyone. It was just right and I was very happy with the results. Well, as happy as I could be that five people were dead…

I was mostly happy that I didn't have to kill anyone. Steele had told Vivian and me to guard the Cornucopia and we had. The only people that had gotten away with good supplies were Aria, Ben, Danielle, and the little girl Zoe. Usually a lot more people got things from within the Cornucopia. Four wasn't that big of a number. I was still shocked that there were no weapons. What did the Gamemakers expect us to do?

Apparently the other Careers had thought of that too.

"Well, without weapons we aren't much of a 'pack' are we?" Jordan yelled.

"We can still fight together!" Steele argued.

"Yes, we could fight RIGHT NOW!" Jordan screamed as he advanced towards Steele. Everyone took sides immediately. Ethan went to Jordan's side and I followed. I wanted out of this alliance as soon as possible. The only reason I hadn't left yet was because Vivian would have chased me down and killed me. Vivian, Briton, and Zink backed Steele up. I knew this alliance would never have lasted long!

"Stop it!" Aqua yelled. Everyone froze, "As much as I like any good fight, this is stupid! Have any of you even thought about sponsors! In two seconds they will send us weapons!" What Aqua said was true…wow, first time Aqua had actually stopped a fight! Maybe this girl had really changed.

"She's right," Vivian sighed. She looked up at the ceiling of the cave, "Scythe please?" So that's what she was so good at when she performed for the Gamemakers! We all listed off our weapons and waited. I felt a little bit like an idiot. Then a heard a hum. How would they get them to us? The hum got louder until finally there was a flash of bright light. After I could see again, there were silver weapon caches sitting in front of all of us. I also looked around and the bodies were gone. Well, that was weird…

Steele pulled out a steel sword, Aqua had gotten a silver trident, Ethan had gotten four spears, and Jordan had gotten a simple sword. I had even gotten a fairly simple sword. People really were betting on me! However, when we look at Zink and Vivian, we knew who the Capital's favorites were. Zink had gotten twenty four knives! That was quite a lot! The real thing was Vivian's scythe. It had to be super expensive. It was embedded with gems, and the actual weapons seemed to be made entirely of gold. The handle was also gold, but I bet it was just some lighter metal coated with gold. Overall, it was spectacular and it was to tell us two things. One was that she was the Capital's favorite and that if we messed with her, we would most likely lose all sponsors. It wasn't uncommon for people to bet on more than one person in case their favorite died. However, if someone they were betting on killed their favorite, usually they would sponsor someone different and hope that they would kill the person who killed their favorite.

"Well that's pretty nice," Steele said, admiringly.

"Yeah it is," Vivian mumbled, "So what's the plan, Steele."

"Well, let's split up into groups," he said, "The tributes scattered and who knows how many tunnels branch off of these six. If we split up, we can cover more ground. Zink, you go with Jordan. Aqua and Ethan can go together. Then Vivian, Briton and I can be a group. Oliver, you guard the camp. Ready? Now let's grab some supplies."

I almost jumped for joy. I could just leave once they did! They started to divide up supplies and an argument ensued. Vivian wanted to take as much supplies as possible in case something happened. Steele argued that we had everything we needed back here. Vivian eventually won the argument and they all loaded up on supplies. Everyone one of them took their weapons, two backpacks, four canteens, a lot of food, sleeping bags, and first aid kits. There were also three night vision goggles, so each group took one of those. As they left, Zink gave Vivian, Briton, and Aqua knives, in case something should happen to their main weapons. Wow, that showed who she really cared about! As they left, Vivian gave me that look. She gave me the look that she knew I was going to do something. I shivered and looked away. I was so glad I would finally be rid of that gaze!

I counted to five hundred. Then I grabbed what supplies I wanted. I grabbed two backpacks, my sword, a sleeping bag, necessities for cooking anything, as much food that fit in my pockets, and a first aid kit. I finally looked at my outfit for the first time. It was sleek black pants, black shirt, black boots, and a black jacket with a hood. The jacket went down to my ankles. It was very warm and water resistant, and it also had many pockets. I left, thankful for the opportunity to finally be rid of the Careers. I ran and was glad to finally be free for the time being!

**District Twelve:**

**Amy's POV:**

Now was Chase's and my chance! I didn't know why Oliver had left his post, but I wasn't going to waste any time. Chase and I ran to the Cornucopia and grabbed what we could as fast as we could. I grabbed a backpack, sleeping bag, tons of food, and a few canteens that were full of water! I ran back to our hiding spot, and waited for him. He was still rifling through it and I hissed at him,

"Come on, Chase, let's get out of here!"

"Wait, there's something I want to do!" I waited for him, not understanding what he was doing. He had pushed all the supplies into the Cornucopia and had stacked all the food on the outside. He set his new supplies behind him and he just stared at the pile he had created. What was going through that boy's mind? I saw him take something out of his pocket and I gasped. I knew exactly what he was doing. I ran to stop him, but by the time I got there it was too late. He started laughing hysterically, dropping the box of matches to the ground. I watched in horror as the Career's supplies went up in flames. All there food was turning to ashes.

"What did you do? Now they will know for sure we were here!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. I picked up both our supplies and kept walked. He struggled a little bit, but finally stopped when we got out of sight. Stupid Pyromaniacs!

We kept walking down the corridor and he had stopped laughing, thank god. Thankfully, we had gone down one of the corridors the Careers hadn't gone down. It was a labyrinth. I kept taking random directions, just looking for a safe place to rest. Finally, we found a place. It wasn't safe, however. Chase gasped in surprise and ran to his new home. I groaned and chased after him. It was a fire pit of doom. There was lava everywhere and the land that was above it didn't look very stable. He finally stopped and just stared at the lava. I looked around and wanted to leave as soon as possible. I thought for sure I had seen some weird things looking at me. Of course, no animal could live in fire, right?

"Come on, we need to find a camp site!" I tried to drag him away, but he just stood there, amazed. I just rolled my eyes. I walked a ways down and found a little ledge. I climbed up it and it went into a little alcove. I was hidden behind a boulder, so it would be very good protection. However, there was still a crack between the boulder and the wall that I could still see Chase. I went to unpacking and found that we had made quite the steal! In my two backpacks, there were more canteens full of water, some medicine, beef jerky, crackers, and changes of clothes for both us. I was sort of happy there were no weapons in the Cornucopia. What they didn't have in weapons, they made up for in the amount and quality of the supplies! There were never this many canteens so full of water! I put both our sleeping bags down and I lay down.

I started to think of home. I missed my family so much. I counted the cracks in the cavern I was resting in. I thought of Fiyero and his adorable quirkiness. I thought of the amazing Capital and how I actually liked it. It wasn't its fault that the government was so screwed up! I counted the pebbles by my head. When I almost finally fell asleep, I heard her.

"You shouldn't be so close to the fire. You might get burned." I scrambled up and looked out my crack. There they were, Aqua and Ethan, with weapons! I internally cursed the sponsors! Then my eyes flitted the Chase and I was scared. He had to make it out! He just had to!

"Don't worry; I've played with fire before. I won't get burned unless I want to."

"Well, since you don' want to," Aqua said as she approached him, "I guess I'll just have to kill you myself. No, no, no, no! I stared helplessly. There was nothing I could do to save him. Even if I ran out there now and tried to tackle her to the ground, we would both end up dead. I glared at Chase. Why wasn't he running?

"Who said that I didn't want to get burned," He quickly turned around and flashed me a grin that only I could see. Then he started laughing maniacally and did something I never thought anyone would.

He jumped into the lava.

I almost screamed, but I stopped myself. I stuffed my fist into my mouth to keep myself from sobbing. I heard Aqua gasp and I could tell Ethan was surprised. Chase kept laughing. He laughed that he was being killed by his favorite thing. He was laughing because he let it kill him. The master of fire didn't lose control of fire, he became one with it. He kept laughing and I shuffled back to my sleeping back. I sobbed uncontrollably, but kept it muffled with my fist. I heard a canon boom, and I hoped they wouldn't find me. After what seemed life forever, I heard a low hum. Then a blinding light flashed and before me laid a silver canister. I opened it and found water.

It was a message. I already had enough water, but it was a message saying that there was nothing to be gained from staying here. I wouldn't find anything that would prolong my life. I wouldn't find protection here. I wouldn't find sanity. I hurriedly packed and left my alcove. I ran past his spot and quickly glanced at the spot he had died. The only thing left, on the ground next to where he had jumped, was an anklet that had his name on it. I knew he wanted me to have it; otherwise he would have kept it on. I quickly put it on my ankle and looked at my token. It was a silver bracelet with a swallow charm on it. I gulped and kept on running. I had to get away from here. However, I wouldn't ever be able to get away from Chase's laughter. That crazy laughter that bounced through my skull…

**District Nine:**

**Jordan's POV:**

"This is getting so boring," I complained to Zink. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Come on, just a little bit longer and then we can go back, okay?" I sighed and we continued walking in silence. You see, we had been walking all day. Sometime during that, we started talking and actually began to like each other. I realized she wasn't a bitch. She was just a bitch around Steele. She realized I wasn't a total creeper. I was only creepy when I was killing someone. So, overall, we liked each other and she proved it by giving me a knife "just in case". She was picking favorites, but I was okay with that. I was just glad I was on her list.

However, we eventually ran out of things to talk about. We talked about our districts, our families, and everything I could think of that wouldn't hurt us later in the game. She was really sweet. So now we had a comfortable silence. Neither of us wanted to go back without finding anyone. Steele would have a cow! I heard a canon earlier and I wondered who had died? Who had killed them? I guess I would find out tonight back at camp.

We both froze and I listened. We heard voices. I couldn't make out who it was, but it was a boy and a girl for sure. They seemed to be setting up for the night and unpacking whatever they had. We were somewhere in the tunnels. Interesting strategy to set up in a tunnel instead of a cavern. Too bad they wouldn't get to see how their plan turned out. I tensed and then looked at the ground. So that's why they set up camp here! I could see some greenery sprouting between cracks in the ground. I had no idea if they were for food or medical uses, but they would be valuable. Perhaps they were going to pick them in the morning.

We looked at each other and readied our weapons. We then dashed around the corner and poised to attack. I heard a gasp and it was from the girl, Aria. She looked frightened and glanced to her right. There was a bow and a sheath of arrows. Wow, the pregnant had some sponsors! Ben didn't have a weapon but he grabbed some sort of rock. God, really! Rock may beat scissors but sword demolishes rock!

I felt a twinge in my gut and stopped myself. I felt the bloodlust coming again. I wanted to torture them…I wanted to kill them… I couldn't! I remembered Willisity. I remembered how I lost control with her and was going to do so many painful things to her. I was grateful when she killed herself. Even if the kill was attributed to me, it was her who did the final blow. I looked at Aria's stomach and flinched. A quick cut. Just one quick one that would kill her instantly. Painless for the baby and her. Hopefully by the time I was done with Aria, Zink would have killed Ben. I didn't want to get a hold of him. There was nothing stopping me from killing him.

"Let's get this over with," I grunted. I took a few step forwards, making it clear that if Aria went for her weapon, it wouldn't' end well for her. I was about to get close enough for striking distance, when I felt a point on my back.

Someone was holding a knife against my back.

"I can't let you do that, Jordan," Zink calmly said. I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me. How dare she betray the Career alliance!

"You think you can stop me," I spat.

"If she can't, then I can," Aria yelled as she notched an arrow in her bow. Ben poised his rock to throw it if necessary. Three against one. The odds weren't in my favor.

"Just go and I won't kill you," Zink replied. "Please, go. I don't want to kill you." My anger melted a bit and I heard the sincerity in her voice. Zink was a lot of things, but a killer wasn't one of them.

"All right," I said. "I'm going." I turned around and kept walking. I kept walking until I knew they would be out of sight. Then I ran. I needed to get back to the alliance. I didn't want to run into someone out here. I kept running and was thankful Zink had spared me. However, I knew that if we ever met again we wouldn't hold back. She couldn't stab me in the back and I wouldn't stab her in the back either.

I finally made it back and Aqua and Ethan were sitting, fuming.

"Where the hell is Zink!" Aqua spat. Great, the bitch is back.

"Where's Oliver," I spat back.

"I have no clue, but look what the little traitor did!" I finally noticed that there were ashes everywhere. Oliver had burned our supplies and made a run for it!

"That rat!" I yelled. If I ever saw him again…I saw that Aqua and Ethan and already salvaged any supplies that they could. Anything in a metal case was fine. We still had a bunch of first aid supplies, water canteens, tents, and even some sleeping bags. However, all our food was gone. It was ashes and I was so happy with Vivian right now. She told us to take everything we could, so I listened. I stuffed my pockets full of food and my backpack had plenty of food and water. I was set for at least a week. The only person who hadn't listened was Steele, so he was a little screwed. Serves him right.

"Where is Zink," Ethan asked, "We didn't hear a canon."

"Rockslide," I blurted out, "She was ahead of me and a tunnel collapsed. It cut us off and now she is Panem knows where! It was probably the Gamemakers…they are trying to make us weaker! For all we know they might have started the fire!"

"Then where is Oliver!" Aqua yelled.

"Well, if the Gamemaker's burned down the supplies you were supposed to be guarding, would you stick around to see all the other Career's reactions? I don't think so!" Aqua stopped arguing and plopped down. She was fuming and Ethan sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. I felt a pang of jealousy that they had someone, but it soon left. I went to reorganizing my backpack. I found bit of solace in having something in my life organized…

**District Eight:**

**Aria's POV:**

"Why did you do it," I asked as I stared into the fire. We had found some wood lying around in the middle of one of the tunnels. There seemed to be random caches of stuff we needed, such as wood, edible plants, medical plants, ECT.

"It was the right thing to do," Zink murmured. I pounded my fist on the ground.

"No! Why did you do any of this! Why did you save me during training? Why, during the bloodbath, did you ignore me and go straight for the girl from ten! Why did you stop that boy from killing me!"I was getting so upset right now! Why was she doing all these things for me!

"You have a child!" she said, "You are carrying a little, innocent child! Not only that, but you are genuinely kind! I don't think a lot of other people here can say that! You don't deserve to die! You deserve to go home and be with you family and raise that unborn child! Plus, I once had an aunt…she died seven months pregnant…it was terrible and I don't want to see that happen to anyone…" Zink started to tear up and Ben went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried a little, but stayed strong. Maybe I pushed a little too hard… I didn't know…

"I assume that means we are all allies now," Ben said. Wow, Ben, way to state the obvious as always

"No, Ben, she's going to take us to the Careers and we are going to have another bloodbath. Of course we are allies now!" I rolled my eyes and sat back down. However, I didn't aim right and missed the rock I was sitting on. I fell flat on my butt and my feet went out and kicked Ben really hard in the ankle. He started to yowl in pain, but quickly put his hand over his mouth to stop any loud noises. We all were silent for a few seconds before we started laughing. We laughed so hard we all cried. For the first time since that gong sounded, I felt safe and happy…

**District Nine:**

**Ella's POV:**

"Are you almost done carving that log? I have the poison ready!" Zoe nodded and I went over to her. I poured the poison on it and quickly stepped back. Later I would tie it up and make sure to put the trip wire a few meter away. Zoe went and started carving another spear thing and I went back to making poison. We had found a nice area that led off one of the tunnels. It reminded me of a forest, except it was made entirely of stone. The stone had a green twinge to it and it was covered in different plants. There was enough space between "trees" to move and make traps, but small enough space to easily hide and make a quick getaway. It was perfect for two twelve year olds like us!

We were trying to make this safe for us to live in by making traps. She would make the weapon part of the trap, I would make poison to coat it with, and then we would both set up the trap. It was perfect. Plus it helped that Zoe ran in during the bloodbath and totally scored! She got an alchemy kit, flint, water, and food! Plus, I managed to grab one sleeping bag and rope! I grabbed a lot of rope! It was perfect for making traps!

We continued to make and set traps for awhile. When we finally finished our quota for the day, we were both pleased. We both squealed and gave each other a huge hug. Then we climbed one of the big "trees" and unpacked the sleeping bag. I set it up and noticed she was somewhere else. I motioned for her to join me. We could both fit easily into it! We got inside and both soon fell asleep. Maybe I had a chance after all, sponsors or no sponsors!

**District Five:**

**Danielle's POV:**

I found a nice, cozy indent in the rocky landscape and settled down. It was perfect. At the end of one of the tunnels, I found a landscape that was purple. The rock was purple and very sturdy. However, there were different levels and it went as far as the eye could see. Also, over the edges was white mist and it looked like you could fall forever. One time I did fall and thought it was the end, to only find out there was another level. If you jumped, you never knew if there was ground below you or an abyss that would never end.

I searched my backpack for the extra pair of clothes and put them on over my original clothes. I didn't snag a sleeping bag, so I needed to keep as warm as possible. I kept my backpack behind me, because it was bright green. I had eaten a little of the precious food and hadn't drank any of the water I had yet. I looked out the cave and was glad I had found this area. I didn't like the blue twinge the tunnels had. This place was very bright because of the white mist. It felt more like real life in this place. As I settled down, I thought out my plan for tomorrow. I would go exploring for edible plants and water. There had to be somewhere in one of the tunnels! I wasn't looking forward to going back in there, but I had to do it. As I drifted off, I laughed at the Capital. They thought I was a complete ditz and now they knew different. I was smart, resourceful, and quick. Everyone knew it now, except the actual competition. Things were going my way for right now…

**District One:**

**Steele's POV:**

"Let's settle here for the night," I ordered. Vivian and Briton didn't argue. We sat down and began to unpack sleeping bags. A stupid rockslide had blocked off a tunnel, so now we had to find a new route back to camp! It was completely unbearable! That, and the fact that Vivian still wouldn't warm up to me! All I wanted was this girl to like me again, and nothing! She gave me the cold shoulder and only talked to me when absolutely necessary. Stupid Zink ruined everything!

We settled down and the anthem played. It was interesting. The bright light happened again and all of the sudden a floating projector was in front of us. It projected the pictures on the opposite wall. First it showed the boy from three. What an idiot he was! He was such an easy kill! Then the girl from six, along with the boy. Both from ten. Finally, it showed the sixth death. Chase, the boy from twelve. I was surprised he had died. I thought he had so much potential. I remember seeing him at the fire station. He knew how to build a fire. I settled down into slumber, looking forward to my next kill, whenever it would be.

**So that was day 1! Review please! Sorry if your tribute died, but its part of the game. Now, time for a few parting words for the deceased. **

**Dodger Fagin, you were a ladies' man. Sadly, the ladies hated you. I'm sorry you had such a sad life and I hope your afterlife is better.**

**Willisity, it was so hard killing you after your romance with Oak. I kind of wanted you to win, but I decided you needed to die. Nothing personal, but you were one of the few people that would have actually slit their own throats haha I loved you smarts and your guts.**

**Austin Olson. You were always there, no one can deny that. You may have never gotten any depth, but you were there and that okay. You were forgettable and easily replaced, and I loved you for that because it made choosing the characters for the bloodbath that much easier haha**

**Eva, You really bugged me sometimes, but I hope you have a nice afterlife. Seriously, learn to kill sometimes! I'm glad I made you (doesn't that sound terrible) try to kill for your lover.**

**Jovan: I freaking hated you. Glad your dead. That's why you didn't get a POV. Sorry that you were really badly created. SEE YA don't let the Grim Reaper hit you on the way out!**

**Chase, you were the hardest to kill this chapter. I really liked you, but I thought it would be perfect for you to die by the thing you loved, fire. I'm glad you became one with it. My poor pyromaniac. I loved you! **


	10. Day 2: Smoke

**Day 2**

**District Three:**

**October's POV:**

I woke up and wondered if it was actually morning in Panem. It was impossible to tell what the time of day was in here. I got up and hunted around for my supplies. I booked it during the bloodbath. I didn't run to the Cornucopia because I knew that it would mean instant death for me. I was one of the people the Careers wanted dead the most. I had grabbed the things right next to me, an empty water skin and some crackers, and booked it. Yesterday, I also made a makeshift knife. I took a sharp rock and ran it against other stones until it was nice and sharp. Of course, it wouldn't help me in a battle, but it was better than nothing!

I was starting to get insanely jealous of the other people with sponsors. They got things that would help keep them alive, while I had nothing. I got up and started to walk. My plan was to always be on the move. If I ever stopped, the Gamemakers would surely push me together with the Careers. They would want a battle and they would get one eventually. For now, I would just fight it. There was no way they would try to push me together with other tributes on day two! Boy was I wrong…

It all started so suddenly. I was walking and then a smoke started to appear. I ignored it at first, since we were underground and it could have been heat coming through cracks creating steam. However, I saw something in the smoke that almost made me scream. It was the face of an old man and it was just staring at me. I realized the most smoke was around this face. I knew it was some kind of mutt, but what was it going to do? Go right through me? Then it started to scream. I felt like my brain was melting into a puddle of goo. So I did what any normal human being would do. I ran. The screaming stopped, but it kept following me, ensuring that if I stopped it would start screaming again.

I kept running, praying that I wouldn't trip. The smoke kept up with me, and when I looked back it seemed as if it was laughing at me. Stupid mutts and traps! I kept running, hoping that it would just disappear. However, I soon came into a huge clearing. It guess I shouldn't say huge, but it was big compared to the tunnel I had been for a day. I was alone at first, but then I heard more screaming. This time, it was human screams. Danielle burst through the one of the other tunnels. Emmett and Moth came out of another tunnel. Finally, I saw what they were doing. They were making a cage for tributes to fight in. There was only one more tunnel.

Steele, Vivian, and Briton came out of that one. We all froze, knowing it would be us against the Careers. I saw Steele start to go towards Danielle, and she did the most amazing thing ever. She panicked and ran right through the smoke. I waited, to hear a canon, and realized that her plan was truly brilliant. Emmett and Moth did the same, and I went back through my own tunnel. When I jumped through the smoke, I thought I was going to die. It was like running through water, but the kind of water that was in swamps. It was disgusting and it smelled terrible. Finally, I made it through and kept running. I heard shouts. It was from a girl, which meant it was Vivian.

"Don't go after her! She isn't worth it! We need to go after the dangerous one!"

I kept running, hoping they were referring to Emmett and Moth. I knew in my heart they weren't. I kept running, but I knew they were catching up. I had seen Vivian in training. She was faster than me, and I bet Steele and Briton had a lot more stamina than me. I had to do what anyone else would think was crazy. I had to willingly fight the Careers. However, I had the element of surprise. I kept running, looking for some place to hide. I finally found a divot in the wall and I climbed into it. I moved my hair in front of me, hoping the black color of it would blend into the rocks and would obscure my pale face from their view.

I heard them getting closer and closer. I waited until their footsteps were right in front of me. Then I I jumped out and made contact with someone. I heard a grunt and could tell it was one of the guys. I heard a clang and jumped off of the boy. I grabbed the sword, the source of the clang, and quickly got up. I had tackled Steele to the ground. They all looked surprised, but Briton was the first to recover. He had a knife and lunged at me with it. I knew next to nothing about how to use a sword, but I instinct blocked his attack with it. He kept on going at me with it for a few seconds before I lunged at his leg. He jumped back, but it still grazed him. I knew he knew nothing about using a knife by his stance. I guess he didn't have enough sponsors to send him a sword. I lunged again and hit his shoulder. He hissed in pain and fell to floor. Than Vivian was striking me.

She had a scythe and was wicked with it. She would sweep with it, aiming for my neck, and I would barely have anytime to defend myself. She kept coming at me, aiming for any limb. I kept dodging, not having enough time to strike back. She finally hit my knee and I buckled to the ground. If I didn't, she would have torn my leg right off. I tried to get up, but there was so much pain I couldn't stand. She came over to me and quickly knocked the sword out of my hand. I looked at my hand with relief. Then I looked at her confused. She hated my guts. Why didn't she just cut my hand off?

"Ready to die, bitch!"

She got closer to me and whispered so only I could hear, "Say something that would make me angry enough to kill you quick. I don't want to draw it out." She backed up and her smirk came back. It was all an act! She didn't truly hate me, but it was part of the show. When people had sworn enemies, it made the Capital happier and it made battles more exciting. This was just an act, but she wasn't going to stoop so much as to kill me slowly for the Capital's pleasure.

"No, but I don't really have a choice, slut! What did it take you to get the honor of killing me yourself without the other Careers interfering? Did you just bang them all, slut?" Her face contorted in anger, but her eyes stayed the same. Her eyes were sad. She mouthed sorry to me, even though there was still that pure hatred on her face. A single tear rolled down her face as her scythe descended upon me. I had always wondered what it would feel like to be decapitated. It hurt like hell.

**District Five:**

**Briton's POV:**

I was disgusted as I saw October's head roll across the floor. The canon sounded and I flinched. I quickly averted my eyes. Vivian grabbed Steele's sword and shoved it towards him.

"Next time, keep a better grip on it." She turned towards me. "Do you need help with that?" I looked at my shoulder wound, gushing blood.

"Yeah," I mumbled. Steele got up and searched October for supplies.

"Wow, this chick has nothing! I'm going back to the clearing to see if anyone's there or if anyone dropped supplies." He started his walk back and Vivian sat down next to me. She motioned for me to take my shirt and jacket off. I did and she opened the first aid kit.

"Hey, thanks for earlier," I said vaguely, in case Steele could still hear us. That thank you wasn't just for saving my butt with October. It was because Steele was pissed off Danielle had run away from him. He was going to chase her down and kill her, for sure. Vivian stopped him and practically dragged him down October's tunnel. I owed her so much. She just shrugged.

"I couldn't let you kill her," she said just as vaguely. It meant I wasn't allowed to kill October and that she was sensitive enough to know that I couldn't just sit and watch the careers kill my girlfriend. We stayed in silence as she continued to stitch up my wound. Dang, it hurt.

"It was so hard to kill her," she whispered, knowing Steele was a long ways away by now. "She was so strong," she continued, "I thought that I wanted her dead. I thought I wanted her dead since the beginning of the games, but when I was standing over her, ready to kill her, I could barely breathe. If a Career wasn't going to win this year, it would have been her. Plus, she was a person who has a family back home. They are going to hate me now, I just know it…"

I put my uninjured arm around her, "It's okay, you did what you had to. She would have done the same thing to you if you would have changed positions," Another silent tear went down her face. This girl acted so strong and smart, but she seemed so soft on the inside. I found myself in the past few days wanting to protect her instead of having to. I heard Steele footsteps returning. I quickly took my arm from around her and she wiped the tears off her face. I put my clothes back on and we both stood, ready to leave.

"Nothing back there," he said sadly. "Well, come one, let's keep going. This tunnel might lead us back to the Cornucopia. October had to get here from somewhere!" He took the lead and we followed. As we walked, I kept looking at Steele's sword. If I had one of those, I could have taken October down. Stupid sponsors…stupid Gamemakers… STUPID CAPITAL!

We kept walking and I finally recognized where we were. We were getting closer. We finally burst through the tunnel and we were back at the Cornucopia The first thing I noticed was that the Cornucopia was empty.

"Where the hell were you!" Aqua yelled. Shit, angry Aquamarine was back for the time being.

"A tunnel collapsed," I said, "We had to find a new way back,"

"The same thing happened to Zink! She got trapped on the other side and we don't know where she is," Aqua replied. So, the Gamemaker's were really trying to weaken the Careers this year.

"What happened to the Cornucopia," Steele asked, finally realizing that the Cornucopia was empty.

"_Someone_ burned all our supplies. Namely, Oliver!" Aqua yelled

"That dirty snake!" Steele screamed.

"You don't know that! It could have been the Gamemakers or someone else," Ethan said.

"I agree with Ethan," Vivian said. She had a really confused look on her face, "Oliver wouldn't do something like this."

"He ran away," Jordan argued, "It proves he did it!"

"No it doesn't," Vivian replied, "Oliver would run away with supplies because that's smart. He is smart and not stupid! Burning down the supplies would put the biggest target on his back and he wouldn't want that! Oliver may have run away, but he didn't burn down these supplies!"

"Well, we will ask him when we hunt him down, "Steele hissed, "New rule. We all hunt as a pack. There's nothing to guard, plus we have already lost two Careers. We will go hunting tomorrow. Tonight, let's just reorganize, look for some plants and water, and just recuperate. Everyone okay with that?" We all nodded. Well, one day of relaxation. It's sad we need a day of recuperation on day two. At this rate, we aren't going to survive long.

**District Seven:**

**Magnus' POV:**

I kept walking as if my life depended on it. I didn't want to run into anyone. If I did, I would be ready. Apparently the Capital liked me more than I thought. Yesterday I had gotten an axe and today I got some food! I even found out how it worked! Yesterday I was so surprised by the bright light that I missed it, but today, when I heard the noise, I was ready. I covered my eyes, and then opened them. It hurt like hell but I saw what happened. A hole opened up in the ground and then the silver canister was pushed up by a silver plate, like what brought us up. It was very interesting and I was always surprised by the different ideas the Gamemakers had.

My mind started to wander. I thought about home. I thought about Trinity. How we would go into the woods and play hide and seek. How we would carve different pictures into trees and try to guess what the other person was drawing. I thought about Olympia. She and I were kind of dating. We planned on settling down in a few years, getting married and starting a family. Hopefully it would still happen. Olympia was still on my mind when I saw her. The young girl, from district twelve was sitting down and looking at something. I also noticed she had a lot of supplies with her. I brought my axe out. Everyone needed to die if I wanted to get home. I took another step, but apparently I made to much noise.

She jumped up and whipped around. I saw in her hand some sort plant. Was she trying to make food or something? I charged her with my axe. She squeaked and hopped out of the way in the last second. I felt something hit me in the back. I turned around and realized she had just punched me. I charged again and she dodged again. She hit me in the leg and I tripped. I dropped my axe and she quickly kicked it to the side. I got up and she made another lunge at me.

I dodged it and tried to punch her. She evaded it and hit me in the stomach. She hit me in the stomach a couple times and I punched her right in the face. Anger sparked in her eyes and she full on tackled me. I tried to fight her off. We tumbled around and she was on top. The last thing I remembered was her fist coming straight down on my face…

I woke up later and felt really groggy. I tried to stand up but my head was pounding. It finally registered in my brain that I was alive and she hadn't killed me. She showed me a courtesy I didn't give her. Then I realized that all my stuff was gone. My axe was nowhere to be seen, the little food I had was gone, and she had taken my jacket. Oh that little brat! I then noticed a canister next to me. I opened it and inside was a change of clothes. I said a silent thank you and put the new jacket on.

I got up and tried to see if there was any way I could tell where she went. There wasn't. I did what any other guy would do. I kept walking. This time I felt less secure. I knew that if someone jumped me right now, I would be screwed. I then sat down and just waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but something…

**District Eleven:**

**Zoe's POV:**

"Okay, I think we can call it good for the day," Ella said. I sighed thankfully. Ella was the mastermind behind all these traps, I just did what she told me to do.

"Good, I'm exhausted! There's only so much a thirteen year old girl can do!" I sat down with a plop and relaxed. We still had to go foraging for wood or plants, but I deserved a five minute break.

"Sorry if we over did it," she said, "I just want the best protection possible for both of us! You take a break, but I'm going to go see if I can find some stuff for more poison." With that, she jumped down from the tree we were in and kept walking. I really liked this stone forest. It was really easy to maneuver in! I kept sitting, and thought about everything. It started with the broad topic, like the stars or trains. Then it narrowed down to smaller things like District Eleven or the Capital. Finally I just thought of people.

I thought about what my older siblings were thinking. I loved them a lot. I wonder if they were proud of me. I looked at my token, a silver anklet that my sister's boyfriend had given me. I found myself always looking at the mockingjay on it. It also had a funny symbol on that back. I had no idea what it meant, but it must be important.

Finally, I started thinking about Ella. I remember how a few days ago I would have stabbed her in the back without a second thought. Now I would take an arrow for her! I mean, I was always loved back home and had a few friends, but none that I had to trust like this. I really liked Ella and I trusted her. It went against all my principles and habits, but I did anyways.

I looked down and saw Ella running back. I wonder what she was doing. I was about to yell down to her and she motioned for me to not make a noise. She scurried up our "tree" and motioned to the entrance of the area. Three people were coming in. Aria, Ben, and Zink? What was Zink doing with them? She was a career! They were talking really quietly. They kept walking and I sat on the edge of my branch. They were heading right towards one of our traps! Aria kept getting closer and closer. She finally tripped it and one of the branches started to fall. They all quickly jumped out of the way.

"What the hell!" Ben yelled. The other two were shocked. Dang, it would have been great if that would have injured one of them. They kept walking, more carefully this time. They were heading right towards another one of our traps. We had a few of these set up. It would release a giant stone log that would come swinging down and hit one of the tributes. We didn't coat these with poison because it was used for knocking out your opponent, not stabbing them or whatever. Finally, Ben tripped it. He was facing the direction so he jumped out of the way. Aria wasn't so lucky. She shoved Zink out of the way, but didn't have enough time to jump out of the way. It sent her flying and I heard Zink scream.

Ben and Zink went running to her. They checked her out to see if she was okay. Then Ben picked her up and they kept going. That's when it all went downhill. Zink froze and I wondered why. Crap, she saw me. I jumped out of the tree and made a run for it. I heard them in hot pursuit. I tried to lead them into some of our other traps, but it didn't work. Eventually they had me cornered with one of our traps a few feet away. Ben set Aria down and picked up a huge rock.

Then Ella came swooping down. She landed right on top of him and he yelled. He threw her off and scrambled to get his rock. He started getting closer to Ella and I jumped in front of her.

"Ella, run!" She shook her head and stood by my side. Apparently, if I was going down, so was she. Zink made the first move and got to me. She hadn't thrown a knife, which surprised me. We rolled on the ground a bit and I realized Ella was fighting Ben. He was trying to get a hold of her and she kept dodging him. Eventually, Zink got the upper hand held a knife to my throat. She started to shake. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill me. Well, the same doesn't go for me. I quickly pushed her off of me and grabbed one of her knives. I jumped on her, but then I felt someone pick me up. Ben had me in an iron grip.

I looked around for Ella and realized she was gone. She had left me, just like that. She left me to die. I felt my anger build up and I was kicking and screaming in Ben's grip. Zink finally got up.

"Go check on Aria;" Ben said calmly, "I'll take care of this." I started to take me away and I knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill me when we got out of sight of the girls. He didn't want them to see it. We made it a ways away and he set me down. For s second, I hoped he was setting me free. Then I realized he was just pulling out his knife. I gulped. Hopefully he would make it end quickly. I wanted to use the knife I stole from Zink against him, but there was no way I could beat him. He advanced towards me when he grunted and hell fell over. Ella was standing behind him, and she had put one of the poisonous sticks in his leg. I felt so happy. She hadn't left me. She just went to go get something to kill him with. I went and hugged her, but I heard Zink scream. I turned around and saw her running towards us with all sympathy gone. Ella began to run and I followed. That is, until I felt a stab through my back. I looked up and saw Ben had stood up. He laughed and then collapsed unconscious.

I heard Ella scream and I screamed for her to run. I knew I was dead. This wound was to big. Zink stopped and looked at me. Her anger was gone now and she looked sorry.

"Do you want me to end it," she asked. I nodded and waited for the impact. My time in the Games was over. Maybe if I had gone when I was sixteen I would have won. My last thought was that I was glad Ella had been able to run away and then my world turned black.

**District One:**

**Zink's POV:**

I ended the little girl's life and felt terrible. For a few seconds I wanted them dead for almost killing Ben, but now I was sorry one of them was dead. Hopefully the other girl wouldn't run into any other tributes. I tried to drag Ben back to where Aria was. He was huge and it took me quite awhile. I finally made it and I found where we would be staying until they got better. It was a tiny little cave under one of the stone trees. It was fairly open and wouldn't offer the best privacy, but it was better than nothing. I got both of them in there and set to work. Aria was just unconscious so there wasn't much to do. Put a cool clothe on her head. Ben was a different story. I could see him sweating and he was getting all red; Poison .I gave him a remedy for poison, but it was weak. I didn't remember that much about medicine at the first aid station and I didn't know how strong the girl's poison was.

I cleaned out his wound and stitched it up. Finally, I put a bandage on it and I just sat there. I would have to be on guard duty until Aria woke up. This was going to be a long night.

**District Seven:**

**Moth's POV:**

"Emmett, will you stop pacing!" I said snappily. I usually wasn't quick to be annoyed, but Emmett had been pacing for an hour now. He was still waiting for the Careers to come and kill us. We had run for quite a long time. Such a long time that we made it to a new area. It was a giant circular cavern. The top was curved and the walls were curved too. There was very little land, but a lot of water. I could see through it to the bottom. It was really deep, but there was stuff on the bottom. If I could swim I would have gone down to get it and see what it was.

"No! It's the only thing that keeps me calm!" He snapped back. I rolled my eyes and went back to staring in the water. Fine, keep pacing for all I care! Things with Emmett had been a little strained since we met up with the Careers. He's been panicking ever since. Since then we have heard two canon shots and he thinks it was the two girls that we saw in the clearing. I told him that there was a bunch of other tributes. He didn't listen.

"What is your problem?" I said, "There's something you're not telling me! Something else is bothering you besides the Careers!" He looked at me with grief in his eyes.

"Can we just drop it," he murmured.

"No we can't! We've told each other everything! Why can't you just tell me what's wrong!"

"Because I haven't told you everything!" It like an arrow had just hit. Was Magnus right? Did I trust the wrong person? Would I end up like Robin? He then jumped into the water.

I screamed and looked over the edge. He kept swimming deeper. Wait…swimming? Is that what he hasn't told me? He could swim. No, there had to be more to it. He made it to the bottom and swam into, what looked to be, and underwater cavern. He came out a few seconds later with something in his hands. He came up to the surface.

"Well, what's down there?" I asked. I was more curious about that then the swimming.

He shrugged, "Nothing really. Mostly it seems to be treasure, like coins and such. The only things useful I found down there was this," He opened his palm. It was a piece of glass.

"Closet thing to a knife yet," he said with a smile. He kept asking the sponsors to send a knife or two for me. So far they had only sent a sword for him. I was fine without a knife, but he was worried about my safety. He got out and sat by our fire to warm up.

"So, how did you learn to swim?" I asked cautiously. By the way he flinched; I could tell that something about the water was bothering him just like the Careers were.

"There used to be a pond by our house," he said. Well, that was a simple answer. Nothing suspicious. Maybe I was making this whole drama up in my head.

"Did anything bad happen there," I asked. I expected him to say no. Actually, I guess I hoped he would say no.

He murmured, "Maybe,"

"Do you want to talk about it," I asked. Of course he didn't otherwise I wouldn't have to be prying.

"No, but I might as well. Just promise me you won't hate me afterwards." I breathing hitched. What was he going to tell me?

He took my silence as a no, but he started talking anyways, "I had a twin sister Ebony. We would do everything together. We loved each other and used to have so much fun. However, we were also very competitive. We would compete in everything to see who would win. We even kept count. She was winning one day when we were six. So I challenged her to a swimming contest in the pond. The thing is, she couldn't swim…and I knew it. I didn't think anything bad would happen…it wasn't that deep. So we swam and I won. When I looked back, she was under it. I dove in and dragged her up, but by then it was too late. She was dead. My parents told the truth to everyone, they just left me out of it."

I was shocked.

"Well, you were six…you didn't know any better….it wasn't yo-"

"Yes it was my fault!" he yelled. He stood up and started pacing again. "It was entirely my fault! If I hadn't been so stupid and so competitive she would be here today! That was all my fault!" He stopped and started crying. I went over to him and put my arms around his waist from behind. He kept crying and I didn't let go. It was his fault, but he was young and stupid

"That's why I volunteered," he whispered, "I just wanted to die…then I met you." He turned around and he swept me up in a kiss. I kissed him back, not wanting him to think I was rejecting him or hating him for his past. This man was the man I loved. It didn't matter what he did, I loved him and he was going back home. No exception.

**District Two:**

**Oliver's POV:**

I felt really tired. I had been running all day. I saw the fight between Aria, Ben, and Zink with the two little girls. I decided I would want to find another place to lay low. I finally found one. It was a wide, sparse deserty kind of place. The rocks were all orange or yellow and there as sand everywhere. It was really hot and I wondered where all the heat was coming from. However, there was a big rock that provided shade and a hiding place from the place I entered. I decided to settle there before I explored more of this place tomorrow. I settled down and wondered about quite a few things. How was the Career pack doing? Were they already broken down? Otherwise, why would Zink be with a new alliance? I guess she could have ditched like me but she didn't seem like the type who would. After all, her and Vivian were so close. You'd think if she would have ditched, she would have ditched with Vivian.

Finally, the projector thing appeared, along with that stupid light, and the anthem played. The first face I saw shocked me. October was dead? This was the girl who I thought was most likely to win and she was dead! I guess the whole no weapons thing really did change the aspect of this game. Plus, I did have a weapon. Even if I didn't know how to use it, a tribute who didn't have a weapon would think twice before attacking me. Then the girl from district eleven showed up and I wasn't too shocked. I thought she would have survived a little longer, but its not shocking she didn't. I settled down and tried not to fall asleep. I wanted to sleep during the day or, er, when I though day was. The Careers were active during the day, so they would have to find me. If I went around at night, I wouldn't run into them or many of the other tributes. It had its risks, but the plus side was far too great! Another long night for Oliver…

**Review please! What did you think! I liked it haha**

**Time to pay the respects to the dead.**

**October, I'm sorry you died. I liked you a lot! However, it had to happen sometime and, well, it was your time. Plus, I think I gave you a fairly honorable death! Not everyone gets to be decapitated!**

**Zoe, Holy crap it was really hard to kill you. I was tempted to have Ella stab Ben and to have you two run away with each other. However, I decided against it and killed you. It was really hard, that's for sure! But at least you and Ella were a great team, you turned good, you brought down Ben, and you knocked out a pregnant women. Also, you left Zink pretty vulnerable guarding two people. I'd say what you did was pretty awesome!**

**So anywho review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Day 3: Let Down Your Long Hair

**Day Three: Let Down Your Long Hair…**

**District Four:**

**Aqua's POV:**

"Aqua, get your lazy ass up!" I heard my father yell. Why couldn't he just give me a few more minutes? I felt him start to shake me. Finally, I opened my eyes and Jordan was staring right at me. I wasn't home…the crushing feeling of loneliness hit me harder than a hurricane. I felt like crap. I just wanted to go home…I just wanted to go swimming again! I got up and tried to put a cocky smirk on my face. It wasn't working very well, but it fooled nearly all of my allies. Vivian, the stupid mind reader, could tell something was wrong and Ethan gave me a confused look.

I just shook my head and took a quick swig of water. I had enough to last me awhile so I had the luxury of drinking however much I wanted. Moronic Steele didn't have that luxury. If he would have just listened to Vivian and I, but _no_ he _always_ has to be right! He had made his bed and now he has to sleep in it. Steele kept asking us for some water, but there was no way in hell we were helping him. This was the Hunger Games and deep down it was every man for himself, no matter how many allies you have.

"All right, time to go hunting," Steele yelled. We packed our supplies and started walking the way none of us had been yet. It was a bit creepy, and I felt guilt start to seep through me. This was far too like when we found Chase. When I practically killed him. Yes, he jumped in but if I wouldn't have found him…

Even the Capitol agreed I killed him! I knew he would be added to my kill list since I was the one who started the attack before he jumped in. It was my entire fault…

We kept walking and I could tell Steele was getting frustrated. He seemed to think we would find a tribute every time we turned a corner, but no such luck. He started making grunting sounds and I just rolled my eyes. Everyone was getting sick and tired of Steele. All he did was complain that we hadn't killed enough kids yet. If he didn't shut up, he would be next on my kill list…

I was about to yell at him to shut up when it happened. I sounded just like when we got a sponsor gift so I stopped. However, it soon got louder and I realized that it was metal grinding on rock. I turned around and gasped. Coming down the tunnel was a giant drill.

Everyone had realized what was going on by now and we started sprinting with Vivian and I in the front. She was the fastest, for sure, but I had more stamina than her so we stayed at the same pace. Behind us were Ethan and Steele. Finally, lagging behind, were Briton and Jordan. They weren't conditioned like the rest of us so they weren't used to a lot of running.

We continued to run and my mind wandered. What would happen if I tripped? Would I die because of how long it would take me to get up? I shook my head out of the depressing thoughts and continued to run. There was a fork in the road and I started to take a left. Vivian followed and so did everyone else. Then I saw it. Down at the end of this tunnel was another drill headed right towards us. I looked back and I saw the drill was catching up on us. There was no escape. This was the end.

I stood there, shocked that they would kill all the Careers by a trap. Everyone had different reactions. Steele started to yell, Briton prayed, Jordan called for help, and Ethan stood stoic and emotionless. Vivian was the only smart one. She took the knife Zink had given her and ran at the drill that was at the fork in the road. I screamed for her to stop, but then I realized what she was doing. She was going to try to jam the drill.

She ran right at it, and at the last second, threw it between the blades. It started sputtering and finally died. She had done it just in time too! There was enough space for us the squeeze by and get to the other tunnel. Vivian went first and we all followed. We collapsed onto the ground and waited, finally hearing the terrible sound of metal on metal and then nothing. The other drill stopped too.

I looked at Vivian for the first time with respect. She wasn't only smart, but very brave. I think anyone deserved my respect if they charged a drill head on with only a knife and a scythe. We all got up and people were literally crying. Namely, me, but still!

I hugged Vivian and so did everyone else. She blushed and said it was no big deal. We all laughed and were all just happy to alive. After a few minutes, we started our walk again. A few minutes later, I internally cursed. I owed this girl big time. I was in debt to the red rose, and if I wasn't careful I might get pricked by a thorn.

**District Twelve:**

**Amy's POV:**

I kept walking, hoping to find some place to rest. I had been on the move ever since Chase died, and I found myself looking at his token a lot in that time. I hadn't realized until he died how close I had become with him. I found myself longing for his never ending chatter compared to this unbearable silence and darkness. He had become the light in my life and now that light was extinguished. I sighed and kept on walking.

I tried not to look at either of the tokens anymore, and also tried not to get distracted and randomly start counting things. One time I did that and I ran into the boy from seven. His name was Maggie or something. I thought for sure I was going to die when I saw he had an axe. He must have had some pretty good sponsors. I finally got it away from him and we got into a fist fight. I knew I would win then, because nobody ever beat me in a fist fight.

I forced myself to keep walking. There was no way I was going to stop and leave myself vulnerable again! My mind wandered to the other tributes that were still alive. Well, the careers were probably hunting as a pack still. I found myself shocked that Danielle was still alive. Why hadn't she tripped on a rock and impaled herself yet?

Moth and Emmett were probably hiding out somewhere. Maggie, or maybe it was Mark, was fuming somewhere about his precious axe. Aria and Ben were…well…who knows really! They could be doing the same thing I was doing for all I knew! Ella was probably hiding somewhere waiting out the Games. Then there's me, the little District Twelve girl who doesn't have a chance. I was just a merchant's kid. There was no way I would be able to beat Aqua, the girl who could rip my head off in two seconds flat!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a noise. I looked around and didn't see anything. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me…then I heard it again. It sounded like a sob. I kept walking and heard it getting closer and closer. Finally, I peered behind a rock and saw Ella. I slowly backed up. I didn't want to kill her…but then I also didn't want her as an ally or anything…my last alliance didn't work so well.

Sadly, my conscious won and I stepped back into view.

"Need some help," I asked. She jumped and squealed. She hit some kind of rope and, before I knew it, I was in a net. Well that's just fabulous! I try to be a good person and now I was going to be killed by a thirteen year old.

"Well, looks like you don't need help," I said nonchalantly, "so if you let me down, I'll just be on my way…" She just glared at me through teary eyes. Why would she be crying…then it hit me. Zoe was her ally…and she died yesterday! Of course this girl would be torn up about it!

"I'm sorry about Zoe, if that helps at all." She look startled that I knew Zoe's name, let alone that they were in an alliance.

"Then I'm sorry about Chase," I felt the same amount of shock she must have felt when I mentioned Zoe. I guess we knew more about each other than the other gave us credit for. She stared at me for awhile. I wondered if she really was going to let me go. Apparently not. She picked up her wooden spike thing and came closer to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I counted down from ten.

Ten…what would my parents think.

Nine…would they be proud?

Eight…or maybe sad I was killed so easily.

Seven…No, happier I was killed because I was being kind.

Six…Would the mean girls at school feel any remorse?

Five…They did come and say good bye to me, but did that mean anything?

Four…Would it hurt to be stabbed with a wooden stake?

Three…It was coming soon.

Two…I could feel her getting closer.

One…I tightened and waited for my death.

Zero…The suddenness of the impact shocked me.

**District One:**

**Zink's POV:**

I kept humming to myself to pass the time. Ben was still shaking and had a fever. Aria was also still unconscious. I felt my eyes dropping, and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Why couldn't Aria just wake up? I ripped another piece of gauze off from medical kit and dampened it with water. I switched it out for the almost dry one Ben had. He was still shaking… I put the dry gauze on a branch so it could finish drying for later use. Time continued to pass by. I felt my head dropping, but I kept shaking it. I couldn't fall asleep!

I had to protect these two! I blinked a few more times. I finally just listened for any noise of intruders. Then I heard the yawn. I opened my eyes. Aria was sitting up, stretching.

"Dang I slept really great," Aria said.

"Aria!" I yelled. The Ben sat up.

"Did you take care of us this whole time?" Aria asked.

"Thanks, Zink, we are healed because of you," Ben stated.

"I'm just glad your okay!" I cried. I sat there and listened to them talk. All of a sudden, I heard a rustling from far away. I glanced over and gasped when I saw Steele.

"Now you'll see what it's like to be prey, panicking and frantically running away from a predator. And that predator…is me!" Steele yelled.

He started running forward. I gasped and tried to warn my allies, but my voice was gone. They didn't notice and just kept on talking. My voice is gone…all our voices are gone! He kept coming closer and closer until his sword was at Aria's throat. Then it all went black.

I heard a crack and my eyes shot open. I looked at my allies, still on the ground, and almost started to cry. It was just a dream… I heard scurrying and turned around, knife in hand. Whoever it was wouldn't catch me by surprise! My heart kept beating faster and faster, until the thing came into view. It was just some rodent. I quickly threw a knife at it and killed it. I went carefully, not tripping up one of the traps, and picked it up. I went back to the tree and cooked it. I boiled some water and fed my allies. I slowly gave them water and put small bites of rodent into their mouth. Then I ate my share and went back to guard duty. Eventually, my head began to nod again. I couldn't fall asleep! I heard some noises, but just kept listening. Another rodent or something. Then I heard his voice.

"Some guard you are, Zink! You're half asleep!" I quickly turned around, wide awake. Steele and the Careers were there. All of them except Oliver. What happened to him? I quickly counted the odds. Aria was unconscious, Ben was poisoned, and I was injured. There were six careers, and I was screwed.

"At least you won't have to keep watch anymore," Steele continued to say, "What's the point now that we found you!"

I slowly reached for one of my throwing knives. If they wanted a fight, they would get one. Steele looked very cocky, Vivian looked terrified, and the rest looked indifferent. I felt myself almost cry. Vivian would have to watch me die. That wasn't going to be fun…no stop it! That's the fatigue talking! You can win this!

I stood up with a knife in my hand, "What do you want here! What do you _really_ want here? What you want is revenge. I ran away from you," I saw confusion spread against the others faces. "So just take me and leave these two alone!"

"Well, now I can't just stay silent after hearing you talk to us like that," Steele said, "First I'm going to kill you, and then I'll kill the rest of the misfits!" Steele started to come towards me.

"Wait, Steele," I heard Jordan say.

"Why?" Steele whined.

He gave me a look of sadness. I could tell two things were happening. One, his lust for killing was taking over. I saw that look before when he saw Aria. Nothing would stop him from killing me. Two, he was with me when I escaped so he needs to get in the Careers good side. Too bad he saw the little girl's trap. That was one of my only defenses.

"This soil is the color of upturned dirt," Jordan stated, "If you're going to lay a trap, there's no point unless you make sure it's actually hidden!" I felt the beads of sweat starting to go down my face. I was injured…how was I supposed to fend them off!

"Good job, Jordan," Steele said, "And now, we kill her!" They all started to run towards me. That's when I almost laughed. There was another swinging log trap, and I had just cut it.

"A log," Aqua yelled.

"Another trap!" Ethan said.

They all jumped out of the way, except Aqua. She didn't make it in time and went flying, just like Aria had. I knew she would be unconscious. Ethan ran over to her. Ethan wouldn't leave her where she would be possibly killed. Two careers out of commission, four more to go.

"Clearly you have no talent as a trapist," Steele yelled, "Maybe you should have worked a little more on that during training." I stood up, ready to fight. I had twenty knives. There were two of them that I really needed to hurt. I could always try to persuade Vivian and Briton to my side later, but for now they were enemies. My first target was Steele.

"Now then, twerp, it's your turn!" Steele yelled. He charged me with his sword. I grabbed six knives, three between each of my fingers on either of my hands. They reminded me of claws. They may not have the best accuracy, but they do have a lot more power. I threw the first three of Steele deflected them with his sword.

"Deflect these," I screamed and threw the other three right towards Steele. They would have found their target, but Jordan blocked them with his sword, saving Steele massive injuries. These swords were getting annoying. They both stopped moving and just glared at me, daring me to make another move. When I didn't, Jordan charged me. I grabbed two knives and fought him off with those in hand to hand combat. I started to lose my upper hand. I wasn't that good in hand to hand combat with knives. Finally, I felt a tug on my long hair. I was so distracted by Jordan; Steele had snuck up behind me and grabbed my hair. I screamed in surprise and pain and fell to my knees.

"My, my, what shiny and soft hair," Steele purred, "but you know what, if you would have spent a little less time shampooing, and a little more time training, you might not be in this fix," He had my hair in a firm grip and kept shaking my head hard. I kept gasping in pain.

"Hey Jordan," Steele yelled, "I know what would be fun, why don't we make little Miss Princess watch while you finish off her pathetic friends!"

"I guess," Jordan shrugged. "Sounds okay to me!"

"You stay away from them!" I yelled.

"Don't even," Steele yelled back. He yanked at my hair and I screamed in pain. I kept trying to fight it as Jordan made his way towards them. Finally, I stopped struggling and started to shake. My hand clenched at the dirt. It's no use…I didn't have any strength left. I felt tears start to roll down my face as I started sobbing. I couldn't help it. My allies were about to die and I was forced to watch.

Way to go, Zink! You've let everyone down again! What good are you? Even now, when the others really need me, I cave. Yesterday they both saved my life and got themselves injured in the process. How many times have they saved my life? You'd think, maybe just this once, when it's life or death, you'd think that I could come through. I could never come through in training, or at home, or even in the arena! Why couldn't I come through now when people I loved needed me the most? My hand finally had a fist full of dirt and I clenched it as if my life depended on it.

My body was racking with sobs.

"Okay, let's do this," Jordan said as he started to get closer and closer to Ben. He walked past Steele and me to the opening of the alcove under the tree. There had to be something I could do…that's when the idea popped into my head. I grabbed another knife out of my belt and held it in front of me with both hands.

"Come on," Steele complained, "It's pointless! You can't reach me with that knife!" A smirk graced my face. I felt my crazy side, the side I locked up, come out again. I turned around and looked him straight in the eye

"It's not meant for you." I said.

"What th-" he yelled.

I yanked the knife backwards and sliced it right through. I sliced it right through my hair. I felt the pressure of someone holding me let go, because now there was nothing to hold on to. My hair was gone…my hair that I used to hold in such high value…it's gone and I don't even care.

I've always considered myself to be a true fighter. I've claimed that I could take anyone down with a single knife. I've always lectured people, such as the Careers, acting like I know so much more.

But it's all empty words.

Everyone's always in the lead. I've always watched them from the background. Why is that? Was I afraid? Did I not want to be part of these games? No one else does! Not deep down! Some people have convinced themselves they do, but they really don't. They have always been there for me. Protecting me. Vivian protected me from Steele. Ben protected me from the other tributes. Aria protected me from myself. All this time they have all been teaching me something. It's about time I learned the lesson!

I watched as my long hair fell to the ground.

Okay, no more caving! Now it's my turn to take the lead! And all of them can watch me from the background! I heard Jordan yell something and I knew Steele would soon be on me. I quickly ran and jumped against a tree. I did a back flip and was turned around, facing Jordan. I didn't have much time, since he was so close to Aria. I took six knives out and charged Jordan. Before he had time to defend himself, I was on him. I threw all six knives and four hit him. One through his arm, two through his legs, and one in his chest. As he laid there, he had a look of sadness/ A pang of guilt shot through me, but I shoved it aside. He would have killed Ben and Aria. The canon sounded and he was gone. I turned around and charged Steele with six more knives. I still had seven left…I could do this.

I threw my six knives and Steele quickly dodged them. He took one of the knives off the ground and threw it at me. I dodged it and charged him again with my last knife. He took three of my knives and threw them at me. He expected me to dodge again. But I didn't on purpose. I ran straight into his knives. Two went into my leg and one went into my arm. I kept charging and caught him off guard. I landed on top of him and stabbed him in one of his arms and bit down as hard as I could on one of the others.

I heard Steele yell in pain.

"What are you, crazy or something? Get off of me!" I felt punch after punch hit my head. I hurt but I couldn't let go. I had to keep fighting for Aria and Ben. I couldn't let anyone get to them. Punch after punch. I could feel the blood coming down my face, but I couldn't let up. I couldn't let him win. Punch, punch, punch…I started to let out noises of pain. I couldn't help but cry out. I finally started to spit out blood between punches, but I wouldn't stop biting his arm. The punches kept coming.

I had to win! Blood kept pouring down my face. I felt my energy start to leave. My body failed me. He finally punched me off of him. I went flying. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Now you're going to pay!" Steele yelled.

He brandished his sword and started to come towards me. I knew it was the end. I couldn't get up, I was out of knives, and I could barely see from all the blood running down my face.

"Say so long, girlie!" He yelled as he got closer. I stared at him, refusing to look away when he killed me. He finally got close enough to strike me, but stopped. An expression of pure horror came upon his face and he fell to the ground. A canon sounded and I screamed. I looked at him. In his back was a knife, one of my knives. I looked up. Standing there was Vivian, in Steele's blood, with a look of venom in her face.

"He had what was coming to him."

**District Nine:**

**Ella's POV:**

She screamed and I hurriedly put my hand over her mouth.

"Stop! It's okay," I yelled to Amy. Her eyes were wide open in shock. I had cut the net and she had fallen through, hitting the ground pretty hard. She was probably surprised she was still alive, but I wasn't. She had a chance to kill me and didn't. Why wouldn't I show her the same courtesy?

"You aren't going to kill me?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I had gotten in this arena, I had lost most of my patience for…well anything.

"You'd be already dead if I did want that!" She looked amazed and I was wondering what was going through her head. I turned around and went back to starting a fire. I could never seem to get it to light. After a few minutes of futile effort, Amy came over. She lit it in seconds.

"How did you do that so easily?" I asked.

"Chase taught me how…" She whispered. We sat down by the fire. At least for tonight, we had some kind of mutual truce. I put some of the animals I had trapped over the fire. There were some really weird rats in this cave, but I had found that they were edible.

"So," I asked as we waited for the food to cook, "How did Chase die?" I asked. Her eyes glazed over and I felt guilty immediately. I knew it was a bad question to ask, but I was really curious.

"We found some weird place filled with fire…two of the Careers found us and he jumped in…he did it so he could die by his own hands…What about Zoe?" I felt the pang of pain she must have felt.

"We were discovered by Aria, Ben, and Zink…" She looked at me in shock, "Yep, a career joined their alliance. Aria got knocked out by a trap. Then Zoe started to fight Ben off and I ran to get a weapon. I came back and stabbed him with this," I raised my wooden stake, "and we ran. Sadly, Ben caught her before he passed out and killed her…" Amy and I both had tears in our eyes. The food was done and I handed her some.

"For me," she asked again. I nodded. She dug through her bag and pulled out some food and gave it to me. We ate in silence. She seemed to be spacing out.

"What are you thinking about," I asked.

"I'm counting how many sparks come off of the fire…so far 326…" Well that was weird…oh well I was just as weird. I often found myself twirling my hair. Maybe she didn't even mean to do it on purpose…or maybe it was to keep her mind from wandering to bad memories…

"Can you use any weapons?" I asked, finally noticing the bruises she had. She must have gotten into a fight. But, then, how did she survive without any weapons? I remembered seeing her at survival stations, but never at any weapons stations.

"No," she said, blushing, "I got into a fight with the boy from District Seven, Magnus. That's why I have these bruises. He has some nice sponsors…anyways; I knocked him out and thought about taking his stuff, but for some reason I couldn't leave him without anything." I must have looked surprised because she continued to explain, "I am really got at fist fighting. I just had to get the axe out of his hands and I was a sure in for winning." She didn't see the real reason why I wasn't shocked.

"Why didn't you _kill_ him?" I asked, thoroughly surprised.

She looked really nervous. Then she started saying, "Well, I was going to…I'm not an idiot, but when I stood over his body he looked so peaceful. All I saw was a boy who wanted to go home, not a man who was going to try to kill me. So I left his body there, letting nature choose whether he lived or not. Apparently he stayed safe." She spaced out again and I kept thinking. Wow, that was to nice…this girl really didn't have it in her to kill. Who did? The only reason I stabbed Ben was because he was going to kill Zoe. Otherwise, I probably would have run away and just left him uninjured.

That's when I heard the canon. I jumped and almost screamed. Every time I heard it my heart stopped. A few minutes later, another canon went. I waited for more, but none came. I wonder who had died. Who was left anyways? District One, Two, and Four. The ditz and career from district five, the lovers from District Seven and Eleven. Jordan, Magnus, District Eight, and Amy…that left sixteen and two had just died so fourteen. Ten people had died in three days…there was so much wrong with that!

"Hey, Ella," Amy whispered, "Chase died and left a sleeping bag…do you want it?" it was nice of her to offer but I still had mine.

"Got one, but thanks." I noticed how many supplies she had. "Where did all that come from?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret," Amy asked me. I nodded, "Chase and I stole it after the bloodbath. Then he lit the rest of them on fire!" I gasped. I had never seen anyone do something so risky!

"Well that was really dangerous! He must have been quite strange!" I laughed.

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black," she whispered. Her eyes began to tear up and she started sobbing. I was startled. I hadn't meant to be mean or anything!

"I'm sorry!" I babbled, "I didn't mean to insult him!" I went over to her and hugged her, "Please forgive me! Sorry!" She started laughing a little bit.

"No, you weren't mean," she said when she stopped crying, "He would have loved being remembered as strange! It's just…we had a inside joke about a phrase that's all…I'm okay really!" She then stared at me. "Hey, do you want to be allies?" She asked me. I was shocked. Why would someone want to be allies with me?

"Sure," I murmured.

"Great! Now, let's go hunting or something before bed!" She got up and started walking. I followed. I felt a lot happier. The two tributes that had lost their only allies had come together because of it.

**District Eight:**

**Aria's POV:**

I felt the darkness fading. I could start to hear little sounds. It sounded like people talking…screaming even. I was awake but I couldn't move my body. Finally, I knew that that the darkness was fading. I heard someone say that he had what was coming to him and I sat up and open my eyes. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Next to me was Jordan, bleeding out. I screamed at the top of my lungs and shut my eyes. I heard someone yell "its okay, Aria, it's over!" I slapped at them and screamed for them to get away. They put their hand over my mouth and forced my eyes open. It was Zink…just Zink. I sighed in relief. She helped me up and I made sure I didn't look at Jordan. Vivian was standing by Steele with some blood on her body. Ethan looked shocked and was sitting next to an unconscious Aquamarine. Briton looked stolid and Ben was unconscious too.

"What the HELL happened!" I yelled. Zink explained everything, from Ben being poisoned to Vivian saving her. I glared at Vivian. I still didn't trust her. She was a career after all. Every time I saw her in the training center she seemed so fake. She seemed like she was always planning five different ways to stab you in the back. She did it to Steele, what would stop her from doing it to anyone else?

I grabbed my bow and strung it. I didn't want to assume anyone was leaving peacefully. That would be just plain stupid.

"How's this going to work," I asked, "I doubt we are all going to form a giant alliance."

"Well, I was going to join." Vivian said with a smirk on her face. What made her assume she was allowed!

"Sorry, I don't trust you, which means you aren't coming." I saw the fire light up in her eyes.

"Aria!" Zink yelled. I glared at her. She could trust her all she wanted, but I wasn't just going to sit by and hope Zink was a good judge of character.

"What more could I do," Vivian hissed, "If I didn't save Zink, he would have killed both you and Ben! Believe me, if I was playing strategically I would have let him kill two of the main competition and betrayed him later!" I sighed. I saw her logic.

'Fine, but I got my eyes on you," I hissed.

"What are you guys going to do," Vivian asked. Ethan picked Aquamarine up and snatched all his supplies.

"We are going to leave," he said, "I really hope I don't run into any of you again, for your sake." I walked down a tunnel and was gone.

"You already know my answer," Briton grunted.

"No I don't…your free to go. Go get your girl back and try to survive as long as you can."

"What!" he yelled, "But it's not the final four yet! We had a deal…"

"And now I'm letting you out. I _want_ you to go find her. I have these guys now…I'd love it if you did stay but I think we both know what you're going to do now…"

He blushed, "Sorry…"

"Don't be! I'm glad you have someone to love. Here, take my scythe. You'll need some kind of weapon!" He shook his head and I heard him laugh for the first time.

"Nah, I'll just take Steele's sword," He grabbed it and Steele's other supplies. "Bye" He said and gave her a hug.

"Good bye," She whispered. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he left. I saw one tear roll down her face and she quickly rubbed away its existence.

"Hey, Zink!" She yelled, "Let me fix your hair! It's all choppy and uneven." She came over to us and grabbed a knife. She started slicing it and straightening it out.

I tended to Ben, and listened in on their conversation.

"Why did you let him leave," Zink asked quietly.

"If you love something, set it free…" She mumbled.

"Oh," I heard the embarrassment in Zink's voice, 'I didn't know you felt that way about him…"

"Not yet," she murmured, "But let's just say that if Danielle doesn't take care of him, I might want to take a shot…however I doubt that will happen. You should have seen his face when he saw her in the arena…" Their conversation lapsed into whispers I couldn't make out. I heard a few of the Careers names so they were probably talking strategy.

"I wish you would've cut it in a straight line," Vivian complained loudly when she was done.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking about my hair when I was trying to fight for my life," She said jokingly. They both laughed and I turned around. Her hair was now down to her chin…it was so different. Of course, everyone became a different person in the arena. I was no exception. I knew that Jordan's face would forever haunt me…

**District Five:**

**Danielle's POV:**

I quietly settled into my cave thing. It was quite full now. Yesterday, I had stumbled upon an unconscious boy. So I just took his stuff, which was quite valuable. He had an axe, a jacket, and food. Then today I found some water place and the two lovers. I snuck up behind them and took some of their food too! It was great! They never even heard me. So now I was in a cave, with enough food for a few days if rationed, and enough water for awhile. Plus, I had an axe that I had practiced with a bit yesterday and today. I was getting better and I might be able to hold my own in a battle soon!

I laid down and waited for the anthem to play. It eventually did and I looked outside. I was shocked by the people who had died. The boy from District One and Jordan! Two careers in one day! Was the Career Pack over? Was Briton okay or was he bleeding out somewhere! I shut my eyes and forced Briton bleeding to death out of my mind. We weren't together anymore. He had left me…there was no going back. I shut my eyes and fell asleep. I dreamt of a better place. I dreamt of home and the old Briton that was there waiting for me.

**Review please! I would appreciate immensely! Btw, shout out to 3rdbase101 who betaed this one since my other beta is AWL! **

**Okay so Steele, you were a stupid little prick, end of story.**

**Jordan, I'm sad to see you go. I really am I liked you but I needed two careers to die for my master plot and I literally drew names out of a hat and you were picked. Steele was automatically picked because it was his time to die, but let's not discuss that right now. So, yeah I loved your light side trying to beat the dark side, but now you're dead….**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review!**


	12. Day 4: Can You Let Go

**Day 4: Could I Let Go?**

**District Two:**

**Oliver's POV:**

I woke up and felt sick to my stomach. I had no idea why, but I felt like today was going to be a bad day. Whenever you got that feeling, it wasn't good. I got up and packed all my stuff. I had started a constant movement routine. I had three spots in this weird desert area. I would switch twice a day, once in the morning and once at night. That way, if anyone ever spotted me, they would never know when I would come back. I finished packing and started my long walk. It felt like a desert in here. I must have been the heat coming up through the ground…I must have been very far away from the surface.

I thought about what had happened. Steele was a prick, so I expected him to die from his over confidence. However, Jordan was smart. How did he not survive the split of the Career Pack? Well, between Ethan, Vivian, and Aqua it makes sense why Steele and Jordan died. I mean, have you seen those guys with weapons? They are freaking insane. I finally reach my destination and sit down. I quickly pack up and go sit on one of the rocks, taking a canteen and my sword with me. I had the perfect watch spot from here. No one would be able to come in here without me seeing them.

The longer I watched, the more my mind began to wander. Then I fell asleep. It was one of those nightmares where you knew it wasn't real, but you couldn't help but feel terrified. My father was there, taunting me with torture. My mother was sitting there, knitting a banner to lie over my coffin. The torture began and I screamed. Finally I was dead and placed in the coffin. I woke up and I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I internally cursed myself for falling asleep. I tried to get back into watch mode, but my mind kept wandering back to my family.

I was still overridden with guilt about their death. I mean, I had always wanted them to die, but not how they did. They died last year, and I knew it was going to happen. It was a rumor spreading around the district that my parents were going to try to climb up the social ladder by eliminating one of the wealthier merchants in the district. I was pretty sure it wasn't true, but everyone heard about it. That included the rich merchant.

The day before they died I heard about how he was going to kill them first. My first instinct, like any good son, was to tell them. However, all the horrid memories of whippings from not training "right" and the screaming from my mother about how I was a disgrace flashed into my mind. So I kept silent.

The next day they were found dead on the living room floor. There was blood everywhere and the police knew who had killed them immediately. However, they ignored it and said it was some thief who had killed them when he was caught. Even for the people who did believe the lie, everyone noticed how the merchant limped around for a few months afterwards.

I closed my eyes and let the guilt eat away at me for awhile. I kept trying to shove it to the bottom of my brain, but it kept appearing at the worst possible times. I could feel the silent tears roll down my face.

I had no idea what caused me to turn around. Maybe it was wanting to curl up in a ball and die. Maybe it was the sudden hunger I felt in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was me going to jump off a cliff. The point was that I turned around. What I saw made my skin crawl and my blood boil.

The girl from District Five, Danielle, was hunched over my supplies. I gasped and her head shot up. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed a canteen, a first aid kit, and a backpack that I knew was full of food and ran. I grabbed my sword and one of my backpacks and chased after her. I saw a bronze axe swinging from her side. However, if she knew how to use it she would have turned around and fought me!

She dove into the tunnels and I jumped right in after her. I thought about how stupid and clumsy she seemed in training. I thought about how I wondered every night why her picture wasn't up after the anthem played. Now I knew why! That stupid little thief was a great actress as well. Let's see if she could "act" her way out of this one.

Our feet made next to no noise against the stone. I was very slowly gaining on her. This girl was very fast, but I was a career. Eventually she would get tired and slow down. I would be there when she did. She started to weave in and out of view. She would make sudden turns into different tunnels. I turned around a corner and almost ran smack into her. She had her axe out and was ready to attack.

To bad it wasn't to attack me. Down at the end of the tunnel were three creatures with giant claws. They also had fur all over their body, and the only color they had was the red in their eyes. Besides that everything was white. I quickly turned around and I almost screamed. Three more of those creatures were coming from where we had been running. Stupid Gamemakers! They always had to interfere when it wasn't needed!

"Get back to back with me," Danielle yelled. My anger started to boil again when I realized SHE was ordering ME around. However, the logic she had made sense so I pushed it down and obeyed. I took my sword out and internally groaned. The two people with weapons were going to fight mutations. Sadly, neither of us knew how to use them. This was just peachy!

They made the first move. They let out a howl and bounded towards us. I lunged forward and impaled one through the stomach. Too bad that didn't stop the other two. They lunged at me and I quickly jumped out of the way. I glanced over and noticed Danielle had lobbed one of the creatures head off with her axe and was running away. I decided that was the best idea too. I got up and made a run for it. I heard two, maybe three, bounding after me. I turned corner after corner, hoping that I would lose them. I finally bounded back into my desert and I turned around. They were nowhere to be found. I dejectedly walked back to my place where the remainder of my supplies. Damn, that stupid girl got away with a chunk of my supplies! If I ever saw her again she would be dead meat!

**District Two:**

**Vivian's POV:**

"Why the HELL aren't you doing anything," Aria screamed at the ceiling, "Will you just send us some fricking medication! Ben needs it! I KNOW I HAVE ENOUGH SPONSOR MONEY! IT'S MINE I SHOULD BE ABLE TO USE IT HOW I WANT SO SEND THE DAMN MEDICINE!"

I rubbed my temples. Ben got worse every second. He was going in and out of unconsciousness and his fever kept getting higher. I was treating him, Zink kept running around looking for medical herbs, and Aria kept yelling at her mentors for them to save Ben. So pretty much we were sitting here watching him die.

Aria finally sat down and started crying. Gosh, this girl was an emotional rollercoaster! Of course, I didn't blame her. I wasn't much better. I just did a far better job of hiding it.

"Ungh," Ben moaned. His lips drooped from his slack face, and his skin gleamed wetly in the low light.

"Is there anything you need," I murmured. I unclenched my hands from gripping on the sides of my arms. My hands fluttered uselessly in the air between Ben and I. His eyes loosely rolled in the darkness.

"Anything I can do? Anything at all?"

His eyes roamed about. Zink entered with more herbs and started to make more medicine. His eyes landed on my face. They abruptly focused through the pain and heat of the fever.

"Finally," he yelled. His breath wheezed, which frightened me, "I knew you would come if I waited long enough. Oh, Avery, I have so much to tell you!"

I froze and then looked quickly over my shoulder. Zink and Aria were frozen and shocked as well. Avery was Ben's sister who was in last year's games. She died a bloody death by the Careers.

"Avery," Ben said to me, oblivious to my reaction. "Would you believe I got Reaped! What are the odds, eh? I was always the lucky one in the family…" His voice faded out until I couldn't hear it, but his lips continued to move. He was too weak to lift his hands, but he dragged it across the sleeping bag towards me.

"What should I do," I asked nobody in particular.

"…isn't it ironic that I was reaped right after you were?" Ben wheezed, audible again, "No one has been reaped in our family! Didn't our cousin Lucy get reaped, though?"

He looked at me trustingly, waiting for me to reply. I felt someone poke me in the back.

"Um…" I mumbled.

"Maybe that was Sam's cousin," Ben allowed.

I gave Aria and Zink a panicked look. Zink shrugged and Aria glared at me, "Help," I mouthed silently to them.

Aria rolled her eyes and motioned for me to grab Ben's searching hand. Ben's skin was chalk white. I could see the faint pulse of blood in the veins on the back of his hand. He was so sick…I felt grief for this boy who I barely knew shoot through me. I carefully lifted his hand. It felt too light as if it were hollow.

"Ah, Avery, it's been so difficult without you. I don't know why you're here, but you'll like Aria and Zink. They are really nice and you'll have plenty to talk about. I know how you need to have your 'conversation'…" His voice quieted again and I couldn't make out his babbling. His mouth kept moving, even when he shut his eyes and his head lolled to the side.

"I may be good at deception," I whispered, "but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act like a guy's dead sister. I don't want to upset him."

"Don't worry. You don't have to say anything," Zink reassured, "He's not conscious enough to care," I grabbed a gauge strip and wiped his forehead. Busy hands always made me feel more comfortable. I thought about how sick this guy must have been to think I was his sister. I mean, she had blonde hair and brown eyes. I had mahogany hair and blue eyes. She was tan and I was pale white. She was, dare I say it, not the prettiest flower in the garden and then there was…well, me. I didn't see the resemblance.

"Thanks, Avery," Ben muttered, "That feels nice."

"Do you think it's the pain or the poison making him delusional," Zink asked.

"More the pain, I would think. I would trade my right arm for some morphling or medicine," Aria yelled at the ceiling again. We stayed like this for awhile. Aria kept yelling hysterically, Zink was making more herbal medicine, and I held Ben's hand and tried to keep him cool.

I finally ran out of water and got up to get more. I laid his hand down gently and patted it. His eyes snapped open, focusing with more awareness then before.

"Avery, are you leaving," he wheezed, "Do you have to go so soon?"

"Of course not," I said.

Zink got me more water and I sat by him. I felt so terrible right now… I laid down, still holding his hand, and closed my eyes. Time flew by and I felt like my hand was going to fall off. He was gripping it painfully hard.

I woke up and so did he. He was moaning and Aria rushed over with medicine. She poured it down his throat. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

My throat felt swollen, "What can I do?"

"About as much as I can," Aria whispered, "Which is nothing. I'm so useless…" After awhile, I realized how hungry I was. I let go of his hand and started to walk away.

I heard someone yell, "Avery! Where are you! Avery!"

I ran back and sat down next to him. I let his fingers lock around mine, "I'm here." I whispered.

Zink brought me some food, knowing why I must have gotten up in the first place. I nervously sat there, worried about Ben's misconception. Ben muttered Avery's name over and over but he never seemed to need me, which I was grateful for. I wasn't sure how I could pretend to be his sister.

After what seemed like hours, he consciously mentioned Avery's name again.

"Avery. It hurts. It hurts a lot." He moaned.

"I know," I whispered, "Aria?"

She was there with medicine in hand, "Open up," she poured more medicine down his throat. I flinched when I few drops splattered on my arm. The hours kept on going. It was the worst time I have ever had in my life. It was worse than when I killed October and almost died from the guilt.

After awhile, we ran out of medicine and supplies to make it with. It seemed like only minutes later Ben was writhing, gasping, and moaning. His finger chafed and bruised mine, but I never pulled away. His moans turned to shrill screams. I ducked out once to use the restroom. By the time I got back, after nearly running the entire way, Ben's screams no longer sounded human. Aria's and Zink's faces were hollowed with agony. Ben quieted after I spoke to him for a moment, letting him think his sister was near. It was an easy lie, a kind one. Nothing mattered right now except Ben's pain.

Ben continued to scream. Zink paced back and forth, trying to keep her mind away from this place. Aria, however, did not try to distance her body or mind from Ben's suffering. Instead, she suffered with him. She sat by his side and stroked his hair. Ben's cries carved deep lines into Aria's face, like claws raking her skin.

It was strange to see such depths of compassion from Aria. I couldn't look at her the same after watching her live Ben's pain. Just as I knew she wouldn't be able to hate me anymore after this. So great was her compassion, she seemed to bleed internally with it.

"Make it stop, Avery, make it stop!" Ben begged me. I wiped the sweat from his forehead while he crushed my hand. Time seemed to slow down and stop; the hours seemed never ending. Ben's screams got more and more frequent, more and more excruciating. I didn't worry about any other tributes. If anyone heard this they would run in the opposite direction.

I was hovering over the edge of sleep. I was starting to feel the emotional toll of all this. Ben's moans and screams were the only thing keeping me from sinking under. I heard Zink snoring lightly behind me. I was glad that someone had been able to escape for a little while.

"I'm here, I'm here," I heard myself mumbling over and over again as he cried out his sister's name, "Shh it's okay." That when the noise came. The low hum and I felt my heart skip a beat. The light shined and I opened my eyes.

"Zink, wake up now!" She jumped up and ran to gift. I jumped up too.

"Avery! Don't leave! Don't!" Ben's screeched.

I spun back to Ben and shoved my hand into his searching fingers.

"Shhh, shhh! Ben! I'm here! I won't leave! I won't! I promise!"

He quieted down and whimpered like a child. He was a child! I hated these stupid games! Why the hell did I ever volunteer!

"Its morphling," I heard Zink say, "There's not much…"

Aria was instantly in action. I heard her open the silver canister and retrieve the morphling. "Zink, this is spectacular! It's about time!"

"Aria, hold on a second…" Zink muttered.

Aria was already by Ben's side. She stuck the needle into the crease at Ben's elbow. I couldn't argue with the results. Within half a minute Ben's entire body was relaxed. His breathing went from harsh and urgent to whispery and even. His hand relaxed, freeing mine.

I massaged my left hand with my right, trying to bring the blood back to my fingertips. Little prickles followed the flow of blood under my skin.

"Aria, there really isn't enough for that," Zink murmured.

I looked up from Ben's face that was finally peaceful. I could see the surprised expression on Aria's face and I could feel it on my own as well.

"Enough for what? I'm not going to save it for a rainy day! I'm not going to sit here and listen to Ben scream in agony while I have a way to help him!"

"That's not what I meant," Zink said. Aria frowned and I just felt confused. What was she talking about?

"There's enough to stop the pain for a day, that's all," Zink said, "If you give it to him in doses."

I didn't understand what she was saying, but Aria did. She turned to Ben and tears were rolling down her face. I tried to understand what was going on, but the lack of sleep left my brain dead.

"You can't save him, Aria. You can only save him pain. That's the only reason your mentors sent it to us. They wanted to save us all pain…" Zink reasoned.

"I know," Aria sobbed. Her voice broke. "You're right…"

Then it finally hit me. There was enough morphling to give him an overdose. They were going to kill Ben as painlessly as possible. My gasp sounded loud in the quiet cavern. I didn't look up to see how my allies would react. My own tears pooled as I leaned over Ben's body. No..no…not yet…no…

I tried to think about why this boy was so important. I had never even had a conversation with him… For some odd reason, I needed him to survive. I had no idea…maybe it's because I've spent hours sitting here…maybe it's because he thought I was his sister…whatever it was I couldn't stand the finality of this death…_his_ death.

I cradled his head in my arms and let my tears fall onto his skin. I tried to stop my crying, but it made its way out regardless.

"Uuuh," Ben groaned after awhile, just a whisper, "Avery."

"Here," I whispered back. He sighed in relief.

Ben groaned again. The sound began low and guttural but turned quickly to a high-pitched whimper.

"Vivian," Aria whispered, "He's in pain. I can't let him come all the way around."

I tried to breathe evenly. "It's better if he doesn't know me. It's better if he thinks Avery's here."

I pulled my eyes open. Aria and Zink were beside Ben, whose face still looked like he was sleeping.

"You're a good man;" Zink cried softly, "See you on the other side…"

Aria fumbled to get the rest of the morphling in the syringe.

"Avery," Ben sobbed, "It hurts."

"Sssh, it won't hurt much longer. Aria will make it stop."

"Avery?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Avery. I've loved you my entire life. You're the best sister I could have ever asked for…"

"I know you love me, Ben. I-I lo-love you too. You know how I love you…"

Ben sighed.

I closed my eyes when Aria leaned over Ben with the syringe. Aria was stifling back sobs. "Good bye," she whispered.

Ben's finger relaxed, loosened. I held on to them. I was the one clinging now. Could I let go? Minutes passed and all was quiet except for my breathing. It was hitching and leading towards sobs. Then the cannon went off and he was gone. Someone patted my shoulder.

I kept gripping, not letting go. People kept telling me to hush, but I kept sobbing. I started screaming in the grief that had suddenly come upon me. Finally, something stung my arm. I didn't remember having a hurt arm. And in such a strange place, just inside my elbow…

Morphling

I was already drifting now. I tried to be alarmed, but I couldn't be. I was too far gone. I knew that I wasn't dying, like Ben. I was just sleeping…they were trying to save me some grief for a small period of time…

**Mentor's POV:**

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

The canon sounded and I felt pure disgust rush through me. The District Eight mentor Raylin, had enough money to send the medicine to save poor Ben's life. He just chose not to. He wasn't going to "waste money" on something that wouldn't benefit Aria. Sometimes mentors chose who they wanted to win and forgot about their district partner. He chose Aria and left Ben for dead. I used to think this guy was completely crazy, but maybe he was more cold blooded and tactical than I thought!

I looked around the control room. There was a giant screen in the center and each district had a small station with two chairs and two screens. One screen for each tribute that had a camera that was always on them. Also, there was a list of money and of what you could send them. Felix had a tear in his eye and got up and walked outside. He was a softy on the inside and I knew Ben's death was affecting him more than me. He practically begged District Eight to send him the medicine. It fell on deaf ears.

I glanced at all the mentors. District Ones, Topaz and Geoff, were beaming. They still had Zink and she was in perfect health. Plus, she had an abundance of sponsorship money. District Two was also ecstatic. Both tributes were alive and doing well. Vivian was number one on the charts for winning right now. Of course, the charts did squat. It just showed everyone was voting for her.

District Three's screens were black and the mentors were gone. District Four was staying calm and collected. Then there was me who hadn't left this room since the games began. I didn't want to leave for a few minutes in case something happened. District Six was empty. District Seven seemed bored. Nothing had happened to t tributes yet. District Eight was calm and I was disgusted with Raylin. I hoped he got what was coming to him.

District Nine was gone as well. When Jordan died, they left. They had no hope that the thirteen year old girl would win. So I assumed they went and got drunk or something. District Ten was desolate. District Eleven seemed hopeless. They didn't think their tribute would win so they sat there and watched, praying. District Twelve is what I admired the most. There was only one mentor, Ophelia, and she hadn't left this room either.

I had actually gotten to know her and become her friend. She was so adamant about Amy winning because Amy reminded Ophelia of her daughter, Olivia. Her daughter was fifteen, going on sixteen. Only a year older than Amy. I had grown to become great friends with Ophelia and we tended to talk about everything with each other. I sat down and watched Danielle. She was unpacking from her greatest heist and Briton was wandering around, looking for her. I had tried to send some stuff to Briton, hoping he would pick up what I was saying. I had sent crackers going down one tunnel, hoping he would go in that direction. He didn't seem to understand because sometimes he would, but other times he wouldn't. I sighed and sank into my chair. This was going to be another long day. Why couldn't I just learn to let go? It's not like they had any chance of winning anyways!

**District Four:**

**Ethan's POV:**

"Oh my holy toes, Aquamarine WAKE UP!" I yelled.

She just shifted to the left.

At first, I was okay carrying her since she was unconscious and all. But now she was just being lazy! Gosh darn it! Why couldn't she just opening her freaking eyes and walk on her own two feet. If I had water to spare, it would so be on her head right now!

"You know I could just stab you and leave you here to die! Would that make you HAPPY!" I waited for some kind of reaction. She just grunted and resituated herself again. I finally did what I should have done an hour ago. I dropped her on her lazy ass.

'OW!" Aqua yelled, very unlady like, "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO ANTAGONIZE INJURED PEOPLE!"

"AND YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO ANTAGONIZE THE ANNOYED AND AGRAVATED PEOPLE!" I yelled back. She got up and just glared at me. I answered with a glare of my own. She had her trident in her right hand and put it into strike mode. I did the same with one of my spears. Finally, she cracked a smile.

"FINE YOU WIN YOU STUPID PIG SNOUTED DOLPHIN!" she screamed as she stormed away.

"Oh come on! Couldn't you think of a better insult than that?" I yelled as I followed her.

"You're right I can…you're so…BLONDE!" she answered. Ouch, that kind of hurt.

"Didn't have to get all personal," I laughed back.

"Didn't have to drop me on my bum," she retorted. I just kept laughing. Never a dull moment when you were with Aquamarine! We kept wandering through the tunnels. I had no idea what we were looking for anymore. First we were looking for tributes, then water, the food, and now shelter. It didn't help that we had no idea where we were going.

"Wait," Aqua said, stopping suddenly. I ran into her, "Do you hear that?" I listened. Both our muscles tensed up. It sounded like another one of those damn drills! I grabbed her arm and we took off. Thankfully, we both noticed it was a different noise. It was the sponsor gift noise. We both sat down and waited. After the bright light went away, we grabbed the two silver canisters. Each one had a canteen of water and a lantern. We both laughed. The water was highly needed, but did we really need a stupid lantern! We attached the lanterns and canteens to our belts and kept walking. Little did we know that we did need those lanterns…

We kept walking by the light of the crystals. Then the most disturbing sound rang out. I stopped for a second, wondering what it was. I turned around and saw two white creatures with giant claws. They stopped, but not before I saw the bright red hair flash by and into a different tunnel. Oliver! That stupid deserter! I would have chased him down, but the white fluffy balls of doom were in my way. I grabbed my spear and threw it. The creature quickly deflected it and advanced upon me. Aqua threw her trident and it skewered one of them right through the stomach. That's when things got terrifying.

I didn't know what Oliver had done, but apparently these two creatures had learned from their fallen comrades mistakes. They let out a giant roar and two more popped up. Then the one with the trident in its gut took out the trident and handed it to one of the other creatures before dying. Another one of them picked up my deflected spear. I quickly shoved one of my remaining two spears at Aqua and got into defensive mode. Apparently these creatures learned from watching their enemy. This wasn't good.

The one without one of our weapons ran straight towards us and Aqua quickly speared it threw the neck. It fell, dead. The other two were smarter. They both threw our own weapons back at us and we both dodged. I picked up my spear and Aqua grabbed her trident. We decided not to throw them. However, the creatures didn't stop fighting. They suddenly starting licking themselves and their fur became sleek. Aqua took this as a sign of stupidity on their part and threw her trident again. It bounced of the mutt, useless.

I realized they had just created themselves an impenetrable armor.

I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me. The mentors were thinking one step ahead of us as always. I grabbed the lanterns and motioned to Aqua to do the same. She gave me a confusing look and did the same. We lighted them up and I waited, hoping the creatures would be afraid of fire. They weren't.

They charged us and I held my ground. If they were going to charge me, they would have to go through my spear first. Finally they made it close enough for me to realize how stupid I was being. I grabbed Aqua's arm and we made a run for it. However, I jerked her so quickly and unexpectedly that she dropped her lantern. That's when the fireworks happened.

One of the beasts stepped on it and he went up in flames. The flaming beast barely touched its ally and its entire body caught on fire too. I laughed when I realized what the lanterns were for. The creatures weren't afraid of it, but there saliva must have been highly flammable. So much for impenetrable armor. Aqua stepped over the flaming carcasses, grabbed her trident, and came back. Then she said one of the most Aquamarine things to say.

"See what happens when YOU drop ME on my butt!"

**District Seven:**

**Magnus' POV:**

I heard a cannon ring out and froze. Who had that been? I guess I would find out tonight… I kept walking down the tunnel and sighed. I had been wandering these tunnels for days! The only thing that made it bearable was the gifts from sponsors. Yesterday I had gotten a knife, food, and more water. Today, so far, I had gotten food and a sleeping bag. I still didn't know why, but the Capital seemed to have liked me a lot. I would never understand how their minds worked…

I kept my mind focused on each individual step. I had gotten mugged by that stupid girl once and I wasn't going to give any other tribute the opportunity to try again! I kept counting my steps, hoping to find something. I just as so sick and tired of these darn tunnels! I kept walking and I saw a light. It was a faint light, but it was brighter than the tunnels. I broke out into a run and leapt through the entrance. My heart sank quickly though. All I saw was a giant chasm. It was huge. It went all the way to the walls so there was no way around it. However, on the other side, I saw something that made my heart leap with joy. There was a pile of weapons! Those tricky Gamemakers! They took the weapons that were supposed to be in the Cornucopia and put them on the other side of this chasm!

Then my first dilemma came. How in the world was I supposed to cross this thing without dying? I paced to and fro, looking for some sort of ledge. I looked for a hidden bridge. I even looked for a part where the two pieces of land were closer together. Nothing. I wondered if sponsors would send me something. I waited and nothing still. Not even some rope? I sighed and walked back out. This was ridiculous! The only reason the Gamemakers put it there was so that desperate tributes would try to get it and die trying! I wasn't that stupid! So I just walked back into the darkness and hoped to find a brighter, better place to settle down.

**District Eleven:**

**Emmett's POV:**

"Moth will you stop it!" I yelled. She finally sat down and stopped pacing. At first this secluded place was nice. We had that new-couple-in-love kind of feel. Now it felt like a cage. We both never really left and we had run out of things to talk about that weren't morbid. I mean, I still loved her and I knew she still loved me, but we were going stir crazy. Plus, she would do things that would annoy me, such as pace, and then I would other things that would annoy her! It was all accidental but it wasn't helping the cage like feeling.

"Sorry," she snapped. The shy girl that I knew was either suppressed or asleep. Lately Moth had been really snappy and sassy. Of course, I was too. This game was driving us both insane. I continued to cook the fish I had caught. Why couldn't these games just be over?

**District Twelve:**

**Amy's POV:**

"Oh gosh, Ella, I'm so glad you are good with traps," I complimented. We had plenty of meat from these weird rodents that kept running into her traps. She would constantly go out and find food and plants for us to eat, while I hunted down water and just kept track of our supplies. Sometimes I felt bad because I felt like I wasn't pulling my end of the wait. Of course, Ella didn't seem to mind so it was okay in her mind. I still felt terrible though.

"I know! I'm glad too, believe me!" she laughed. Ever since we had become allies (could it only have been yesterday?) we had a great time! We were always laughing and getting even more supplies. We seemed to be very efficient. The only thing Ella didn't like was how we were always on the move. She wanted to settle down somewhere and set up a bunch of traps. I felt better if we kept moving so no one could pinpoint us. That was the only thing we had argued about.

Of course, I was winning because of logic. Last time I had tried that Chase had died. Last time she had tried that Zoe died. Neither of us wanted to have that thing happen again. What's that phrase my mother always said? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I really didn't want to do something stupid again. I hated feeling stupid.

The anthem played and I waited for the broadcast. Ben's face popped up. I wasn't shocked. Ella told me about how she poisoned him. I expected it to be a little while longer. Poison usually took awhile to get to the heart. I looked over at Ella to see her reaction. Her face was solid and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Good riddance," was all she said. She went back to angrily ripping the meat off one of the bones. The venom in her voice stunned me a bit. I mean, I guess if I saw Aquamarine's face in the air I would feel the same way but still…I hadn't ever heard her sound like that before. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. It wasn't because we were mad at each other. She just needed to think and I was okay with that. I settled into my sleeping bag since she was on first watch. My mind started to flick towards Chase and Aquamarine. I quickly shoved it aside. Why couldn't I just let go and stay in the present? I then counted every pebble within my eye sight. I eventually got pretty high before I drifted off to sleep. Three hundred fifty-six…three hundred fifty-seven….three hundred fifty-eight….

**Okay epilogue time!**

**There was only one death today, Ben. Ben, I liked you. I loved your sister. I'm sorry you had to go but I think I made it fairly dramatic and a bit traumatic :D**

**So please review! Please please please! Also, if you want me to love you for all eternity, maybe you could quickly read and review one of my other stories the Girl Without Fire :D please, if you have time! Okay enough pleading! Tell me what you think and have a great week :D**


	13. Day 5: Time to Stop Running

**Day 5: Time to Stop Running**

**District One:**

**Zink's POV:**

I was the first to wake up in our alliance. Aria was curled up in a ball, fast asleep, and Vivian was thrashing about. Part of me wanted to wake her up in case she was having a nightmare but I decided against it. She needed her sleep, nightmare or no nightmare. She had been so upset since Ben's death. It wasn't the crying and sobbing upset that you had when I loved one died, but the kind where you've seen something you would never be able to forget. It was the kind when you saw so much pain that it eventually became your own.

Aria seemed sad too, but not as sad. I knew her reasoning and it made sense. He was in a better place now. He wouldn't have to go through the games on the brink of death from poison. Also, it meant Aria wouldn't have to kill him later. I was pretty sad myself too. I just was trying as hard as I could to make it seem like it didn't happen/ I was trying to delay any form of mourning until after the games. It wasn't working so well. I decided I should go hunt down some sort of food. I had a feeling today was going to be another lazy day.

I walked into the tunnels and braced myself for the never ending darkness. I mean, we had the tint of blue light but it wasn't enough to catch on to details. I kept hunting around for food. There didn't seem to be any more animals. Probably the Gamemakers being idiots again. I kept wandering and my mind began to wander. I really just wanted to be home again. I missed the feeling of the city. I missed all the beautiful things they had in district one. I even kind of missed all of those mean girls. They were way nicer than some of the people here!

I thought about the dynamics of district one. My family was doing fairly well, but then there were the very rich families. Families that had parents who would even go to the Capital on business. I sometimes wished I was one of them. I loved my family but if I had that kind of money I would have some friends! I could buy them if I wanted to! I was suddenly shocked out of my train of thought. There Oliver was picking some sort of herbs. My first reaction was to run back the way I came. The second was to kill him. Then I chose the third.

"What's shaking Oliver?" I asked. He spun around and glared at me. He first looked confused and it must have been because my hair was down to my chin now. That would shock probably a lot of people. He grabbed his sword and held it out menacingly. I just rolled my eyes. I went over to another edible plant and started picking. I was too tired to fight and I bet he was too.

"Not much," he said sadly, "What about you?"

"One of my allies died. Just getting some more food while the others sleep."

"Sorry about that," he whispered, "Shouldn't you be watching over them? It's not good to leave them alone when they are asleep, right?"

"Eh, it's Vivian and Aria. They can take of themselves." He laughed and that made me smile. I had never seen Oliver smile before, let alone laugh!

"How was the Career break up," He asked.

"Not bad. I killed Jordan and Vivian killed Steele. Then we just broke up and we all went our separate ways. What was the real reason you weren't there again?" He laughed again.

"I left day one, remember?"

"No I don't because I did too." I looked at me and had a look of shock on his face. I started cracking up. I then explained to him the entire story. Of how I meet Aria and Ben in the tunnel. We allied and later the Careers found us. The battle. Ben's death. By the end I was starting to choke up. Then he told me about how he ran away. How he set up camp. How he got a chunk of his supplies stolen.

We eventually got enough of the plants and we were both going to head back. I didn't want to, but I did. This was a nice break from the drama of mu alliance, but they needed me. As I walked away Oliver yelled my name. I spun around and looked at him.

"Thanks for not killing me," he yelled. I laughed.

"Thanks for not getting in my way," I winked at him and turned the corner. I made it back to camp in one piece and Vivian was awake. She gave me a questioning look and I held up the plants. I quickly cooked them and put them with some of our food. We woke Aria up and had breakfast. It was silent. Aria just played with her food, Vivian stared at it, and I ate it as fast as I could. I could feel the depression oozing from everyone. That's when I decided enough was enough.

"Okay, we are done moping! Ben wouldn't have wanted this so can we just please put this behind us!" Aria and Vivian gave me the death glare.

"What do you mean 'Put it behind us'!" Aria said

"We are just dealing with it, Zink! We are not going to run away from our feeling! We may have to run away from a lot of things, but ourselves isn't one of them!" Vivian said.

That's when I realized I was the one that Ben would be ashamed of. He would have wanted us to deal with our sadness instead of having it with us the whole games and have it weighing us down. I needed to take the same approach I did with Oliver. I needed to just embrace my sadness and stop running. That's when the tears started pouring out.

District Nine:

Ella's POV:

Out of all the days in the arena so far, this one seemed the longest. After I took my watch, Amy took hers so I could get some sleep. It felt like I hadn't got a wink of sleep when she woke me up. We didn't even have a proper breakfast, Amy just handed me some leftover meat from last night and then we were off.

I wasn't really sure where we were headed, but as we walked down a tunnel we saw more little pools of water show up. It was hard to avoid the puddles now, and my shoes were soaked through. We'd never find a warm, dry place to rest at this rate! I could have said something to Amy, but she was so intent on moving all the time that I just stopped trying. The thing that worried me was what would happen if we ran into someone? We were almost completely unarmed except for two wooden stakes with a bit of poison on them that I made last night. I figured we had to have at least something to defend with, and I figured out that when Ben died the poison was pretty effective, and maybe a bit more effective than I wanted it to be.

We continued on in the wet tunnel until it split apart.

"Should we go left, or right," Amy asked. "You choose."

"Right is always right." I chirped. Amy chuckled and started off into the tunnel, with me dragging behind. There seemed to be a little noise that I could hear, but it sounded fuzzy and distant so I dismissed it.

We kept on with a steady pace when the noise started getting louder. Amy must've heard it as well because she stopped and put a finger to her mouth.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered, and I nodded. She tiptoed ahead a bit, making sure not to make any noise. Who knew what these tunnels led to, and what the game makers would have in store for us? I held my breath as she walked forward more. I wanted to tell her to stop, but she was still holding up a finger as a gesture to keep quiet.

All of a sudden, when Amy turned a corner, she gasped and almost dropped her wooden stake. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest, and I sprinted towards her.

"What, what is I- oh, wow…" Now I knew why Amy looked so shocked! In front of us was a giant clearing with a waterfall! It was beautiful. The water splashed down the falls and into a glistening pool of crystal clear water. It looked as close as you could get to a tropical paradise while down in tunnels. There was even little coconut trees nestled to the side of the clearing. I looked at Amy expectantly. Even if it wasn't nighttime, she couldn't say no to making camp here.

"Alright, alright. Let's set up by the corner." She rolled her eyes in a joking way. I gave a little fist pump of victory. Why not enjoy the good times while you can, right? It was a fairly small place and it could have been easily missed by anyone. I mean, the noise was a giveaway but some of the other tributes might have left because it could have been a mutt for all they knew. Amy set up camp while I refilled the water. I had learned to swim when I was little. One time a boy fell into a pond in the district used for cleaning meat and my parents panicked and made sure I knew how to swim. I wanted to jump in but I doubted Amy would approve. Then I saw the lip of a hole in one of the walls.

"Amy, come look at this," I showed her and she let out a gasp. It must have been some sort of tunnel!

"Too bad we can't get down there." She sighed.

"I can!" I yelled. I got so excited I jumped in. I heard Amy gasp right before my head went under the water. I opened my eyes and started the descent. I swam into the cavern and started my long trek down the tunnel. I held my breath and I tried not to think negative. There had to be some sort of room at the end of this thing. I started to feel my air supply get low. I swam faster and made it to the end. I scrambled up and hit the surface.

I gasped for breathe and looked around the room. There wasn't much, but there was a backpack. I grabbed it and swam back. Hopefully everything was water proof. I made it back and I knew Amy was going to scold me. That was until she saw the new back pack. We quickly ripped it open and we both squealed in delight. There were two knives! There was also a canteen, but the knives would help us immensely. I quickly gathered supplies to make more poison. My chances for winning these games went up immensely.

**District Five:**

**Danielle's POV:**

I woke up from my slumber and yawned. Another day, another time to steal. Every day, so far, I had stolen something from someone. Day One I stole from the Cornucopia. Day Two I stole from Magnus. Day Three I stole from Emmett. Day Four I stole from Oliver. Who knows who and what I would steal today. I finally sat up and went through my supplies. Two canteens full of water, a backpack full of food, a bronze axe, and a sleeping bag. Also a first aid kit and an extra pair of clothes. I'd say I'm living large right now.

I packed everything and quickly hid it behind the rock in my den. It was in case someone stumbled upon it. I hooked one canteen to my belt, grabbed my first aid kit, and readied my axe. I was ready. I left my den and started back towards the entrance. I glanced over the edge of the rocks. I mean, all I could see was fog. Wouldn't it suck to fall into an endless abyss? I kept walking until I reached the entrance. I went back into the tunnels and started my journey. I had figured out where most of everything was. A ways to my left was the water cavern. A ways to my right was the desert place Oliver was in. Magnus was in a tunnel by this weird lava place, which was a lot farther left then the water place. To the really far right was the forest place where Zink was staying. Of course, like always, the entire arena was in a circle. So that means I pictured it as me being on the right of the circle, the lava place being on the bottom, and the forest place being on top. Than the desert place was in between the forest place and my place and the water cavern was in between the lava pit and my place. Oh, and of course the Cornucopia was in the middle, as always. Plus there were caverns leading everywhere so it was a little confusing.

Today I was going to find out what was on the left side of this circle. Maybe it was a tropical paradise or something. Who knows, but I would soon. I kept walking and decided to just go through the middle. I eventually made it to the Cornucopia and sighed. It was weird that it was empty. It looked so sad and lonely. I walked into the opposite tunnel and tried to stay in a straight path. It was hard but I managed to turn right, then left, and then right again. I stayed in the zig zag path for awhile hoping it would go straight.

Then I heard something that sent a chill down my spine.

"So it was _you_! You little lab rat!" I spun around and came face to face with Magnus. He was about ten feet away and was staring right the axe. _His_ axe. I gulped. Crap, this was not going to end well.

"You're not going to say anything," he grumbled, "Fine; I'll just take it back then." That was when my mind started working again. He took one step towards me and I spun back around and started running. I heard his pace pick up too, so I went even faster. I took a sharp left turn, and then another one. Then I tried a zig zag path to get back to my area. I heard his still behind me. Why wasn't I losing him? If I could lose Oliver who was just as fast as me, then why couldn't I lose this lumberjack!

I picked up the pace even more and I heard his pace quicken as well. Darn, he had a lot of stamina. I may have been a fast runner, but I couldn't run this fast forever. I took a sharp right and then a sharp left. I felt my feet start to ache. My body wanted to stop. I didn't let it. I wouldn't stop because if I did I was screwed. Magnus was twice as big as me and probably three times as strong. I finally broke into my area and ran even faster. If I could just make it to my den…

I heard him yell and I internally cursed him. I wouldn't lead him right to where all my supplies were. If I died I didn't want him to have all the stuff I had stolen. I kept running and did something that I could regret. I jumped off the edge. I knew it was risky, but it was either that or fight Magnus. I jumped and prayed to God there would be solid land beneath me. I landed with a thud.

I waited a few seconds before I heard Magnus yell, "No cannon shot, Huh? That means the lab rat is still scurrying about!"

I quickly got up and ran. There was a small pathway going under one of the land pieces above. That's when it hit me. He wasn't going to leave until I was dead. He was always going to be above me, looming over me until he was dead. That's when I decided it was time to stop running. It was time to fight for my life. No more hiding in the fog…no more running…it was time to show Panem that I meant to win!

I found a ledge and tried to hook my foot around it. It worked and I reached for the next one. Then I was practically playing with that old toy, monkey bars. I went across the bridge thing, except under it. I finally made it to the other side and hooked my foot around the side. Then I used my arm to give myself leverage and I was back on top. Too bad Magnus saw me.

"There you are," he hissed, "I'll make you a deal. Give me back my axe and some food and I'll just go." I rolled my eyes. Did he really think I would fall for that? As soon as he had his axe back I would be dead. End of story.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice. Time to die!" He charged me and I waited for the last possible second. I flipped right over him and spun around. He looked shocked.

"What the…I thought you were a klutz!" he yelled.

"You thought wrong!" I grabbed _my_ axe and readied it. If he charged again I would be ready. He was smart enough to know I had the upper hand. He turned around and started running. I leaped after him and swung the axe down. It hit him right between his shoulder and arm and he yelled in pain. He turned around and used him good arm to slap me. My axe went flying and stopped twenty feet behind me. I started to go after it but he grabbed my ankle. I tumbled down and used my other leg to kick him in the face. His nose started bleeding and I knew I broke it. He let go of my ankle, but grabbed my upper calf on my other leg. He started twisting and I screamed. If he twisted it much farther he would break it.

I kicked him again and this time he grabbed his face in agony. I started to run and grab my axe but this time he literally threw himself at me. He was on top of the lower half of my body and I was terrified! I couldn't move…I couldn't run! I felt his blood spilling on to my legs and I tried to squirm my way out. I almost did, but then he bit down on my leg hard. I screamed and stopped flailing long enough for him to get completely on top of me and pin me down. Then I did the one thing any trapped animal would do. I panicked.

I scratched, I screamed, and I bit. I was digging my nails into his face and biting any visible part of his body. He kept giving off little grunts of pain, but didn't let go. Suddenly, he punched me in the face and leapt off of me. I grabbed my face, but luckily he didn't break anything. I scrambled up and saw why he had gotten up so quickly. He now had the axe and was grinning at me. He thought he won. Too bad he was wrong! I waited for him to make the first move. He ran towards me with the axe swinging. I jumped out of the way and kicked the back of his leg. He buckled a little and tripped on the axe. I heard him screech in pain. I glanced over and saw him pulling the axe out of his knee. I faced him and his face was a mask of pure hate. He wanted me dead and he wanted me dead _now_.

He charged quickly and I jumped out of the way again. Except this time he was expecting it. He swung the axe in the direction that he was jumping and I quickly flipped out of the way. I landed on my knees and scrambled up. He was charging again and I knew I couldn't pull that trick again. This time I decided to pull a completely different kind of trick on him. I turned around and made it look like I was running. I ran to the edge, and instead of jumping off, I flipped backwards over him. I then full on tackled him, causing him to drop the axe. I jumped up and kicked him in the face as hard as I could. I also decided to take care of him how I took care of boys back in District Five. I kicked him right in the groin. That should keep him busy for awhile.

As he screamed in pain, I ran and grabbed my axe. I turned around and he was standing up ready to face me. I charged him and swung down, this time hitting one of his arms. He started bleeding and fell down again. I stood over him. I had to make this quick. I raised my axe, ready to swing. Then he looked at me. I mean, really looked at me for the first time. I saw what he wanted in his eyes. He wanted freedom. He wanted to go home and I was about to take that away from him. That second of hesitation I had gave him the opportunity to take a concealed knife and stab me in the upper thigh. I screamed in pain as I swung down. It went right through his chest and the cannon went off. I looked at him in disgust. How dare he stab me when I was actually thinking of letting him live!

As I took his backpack that had some food and water in it, I started thinking logically again. He didn't see someone debating whether he should live or die. He saw someone standing over him with an axe. I walked back to my den. I finally sat down and yanked the knife out of my leg. I patched my wound as best as I could with my first aid kit. Then I sat down and silent tears slid down my face. Day Five I stole from Magnus. I stole his life.

**District Five:**

**Briton's POV:**

This was useless! I sat down on the ground with a huff. I couldn't find her anywhere! I had searched high and low and nothing! Of course, Danielle was smart enough to find some place and hide out…I groaned in frustration. Why couldn't I just find her! After many frustrated groans, I got up and began walking again. I started just taking right paths, hoping it would lead me anywhere but here. Then I heard it. At first, I thought I was going a bit crazy. Then I heard it again. It was the sound of someone screaming. I ran towards it. What if it was Danielle!

I made it and it wasn't Danielle. I saw Aqua slapping at these bat things that were swarming her head. Expect they weren't bats. They had the head of a serpent and they were biting her. She kept trying to hit them with her trident, but they were too small. I looked somewhere for Ethan, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I thought about the cannon shot earlier. Was that him?

Finally, my body caught up with my mind and I was charging the mutts. I sliced at them and was fairly successful. Too bad they turned on me. They started to bite me and I tried to slice them. They kept falling to the ground and I realized it was because Aqua was now stabbing them. Eventually they were all dead and we collapsed to the ground. She was covered in red welts and she looked terrible. I bet I didn't look much better. I could feel the welts weren't poisonous however. They would probably swell down in a day or two.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"I don't know. We were attacked and we got separated…then I heard the cannon…" she started crying and I froze. Aqua…CRYING! What was this! She actually had emotions! I patted her back awkwardly. I didn't know her well enough to hug her, but I also didn't want to just sit there and stare at her crying. That seemed a bit rude.

"Here, at least let me help with your injuries," I opened my first aid kit and started to patch up her welts. She would hiss in pain a lot but I ignored it. If I didn't do anything now they would just get worse. I then patched myself up and put everything away. She picked up her stuff and went and sat farther away from me. I took that as my cue to leave. I picked up my stuff and headed back down the tunnel I came. Would I find Danielle like this? Crying and broken? Or just dead…

**District Four:**

**Aqua's POV:**

I heard him leave and I felt so relieved. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't know why I felt so sad. It could have been the fact that he was the one I was closest to in these Games, or maybe it was because he was the last thing from home I had. It didn't matter. The point was that he was dead and I was alone.

People always called me lucky. Oh, Aquamarine, you are so lucky! Everyone thinks you're so pretty! All the little kids adore you! You are cute! You have a fairly wealthy family! Well, look at me now! I'm alone, and cold! I'm sitting on the ground sobbing my eyes out… my stupid "pretty" eyes out! I kept crying and I finally couldn't handle it anymore. My sadness turned to anger. What was wrong with this world! Not only was the Capital killing me, but it was killing innocent children! When I saw that small girls face, Zoe, I practically screamed in anger! This wasn't right! This wasn't fair! Then, when they can't pick on you because of your physical stature, the Capital targets you emotionally! Well, good job! You've succeeded! Ethan's dead and I'm all alone!

My sobs started to become less and less loud. I could feel the tension in my body start to seep out. Why did the Capital do this to us? Why couldn't they just leave us alone? If they treated the districts right they wouldn't have to worry about mutiny! If they didn't make parents watch their children die they would have a stable country! If they-

"Aqua, are you okay?" I glanced behind and saw Ethan, fully alive. He had a lot of swollen bites around his body but looked relatively fine. I didn't think. I got up and ran to him. I hugged him as hard as I could. "Aqua, what the-" We both fell to the ground with a thud.

"I thought you were dead!" I laughed through my tears. He was alive, just a little beaten up. Then I realized I wasn't helping any and quickly got up. I dried my tears. Before I could ask whether he needed any help with the bites he got a smirk on his face.

"Now this is quite the spectacle! The almighty and powerful Aquamarine crying over me!" I glared defiantly at him.

"I was not!" I snarled. He just laughed. "Oh stick something in your cork hole and shut it! Now, get over here so I can patch up your bites you stupid gay shark!" He just laughed even harder and sat down. I tried to clean the bites out as fast as possible. I really was sad that he might have died…he was so sweet even though he tried to hide it. I mean, he was hurting a lot but he still was kind underneath. I knew he wasn't some stupid killing machine like Steele! Of course, for all I knew Steele didn't like killing either! Even if he did, it's the Capital that made him that. Everything was the Capital's fault, one way or another!

**District Seven:**

**Moth's POV:**

I felt his light snore vibrate through my body. Earlier today we had apologized for being jerks to each other and were good again. Right now he was holding me in his arms and it was so nice. I really loved this man. He had to make it out alive. He just had to! Then the anthem went off.

I looked to the wall and my heart stopped. Magnus was staring right back at me. My fear had come true. Every time I heard a cannon shot I wondered if it was him. I finally stopped thinking it would be him and now it was. I snuggled deeper into Emmett's arms. It wasn't my fault, right? I would have just slowed him down…right? Was it my fault that he was dead?

**Gamemaker:**

**Lavender's POV:**

"This is outrageous!" Theodore shouted. I just rolled my eyes. I kept drinking my tea. Being a Gamemaker was so exhausting sometimes. Especially when you had to deal with so many imbeciles. I looked around our table. Theodore was out of his seat. He was the Head Gamemaker and the most quickly to anger. He was the reason half of the tributes died by traps. They weren't being exciting enough. As for me, I would personally use mutts every now and then but I was smarter and calmer than him. Of course, once I got Theodore to agree that I would be the next Head Gamemaker I would get to control the Hunger Games as I wanted to!

"It's the truth," I reasoned, "The Capital is growing bored quickly. I don't know why, but they are. We are going to have to think of some more ideas if we want this Game to be a success!"

"We have the mutts at the end…" Brilliance piped in. I groaned.

"Yes, yes those mutts are super terrifying and will give the Capital a lot of entertainment, but what about until then? The tributes are settling down! We need to get rid of them and we need to get rid of them fast! These hunger games can only last for nine days tops! And luckily for all of you, I have a few ideas that will get us to that goal…"

**So sorry for the late update! I had finals and I am still super stressed! I have to clean the house top to bottom, I have summer school crap, and I have friends that are being stupid :P**

**So please review if you want me to feel better and update faster :D Also this is unbetaed so sorry for the grammatical errors!**

**Also also, thanks Kiwirawr for writing Ella's POV! I was having such a writer's block and I needed that soooo bad! So review please!**


	14. Day 6: Sickeningly Sweet

**Okay, author's note in the beginning because I just realized I didn't do a eulogy for Magnus! So here we go. Magnus, you were so sweet and caring. You also knew how to be a villain though! You knew how to survive and just wanted to get home! I'm sorry you had to die, but it just fit the plot so perfectly! You know, chasing down the girl who stole your axe only to be killed by it! Anywho, you will be missed!**

**Also, just a heads up. A lot of POV switching and they are fairly short. It's for a good plot I promise ;D now enjoy!**

**Day 6: Sickeningly Sweet**

**District Five:**

**Briton's POV:**

My back was aching when I sat up. My supplies were dwindling and I still couldn't find Danielle! I had found Aqua, Oliver, Emmett and Moth, and Amy and Ella! Why couldn't I find my darn girlfriend! I packed up my little supplies. A canteen with a quarter of water, a few packets of crackers, and some berries. That was it besides my sword and a first aid kit. The sword hadn't helped yet because I really didn't want to kill anyone until I found Danielle. The first aid kit was useless right now because I'm pretty sure eating anti-bacterial was a no no.

I stood up and noticed the silver canister by my side. I opened it and it was filled with water! I looked at the ceiling thankfully. For some reason, Memory had been sending me a lot of sponsor gifts. I didn't think we had that many and they were small, but very helpful. I took a huge gulp of it and had to set it down for fear of drinking it all. It was so sweet and cold! It was the best water I had since I left the Capital. I stuffed it in my pack and kept walking

I decided to take a right and then another left. I had no idea where I was going but I had to run into her eventually! I kept walking until I heard noises. I stopped and listened. They were footsteps. I started to follow them. They quickened in pace and I quickened my pace. I had no idea who it was but what if it was Danielle? I broke out into a run at the thought and started sprinting. I hoped to at least get a glance of the person ahead. I saw a flash of brown hair and knew it had to be Danielle.

"Danielle!" I yelled. I hoped to see her stop, but she actually went faster. Was she afraid of me? I kept running, hoping to catch up. I kept yelling her name, but I got no response. Then I felt the pain shoot through me. My arm felt like it was on fire and I saw a giant slash across it. I looked over and saw Danielle looking as pissed as ever.

"Danielle?" I asked.

"You traitor! You deserter!" She tackled me to the ground and I groaned. Since when had she gotten so strong?

"Danielle, please, let me expla-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut your mouth!" I looked into her eyes and saw all traces of the girl I loved were gone. What happened to the girl I loved? Was it my fault she was like this or the games? I was going to ask, but I never got the chance. I felt the blow to my head and knew I was dead.

**District Five:**

**Danielle's POV:**

I kept wandering the tunnels. I didn't know what I was searching for, but maybe some more supplies to steal from someone. I was still shaken up over Magnus' death, but I kept shoving it to the back of my brain. Then I heard the noise. I shut my eyes and waited for the sponsor gift. The flash came and went. I then opened my eyes and looked at the silver canister. I opened it and inside was water.

Something wasn't right.

I had plenty of water and didn't need this. Why would Felix or Memory send it to me? Well, if Memory sent it to me that means it must have some hidden meaning. I tried to think of something and the only thing that came to mind was that she wanted me to drink it. I didn't know why, but she gave it to me for a reason. I took a few sips from it and out it down. It was very cold and very sweet. Why would it be so sweet…

I kept walking, thinking what was that for? I heard a cannon shot and stopped. Who was that for? Then I saw him. Briton was standing right in front of me. Except the kind look that he usually had was gone. All I saw was pure hatred in his eyes.

"Briton, wha-" I never got to finish my question. He came flying at me and I dodged. I looked at him and knew right away that this wasn't Briton. Briton would never try to kill me. I took out my axe ready for this thing.

He charged me again and I swung my axe. I hit him right in the side and he looked surprised. What, was I not supposed to attack someone who was trying to kill me? He kneeled over and I thought he was giving up. Too bad I was wrong. He swung at me with…well it kind of looked like a sword but I couldn't tell what it really was… and hit me right in the side too. I gasped in pain and raised my axe quickly. I swung downwards and hit him right through the skull. I waited for him to turn into some mutt, lose his looks He didn't.

He looked just like Briton when he slept, except he wasn't sleeping. He was dead. I panicked. What if it was him! What if I had just killed my kind of boyfriend? I ran all the way back to my den and started hyperventilating. I stitched up my wound and sat there. What had I just done?

Then it hit me again.

There was no cannon shot when it died. I didn't kill Briton. It was a look alike or something. I sighed with relief. Briton was still alive. Well, I hoped he was still alive.

**District Two:**

**Vivian's POV:**

We sat there laughing. By now we had put Ben to the back of our mind and were trying to enjoy our moments of peace. Who knows what the Gamemakers would do next. Then the sponsor gifts came. We all shut our eyes and waited for the flash to come. It did and left. We opened our eyes and there were three canisters. We all opened them and there was water. Aria and Zink smiled, but I stopped. Something wasn't right. I had enough sponsors to get me a tub full of water if I needed it. That's the thing though. I didn't need water. My mentors never sent me something I didn't need. I looked at Aria and Zink. They were already drinking it. I took a sip and then spat it out. It was sickeningly sweet. Nothing natural was that sweet.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" Zink put it down as soon as I said something, but Aria kept drinking. I slapped it out of her hand. She looked at me with anger and I glared back at her. Then they came. At first, I saw my Grand'Mere, a little girl, and Steele. Then it flashed to reality. Standing in front of us were three monsters. Each of them had giant claws, and disgusting grey skin. It looked like they were oozing grey puss. They had red eyes and very sharp teeth. However, when I looked into their eyes I saw something. I saw that they were thinking. These mutts were not only strong, but smart. Then it flashed back into fantasy.

Damn, I just had to take one little sip! Aria was the first to go running. I tried to grab her but she was gone. I saw the little girl take down the tunnel and I screamed Aria's name. She didn't even turn around. Then Zink was off in pursuit of Steele. I screamed her name and she at least turned around. That's when I realized another thing. This liquid not only distorted reality, but it impaired your judgment. It made you go a little crazy. Aria had drunk a lot so she didn't even question there being a little girl in the arena. Zink had not drunk as much as her so seeing a dead Steele was probably a little confusing, but not impossible. She finally sprinted down the tunnel and I was left with my Grand'Mere.

"Honey, how are you feeling? Do you need a hug or something?" I saw pure kindness in her eyes and knew it was a complete act. An act to get me close she could kill me. Yet, I still wanted to believe it was her and run into her arms. I started running and she opened up her arms.

I pounced on top of her with my scythe ready to kill. A pure look of surprise was in her eyes and I started to panic. What if it was her? Thank God my brain fought through the haze. My Grand'Mere turned back into the monster and I had no problem cutting its head off. I went back to my camp and waited. What was I supposed to do? Chase after them? I had no idea where they went. Was Zink dying? Or Aria? Maybe it was another tribute somewhere else! I curled up in a ball and rocked back in forth. Then I took all three canisters and chucked them at the dead mutt. I hated the Capital! I hoped every single one of them burned in hell for this!

**District Two:**

**Oliver's POV:**

One cannon had gone off so far. I wondered who it was. I decided that it really didn't matter. I had gotten a sponsor gift and it was all I cared about right now. I had taken a huge gulp and it was so refreshing. A little sweet but whatever. I laid back and relaxed. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

Boy, was I wrong.

I was jolted awake by a voice I thought I would never hear again. I looked up and my father was standing right in front of me. The man who made my life a living hell. For some reason he was alive and well.

"You son of a bitch! How _dare_ you let me die that way! You should be ashamed of yourself!" My shock was broken by my anger. This man thought he could boss me around.

"So you came back from the dead for some more injuries, huh? Being killed once wasn't enough?" I grabbed my sword and was ready to kill. I had practiced a bit since I met those stupid mutts and wasn't half bad. I could probably kill that stupid thief if I needed to. He charged me and I rolled to the right. I jumped on his back and sent the sword through his spinal cord. That should have paralyzed him, but it didn't. He yelped in pain and threw me off of his back. I glared at him and raised my sword again. Something wasn't right here.

I charged him this time, which he wasn't expecting. I stabbed him right through the chest, barely missing his heart. He swiped at me and sent me flying. I landed with a thud and looked down at my chest. Why were there bloody claw marks?

I got up and charged again. For some reason, I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was how much I wanted him dead. I leapt at him and he swiped again. I felt pain shoot through my leg but I landed right on top of him. I ripped the sword out and sent it through his skull. I heard a sickeningly sweet crack and I felt the tension leave his body. Serves him right. I looked into his eyes and just glared at him. He deserved death twice. He deserved every bad thing that ever happened to him. Was it bad that I enjoyed personally killing him this time?

**District One:**

**Zink's POV:**

I kept chasing Steele. I didn't know why he was back, but he was. This time he was _mine_ to kill. After all the crap he put me through, after how he practically made me lose my mind. After everything I just wanted to see him dead, once and for all. I didn't care if the Gamemaker's had created some stupid look alike. I would still see the life leave his eyes and that's all that mattered! He finally stopped and turned around. I drew out one of my knives. I had collected all of them after the Career battle and still had twenty-one. I had plenty to kill this one idiot.

He swept at me with his sword and I ducked. I threw a knife at his hand and it bounced right off. That's weird…why would that happen? I kept throwing knives, hitting him in areas that should kill him. I hit him in the chest, legs, arms, stomach. Everywhere he should bleed out and he kept getting closer. Then I ran away. I heard him chasing after me but I didn't care. I just needed some time to think. Maybe if I hit him in the head. Then it would all work out.

I decided that it would be best to just throw it now. I quickly turned around and threw. It hit Steele right in the neck. Dang, I was so close. He bounded after me and leapt on me. I fell to the ground and screamed. Maybe Vivian or Aria would come and help me. Then I felt the first wave of pain. He raked his sword across my left arm and I screamed even louder. Then across my right leg. Finally I had enough! I grabbed my knife out of his stomach and shoved it through his head. His eyes turned a weird red color and he fell over. I sat up and took all my knives out of him as fast as I could. I then ran back to our camp. Vivian was there and ran to me. She hugged me and we both started crying a little. We stitched up my wounds and waited. We kept nervously looking at each other, waiting for another cannon shot. It was pure mayhem right now. We knew everyone was going through the same thing we were and it terrified us. I started to run my fingers through my short hair. I glanced at Vivian one last time and saw her rocking back and forth in a ball.

Finally, we had enough of waiting. We were going to go find Aria.

**District Four:**

**Ethan's POV:**

"Cheers!" Aqua said with a laugh. We clinked our canisters together like the ridiculous Capital people did and sipped. We both took pretty big drinks and set it down. So far we had heard one cannon. We debated who it was. I thought it had to be one of the district five kids, but she thought it was going to be the girl from twelve. It's sad that we were so bored that we had to debate who died. Look what the Capital had reduced us too!

We kept laughing and making jokes. Then I froze. Standing right in front of me was Ellie, my little sister. There she was smiling in all her loveliness. No scars from that fateful night. Just herself. A shining beacon among all these damp rocks.

"Come on, big brother, let's play!" She took off running and I sprinted after her. My sister was alive! The little girl I had been missing for years was back! I knew we were playing our favorite game tag. I finally caught up to her and tagged her on the shoulder. I turned around and sprinted away. I kept running, hearing her gain on me. Then I felt the pain.

I fell to the ground in shock. I could feel the blood pouring out of my body. My back was on fire and I quickly turned around.

"Tag, you're it!" Ellie hissed. What was this? My precious Ellie…no this wasn't her…I felt the claw marks on my back. Just another mutt! Those damn Gamemakers! I reached for my spears but they weren't there. Damn, I left them at camp. I knew what I had to do. Ellie charged me and I stood there. I then charged back at the last possible second. I grabbed my beloved sister by the neck and slammed her against the ground. I held her there while she clawed at my hand. I felt the tears roll down my face. I kept suffocating her while she kept trying to breathe. I watched as the life slowly left her eyes.

I let go at the last possible second. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my precious sister!

She got up and charged me again. I kicked her in the gut and she fell down. I then took a rock and threw it at her. It didn't kill her. I had to do it. It wasn't her…it wasn't her…it looked like her but it wasn't…

I grabbed her by the throat again and smashed her into the wall. I kept doing that until all struggles stopped. I dropped her on the ground and all I could think about was the blood.

I fell to the ground sobbing. Now I was just like my parents. I had killed my darling sister, just like they had. Her death was now just as much mine as theirs. I was covered in blood…_her blood_…and it was my fault! I felt the tears roll down my face. I knew the tears would never stop. Maybe on the outside, but on the inside I would always be crying.

**District Four:**

**Aquamarine's POV:**

I saw Ethan take off but I didn't care. All I could see was the little boy in front of me. I had no idea who he was, but I knew something wasn't right. He had a malicious look in his eyes. The Gamemakers wanted me to kill him. They wanted me to do the thing I swore I would never do. Kill a child. I looked at him and knew it had something to do with that damn sweet water. It made me go crazy or something. That's the only way I would be so…dysfunctional. I couldn't think. All I wanted to do was let this little boy live and he hadn't even moved towards me to kill me yet.

I grabbed my trident and was ready to get it over with. The boy, however, wasn't. He ran towards me and made a swipe at me. I deflected it with my trident and stabbed. I heard him scream in pain and quickly ignored it. It was a trick. It was just a trick. I stabbed again and he still didn't die. What was wrong with this boy? Why wouldn't he just die already! I didn't want to hear him scream in pain! He laid on the ground and looked at me with innocent eyes. I raised my trident to kill. It was just a trick. I put the trident through his skull and saw his eyes go blank. Was it a trick?

I almost broke down in tears. _Almost._ I then remembered Ethan was gone. I ran down the tunnel he had and soon stumbled upon him. There he was covered in blood, by the dead body of a little girl. A little girl who had to be his sister. These damn Gamemakers and their mind games!

I went over to him and grabbed him. He fought me at first but soon just let me drag him back to camp. By the time we made it to camp the body of the boy was gone. I laid Ethan down and dressed his back wound. It was pretty nasty but nothing a day's rest couldn't fix. He kept crying and just sat there, awkwardly. Finally, I started rubbing his back, stroking his hair, and singing. Eventually, he curled up into my arms and I held him while he cried. I kept singing and comforting. Finally, his sobbing turned into whimpers, which eventually turned into even breathing.

He was asleep. Hopefully he would be able to escape from this place for a bit. Damn those Gamemakers and what they did to us! They deserve death for this! If I ever get out of here, I'll make sure that's exactly what they get!

**District Eight:**

**Aria's POV:**

I chased the little girl. I didn't know who she was, but I just had to. I didn't know why but I _had_ to know her name. I kept chasing her, yelling out the only question on my mind. I had to know her name. She couldn't be older than twelve. She had long black hair. It swayed as she ran. I heard her laughter and it was like bells. I finally caught up to her and she stopped.

"What's your name," I panted.

"Lynn, what's yours?" I froze. Lynn… That was the na-

Her hair was black. She had pale skin. She had hazel eyes. Her name was Lynn. This was my child.

I looked at my stomach in surprise. How was my daughter alive? I had always wanted a daughter, and I was going to name her Karolyn Julia. Lynn for short. Her she was standing before me. I opened my arms for her and she ran into my embrace. I stroked her silky hair and crooned her name. Then the sharp pain came. It was like someone stabbed me in the back.

I fell to the ground and could see the blood. _My blood_.

"Run, Lynn, run!" She had to make it away from my unseen attacker. She had to survive. I closed my eyes and I felt the pain continue. I screamed in pain. It traveled up my leg, around my stomach, down my other leg and continued. I felt the sharp, cutting pain throughout my entire body. I could feel myself slipping away…but at least Lynn was safe. At least my baby was safe.

I opened my eyes and saw she was still there. I screamed for her to run. Then her head went flying. I screamed and saw Vivian with her scythe.

"You _bitch_ you killed my child! I'll gut you alive!" I screamed. I tried to get up but I couldn't feel my legs. Actually, I couldn't feel anything. I looked farther up and noticed Zink was above me. When did she get here. They were both crying and I could feel them stroking my hair. I tried to attack Vivian, but it didn't work. Why couldn't I move my arms. That's when I came to the sick reality I didn't have arms anymore…or legs. I felt myself finally drifting away.

"My baby…" were the last words I mumbled before the cannon sounded.

**District Nine:**

**Ella's POV:**

Two cannons had gone off so far. What was going on? I felt that something bad was happening today. I could just feel it. Amy and I were in our own little paradise. Would we still have it by the end of the day? We had just gotten a sponsor gift of water and we were both a little timid. We had plenty of water and it tasted ridiculously sweet. I had taken a few sips and it wasn't my favorite taste. Amy said something wasn't right and refused to drink any of it. Stubborn girl! Amy and I sat there and talked. I really didn't remember a lot of it. I was getting kind of woozy. Then I looked over and saw her.

Greta.

Greta was the meanest girl at school. She had bullied me so many times that she was the main reason I switched school the first time! Next to her was Chase and I was shocked to see him. What was he doing here? He was dead…right? I saw his face on the wall…or did I? My memory wasn't working very well. Greta then charged me and my feet worked a lot faster than my mind. I ran and jumped into the water. I swam down towards the bottom and looked to the surface. Greta was sitting there waiting.

I had to come up to breathe sometime. I stayed at the bottom and tried not to panic. I just stared into her eyes. Then the idea of swimming down the tunnel popped into my head. Too late. I didn't have enough breathe to make it. I just kept staring into her eyes and tried not to panic. I looked up and saw the waterfall. Maybe if I hid under it. I swam towards it and hesitated. What if it just pushed me under and knocked more breathe out of me?

I decided it was now or never and swam under it. I popped my heard up quickly, only to have it shoved back down. But not by the waterfall. I looked up and saw Greta's evil smile staring back at me. I tried to escape her grasp but she wouldn't have any of it. She just kept holding me under and I felt the last of my breathe leave. Suddenly, the grasp left, only to be replaced again. I struggled as she pulled me towards the surface. She pulled me out and I drew in a giant breathe as I kicked against her.

I screamed and scratched. She pinned me to the ground.

"Will you stop it!" I heard Amy yell.

I opened my eyes and noticed it was her pinning me. I glanced in the water and saw Greta's body floating there. I felt the tears pool in my eyes.

"What is wrong with you," she said, "Why didn't you help me kill those mutts!" Then I got mad.

"Mutts! You call Greta and Chase mutts!"

Then she gave me a confused look. "Ella, what are you talking about?" Then it hit me. I drank the water and she didn't. It was a trap. A stupid, deathly trap. Then I started sobbing. I had almost died because I was scared of a mutt! I almost let Amy die because of my fear. Amy patted my head gently. I continued to cry, hating these games more than ever now.

**District Eleven:**

**Emmett's POV:**

Two cannons so far. Who was it? Moth and I were safe, thankfully. No one could get us here without us noticing. Or so I thought.

A sponsor gift came and we looked at it greedily. It was always a blessing to know the Capital people cared about your existence. It was water and we took a sip. It was delicious! We both started gulping it down. Then we sat back and relaxed. That was the best water I had since…well…ever! I tapped Moth right between the eyes and she flinched. I laughed some more. Somehow, we ended up kissing. Then it was interrupted by Moth's screaming. I sat up and saw some strong boy. However, he wasn't the one who held my attention. Standing next to him was a little girl, my sister. The one who died. The one whose death was my fault.

Moth scrambled up and started running. I saw the boy chase after her and I was about to follow, but then my sister motioned for me to follow. My twin sister who I had killed. She was older now, my age. She was gorgeous…she would have surely found a boyfriend if she hadn't died…

I continued to follow her, totally entranced. Finally she stopped and motioned to the water. I jumped in and waited for her to follow. Then I remembered that she couldn't swim. However, she jumped in after me and started swimming around the cavern. She must have learned when she got older…

I followed her and it reminded me of all the fun we used to have. That was, until she pounced on me. She pushed me under and I barely had time to hold my breath. I grabbed her arm and pulled her under too. It was my first reaction. I didn't mean to attack her, but still she came under. She glared at me and swept at me again. I felt the pain shoot through my chest. How did she do that? She didn't have any weapons!

I shoved away and swam back to the surface. She grabbed my ankle and pulled me back under. I kicked again and swam to the surface. I breathed deeply and quickly got out of the water. I sat on the cold, hard cavern floor waiting for her to resurface so I could explain what had happened.

She didn't.

I saw her laying at the bottom and I quickly jumped in. I swam to the bottom and pulled her to the surface. I threw her on top and pushed myself out as well. I put my ear to her mouth. No breathing.

I had no idea what to do. I started crying. I killed her again. My sister was dead again, and it was my fault. I had killed her the same way as last time. Challenging her to do something I knew she couldn't.

**District Seven:**

**Moth's POV:**

I sprinted down the tunnel panting. I knew he was right behind me. That evil career boy that killed Robin. I kept running. I heard his footsteps getting closer. I glanced behind me. He was gaining on me. I picked up a rock and chucked it at him. He swept it away and kept up the chase. Then I felt the pain on my lower leg. I looked down and saw the blood. He was getting far to close. I sped up. I had to outrun him. My only thoughts were to run. I couldn't think of anything else but my fear. That's when I knew it was over. If I couldn't even think about fighting back I was screwed.

I kept running and then I felt more pain shoot through my other leg. I tumbled to the ground and he was on top of me just like that. I struggled and tried to bite. I finally scratched his arm enough that it bled. He had some tough skin…

I grabbed me by the neck and smashed my skull against the floor. I clawed at his hand, but it was no use. He just glared at me as my breath went away. I couldn't keep holding on…I didn't have any more breathe. I felt the world start to drift. I only saw lights. Lights in a far off place. I didn't feel fear anymore. I just wanted to go to those lights…like a Moth drawn to a candle flame…

**District Twelve:**

**Amy's POV:**

I held Ella as she slept. She went through a lot today. She finally explained what she saw and I came to the conclusion it had to do with that stupid water. It was all a dirty trap. I shuddered even thinking about what I would have done if I would have had to kill Chase. Even if it wasn't really him…

The anthem played and I looked at the wall. The first face to pop up was the boy from District Five, Briton. I was surprised by that. He was a career. He shouldn't have had a problem killing one of those things. Then Moth's face shimmered into existence. That one didn't surprise me. She always seemed a tad bit weak. If Emmett was distracted by his own monster, well she wouldn't have been able to handle it on her own.

The next face shocked me. Aria's smiling face came and I almost gasped audibly. She was a Capital favorite. She was strong. She was willing to do anything to have her baby survive. I guess this potion thing really did screw with your brain. Three people dead because of the Capital. Three dead… Then I heard the trumpets and froze. Hadn't they done enough?

"Hello tributes of the 223rd Hunger Games," Jupiter announced, "I would like to congratulate all nine of you for surviving this far. Usually you'd think I would be announcing a feast, but that's not the case. There is a mandatory meeting to occur at the Cornucopia. All tributes must be present. Also, all killing is prohibited until further notice. Anyone who decides to kill before it is announced will face automatic death. Thank you and please show up at the Cornucopia as soon as possible!"

I felt chills go through my body. What were they planning now?

**Mentor:**

**District One:**

**Agatha's POV:**

"What are they planning," I asked audibly. Right now there weren't that many people still in the Control Room. The two from District Five, District Twelve, District Two, and myself. The rest were either sleeping or drunk. The girl from District Five, Memory, sauntered over.

"They want blood," she said simply, 'There's nothing we can do to help them now," I looked at her eyes. Still red from crying. She must have felt so helpless watching Briton fight that mutt. He had no idea what was going on. His last thought was that his girl friend was killing him, while we knew the truth.

"You're right," I said, "Also, I'm sorry for your loss," She just glared at me, all demeanor of the smart sly girl that won last year was gone.

"Why do you care!" she yelled, "You always have tributes who win!" She glared at me venomously. I just sighed.

"That maybe, but one of them always must die, if not both of them," my voice dropped down to a whisper, "You know, every time I go home and sleep in my own bed I cry. I cry for every single one of my dead tributes because I know next year I must do the same. I'm the best mentor district one has ever had, yet I still can always save one. Just one." I felt one tear roll down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

"Enough of my babbling," I said. I turned towards her and saw her tears were now freshly rolling down her face, "I'm getting too old to do this. Eighty-Two is too old to still be mentoring." She kept crying.

"Sorry I thought you were a heartless hag this entire time," she whispered. I started cackling.

"Sorry I thought you were a witty little good for nothing!" We both started laughing and forgot for one moment where we were. Then we remembered and straightened up. She went back to her station and I started chuckling to myself. I was far too old to start making friends.

**Gamemaker:**

**Lavender's POV:**

Everyone clinked their glasses and patted my back. I was the star right now. My idea went swimmingly. The water was filled with mind manipulating substance. The more you drank, the more addictive it became. Also, the more you drank the more crazy you became. It messed with your emotions, logic, thinking, and sight. It made you forget everything but what the mutt wanted you to feel. Of course, we specifically designed each mutt for each person. Such as I knew it would be better to make Zink see someone she hated instead of someone she feared. Sadly, only three died. I was hoping for four because that would make it an even number for my next plan…

**Day 7:**

**District Two:**

**Vivian's POV:**

I shoved Zink and tried to get her to wake up. She was still a bit crazed from that stupid water. She finally got up and I gave her half of the supplies. For some reason I had a feeling we weren't going to see each other again. I grabbed my scythe and she grabbed her knives. She held them shakily. I tried to shove the image that was in both of our minds away.

Aria, without legs or arms. It was terrible. She was covered in blood and didn't even realized what was going on. I felt the tears start to pool up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. Zink and I walked to the Cornucopia silently. Neither of us wanted to say goodbye. WE made it to the Cornucopia and waited. No one else was here yet. Danielle was the first to arrive and I shoved back Briton's face from my mind too.

I couldn't believe he was dead. He became close to me very fast and losing him was like someone tugging the rug out from underneath you. You don't expect it and that makes it hurt twice as much. Then Aqua and Ethan showed up. I nodded at them and they actually came to stand by us. We struck up a conversation and it was nice. Oliver showed up and I was about to motion for him to come, but I noticed the way Ethan glared at him.

Amy and Ella showed up and I felt like we were in training all over again. The careers, the loners, and the people with alliances. Emmett showed up last and his face was red from crying. That's when I remembered Moth died and my heart reached out to him.

The trumpets sounded and I heard Jupiter's voice, "Welcome to the Cornucopia! Now, we have a special event for all of you. Each of you will follow a droid with your name on it." All of the sudden little floating balls with our names on it floated from the tunnels towards us. Mine stopped right in front of me and waited.

"Now your names have been randomly matched together and have been randomly put into some place in the arena. Once you reach that place, you and your opponent will be locked in. You will duel to the death and will be allowed to leave after only one person is alive. For one group there will be three of you. Only one person can still survive in that group as well. Then, on day eight, the final four will come back to the Cornucopia for further instruction. Thank you and good luck to all of you!"

His voice left and I stood there, shocked. They had never done anything like this before! I grabbed Zink into a quick hug. I hoped we would see each other again. Then my droid started going and I followed it. I glanced back one more time at Zink before I went into the never ending darkness…

**Ooh four duels to the death! In four certain areas ;D**

**Okay so eulogy time!**

**Briton, AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I so didn't want you to die! But I wanted to make a dramatic beginning where (hopefully) some people thought Danielle actually killed you. Then I wanted it to slowly sink in that something wasn't right. You will be missed.**

**Aria, I'm so sad you're dead. I really wanted you and your baby to survive! I gave you a very unpleasant death and I'm sorry for that! You were a potential victor for sure and I hope you have a happy afterlife!**

**Moth, I did like you! You were so nice and shy, but I knew you wouldn't survive very long. I liked you and hopefully your death will spur Emmett on to win and not drag him down…**

**Okay, so pleeeeeeeeeease review! If you love me, review! I didn't get that many reviews last time and that made me sad! Also, I would like you to answer a question real quick. Which did you think was the hardest for tributes to overcome. Going against someone you hated, loved, or feared? Each tribute had to do one of those when they went up against their mutt so please tell me which you think was the worst!**


	15. The Duels: Part One

**The Duels: Part One**

**Desert Duel: **

**District Five:**

**Danielle's POV:**

I went through the black tunnel, hoping I wasn't paired against a Career. I started to see the light and I hesitated. Should I really go? Maybe I could run…no the Capital would sent mutts after me for sure. I stepped into the harsh light and looked around. I was in the desert. Then there was a sudden clang and I looked behind me. I giant slab of brown stone had fallen into the tunnel. Well, that's just great. I looked around. I was surrounded by steep walls. There were huge rocks everywhere, and I could see a giant rock off in the distance. A rock that went higher than the cliffs that surrounded me now. That was my first objective. I started to run and then froze. There was a weird bridge thing. I could go across the bridge, which would be fastest or go around. On both side there was a sudden drop off and I didn't want to know what was down there.

I was about to go around when I heard noises. I looked to my left and Oliver was glaring at me. Great. Then I looked to my right and Aquamarine was there. Then I heard a gong and knew the dual had started. I sprinted towards the bridge. I ran across it and started to panic. Oliver was running around but if he was faster he could cut me off. I kept running, going as fast as I ever had. Then I heard a thud behind me. I saw a trident and knew Aquamarine was right behind me. She was trying to trip me.

I sped up even faster and tried to out run her. Her throwing skills were far better than my running skills. She threw it suddenly in front of me and I tripped over it. I hurriedly stood up and grabbed my axe. She had her trident back and I glared at her. This wasn't god. She was way better than me and she knew it. She charged me with it and I flipped out of the way. I threw my axe and skimmed her back. She hissed in anger and turned around. Oliver was on the bridge now and made a swing at her. I ran past them hurriedly, grabbed my axe, and kept running.

Oliver started to chase me but he was quickly preoccupied by Aqua. I kept running and turned the cliff. There was a giant tower of rocks. I ran towards and eventually made it to the base. I started climbing it and found it was easier than it looked. I eventually got to the top and there was a small hiding place behind a large rock at the top. I peeked out from behind it and scanned the area for them. Aqua and Oliver were still fighting. He was obviously on defense. She was gaining ground fast. However, he had the advantage of knowing the area. He quickly scaled a rock and she had a harder time doing it. He was at the top and was taunting her. She screeched in anger and climbed faster. At the last second, he jumped off and started running. He disappeared beneath the cliff for a second but reappeared on my side. He quickly saw the tower and started scaling it. By the time Aqua showed up he was hidden from view. She started patrolling the desert.

I quickly hid. He eventually made it to the top and sat down, with his back to me. I readied my axe. It would be so easy to kill him right now. Then I would only have to kill Aqua. Then it hit me. Kill Aquamarine? That's like a mouse trying to kill a dog. It's not going to work very well. That's why the mouse allies with the cat and they take it down.

I quickly jumped on him and put my axe on the back of his neck. He froze.

'Temporary allies," I whispered, "We can only kill Aquamarine if we team up, so how about it?" He nodded. Finally, at least someone saw logic!

I let him sit up and we both hid from Aquamarine's view.

"So what's the plan," he asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would have one…" I whispered. He went deep into thought. While he thought, I spied on Aquamarine. She was pacing about, looking around the giant boulders. I felt a twinge of guilt for teaming up against her. She was human too…but we were just trying to make the odds even.

I looked through my pack for some food. I popped some into my mouth. Oliver glared at me and I blushed. It used to be his food…well this was awkward…

"I got it," he said, "Did you look into those two pits on either side of the bridge," he asked. I shook my head. Then he told me his plan and I smiled at the genius of it. There was no way she was going to survive this duel.

**District Four:**

**Aquamarine's POV:**

I stabbed my trident into the ground. This was useless! They found some ditch and were hiding! They weren't going to come out and I was going to die from heatstroke! This sucks! I sat down with a plop. I wondered how Ethan was doing. Hopefully he went against Amy or Emmett. Someone he could win against. I didn't want him to go against Ella though. I just couldn't bear the mental picture of him stabbing her right through the skull. I laid down and looked at the top of the cavern. Could there really be a desert underground? It had to be maintained by the Gamemakers.

I then laughed at the stupidity of it all. No way was this random. No way could they have put a district four girl in a desert randomly. They chose this on purpose. They wanted me to have a less likely chance. What fun was it to watch some person quickly kill two tributes? I sat back up and resumed my walk. Where the heck could those kids be hiding? I found myself constantly looking at the giant rock spiral thing. There's no way Oliver could be up there, I would have seen him scale it, but what about the district five lab rat?

I went over to the rock spiral and started to scale it. I wasn't the best climber but if someone was up here he or she had nowhere to run. I made it half way up and then I saw a figure dart down. I turned around and saw the lab rat sprinting down the side. Darn it! I jumped down and started chasing her. She was faster than me, but I had far more stamina. There was no way she was going to run away forever. She was twenty feet ahead of me and slowly getting farther.

I wondered if my tripping trick would work again. I doubted it. This girl seemed far too smart to fall for the same trick twice. I wondered what would happen if I actually aimed for her. I drew my trident back. It was time to find out. I threw it and it missed what I was aiming for. I was hoping to hit her neck and get it over with but fate was a tricky mistress. It went down lower than expected and sunk into her calf.

She wailed in pain, but kept running. Now I sped up since I had no weight, except my supplies, to weigh me down. She had her supplies, an axe, and a trident. Who do you think would win this footrace. She hurriedly turned around and yanked the trident out of her leg. She threw it at me and I quickly jumped out of the way and laughed. She was so screwed.

That's when I realized she wasn't aiming for me. I heard another chuckle and turned around. Oliver was standing there, holding a trident. I knew that this was some sort of plan. I was weaponless. I started running. I could hear Oliver start to follow. I glanced behind and noticed Danielle patching up her wound. Great, soon I would have a guy with a sword and a girl with an axe chasing me even though I had noting. Just great.

**District Two:**

**Oliver's POV:**

This was just great! I had one of the most vicious careers on the run! Danielle would soon be ready and then we could continue or plan. We never even planned to get her weapon. That was just a happy insurance! I tried to speed up but carrying all this crap made it difficult. I wished I could just ditch it but if she looped around and picked it up I would be screwed.

Aqua looped around a rock and I followed. I knew she was trying to get back to where Danielle was. She wanted to grab Danielle's axe or something. It wouldn't be that hard to take it away from her, since she was having a bit of trouble with her leg now. I rolled my eyes. Great, now I was being sarcastic to myself. This arena was terrible. I wanted to shoot myself, I swear. If it wasn't for the whole reason that I wanted to live I'd probably do it too!

She started slowing down and I smiled. I had this in the bag. For the first time I actually felt like a Career. I had never felt like one before but I so did now! It was a really weird feeling, but also empowering. I kept advancing on her and I knew it would be over soon. I finally got close enough to slash. I made a jab with my sword and she suddenly turned around.

She dodged it and swept her leg under mine. I fell to the ground and she placed her knees on my shoulders, effectively pinning me to the ground. I tried to grab for the sword I had dropped. She hit my arm and pinned it to the ground as well. She grabbed my sword and held it over my throat. I waited for the impact to come. I was going to die. She raised it and I shut my eyes.

Then I heard a frustrated screech.

My eyes shot open and Danielle was on Aqua's back. She grabbed Aqua's hair and was yanking. I slid out from underneath her and grabbed her trident from where I was just laying. I was about to thrust it at her chest when she threw Danielle off of her and ran. She had my sword and was trying to make a safe distance. Danielle and I looked at each other and nodded. We both ran and were finally going to carry out my plan.

Danielle tossed me her axe so she could sprint around the bridge and I continued to follow Aqua at a steady pace. She made it to the middle of the bridge when Danielle made it to the other end. Aqua turned around and saw me with two weapons. She looked at Danielle and charged. Danielle knew the drill.

I continued to follow, close enough to intervene but far enough so Aqua wouldn't turn around and attack. She made it to Danielle and Danielle did what she did best. She flipped right over the top of her. Aqua managed to slice one of her arms but Danielle still landed agilely. I quickly tossed her the axe and she caught it with her good arm. She swung around and slashed right through Aqua's back.

She screeched and turned around. She swung at Danielle and Danielle jumped back. This I quickly swept Aqua's feet from underneath her. She toppled over and quickly stood up. What she didn't notice was that we kept getting her closer to the edge. Finally, she reached the edge and screamed. Then Danielle did the finishing blow. A simple tap on the shoulder that sent her flying over the edge. She screamed and we both peaked over. Aqua was sitting there in the sand, completely oblivious to the fact that it was quick sand. She soon realized she couldn't get out and let out a vicious scream. I looked away when her head went under.

Danielle and I gave each other a high five when the cannon went off. The two fastest, smartest tributes left killed one of the bitchiest, skilled Careers left! We made a pretty good team. First we fought off those mutts and then we killed Aqua! If only we would have realized that in the arena…

The reality hit us that only one of us could survive and we backed up from each other. I groaned when it hit me. I was so screwed. She may be more injured than me but I had no idea how to use a trident. My sword was down in the quicksand and I had no intention of going after it.

"I'm sorry" she said. I nodded in agreement. I realized that she may be a little thief, but I respected her for it. Not a lot of people survived these games on brain and stealth alone. She was my equal and advisory. She was faster than me and was probably even smarter. However, I was stronger and had more experience. We were evenly matched and I didn't like it.

I raised the trident, ready to strike. She raised her axe, ready to throw or chop. Then I charged her. It was my only option. There was no way I was letting her have the first move. She flipped over me and landed the axe in my back. I hissed in pain and pulled it out. She was obviously aiming for my head, but missed. Her eyes widened and she started to run.

I took the axe and threw it at her. It missed but it caused her to stumble a bit. I slowly caught up until I was close enough to tackle her, which is exactly what I did. We both went down and she did what any normal girl does. She panicked. I felt her nails dig into my flesh and her teeth tear into my muscles. I yelped in pain and quickly shook her off. I held the trident over her and I saw all hope leave her eyes.

"Can I just say a few words," she whispered. I nodded. I had to give her this! She was my ally for a little bit and my rival, "I would just like to say I love you mother and father. I wanted to say I love you to Briton's family as well. Also, to Magnus' family I apologize profusely. To Aqua's too. I apologize to anyone's family who has ever been hurt by these games." I was shocked. Not only had she killed Magnus, but she was practically rebelling against the Capital, saying that their games were hurting people. She shut her eyes and I couldn't help but respect his small girl. I respected her so much that I just impaled her through the heart with my trident and her cannon sounded automatically.

I got up and grabbed the axe. I was better with an axe than with a trident that was for sure. However, I would take both just in case. You never knew when you needed two weapons. Aqua knows that better than anyone. I sat down a stitched up my wounds. I could tell that today had been a long day. I had heard the three other cannons besides these two, which meant the final four. The anthem played and I looked to the wall. The screen appeared and the first face showed up…

**Rock Dual:**

**District Nine:**

**Ella's POV:**

I walked down the tunnel, panicking. What was going to happen to me? It was pretty inevitable I was going to die. Would I be pitted against Amy? The Capital would stoop that low! I got through the entrance and examined my surroundings. There was purple rocks everywhere. There was also fog everywhere that led off the edge. I didn't want o find out how far that went. There was also a bridge and a giant spiral that seemed to go both up and down. I also saw floating rocks that seemed big enough for me to stand on. Wait, was this the same place? Once Amy and I had come to a place with a ton of fog that led off the edge into, what looked like, nothing but this couldn't be the same. Then it hit me. The Capital most likely changed it around a bit so it was more exciting for a duel. They would.

I heard a giant crash and I turned around. A giant slab of purple rock had fallen where the tunnel just was. Then it hit me. The other tribute was in here to. I glared around and saw her far to my left. The Capital would pair me against a Career. There was Vivian, standing in all her glory. A gong sounded and I ran for my life. I went straight for the bridge. It took awhile to get there and by the time I got there Vivian was getting closer.

I gripped my poisoned knife harder. I had to outrun her. I may be fatter and I may be younger but I couldn't let her catch me. I ran across the bridge and I glanced behind me. She was on my tail swinging that darn scythe. The only thing that stuck in my mind were her eyes. They weren't bloodthirsty like I had seen in other Careers. They were sadder and resigned. It hit me that she didn't want to kill me but had to. She just wanted to get home. When I got to the spiral I made the split decision to go up. I started my ascent and climbed. Now, it wasn't true climbing. It was kind of paved and it spiraled up so it wasn't climbing a cliff. However, I was a far better climber than Vivian and I was starting to get ahead.

I finally made it to the top and started gasping for breath. I wasn't used to this physical activity. I saw her start to get closer to me and I started running again. There was a weird bridge thing that I ran across. There were a few gaps that I had to jump across, but nothing too hard to handle. I eventually made it and there was another bridge thing to take that led me to the right. I ran towards it as I saw Vivian getting closer. I started to feel genuine fear. I couldn't run forever. I wouldn't be able to fight back very well either. I made it to the end and panicked. There was nowhere else to run. I looked behind me and saw her coming closer. Then I saw the floating rocks and jumped at one. I barely made it and had to pull myself up. I hopped to another one and barely made that one either.

Vivian started to jump once I made it to the fourth one. She was having no trouble. Crap. I continued to hop and eventually made it to a new rock mass. Too bad she made it there around the same time. As I got up to run she grabbed my ankle and I came tumbling down. However, I kicked her in the face and got up. She yelped in pain and I ran until I hit the edge. I looked behind me and noticed that the bridge was on the other end. Between me and the bridge was Vivian. So I did what any rational thirteen year old girl would do.

I jumped.

I felt myself free falling and panicked. What if I never hit the bottom? What if I just fell forever. Whether for better or for worse, I hit a landmass. I landed on my knees and screeched. They were going to be some serious injuries later. I looked at them and saw they are bleeding and going to be bruised. I just thanked Panem I didn't break or fracture them. I quickly wrapped some gauze strips around them and looked for Vivian.

I forgot how much easier it was to go down the spiral than up. She was racing towards me across a bridge and I realized I was back where I first entered. So did something that was really stupid. I jumped off the edge again. The spiral went down so that meant there had to be a lower level. That meant I would hit something…right? Good news is I did and it was less of a fall than last time. Sadly, when no cannon went off Vivian jumped too. I saw her figure approaching through the mist and I ran to the edge of the roundabout. It seemed to circle the landmass we started out on. I noticed more floating rocks but they were closer together so I had no problem hopping from one to another. It was kind of like hop scotch!

I hopped across them and Vivian was slowly catching up. I made it to the spiral and noticed more floating rocks. I hopped across those too and Vivian didn't follow. I was realized until I realize why. It led to an island that had a bridge connected to it too. I made it to the huge floating rock island and Vivian stood on spiral, waiting. If I went across the bridge she would be waiting. If I went across the rocks she would be waiting too.

I had lost. Then I thought of a risky plan and decided to try it. I ran a fourth down the bridge and Vivian charged down it. I waited and at the last second leaped for one of the floating rocks. I barely made it and I quickly pulled myself up. I hopped across the remaining rocks as quickly as possible and ran up the spiral. I could feel Vivian was close behind and gaining. My stamina was gone. She still had plenty to spare.

I made it back to the level we started on and I ran across the bridge, but not before she leapt on me. I tumbled to the ground and she ended up on top. She held her scythe up high and I closed my eyes.

"Make it quick," I whispered. I could feel the scythe at my neck. She was pressing it closer and closer. Then what happened surprised me most of all.

"Get up," she ordered. I opened my eyes and realized she was off of me. "I'm not going to kill her," she yelled to no one in particular, "You're going to have to kill one of us your way! I won't be held accountable for her life!" Sadly, the Gamemakers answered her call. The ground started shaking terribly and was starting to give away.

**District Two:**

**Vivian's POV:**

The ground started splitting apart. Wow, they were actually going to listen to me! Bad news was that since I started it they were going to aiming for me most of all. I grabbed Ella's hand and tugged. I spared her life so she owed me at least enough to stick with me until one of us died.

I pulled her along and looked back. Her eyes were full of shock. I just smiled and kept running. I was in the mind set to kill her the entire time I chase her. Even when I pinned her I was ready. Then she had to go and talk! If she would've kept her mouth shut I would've been able to kill her and mourn about it later. However, when I heard her voice I realized she was just as human as Zink or Aria. She just had to go and save her own life by appealing to my humanity!

I decided up was the best bet. If the ground was splitting it would be suicide to go down. It meant if you fell you wouldn't lad on anything and rocks above would fall on you. We struggled to the top and sat there for a few seconds. We were both spent. There was no way we would be able to run away from the Gamemakers forever.

I tugged her up and she followed reluctantly. She was tired and didn't exactly understand what was going on. She didn't get why I didn't kill her. She didn't understand why I made the Gamemakers upset on purpose. It was simple. I didn't want to be responsible for this girl's life. Or her death. We leapt across a chasm that was quickly forming. The bridge we were on started to fall apart and I sprinted as fast as I could.

Then I felt the sudden tug on my arm and I fell to the ground. She was falling and I hadn't let go. I quickly pulled her up. Dang, that was twice I had saved her life. What happened to the girl who volunteered and was going to win the games no matter what? What happened to the beautiful, smart girl who the Capital adored. Oh, that's right, the Gamemakers killed her. They left behind a corpse that actually listened to its conscious. Fabulous. I bet my Grand'Mere was ashamed of me!

The ground started to split again and I pulled her along again. We kept running until I decided I was or best bet to jump. I jumped and she followed. I landed on my foot and heard an audible crack. Well, crap. That was definitely not helping my situation. Ella landed on my back and I felt the wind get knocked out of me.

"Sorry," she squealed. I grimaced and tried to stand on my foot. I hissed in pain and fell back to the ground. Why didn't I try to land on my knees or butt! She looked at me worriedly and I stood on it. I had to get through this. The ground started splitting more and I limped back to the bridge. Then the bridge collapsed and I limped back to the center of the land mass. It was the same landmass we entered at and I sighed. It was only a matter of time. Our hands were still intertwined and I squeezed her hand. It was partially to encourage her and partially to comfort me.

Then the ground split and I fell through. I thought I was going to die but I didn't. I looked up and Ella had hooked her foot around a boulder. I could tell it was killing her to hang on. The strain was too much for her little body. I smiled at her. Then I did what I knew I had to. I dug my nails into her hand. The pain was so sharp and sudden that she reflexively let go. She screamed as she saw me fall but I laughed.

As I fell, I just laughed. I couldn't stop myself. I was finally done! I was done with training for the Hunger Games. I was done with Grand Mere's stare of disapproval. I was done playing stupid mind games. I was done killing. I was done with this stupid, depressing life. I kept laughing until I hit the ground and shattered into dozens of different pieces.

**District Nine:**

**Ella's POV:**

When the cannon rang out I started crying. I shouldn't have survived. She saved my life twice and now she was dead. Gone. I kept crying. I looked out and saw my little rock mass was the only one still floating. The rest had been destroyed by the Gamemakers. I looked at the slab of stone and knew I wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow. Then I had to go to the Cornucopia and keep playing this game.

I sat down and fixed up some bruises and such. Tears kept rolling down my face. Now it just wasn't for Vivian, but for everyone who had died. This was all so stupid and inhumane! Why would anyone find watching this enjoyable? I cried for Steele, the cocky career. I cried for Vivian, the smart mind game player. I cried for October, the game's one and only badass. I cried for all the bloodbaths, Dodger, Willisity, Chase, Eva, Jovan, and Austin. I cried for Briton, the muscular naïve boy. I cried for Moth and Magnus, the two nice tributes, I cried for Aria and her child. I cried for Ben, who I killed. I cried for Jordan, the crazy one. Finally, I sobbed for Zoe, my one and true friend. I even sobbed for Am, because she was most likely dead. Wait, she and Zoe were my one and truly friends. I had two, and they were both most likely dead! I kept sobbing until the anthem played. I looked at the screen with anticipation.

I waited for the first face to appear, praying that Amy's wouldn't be among them…

**First part of the duels! Eulogy time!**

**Aqua, oh I will miss you so! You were such a bitch! I loved you! You were also super funny and I will really miss your humor. I loved you a ton and you were definitely one of my favorites.**

**Danielle, oh gosh now killing you was super hard! For some reason I felt super close to you and Vivian, so killing you both in one chapter almost killed me, but it had to be done. I will miss your sneakiness and your brain.**

**Vivian, you were my absolute favorite. You were smart and cunning. You were strong and courageous. You were definitely one of the people I was thinking of letting be victor. Sadly, I just had to kill you. It was the best way to twist it around and make the outcome of the battle be less expected. I will miss you so much!**

**Okay, so review! Pleeeease plleeeeeeeeeeease review! Even if your tribute died pleeease review! Also, tell me how this way! I usually suck at writing battle scenes and that's all this chapter was so imp super insecure about putting this on the internet! So please review!**


	16. The Duels: Part Two

**The Duels: Part Two**

**Water Duel:**

**District Eleven:**

**Emmett's POV:**

I kept walking down the dark, dank tunnel. I saw a small light ahead and I ran towards it. I just wanted to get this over with. I wanted to go home and just relax. I had to get home for Moth. She would want me to get home safe. I pushed my sorrow to the back of my mind. I could mourn for Moth later. Right now, I needed to win.

I made it through and looked around. It was our cavern. Except it wasn't. There was a lot more water and less land. I looked down into the water. There was also a sunken ship at the bottom and I could see gold coins everywhere. What had happened? The damn Capital went and got rid of the one place I had memories of Moth in! I felt the anger star to rise up within me.

I heard a thud and turned around. A blue stone had fallen into place where I had entered. It was the only entrance, right? So where was my opponent? I looked around and tried to find another entrance. It must be somewhere in here. I jumped into the water and began to swim. I finally decided I should at least check out the bottom. I swam down and noticed there were tunnels leading away to somewhere. Maybe my opponent was in a different area. Wait; did my opponent know how to swim?

I kept looking around. I swam over the top of the sunken ship and swam to the other side of the cavern. Then I noticed there was a weird indent into one of the walls of the cavern that was hidden from my view before. I swam around it and saw her. The girl from District Twelve. She saw me when I came into view and pointed a knife at me threateningly. I quickly boosted myself onto the landmass and drew out my sword. I had this in the bag. A girl from District Twelve could not know how to swim…of course, who would have thought I knew how…

I was about to make the first attack when I heard a large rumble. I turned around and saw wooden planks, rocks, and other debris floating to the surface. I laughed and turned around, only to find her gone. I ran forward and looked around to see if there was a tunnel leading somewhere. Then I heard a splash and I turned around. Amy was gripping onto a piece of wood and kicking for her life. I knew she didn't know how to swim at all. I ran after her and dove in. I was about to swim to the surface and chase her down when something grabbed my foot.

I turned around and saw it wasn't anything at all. There was some current and it was pulling me into one of the tunnels. I kicked as hard as I could but I couldn't escape. Finally, I saw Amy get pulled into one too and just decided to go with the flow. I was rushed into the tunnel and I sped down it quickly. I was then launched out of it and landed in a weird room. I mean, I was still in the cavern but there was a rug and a bed. I was about to try to swim back when I saw her.

I didn't know what "she" was but she was terrifying. She had the body of a woman, but her head was that of a snake. She just laid there and stared at me. I wanted to move but I was worried, that like a snake, she would strike at any movement. I heard her hiss and I just stood still. She stood up and started circling me. Snakes did that, right? The snakes back home would even wrap themselves around your foot, but if you didn't move they would grow bored and leave. However, this was a mutation, not a district eleven snake.

I decided to do what I did best, and that was doing something stupid. I took my sword out and swung. The snake-lady pounced on me and I blocked her bite with my sword. I then cut right through the top of her mouth and she hissed in pain. I finished her off with a cut to the neck and I got up. I was about to try to swim back again when I heard it.

_Very good. I'm surprised you survived with that risky of a strategy._

I froze. Who was that?

_You'll find out soon enough._

Great, now they have a mind reading mutt. As if this duel wasn't hard enough.

_Will you stop complaining and get back to Amy. I expect a show before I show myself. _

I rolled my eyes and stopped myself from thinking a few select words. I jumped back into the pool of water and swam back down the tunnel. I made it to the surface and swam for land. I heaved myself up and, sadly, didn't notice her. I felt a sharp pain run through my back and I looked to my right. There Amy was standing with a bloody knife grimacing.

I was about to tackle her to the ground when the pain didn't stop. The pain spread through my entire body and I gasped. Poison. Damn it.

I fell into the water and swam towards the bottom. The water seeping into my wound made me feel better, but I had to end this fast. If I won the duel, she was bound to have some sort of antidote on her…right? I then launched myself back up and out of the water. I saw Amy about to jump towards another floating plank of wood when I shoved her to the ground.

I drew out one of the knives…Moth's knives… and held it to her throat. Amy lashed out and punched me in the face and I grunted in pain. I was about to send the knife through her throat when she wriggled her other hand free and grabbed her knife. She sent it right through my hand.

I screamed in pain and rolled to the floor. I could feel the poison spreading through my arm, but the amount of blood I was losing was unbearable. I looked at Amy and hissed. This was ridiculous. First she stabs me and then she cuts off my frickin hand! She was going to pay. I got up and charged her. I hit her with the full force of my body and we both went tumbling into the water. The thing was that I could swim. She couldn't. She kicked and struggled and was making progress. Not enough. I kicked her in the face and sent her down a few more feet. I grabbed my sword and swam towards her. Now it was time to end this for real.

_Enough of a show for me!_

I looked around and heard a deep rumbling. It was coming from the sunken ship and I looked over at it. All of the sudden, from the darkness of it, two giant, blazing blue eyes appeared.

**District Twelve:**

**Amy's POV:**

I heard the voice and panicked. How was I supposed to swim, fight off Emmett, and fight off a mutt all at the same time! I heard a giant crack and I felt a giant current. The current swept me to the surface and I suddenly was lifted over the edge of the ground and sent smashing down into the rocky cavern. I looked at Emmett, who had just made it, as he scrambled for the supplies that had come out of his backpack. I saw him take a gauze strip and wrap it around his stub and I flinched. I really wish I wouldn't have had to do that…

I heard a roar, but it sounded more like a chuckle. I looked behind me and gasped. In past games, the Gamemakers loved to recreate ancient mythological creatures. I had seen a unicorn, a fairy, and a giant three headed dog in a few games. Never had I seen a dragon before.

It had light blue scales that shimmered. Right now it had its claws dug into the ceiling of the cavern and it was hanging upside down. Its claws were very dangerous looking, but also looked graceful. I looked at its tail and gulped. I would not want it sweeping that at me…

Then I looked into its eyes. They were deep blue, but also mesmerizing. For some reason, I couldn't look away. I tried to turn around, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. I didn't even have to try to look at Emmett to know he was in the same situation as I was. He was stuck ad mesmerized by this dragon as I was.

_You both are quite entertaining. How about we play a little game. The winner lives and the loser dies._

I heard her cackling again and I just started counting the scales on her body. I didn't want her to see what I was really thinking. I needed to win and the only way to do that was getting on her good side. I stopped counting and thought yes.

_Good! Do your best to survive! Now, first question. You both have or had an ally. Both of you have encountered a problem. You and your ally are captured and separated. If you both remain silent you both spend one year in prison. However, speak against your ally and your ally will spend five years while you spend none in prison. Your ally is offered the same deal, but if you both accuse each other, you both serve two years. What do you do? What do you trust your ally to do?_

I knitted my brow in thought. This is all hypothetical right?

_Yes._

I kept thinking. Well, if I wanted to survive then I would accuse my ally. I wouldn't be able to trust them to stay quiet.

_Interesting. Next question This is also hypothetical. You are at war. You decipher an enemy code and you learn two things. A single spot in their defense will be at its weakest in ten days and they will attack on your cities in five days. What do you do with this information? What is the most effective course of action?_

I thought even harder. One wrong answer and I could be dead in seconds. Well, the most effective course of action would be to ready my army and attack the weak spot in ten days. I would do nothing about the city because it would alert the enemy that I knew their plans. Plus, it would end the war and I would save countless lives of my other citizens from different cities.

_Very diverse answers_

It started roaring with laughter and I shuddered. This seemed a bit pointless. I had no idea what answer was right and what answer was wrong! It all just ended up to which answer the dragon liked best. I could see the dragon was thinking. Did it have any more questions? Was it contemplating our deaths as I thought?

_If your opponent were to beg you for mercy, right now, would you give it._

I tried to look at him but I couldn't. Then I thought one of the worst things I had ever thought in my life.

No, because we were in the Hunger Games.

_I've decided who the winner is. The winner is the one who wants to survive, because this is what you must do in the Games. Both of you want to survive, but one of you would do anything to survive. So, the loser is…_

The dragon roared and pounced at us. It broke eye contact with us and I lowered my head and screamed. Of course I would be the loser. Emmett yelled and I looked up. The dragon had him in his claws and looked at me, as if to say that it was my fault that he was going to die. The dragon dove into the water and I started crying. Of course it was my fault.

I said that I would kill him because it was the Hunger Games. He probably said that he wouldn't because it was inhumane. I was willing to let a city be destroyed so I could kill an opposing army. He probably said he would evacuate the city and save the people. I said I would speak against my ally. He said he would trust his ally. The tears started to roll down my face.

It was my fault the dragon chose him. I showed I would do anything to survive; including let a mutt do the dirty work for me. It was all my fault. I looked down into the water and almost cried out again. The dragon was toying with him. It would swat at him and then let him get a little bit away. It was a game of Cat and Mouse. Finally, when he was running out of breath, the dragon lunged at him and I screamed. The cannon went off as the dragon's teeth sunk into his chest. The mutt then looked at me once more before it dove into its sunken ship.

I moved away from the water and curled up in a ball. It was my entire fault. What was wrong with me!

I went over and grabbed his sword. I grabbed it and put it by my pack. I would keep it. I never wanted to forget what these "games" did to you. They changed who you were. They made you a monster…or killed you. I mean, really that's the choice you had to make. Do I want to be a murderer and a monster, or die? You always had to kill at least one person. You could run and avoid killing anyone, but you'd eventually make it to the final two and then what? Hope a rock would hit them on the head and they would die? No, you'd have to kill them and that was terrible. I made my decision. I chose to be a monster. I chose to be just like that mutt.

I laid down and rested. We hadn't battled that long and it would be a long time before nightfall. I shut my eyes for just a minute…

I awoke to the sound of trumpets. I looked at the wall and saw it light up. Wow, I was asleep for a long time. I waited for the first face to appear, just hoping that Ella had a quick death…

**Forest Duel:**

**District Four:**

**Ethan's POV:**

I ran down the tunnel. I needed to get this duel over with. If I didn't I felt like I would break. I was so worried about Aqua. What if I was pitted against her? What if she was sent to some remote area where she had a disadvantage? What if she di-…

No I couldn't think like that. She would survive. She always did. I mean, that's what she was. A survivor. She outplayed everyone so far so what would stop her from doing that now? Nothing that's what!

I ran into the cavern and froze. It was like that forest place…but not. Now there was a giant stone tree in the middle. I could see different holes I it and realized you could go inside it! It touched the very top of the cavern and was huge. I would have to kill my opponent before they could get in there. I kept looking around and noticed there were many other small "trees". It was like a forest…great that was so helpful! Not.

I started walking foreword and jumped when I heard a giant thud. I turned around and saw there was a giant slab of green stone where I had entered. A gong sounded and I looked around. Where was my opponent?

I sprinted towards the big tree. That's where most people would have gone. I reached it and looked around. There was no one there. That narrowed it down quite a bit. My opponent had to be someone fast, smart, and most likely deadly. It was most likely Oliver, Danielle, Vivian, Zink, or the little girl from nine. Anyone else would have just charged to the tree and tried to go inside it.

I tried to peer around the smaller trees but to no avail. I couldn't see anyone. I decided I would have to go find whoever it was. I walked to the right and took it a step at a time. I found myself constantly looking around the trees and up in them. They wouldn't be able to hide in the branches because there were no leaves. I kept walking until I hit the wall of the cavern. I decided to just go along it. I finally found another indent with a green slab of stone in the way.

This must have been where my opponent entered. Where were they? I stood there and looked out. The giant tree was in view. There were also many smaller trees. I decided to continue my path along the wall. I went all the way around until I made it back to where I entered.

I went through the forest again. Then I saw it. I glanced to my right and saw a flash of yellow. A flash of blonde. Zink.

I quickly hid behind a tree so she couldn't throw a knife at me. Of course they would put us against each other. The strongest male career against the strongest female career. The showdown the Capital was looking forward too for awhile. I tried to think of other pairing. They might have put an ally against each other so maybe the young girl from nine and twelve. Oliver wasn't that strong so they probably put him against Danielle and Emmett. This left Aqua and Vivian. Aqua could kill her. Vivian was smart, but I don't think her brain would beat a trident.

I peeked behind the tree and saw she was gone. I stepped out and headed towards where I saw her. I made it and just looked around. Where did she go? Then it hit me. Well, almost hit me. A knife was stuck right into the stone where my head was a few seconds prior. I grabbed it and saw Zink jumping to a different tree. So she wanted to play hit and run. I could play hit and run.

I grabbed the knife and chased after her. She was fast, but not as fast when she was trying to jump from tree to tree. She almost missed a few times which gave me the perfect chance to narrow the gap. I threw her knife at her and barely missed. And by barely, I mean barely. It almost skimmed her leg but she just had to jump again. She kept running and I kept chasing. I gripped my spears. I wasn't that good at throwing spears but I might just have to try it.

I was about to when she suddenly jumped down from the tree. I was about to question why when I saw her dart into the giant tree. Well crap! This really wasn't good! I circled around the tree a few times. It reminded me of a cat who just sat at the bottom of a tree waiting for the squirrel to come down. Sadly, the cat always had to climb the tree after it.

I went inside and was shocked. It was just like being in the tunnels again. There were four choices and I picked the one on the far right. I walked down the tunnel and looked around. It kept branching off. It would be impossible to find Zink in here. Eventually it started to rise a bit and I realized I was walking up. I finally decided to try one of the connecting tunnels and took a left. Then I heard noises. It had to be Zink. I ran after the noises and turned the corner.

Wow, I'm smart. It was a bunch of stupid squirrels! I turned back and started walking. Then it hit me…why would squirrels be in a stone tree? They wouldn't. Mutts. I quickly turned around and saw they were coming after me. Well, by coming I meant flying. Of course the Gamemakers would give them wings and fangs. I took my spear out and stabbed the first one. This was incredibly simple. I kept stabbing them out of the air until they were all dead. I started laughing. What a fail at a mutation. What was that supposed to do?

Something hit me and I fell to the ground. Crap, they were meant to distract you from the real threat. Your opponent.

**District One:**

**Zink's POV:**

I had my knees on his shoulders and his face was against the ground. Wow, boys could be so stupid! I mean, once I saw him circling the tree I went out again and waited. Then I followed him in and waited until he was distracted to attack him. This duel was a piece of cake. I took a knife out and held it at his neck. Might as well get this over with. I raised it. I was about to bring it down when he suddenly pushed himself off the ground.

I screeched and brought my knife down. I missed, but I still got him in the upper back. He groaned in pain and swung me off. I threw my knife at him and hit him in the lower back. Then I got up and spun around. I sprinted towards the exit. Right before I turned the corner I heard the whiz of a knife. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder and kept running.

Dang, he just had to train a bit in knife throwing didn't he! I kept running and went into different tunnels as much as possible. He wasn't going to get me that easy. I finally lost him but I didn't stop running. It wouldn't be that hard for him to find me again. I turned right and noticed that I kept going higher. I wondered what would happen when I hit the top.

I turned another corner and screamed. There he was waiting. He jabbed with one of his spears and it went right through my side. I took a knife and chucked it at his head. Of course, the spear in my side distracted me a bit so I hit him shoulder. He dragged his spear out and grabbed for the knife. I was about to throw another one when I saw them. More flying squirrels came. Except this time there was a mob of them. They came through both tunnels. I turned towards the ones that were coming from upwards and threw knives like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, they were all dead and I collected all my knives. I glanced back and saw Ethan fighting his still. I kept running until I turned the corner. I quickly bandaged my side up so it would stop bleeding. I would not lose this duel of blood loss!

When I was done I got up and sprinted for the next tunnel. He most likely killed all his mutts and was after me again. I kept running until I hit another tunnel. I turned left, and then right. The climb was getting steeper and I tripped a few times. It was a very rocky, uneven path now and I found myself steadily slowing down as the climb got harder. I eventually started using my hands as well as my feet. I could hear him panting from a ways away and knew I had to keep going.

I finally reached the top and gasped. I climbed out of the tunnel and realized the top of the "tree" was flat. I ran to the edge and gasped. There was nowhere else to run. It was a fairly big circle, but now I realized why the Capital had those stupid mutts. They wanted us to have our final fight here, one way or another. I bet everything I owned that if we wouldn't have come into this tree that the Gamemakers would have sent something to force us into it and up. Maybe a flood where you could only go higher.

The point was that there was nowhere to run. All you could do was fight or jump. Jumping meant certain death so pretty much fighting was your only option.

I heard a noise and spun around. Ethan was climbing out of the whole, panting. I guess there wasn't anything to climb in District Four. District One at least had hills.

I took out four knives, two for each hand, and readied myself to throw them. Ethan put both his spears into position to fight. I couldn't let him get close. If I did, I would most likely die. He charged me and I quickly hopped out of the way. I threw a knife and it barely missed his neck. Damn!

He turned around and hit me with one of his spears, right in the calf. I screamed in pain and forgot all notion of not getting close. I lunged at him with a knife and jumped on top of him. I gripped his blonde hair with one hand and shoved a knife around his collarbone area. He yelled in pain and threw me off of him. He yanked the knife out and threw it at me, hitting me right in the stomach. I got up and yelled. Too many injuries. Both of us had way too many injuries.

He charged me again. I readied myself to jump at him again when he did something unexpected. He threw his spear. Right through my chest. I looked down in shock. Then I looked at him and saw the hidden pain in his eyes. He didn't want to kill me…I didn't think he wanted to kill period…he was just done with this game and was going to hurry up and win, one way or another.

He yanked the spear out of me and I fell backwards, right off the edge. As I fell I thought about a lot of things. How my parents must be crying back home. How the girls at school thought it served me right. How Steele's soul was probably laughing somewhere. I also was a little glad I was dying. I mean, I wouldn't have any horrid memories anymore, right? Ethan would always have to remember my expression of shock and how I just fell. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable to come. Maybe this is what kind of happened in the story of Rapunzel. She went down a tower. I was in some sort of tower tree thing. Sadly, there would be no prince at the bottom to catch me. I would just go splat. Splat I did go and my fairy tale was over, just like that. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair…

**Mentor:**

**District Five:**

**Memory's POV:**

"No," I heard her scream. I looked over and saw Agatha reached towards the screen. Zink was crushed. I looked at Agatha and she shut her eyes. I went over to her.

"Ready to leave," I whispered. Agatha just nodded her head. The only reason I had stayed after Danielle died was because I wanted to support Ophelia and Agatha. Agatha's tribute was now dead and Ophelia wasn't really responsive. She was just staring at Amy, not interacting with anyone. I linked my arm in Agatha's and we walked off. I looked at all the mentors still here. Some were mourning and other were celebrating. Only a few mentors still needed to be here but most stayed to see who won. You saw things in here you couldn't watch on a Capital television.

We walked through the large black door and the cold air hit us. It was almost dark and it was getting quite chilly. I wrapped my coat around Agatha and she nodded in thanks. We hobbled down the steps and kept walking. She was breaking inside. I was already broken, but I was done crying. Crying wouldn't bring Danielle back. Agatha knew this too well, which is why only one tear rolled down her cheek and no others came. We kept walking and I felt bad for this old lady. Would I be here in sixty years…still mentoring, watching most, if not all, of my tributes die? I mean, that's what Ophelia did every year. She was the last one and no one had one for forty years from her district.

I hoped Amy would win, for Ophelia. I mean, let's look at the fact though. There was Ethan who was strong, and Oliver who was fast. Both of them were super smart. Ella knew things about poison and probably wouldn't be on any ones list to kill first. The odds weren't in Amy's favor. Of course, the odds weren't in my favor either and I won.

We kept walking through the weird park thing the Control Room was in. We finally made it to the street and I called Felix. He would pick us up. After fifteen minutes of sitting on a park bench, I saw a black limousine pull up. I escorted Agatha over there and Felix opened the door. We piled in and the car started moving again. It was a silent ride to the training center. We made it and went to the elevators. We shared it with a very drunk escort. He put his hand on my ass and I slapped him so hard he hit the wall and was unconscious. We hit the district one floor and Agatha stepped out.

Before the doors closed, she threw me my jacket and whispered, "Thank you," I nodded and knew I wouldn't see her until next year. We got to our floor and I called for Avoxes. They picked him up and pressed some button. They knew where to take him. Felix patted me on the back and I walked to my room. I shut the door and stripped to my underwear. I slipped into bed and curled up in a ball. Soon, the tears came again and I couldn't help but cry. Danielle wasn't only my tribute, but my friend…and now she was gone…just like that.

**Gamemaker:**

**Lavender's POV:**

All the Gamemakers were drunk now. Most of them had left or were passed out. The only conscious one was Theodore, the head Gamemaker, and I. Day seven had been a huge success and the Capital was eating it up. It was perfect.

I walked over to him and sat down.

"Great job today, Lavender," Theodore slurred. I laughed. He was so drunk. I only drank one glass of wine and stopped. I needed to be alert if I wanted tomorrow to be even more of a success.

"I know. The wonderful thing is tomorrow will be even better!" Theodore's brow furrowed.

"That's the thing, Lavender dearest, I don't think those mutts are the best idea. I mean, they are pretty nasty and they don't do that much"

"Are you _kidding_ me," I hissed. I was fuming. He took credit for the water idea yesterday and barely gave me any credit for the duel idea. He couldn't take this away from me too!

"No, I am not. Why would I kid about something like that," he laughed. I laughed along.

"You're right," I whispered, "You know what we should do. Have a little celebration of our own," I said seductively. His eyes widened and he looked down at his hand. His wedding ring.

"Oh come on," I laughed, "You deserve a little fun for such a victory," I went over to him and gave him a kiss. He kissed back eagerly and it was wet and quite disgusting. I broke it off.

"I'll be right back, don't move a muscle." I ran to the bar and poured a glass of wine for him. Then I added something to give it a little kick.

"Here you go," I said as I sat in his lap. He took a big gulp and was about to kiss me again. Then his eyes widened. I laughed.

'You _really_ should have let me use the mutts." He slumped over and I got u, laughing. Tomorrow I would be head Gamemaker! Oh, the wonderful part of it all!" I walked to the door and opened it. I shut off the lights and looked at all the unconscious, and one dead, bodies. As I shut the door I laughed again. Dying from alcohol poisoning was not an uncommon thing in the Capital…

**District Four:**

**Ethan's POV:**

I stared down at Zink's dead body. I caused that…I felt pretty terrible but I brushed if off. I just needed to get home, or get Aqua home. I went back down through the tunnels. I wanted to get back to the slab of stone so I could leave right when it opened. I didn't like it in here.

I reached the place and sat down. Then the pain in my back flared up again so I took out my first aid kit. I stitched up all my wounds, which took quite awhile. Zink pulled out all the stunts, didn't she? When I finished, I ate some of my last food. It was good, but now I barely had anything left. Just some crackers.

The anthem played and I looked at the wall. I waited for the first face, but I knew whose t would be. Zink's face appeared and guilt washed over me. The next face was Vivian and I cheered in my brain. Aqua won! Yes!

Then it hit me.

I didn't know if she really fought Vivian. Then Aqua's face appeared and I cried out. No…no she couldn't be…just no! The tears started rolling down my face but I forced myself to pay attention. The next picture was Danielle. Then after her was Emmett. Then it ended and I let the grief wash over me. That meant that it was just myself, Oliver, Amy, and Ella. How did Ella win! She's a frickin thirteen year old!

Then my grief was replaced with anger. One of them killed her. When I found out which one, they would be _dead!_

**Okay eulogy time,**

**Emmett, you will be missed. You were strong and in love. Stupid mutt killed you because in battle I bet you would have killed Amy. Be safe and I'm glad you're with moth, wherever you are. **

**Theodore, you were a retarded Gamemaker and I hated you. However, I killed you so I think you deserve an eulogy. So here it is. Glad your dead, bye.**

**Zink, oh gosh I loved you! You definitely had potential to win and I'm sorry your dead! However, I know one person is probably doing a happy dance right now. Anyways, I loved you and I hope you're happy wherever you are!**


	17. Day 8: They've Gone Too Far

**Day 8: They've Gone Too Far**

**District Nine:**

**Ella's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a loud rumbling. I opened my eyes and saw the large slab of purple slowing rising. I opened my pack up and scanned through it. Some fruit, half a bottle of water, and my poisoned knife. Then there was my first aid kit and sleeping bag. I was good to go.

I quickly ate the remainder of my fruit. I had a feeling I wouldn't get another chance to eat in the arena. I would either die today or win and dine in the Capital. I drank the remainder of my water and stuffed the bottle in my backpack. Then I quickly rolled up my sleeping bag and stuffed it in my backpack. I finally squeezed my first aid kit in there and put the backpack on my back. I gripped my knife and sighed.

I was just so ready for this to be over. No thirteen year old girl should have to go through this crap. I went into the tunnel and suddenly my little droid popped out of nowhere. Great, it was escorting us back to the Cornucopia for more Capital fun! I ran my finger through my short, red hair. I started thinking about the odds of the victor being a red head this year. Last year's was a red head, and both Oliver and I have red hair. Of course, Amy and Ethan have blonde…so a fifty-fifty chance!

I shook my head. My brain was so exhausted. I couldn't even think straight. I kept following the droid. For awhile it seemed to be taking me in a circle. Then we made it and I was the first one there. I decided now was the perfect time to get a good perch. I climbed up the Cornucopia and sat on the top. I started playing with my knife. I would spin it and then I would look in the direction it pointed. I started getting dizzy so I just went back to holding it. I could feel the anticipation in my body. I wanted to see Amy again so badly! She couldn't have been dead since I didn't see her face last night.

"Ella!" I heard someone squeal. I whirled around and saw Amy standing there with a huge smile on her face. I made one of those little girl shrieks that I saved for special occasions and ran down to hug her. We squealed, jumped, cried, and squealed some more. By the end we were laughing so hard we were on the ground.

We got up and walked back to my sitting space hand in hand. We sat down and filled each other in on the details of our duel. I went first and by the end we were both crying. I was lucky to be alive. Amy told hers and I was absolutely terrified! A dragon! At least I never had to face any mutations!

I heard footsteps and froze. The games were still going on. Amy gripped her knife and I gripped mine. Time to fight. I saw Ethan enter through a tunnel and he just stared at us. There was something different about him. His eyes seemed…hollow. He kept staring at us and we looked at each other, confused. Why hadn't he tried to kill us yet?

He sat down with a plop and started rubbing his temples. Amy sat down too but I kept standing. I wasn't taking my eyes off of him for a second. Then our last opponent arrived. Oliver snuck in and stood there for a second.

It all happened so fast. One moment Ethan was sitting and the next he was flying through the air at Oliver. Oliver fell to the ground and Ethan had his hands gripped around Oliver's neck. I tried to figure out why but then I saw it. A silver trident…was that his? Or was it Aquamarine's? Whatever it was it set him off and he was strangling Oliver. I just stood there and watched. I would rather the Careers take out each other than team up against us. Oliver somehow got his foot out and kicked Ethan right in the side. He kept kicking Ethan until he let go in pain. Oliver scrambled up and raised his sword in defense.

Ethan grabbed the silver trident and held it menacingly. He still had his spears but he seemed intent on using the trident. I jabbed and Oliver parried with his sword. Ethan kept going on offense and Oliver stayed on defense. I guess the best offense was a defense…or was it the best defense was an offense…gosh I wish I remembered!

Dear stupid brain,

Please work so I don't die.

Sincerely,

Ella

P.S. If I die you do too! That should motivate you!

Suddenly, Oliver slashed at Ethan and almost hit him. Ethan hissed and jabbed again. Oliver's sword got caught in between the teeth of the trident. Ethan twisted the trident until it forced the sword out of Oliver's hand.

Oliver gasped and spun around quickly. He ran around the Cornucopia and Ethan chased him. Amy and I stood by the tail end, signaling that if anyone came up here they would be stabbed. Oliver picked up a rock and chucked it at Ethan's head. Ethan was so surprised that he didn't duck. He groaned and clutched his head for a second. A second was all Oliver needed.

Oliver ran around Ethan and grabbed his sword again. He held it up and Ethan advanced on Oliver again. They were about to start fighting again when I heard it. Footsteps. So many footsteps. I turned around and screamed. No, it couldn't be…I didn't drink anymore of that water!

Pouring out of tunnels were the other dead tributes. All twenty of them. I saw Zoe in the front and Jordan wasn't far behind her. They all looked just like them…they couldn't be them! Then I found out what made them different from the real tributes. Their eyes. Their eyes were a weird shade of gold. They grinned at us all evilly and I knew what they were for. They were for herding us.

I grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her down the Cornucopia. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Moth attacking Ethan and Aria trying to strangle Oliver. They were blocking all the exits, except one. Amy and I sprinted for it. We ran down it and I could hear Ethan and Oliver not far behind. Then I heard the footsteps of the other tributes and I ran even faster.

I glanced over at Amy and saw pure fear in her eyes, but it wasn't because of the tributes. Why was she so afraid? I was about to ask when we burst through the tunnel. There was lava everywhere. This looked just like the place Amy described Chase died…no wonder she was terrified.

I tugged at her hand to get her to keep going. The tribu- I mean, mutations weren't going to stop and wait because we were scared. It was a twisted path and it was hard to follow it. One wrong step and you were dead. We kept running until we eventually reached a giant circle that was surrounded by lava. There was nowhere else to run. We both spun around. Ethan and Oliver just made it into the circle and the mutations weren't far behind. I held my knife in preparation to attack.

Then they stopped. They just waited there and the cold realization of what happened hit me. They weren't meant to kill us. They were meant to force us to a place where we had to kill each other. The same epiphany hit the others. Amy squeezed my hand and Oliver glared at us. Then Ethan went right back to trying to kill Oliver.

**Gamemaker:**

**Lavender's POV:**

I looked at the mutations, my mutations, as they chased the tributes. All of my fellow Gamemakers were cheering. Of course, it was one of the best ideas yet. This hadn't happened since a Hunger Games a long time ago. Except I just took their idea and made it better. Please, give some stupid animal the tributes eyes! Why not just make the tribute's body? Of course, there was that nasty gold eye thing but I would get it working by next year. Or the year after. I had quite the plan for these mutations in games to come.

I laughed at my fellow Gamemakers. They found Theodore's body earlier today. Everyone was sad, some even cried, and then I turned on the television. As soon as the Hunger Games came on they went back to excited. As for me, I was thrilled to be the new Head Gamemaker. Was there any job better besides President of Panem?

They finally made it to the lava. Good. I didn't use that place as an arena on purpose. I mean, they would have had the most epic duel there, but I think the last battle there would make it that much better! I sighed. I was so hoping that Vivian, Zink, Aquamarine, and Emmett would in. Three Careers and a very strong male would have been an epic last battle! Now it was a strong career, a smart career, a weird girl, and a small child. What kind of battle was that?

I would later find out that it was _quite_ the battle.

**District Two:**

**Oliver's POV:**

I saw him running at me and I swirled around. I raised my sword in defense. This again! Couldn't he go after one of the girls! I knew I killed Aqua but was he that pissed! In all reality, Danielle killed Aqua. She was the one who shoved her in. Aqua was on Danielle's kill list. Sadly, I would not be able to convince Ethan of this. I had her trident and that was good enough evidence for him that I murdered her.

Whatever, I would just have to kill him. I knew I wasn't as strong as him but I was far smarter. With my brains and my defense tactics there had to be a way to beat him. Then a plan hit me right when Ethan did. I parried and kept thinking. I pushed Aqua into quicksand…why not push Ethan into lava? I stepped up my game and started hitting him. He was surprised but kept blocking me with that stupid trident.

I tried to get him to back up but he held his ground. Dang, this plan was a lot easier with two people. I glanced at Amy and Ella. They stood there and watched. Weaklings! There was no way I would be able to convince them to help me kill Ethan. They thought I was just as big as a threat as Ethan. For the first time, I was truly grateful for Danielle's brain. If it wasn't for that Aqua would have won for sure!

I decided to change my tactic a bit. I feigned an injury and went back to defense. Ethan started hitting my sword harder and harder with his trident. I kept getting closer and closer to the edge. Then I suddenly rolled left and made it so his back was to the lava. I went back to stabbing at him and he finally realized what I was doing. He realized too late.

I kept stabbing and slashing and his defense began to fall. I even got in a few cuts on him, but never enough to send him over the edge. I almost made him fall, but he did something at the last second. He stabbed the trident into the ground and thrust himself forward with its momentum. He hit me and we both fell to the ground. I quickly recovered and stabbed him in the side with my sword. He hissed in pain and moved lightening quick. He grabbed my arm before I could yank my sword back out.

He yanked me to the ground and forced himself on top of me. He forced my face into the hard rock and I tried to escape. He then grabbed for one of his spears and stabbed me right through the back. I screamed in pain and started squirming furiously. He eventually lost his grip and I scrambled out from underneath him. He threw his spear and it screwed right through my leg. I remembered something my father said with arrows in spears. It's better to force it all the way through then to try to pull it back out. I quickly forced it through and screeched from the sharp pain that radiated through my body.

I turned around and jabbed the spear towards him. I almost got it through his neck but he moved quickly. He grabbed my arm and twisted it so I had to drop the spear. He lifted me off the ground and I screamed again. The he threw me. I thought I was going to burn but I was wrong. He threw me right into the throng of tribute mutations. They started cackling and reached for me. I saw Vivian reach for my arm and the little brat from eleven reach for my leg. The others grabbed for any lose thing and I realized they were tearing me apart. I screamed in pain as I felt my arm detach from my body.

The Capital has gone past its limits. To create tributes, our friends, to come kill us! They've gone too far this time!

I continued to scream in pain as they tore of my legs. I could feel every tendon snap, every fiber tear. I screamed because I wanted Ethan to know my pain. It would have been better if he would have thrown me in the lava. At least I wouldn't come home in a box in pieces. I cried because I knew no one would be there to take my box when I got home. There would be no one to mourn me. I felt someone grab my head. The next thing I knew I was dead. They had torn my head right from my body as well. The Capital really had no limits…

**District Twelve:**

**Amy's POV:**

I could hear Oliver's screams and I shuddered. Ethan stood up, grabbed his spear, grabbed his trident, and turned around. Two against one…we could win…right? I gripped my knife harder and glanced at Ella. She glanced back and we nodded. We were in this together. Allies until the end. I decided that our best bet would be for one of us to be on offense and the other defense. No way would Ella be good on offense so that left me. I feigned movement to the left and quickly shuffled to the right. Ethan's eyes followed me, but he kept his body stationary. He was expecting a double attack of some sort. Then a cannon went off and I knew Oliver was finally dead.

I lashed out against him. He quickly dodged and stabbed back with the trident. I ducked and Ella quickly ran behind him. He then put the trident down and took both his spears out. He swung at me with the spear in his right arm and swung at Ella with the spear in his left arm. He was going to fight both of us off…

Every time he blocked an attack I tried to hit the same spot. If I could just break this spear… He kept swinging and I heard Ella moan. I glanced at her and saw blood start to creep out of a cut on her arm. I stated hitting harder. He wasn't going to kill Ella…at least not if I had anything to say about it! I continued to hit the same spot. I could see an indent start to form. Just a couple more hard hits.

Ethan didn't seem to notice one of his spears was breaking. His attention was divided between the two of us and everything else he was oblivious to. Only a few more hits and I would have broken it, but he changed his tactic. He suddenly rolled out of the way so he was facing both of us. I went closer to Ella. He was by the edge now so it was impossible to get on either side of him without endangering ourselves. He knew it too…

He held his spears out threateningly. He was practically begging us to come at him just so he could impale us. My mind remembered I had a sword strapped to my backpack. If I could just get it, perhaps I could throw it at him or something. I wasn't the best throw but if I surprised him enough maybe…

I glanced at Ella, hoping to get her attention. After several quick glances she saw me and I glanced to my far right. She looked and saw what I was motioning too. She winked and moved to the right. What was she going to do?

She stalked around him and his eyes were following her. I quickly grabbed the sword and held it in my left hand, which was behind my left leg. He glanced at me and I was thankful I hid the sword from his view. He glanced back at Ella and I gripped my knife. I wouldn't be able to throw the sword very well, but a knife. A knife I could throw. Suddenly, he lunged at Ella and I threw my knife. It hit home…sort of. I was aiming for the head and neck area and it hit him in the upper chest. The side opposite of his heart. He groaned in pain and his eyes widened. He knew it was poison…he could feel it running through his veins. He took the knife and chucked it into the lava.

Crap, the weapon I was best with. I took the sword out from behind me and his widened again. He thought I was weaponless, but look at me now! Armed and ready. Ella came over to me and stood by my side. I realized she had dodged his spear, thank Panem, and was still perfectly fine. Score 1 Ella and Amy; Score 0 Ethan.

I gripped my sword and tried to look as menacing as possible. It probably wasn't much. A crazed fourteen year old girl holding a sword improperly most likely wasn't that impressive. He decided to make the first move this time. Apparently he thought the poison would kill him soon. It took Ben a few days. Well, better for us. Reckless actions meant he would be more vulnerable.

He swung his spear at me and I jumped over it. I swung at him with my sword and missed. Dang, I needed to get better at this and fast! Ella went in for a jab but he dodged. He tried to stab her but she hit the ground. Her knife went sliding towards the other end of the circle. Ethan swung at her again but this time she jumped. Right on him. She wrapped her arms around his throat and was yanking. I got up and grabbed my sword. I ran over to him and swung. He saw me coming, however, and raised his spear. Good news was that it was the spear that was almost broken so I hit it right in the crack. It split in two right there. He screeched in frustration and threw Ella off of him. He changed from his spear to his trident and readied it to jab. I swung at him with the sword and he blocked it.

Then he jabbed at me and I felt one of the teeth go right into my arm. I let out a grunt and backed up. It wasn't deep and it was my left arm, so I was okay for now. I charged again and swung. I almost hit his side, but he swung the trident upwards, hitting the sword out of my hand. Before I could move, he swung down with his trident and hit me, with the blunt side, hard on the head. I fell to the ground and could have sworn I was seeing stars. I saw him approach me and I knew I was a goner. He was about to stab me when I figure darted out of nowhere.

"Ella! No!" I screamed. She was holding my sword and ran right in front of me. Ethan lunged and so did she. I heard the sound of metal on flesh and I gasped. Ella looked behind her shoulder, at me, and smiled. Then the cannon went off and I screamed.

**President:**

**Raven's POV:**

I started cackling when I saw what was before me. I sat in my own home theater and watched the screen. That stupid little girl had just run in front of her ally and died. Now _this_ was entertainment. I looked at the two remaining tributes. If either won I would be happy. The Capital people always liked Amy's love of the city and Ethan was a Career. The Capital…filled with such simple minded fools.

However, without them I would be nothing. They rely on me and I rely on them. Ironic, isn't it? I glanced around. I never watched the Games with anyone. Not with any of my siblings or anyone. I didn't have a husband or children, but I had nieces and nephews that I adored. I pushed them out of my mind. I needed to pay attention to the Games. I watched as the last two tributes dueled off. Who would the winner be? I would soon find out…

**District Four:**

**Ethan's POV:**

I looked in disgust at the corpse on Aqua's trident. I quickly shook her off and pulled the sword out of my arm. Stupid girl just had to stab me before she died too…and in my good arm! I put the trident back and switched it for my spear. I looked around. Where was the girl from district twelve, Amy? I found her by the edge and she quickly stood up. She had Ella's knife and looked pissed. I understood why. I was just as pissed when I saw Oliver with Aqua's trident. Now I was the Oliver. I looked at her and chuckled a little. She was token central, wasn't she? She had an anklet that had the name "Chase" on it, a silver bracelet with a swallow charm, and a necklace Ella had been wearing.

I looked down and looked at my token. My sister's favorite ring tied around a leather chord that I used as a necklace. I thought about how I kind of wanted Aqua's token too. A gold chain with a pearl on it. Of course, I had her trident and that was all that mattered.

I readied my spear for attack and she positioned her knife. I just wanted to make this quick.

She lunged at me and I quickly dodged. I drew her to the center of the circle while she lunged and slashed the entire time. She was in a complete frenzy of anger and movements. I kept up well, but she occasionally hit me when I hadn't hit her once. I felt like my body was on fire. The heat from the lava, the poison pumping through my veins, and the anger I felt towards the Capital. It was all slowly killing me and made me feel as if I was just one blob of fire.

I finally went offensive and started jabbing back. My spear was more agile than her sword, but she was more agile than me so it evened out. It was a never ending dance. We were spinning and slashing nonstop. I could see the fatigue start to creep into her stance. Her anger was slowly being taken over by tiredness and that anger was the only thing keeping her going.

I wasn't much better though. I could feel the poison draining my energy and I knew blood was slowly trickling out of my body. Then I made a breakthrough. I stabbed right through her side. She yelped in pain and swung the sword right down on my spear, breaking it in two. I reached for my trident but she was on me before I could grab a hold of it.

She still had the spear in her side but she was trying to end it quickly. I tried to take the sword from her but she just bashed the hilt of it into my skull. I could see black spots in my vision but I kept fighting. I wasn't going to die.

She stabbed me in the side, right where she had a spear in, and I grunted. Before she could yank it out I shoved her off of me. I grabbed my trident and she stood with a look of terror in her eyes. I had her sword.

The next thing she did was pure genius. She grabbed the wooden stub on the ground and quickly dipped it in lava. She then threw the flaming stick at me and I didn't dodge it in time. My shirt was on fire and I quickly ripped it off. Great, now I had next to no protection. I picked my trident back up and she was there with another flaming stick. Where did she get that from?

Then I noticed that the spear in her side was gone. This girl was resourceful, I'd give her that. I charged her with the trident, ready to end it. She threw the torch at me and I quickly batted it away. I took the trident and jabbed her with it. She screamed as the teeth went into her and her eyes went blank. I drew it out and she shakily stood. She then picked up a rock and weakly threw it at me.

I batted it away and was ready to stab again. She didn't give me the chance. She closed her eyes and fell backwards, into the lava. I looked at her as she burned. She didn't scream and it looked too much like when Chase died. Did she die like that on purpose? A cannon sounded and I stood there, shocked. I had just won. The odds were against me. Aqua was more skilled than me. Vivian was smarter than me. Zink was deadlier than me. Steele was stronger than me. Yet, they were all dead and I was the last one standing.

In the background, I heard Jupiter announce that I had won the 223rd Hunger Games, but I ignored it. Was it really worth it? Killing five people. Indirectly killing one person. A total of six dead people on my conscious and that's not counting all the people I just watched die and did nothing about. Was it worth it?

I gripped the trident and waited to be taken out of the arena. All of the sudden, a small hole appeared in the ceiling and a ladder fell through it. I gripped onto it and was frozen into place. I went into the hover car and the technicians went to work on me immediately. They knew I was dying of poison. They tried to take her trident away and I gripped it harder. I even knocked one of the doctors down.

Finally they let me keep it and just sent me to one of their rooms. They laid me on the bed and started pumping something into me immediately. I looked at them and their eyes all looked the same. I heard words every now and then such as "Too much blood" and "poison" and "lost". I even heard something about the president killing them for losing a tribute. They killed twenty-three. What was the big deal if they killed another one? I felt myself slipping away and all I could think is that they've gone too far.

Of course, I went too far too. I became a monster. I slipped away and didn't know if I was going into unconscious or dying. Whatever was going on, I felt at peace. I stared into the darkness and greeted it for once. I had wanted to escape it for eight days. Now I just wanted it to come. And come it did.

**Eulogy time!**

**Oliver, oh gosh. I didn't want to kill you. I really didn't. I thought I'd make you victor even, but then when I was writing you ended up dying. Total last minute decision. Really sorry!**

**Ella, OH GOSH! I have been dreading killing you for days! I FRICKIN LOVED YOU! I wanted you to win so badly, but let's face it. You versus career equal you dying! Sorry! I love you so and never ever forget it!**

**Amy, OH MY GOODNESS! I was actually thinking of you winning too! But when I wrote it, you just ended up dying! I loved you tons and I'm sorry!**

**Okay, so please review! There is one more chapter after this and then it's done D: but there is a sequel so go to my profile and then to stories to check it out :D also, tell me if you like Ethan and think he is a good victor. I personally love Ethan! Haha so yeah please review!**

**Also this is shorter than my usual chapters and I'm sorry! My creative battle writing style is gone because the last four chapters have all been fighting hahah so again, review (can you tell I'm desperate!) **


	18. Was Victory Worth the Cost?

**Epilogue**

**District Four:**

**Ethan's POV:**

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. I had won…right? So why was I in some foreign room. Then I remembered I had to recover. I was in restraints but I didn't mind. They just didn't want me to go all psycho and kill them. I kept staring t the ceiling. For some reason I found it oddly interesting. Crap, that was the drugs talking I swear. A nurse came in and saw I was awake.

I just stared at her. She was probably pretty by Capital standards but I found her quiet repulsing. She was at least in her fifties and had done every surgery possible to remain younger. Disgusting.

I shut my eyes when she put some needle into my arm. It wasn't to knock me out, but I was so exhausted I fell asleep anyways. I opened my eyes again and knew it had been awhile. The restraints were gone so I stood up and started pacing. I almost fell over a few times but I still kept pacing. I had to move, otherwise I would go insane. My room was bright white and small. I felt like I was in a cage.

The door busted open and the familiar faces I didn't long to see came in. Both of my mentors, Crescent and Sonny, came rushing in with smiles on their faces and so did my stylist. Her name was Rae and she was very…heavily built. She was super sweet but unlike most Capital stylists she wasn't nice to look at.

Rae took me into a huge bear hug and started crying.

"I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!" she sobbed. Wow, way to have confidence in me…of course I never expected to see her again either so I wouldn't hold a grudge. I just stared off into space. I just wanted this to be done with.

After I pried myself away from Rae, Crescent came over and gave me a very light, quick hug. She was never one to show emotion so it was a huge thing for her to even consider hugging me. Sonny nodded at me once and broke out into a smile. He was proud.

Rae shooed them out of them room and turned to me. It was time for the prep. Then I realized my prep team wasn't here.

"Well, you don't need them! Have you _seen_ yourself?" I looked at her. I guess I voiced my question out loud. Gosh, my head was so messed up now. She ran out of the room screaming for a mirror. I just sat on the edge of my bed. She finally showed up with a mirror and a suit. She hid the mirror and demanded I put the suit on first. I looked at it. It was very well made. It had different hues of blue in it that made it look like different waves, but it was subtle.

I slipped into it and Rae helped me with the tie. My hands were pretty shaky.

"Close your eyes!" she squealed. I broke out into a smirk and shut my eyes for her benefit. She was just a like a little child sometimes.

"OPEN!" she screeched.

My eyes shot open and I gasped. My dirty blonde hair was neatly trimmed and they had dyed it a shade or two darker so it was more brown now. It looked nicer that way. It made my bright blue eyes shine and my skin looked like it was glowing. I was never really that attractive, but right now I'd say I looked pretty handsome.

'What do you think!" she squealed, "it was my idea to permanently make your hair that light brown!" She looked at me with eager eyes. The kind of eyes a kid looks at an adult with when they want them to approve of their drawing.

"It's marvelous," I said, "Thank you so much." She gave me another giant hug and it took awhile to pry her away.

"It's time." Crescent said as she quickly entered. She was in a very pretty blue dress and was rushing us along. We started going down the hallway and I froze.

No I couldn't be…

"Ethan, let's go!" Crescent said assertively. I clutched my hands to my ears. I wasn't in the arena…but then why were the walls closing in on me? Why did I feel like I was traveling down another tunnel? Someone touched my arm and I yelled. I struck whoever I was and started running. I had to get away!

I kept running. Someone was chasing me! Was it a mutation? The walls kept getting closer and closer. I felt sick to my stomach and vomited. Someone grabbed my arms and I tried to fight whoever it was off.

"Ethan, STOP!" My eyes hot open and I saw I was in Sonny's grip. Crescent stood there with a giant red welt on her face. I realized I must have had some sort of flashback. I remember hearing about how some victors had those…

"Ethan," Crescent said quietly, "take my hand. Just close your eyes and pretend you're not here, underground. Pretend you're by the ocean. Anywhere but here." I gripped her hand like a life raft. I wasn't going to drown in these emotions.

We walked down the tun-along the beach. I tried to keep my mind off the games and other tributes, but it was impossible. My mind floated between Aqua, Zink, Ella, Vivian, Amy, and Oliver. Their faces were the ones that kept popping up in my brain. A few others came, such as Danielle and Steele, but I could push those down. The others I couldn't control.

We finally stopped and I felt glad. I was so close to getting out of here. I didn't want to be underground ever again… I heard the metal plates rising. I felt someone squeeze my hand and let go. I was all alone. I started to panic but I tried to suppress it. I had to put on a good show still. The Capital did not like a crazy victor. In fact, they hated a crazy victor! They wanted someone perfect…

Finally I felt someone push me and I had to restrain myself from smacking them. I wasn't in the games anymore. No one was trying to hurt me. Breathe in and out…

I opened my eyes and stepped onto the plate. It rose and the spotlight hit me. The crowd went absolutely nuts. They were screaming and jumping. They had signs and shirts. They had hats and dolls. Some of them even had started wearing rings around their necks. I almost moaned in disgust. How could these people be so stupid?

I kept walking and tried to keep my eye and the "throne". One step at a time. Europa stood up and hugged me. She was still doing her red theme and looked amazing. President Raven came out and smiled. She walked over to me and shook my hand. She then placed the crown on my head and looked at me. However, it was the way you'd look at a fish before buying it back in District Four. I didn't like it one bit.

I sat down on my throne and the crowd hushed. Oh God…I had to relive it now. I remember having to watch it at home and I wondered why the victors looked so pained when the video started. Now I knew why. It was because you never wanted to even mention the games again and you had to watch it right now in front of everyone in Panem.

The video started with the Reapings. They showed part of District One, District Two, all of District Four, a small clip from five, and then part of nine, and twelve. It eventually went to the chariots. It showed all the Careers in their glory. Vivian and Aqua both looked amazing. The camera seemed focused don me, but I was the victor. They showed a lot of clips of Aqua and me. Well, she was my main ally. I showed some training scores and then went straight to the interviews.

They showed most of the Career interviews, but all of mine. They showed some of Danielle's, Aria's, Ella's, Jordan's, Emmett's, and Amy's interviews. I looked so young and alive in the interviews…what happened? Did I really grow that much older in eight days? It went straight to Jupiter announcing the Hunger Games were about to begin. The gong sounded and they showed the entire bloodbath. They showed Danielle running straight in and then away. I assumed the reason they were showing her so much was because she became a Capital favorite once she was in it.

It showed me killing Jovan and the other Careers killing the other tributes. I was a bit disgusted. Did I really look that cruel? It showed us splitting up and it followed Aqua and I mainly. It showed Oliver taking his supplies and leaving. Then it answered the one question I had the entire games. It showed Chase burning them! It wasn't Oliver? Dang, that Chase kid was smart…

It showed us going into the lava cavern and I knew what was coming. It showed Chase jumping into the lava and I felt terrible. I was my fault that he was dead too. I might have as well pushed him in! As we walked away, it showed Amy! She was there? No wonder she hated me so much at the end. Then it showed Zink leaving the alliance and I was shocked again. That's not what Jordan told us!

It quickly showed Vivian killing October and then it showed a quick battle between Ella and some others. It showed us resting and Danielle finding a den somewhere. It showed Amy beating up Magnus and Danielle taking his stuff.

Then it showed the entire scene of us finding Zink and that battle. The Career alliance broke up and I carried Aqua away. It showed a lot of scenes of Aqua and I joking around. It would occasionally switch to clips of Oliver, Amy, Ella, Vivian, and Danielle. We met up with those stupid mutts and showed us setting them on fire. It showed a few emotional scenes.

It showed Danielle's fight scene with Magnus. Wow, I never knew she was such a fighter!

It showed us getting attacked and separated. It showed her grief and then the happiness we both had when we met up again.

I felt myself start to tear up and I rubbed my eyes. I just had to get through this. No emotion…no emotion…

Then it showed the water and I lost it almost. It showed me having to kill my "sister". I could now see what a hideous mutt it was. The Capital was pure evil. It showed Aria's death and I almost vomited again. It showed a few other ones and then went straight to the duels. It showed all the duels.

It showed Ella's and Vivian's first. I was shocked to see Vivian not kill the little girl. Since when did she have a heart? Then it showed Vivian falling and changed to Amy's and Emmett's. The dragon was quite a twist.

It was Aqua's and I held my breath. I saw Danielle running, Oliver running, and then they made a stupid alliance. It showed all of the battle and them slowing cornering her. Danielle pushed her off the edge and I started crying. Oliver didn't completely kill her. Danielle did it physically, but it was Oliver's plan. It showed Oliver killing Danielle.

Zink's and mine duel came next. It showed every second of it and I wanted to kill myself. It was pure torture! Why did the Capital do this! They were monsters! It was over and they showed the final four. It showed me trying to kill Oliver. It showed us running. It showed me throwing Oliver into the mutts. My heart broke at his death. He didn't deserve that…I was in the heat of anger but he didn't deserve that…

It showed our three way battle. Ella jumping in front of Amy, but not before sinking a sword into my arm. Ella was a fighter that was for sure. It showed me fighting Amy. Amy burning. The final shot was of me fighting off the people on the hover car and someone injecting a needle into me.

By now I was crying and I quickly rubbed the tears away. Everyone clapped and was so happy. There was so much wrong with all these people. Of course, I shouldn't be talking. Europa started our interview and I just answered as well as I could. I managed to keep a small smile on my face and my answers were always a sentence long. Better than last year. The victor didn't smile at all and just said yes or no, even if it wasn't a yes or no question.

Europa seemed to be happy, but I really didn't know with her. She was probably faking it. Finally, it was over. I exited the stage and Crescent rushed me through the tunnel. We made it to the train in one piece and relaxed. Or I should say they relaxed wile I continued to pace.

"Sit down before you drive us all insane," Sonny said irritably. I just rolled my eyes and stomped to my room. I had to make sure not to look at Aqua's otherwise I would cry for sure. I laid down in bed and slept for the entire trip home. Rae woke me up and forced me into my new outfit.

I was ushered to the door. Sonny and Crescent stood on either side of me. They both squeezed my shoulder in comfort. I was ready for this. They opened the door and the cameras started flashing. I waved at the cameras but couldn't force myself to smile. I needed to get away from here. I saw my parents, drunk as ever, standing by the entrance. They were waiting for me…idiots.

I walked right past them without even glancing at them. They were nothing to me. Those drunken bastards! I would never be able to forgive them as long as I lived. The cameras kept following us and Sonny pointed out my house. I walked as fast as I could towards it, opened the door, and slammed it in the cameramen's' faces. I looked around the room I was in right now. There was a sitting room and a kitchen farther down. I kept walking and saw there was a hallway. I looked at it and turned around. It looked really small…

I went up the stairs and found three bedrooms and three baths. I went into, what I believed, was the master bedroom and crashed on the floor. I woke up to the pounding of my front door and went downstairs. I opened the door slowly to find Crescent standing there, smiling.

"We brought your stuff," she laughed. I looked behind her to see Sonny carrying everything from my room except the bed and bookcase.

"And by we, she means _me,_ " he grunted. I smirked at that and motioned for them to come in.

"Where do you want these," he groaned.

"Just set them down by the entrance," I said, "I'll go through it later,"

"Have you found everything," Crescent asked, "I could give you a tour. It wouldn't be hard; all the victor houses are the same in every district, except District One. They get a customized house that the stylist designs," she rolled her eyes, "The Capital's lapdogs."

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"Well, alright. If you need anything we are just a couple houses down to the left. Also, I have one small thing for you." She took out something wrapped in a banner.

"I thought you wanted this." She placed it in my hands and practically shoved her brother out of the door. I looked down and knew what it was before even unwrapping it. I opened it and it gleamed back at me. Aqua's silver trident…I hadn't even thought about it until now…

I felt tears start to roll down my face and I quickly brushed them away. I had spent the past few nights mourning and crying, I was done now!"

I grabbed some hooks and hammered them into the wall. I then set the trident on it right above my fireplace. I looked at it and was content. Now I would never forget her. I went through my stuff and noticed that the had grabbed Ellie's stuff too. I put all my books in a bookcase by the fireplace, my clothes upstairs, and Ellie's stuff in one of the other bedrooms. I couldn't deal with that now. One day I would be strong enough too, but today was not that day.

I sat at home for the rest of the day, curled up by the fire, and read one of my favorite books. I woke up the next day by the fireplace and stretched. My back did not appreciate that. I decided I should get out of the house today. I felt like it was coming down around me. I walked out the front door and right into Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny, what's up?" I asked, "Where's Crescent?"

"Not much. I was just about to come offer to take you to see the rest of the victors. Crescent went back to the Capital…she had some unfinished…business." He eyes looked strained. I wondered what was wrong. Perhaps she was sick or something and went to get the best possible medicine.

There were a lot of victors to meet. I didn't even want to think how many victors District Two had! Most of them were kind of a blur. The only ones that really stood out were Charles, who was a grumpy smart ass man. He insulted me the entire time we were introduced. Then there was Traya who was a sweet middle aged woman with a few children.

There were a few I even recognized from Games I watched. There was Octo who killed everyone who came in his path. Then there was Feruna who won her games by seducing and sleeping her way to victory. It wasn't that successful of a strategy but when you mixed that in with her amazing looks and how every guy thought she sincerely loved them, well how could they say no? Well, there were a few ways but the point was that they didn't.

"To tell you the truth, Sonny, I probably will only remember five of their names," I whispered. He just laughed.

"It's alright. You'll eventually get to know and love everyone of them. We become kind of like a family. You see, in Career districts the people treat us like celebrities. It's hard to make friends that aren't victors."

"Hey, I got to run to the town square and get some food. Would you like to come too," I asked. Maybe he needed some too. I just knew the real reason was that I didn't want to be alone.

"Sure! Come on, let's go before it gets dark." We walked and talked. It wasn't that far of a walk. There was only one incident.

There was a shortcut. It was an alley that saved five minutes, but it was a tight fit. I went the long way and he waited for me. He knew I was having issues with tight spaces. Stupid arena. Gosh, how did District Twelve do it!

We made it to the market and I bought a lot of fruit. I didn't know how to cook so fruit was how I was going to go. Sonny bought a present for his sister, Crescent. Finally, I wanted some baked goods.

We headed into the bakery.

"Well, lookie here. The new victor graces us with his presence," some girl said sarcastically. She was blonde and staring at both of us with a weird look in her eyes. It was a weird cross between lust and amusement.

"Shush, Rosie." I heard the other girl murmur. She had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, something uncommon in our district. Most of us had blue or green eyes.

"Welcome, Sonny," Said another woman. She was older than the other two girls. She was fairly big around the waist and looked like she could drink with the best of them. One of those rough and tough ladies.

"Hello, Vesta, could I get a few rolls and perhaps a crepe?" she smiled and looked at me.

"Uhm, could I just get the same…" She laughed but didn't say anything about my sudden shyness. Something about Vesta made me uneasy. I was afraid she might punch me at any second.

"All right, together or separate," she practically yelled.

"My treat, kid." Sonny said as he pulled out some money. Kid! He was only six years older than me!

We left and walked back home. The next six months flew by. I spent a lot of my time on the beach or on my porch. I also picked up an obsession with reading and was practically keeping the book store in business by myself. I did eventually get to know a lot of the victors. Such as Charlie. The only reason he was so grumpy was because he was slowly dying of some unknown disease. Plus, his wife died ten years ago and he was pretty much all alone.

Crescent did come back but she wasn't the same. She actually left three times in the six months I was there and every time she came back looking worse. I wondered if her disease was taking a turn for the worst. I never asked, though. She obviously didn't want to talk about whatever was going on.

Finally, the victor tour came and I was ready for it to be done before I even boarded the train. I had almost shoved Aqua's and Amy's faces out of my mind. I boarded the train and off we went to District Twelve.

I was dressed in a grey tuxedo, which looked really classy. This was probably one of the worst Districts to visit. I personally killed Amy when we were in the final two and I killed Chase indirectly with my presence. I made my Capital speech and tried to think of some sort of personal thing to say to the families, or I should say family. There was no one standing in Chase's circle. The people in Amy's circle openly glared at me and I couldn't find what to say to them. Was I supposed to apologize for impaling their daughter?

The party afterwards was even worse. The mayor was the only one who kept up the pretense of happiness and everyone else was practically silent. I glanced over at the District Twelve victors, Ophelia and Cody. Cody was glaring at me but Ophelia just looked a bit empty. She knew I did it to survive. She was a wise woman.

Next stop was District Eleven. It wasn't very awkward at all. I never really spoke to either tributes. I was wearing a brown shirt and black dress pants. In some Districts they didn't care as much about what you wore. Zoe's family had tears in their eyes still and Emmett's looked resigned.

The banquet afterwards was quite elegant and I was thankful that the people were kind to me. I talked with everyone and anyone the entire time. They were all very inviting and open.

District Ten was bad. I killed Jovan and was there when Eva died. I apologized to the families for their losses and left the stage. I glanced at them on my way off. Eva's and Jovan's families just looked tired and broken. District Nine was almost as bad as District Twelve. Almost being the key word.

I gave my speech and tried not to look too closely at the families. However, I did and was relieved with Jordan's. They looked sad, but also happy that I won. I never had been against him. Ella's, on the other hand, was worse than Amy's. I was afraid they were going to come on the stage and claw my eyes out. The after party was nice. A lot of good food for District standards and the other victors were very nice to me as well.

District Eight was okay. I apologized for their losses and gave my speech. Aria's husband looked like he was dead while her family was still crying a bit. Ben's were just done. Two kids in a row. Both died because of the Hunger Games. Part of me felt a bit out of place on the Victory tour. I never made friends with anyone but Aqua. I didn't really know anyone else besides Jordan and Vivian. Oliver a little bit but that was canceled out when he thought of how to kill Aqua.

District Seven was a breeze. I gave my speech and was done. District Six was just as easy, but District Five was a bit tricky. Now, it had nothing to do with the speeches or families. They were all sad, but looked like they had moved on. Same with the other past few districts families. However, what happened at the banquet was a bit surprising.

The beginning was great. I ate food and talked with some of the locals. Then it came time to mingle and I just wasn't feeling like I should. I stepped out onto the terrace and stood there for a bit.

"Nice night, huh?" said a voice quietly. Out stepped Memory looking gorgeous. She was wearing a burgundy dress and her hair was down. She leaned over the raining and just stared at the moon.

Part of me wanted to leave. I won instead of one of her tributes, but I decided to stay. I didn't physically kill them…

"It is very beautiful," I said, "the moon here isn't nearly as bright as that in District Four."

"There's only one moon," she whispered.

"I guess, probably just my mind playing tricks on me." We stood there in silence for, what seemed like, an eternity. I decided I should break the silence.

"I'm sorry about Briton and Danielle," I whispered. She just looked at me with a vacant expression.

"No you're not. If you were, then one of them would be here and not you." She stated.

"I can be sorry for something that happened. I don't have to be dead to prove to you I feel something," I said a little angrily. She had no right to say what I feel or didn't feel.

"Whatever," she said with an undertone of anger I didn't pick up.

"I mean, I have to deal with punishment! I can't walk down certain streets sometimes otherwise I feel like it's closing in on me! I don't see you having to deal with anything! You don't seem to hit the ground at the sight of sand!"

Then she started laughing. Not the funny laugh but the cruel angry laugh. "You are being punished! Are you _kidding_ me! For your information, I can't cut vegetables for cutting anymore. If I touch a knife I freak out and usually pass out. Plus, every night have night terrors! I can't go to sleep without seeing one of the other tributes faces! You can always go down a different street, but what can I do? Not sleep." She started walking away and back into the building.

"Why do you hate me," I asked. "I could tell you were pissed at me the second you laid eyes on me when I first showed up."

She turned around with tears in her eyes, "Because now every night I go to sleep I see Danielle's and Briton's faces telling me I didn't do enough. That I failed them. That I killed them. That's why I hate you!" she turned back around and made it to the doorway. Then she suddenly turned around again. "By the way, you are so not being punished. The twenty three other people that died six months ago were the ones punished, not you."

She disappeared and I felt the tears spring to my eyes. Bitch.

District Three was really bad but it was my own fault. I got there and made my speech. Then suddenly a voice said something.

"Tell my daughter you're sorry, not me!" I looked over and saw a small woman. October's mom. Now I see where she got her spunk. Dodger's family looked shocked at the sudden outburst. I wasn't thinking when I replied. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the stress.

"No, I'm telling you I'm sorry! Because your daughter shouldn't have died. What happened to her was wrong and out of my control! So I am apologizing to you because it's all wrong!" I froze. The mother got a look of hope in her eyes and the people looked happier too. What did I just say? I just told all of Panem that the Capital was wrong. Something they chose was wrong, which made them wrong.

I was rushed off the stage and into the train. The banquet was cancelled. I waited for someone to come. Someone with a gun and just shoot me. No one did.

District Two was easy. Oliver had no family and Vivian's grandmother seemed to understand what I did. It was a game to her too. District One was easy as well. I didn't kill either tribute. The parties in both districts were fabulous.

Then it was the Capital party. It was magnificent. I ate so much food I thought I would explode. Sonny looked nervous and Crescent disappeared to somewhere. Then President Raven came down to greet me herself. She had a smile on her face, but it was different than usual. It was very strained.

She pulled me into a light hug and whispered into my ear, "You'd better watch your tongue. It got you into more trouble than your worth." She let go and smiled at me like she just told me some hilarious joke. I just stared at her. She left and I was filled with dread. The rest of the party passed by in a blur and I felt like I was going to die. Well, I was probably going to in a few days anyways.

We boarded the train back home. The entire time I waited for death. Would they crash the train? Poison my food. Slip in when I was asleep? I wrestled around in bed and fell in and out of sleep to many times to count. We made it home and we all exited the train. We went back to my house and they made me up.

They dressed me in the best tuxedo yet and made my hair perfect. I headed out the door and met up with Crescent and Sonny. We linked arms with her on either side and escorted her to the party. Half way there is when I realized what the President meant.

We were walking and I heard a rustling. I knew it was my time to die. I ran faster. I dragged them along and turned the corner. I had to make it to the party before they got to us.

"Ethan, stop!" Sonny ordered. I stopped quickly. Didn't he feel like we were in danger? Someone turned the corner and it wasn't some deadly assassin. It was one of my old classmates, Arthur.

"Ethan….oh gosh I'm sorry!" he said. I looked at him and there were tears in his eyes.

"What is it, man?"

"Your parents…they killed themselves!" I just looked at him, hollowly.

"Thanks for telling me. I'd rather hear it from you than some random stranger." Arthur left with a hurry. He didn't want to see the waterworks. Too bad they would never come.

"Do you need a minute," Crescent whispered. I shook my head and we kept walking. President Raven knew I wasn't close to my parents…she probably knew everything. Her point was made, however. If I ever crossed her again, accidental or on purpose, someone I loved would die. It was a warning. I can't believe…actually I can believe that she could sit behind her desk and order some men to kill my parents. How hard could it be to push a button ad have two people killed when she does that at least once a year. She always kills at least twenty-three kids, that's for sure.

The party went by in a blur. Everyone hugged me and congratulated me. Everyone wanted to talk to me. Everyone loved me. Too bad I didn't love myself right now. I made it home and collapsed on the bed. I laid there for two days straight, thinking and mourning. I mourned for every death that I had ever witnessed in the Hunger Games. I mourned for the ones I didn't witnessed too. I mourned for Aqua. I even mourned for my parents.

I finally left my room only because I felt like the house was going to close around me. I sat on my porch and read. I did this for about a week straight. I would wake up, eat, and then sit on the porch and read. Then, one day, it happened.

A girl was carefully walking by my house with bags of groceries. It was one of the girls from the bakery. I never did learn her name but it was the one with the dark brown hair. She was wearing a green dress with boots. Then she tripped and screamed. I ran over to her and helped her pick up her things.

"Here, let me get that." I said.

"Thank you," she whispered. I quickly got everything back in its bag and picked it up. She reached for them and I shook my head.

"I got it," she didn't argue and I walked her back to the bakery. I found out that she was not a baker, but an apprentice. She apparently loved it and would love to own a bakery of her own. She was my age, but I had never seen her in school. She must have gone to a different one. We kept talking and it eventually led to about me, which I wasn't comfortable with.

We got to the alley and she started down it.

"Uhm, could we go around." I said. She gave me a questioning look but didn't argue. We got there and she thanked me.

"Goodbye, Ethan." She whispered.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"Alicia." She then shut the door and I walked home by myself. After that day I made it a habit to go to the bakery. I would help her run errands and such, while she would tell me more about herself. She was an orphan and had no siblings. Her favorite color was bright blue and she loved the ocean. She had many dreams but didn't believe she could make them come true.

"I still want to taste your baking," I said, one day after errands.

"Then how about tomorrow I come to your house and bake something. It's my day off." I smiled and practically ran home. I had a lot of cleaning to do.

By the time she got to my house the next morning, it was spotless. I gave her a quick tour and showed her the kitchen.

"Wait, what's down that hallway?" she asked.

"I-I, uhm, I don't really know," I admitted. She gave me a weird look.

"Okay, spill," she said. For the first time I heard a bit of assertiveness in her voice, "Why do you act so weirdly about certain things, like hallways and alleys."

I decided to tell her. I told her about my fears because of the arena and she gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Maybe we should get started on that bread," I said awkwardly. I didn't want to talk about myself anymore. Not that I wanted to in the first place. We kept talking as she made the bread. We talked about many random things. Things I found frivolous, but she found important. Like how I reacted to being Reaped. She wanted to know how I felt and I honestly couldn't remember. She eventually finished baking the bread and it tasted delicious. She said that extra pinch of cinnamon gave it the kick. We moved our conversation to the couch. We kept talking and then she stared off into space.

"So you and her were close, huh?" she sighed. I followed her gaze and saw it resting on the trident above the fireplace.

"Yeah, we were. For some reason, we just became instant friends. Well, not instant. For awhile we didn't talk at all but once we actually acknowledged the other existed it clicked into place."

"Oh," she said, "That's…sweet." There was a sort of awkward silence. I didn't find it to awkward but I could tell by her facial expression she found it extremely so.

"I bet she's glad you survived. If I ever went into the Hunger Games with my boyfriend I would want him to survive…" I just stared at her.

"Boyfriend? Whoever said I was her boyfriend? We were just good friends."

"Really?" she said unsurely, "Are you sure…it seemed like a lot more…"

"I think I would know," I joked. She giggled and the conversation went back to natural. She thought Aqua was my girlfriend. I laughed at the thought of us _married!_ We would be at each other's throats and call each other all sort of atrocious things!

I sort of zoned out for a second. Alicia's face…she looked so sad at the thought. Did she…did she feel something for me too? I decided to find out.

She said she had to go and I helped her collect her supplies. Then, as she stood on my porch and said goodbye, I kissed. It was soft and quick, but very sweet. I went back in and shut the door. Wow. That was nice.

The next day I went to help with errands again. It was like nothing happened and I started to worry. Was she trying to pretend it never happened? Maybe she didn't feel the same way…

Then she started holding my hand and I couldn't help but break out into a smile. We walked back to my house and talked some more. We had gotten done with errands early. I liked being with Alicia. With her I felt safe. Happy. It was one of the best feelings in the world. I decided I should walk her back to the bakery tonight. We reached the alley and I stopped her.

"Let's go this way this time," I said and tugged her towards it.

"Ethan, no! Please, let's just go the long way," she pleaded. I just kept smiling and pulled her in. I took it one step at a time. I looked at the walls and felt fear enter my heart. What was I thinking. Then I looked over at Alicia's face and relaxed. She was with me…I could handle this. I made it through by just focusing on her. I walked her to the door and gave her a kiss before she went in. I passed the alley again. I decided to try it again. Every time I started to panic I just thought of Alicia. Her smile. Her smell. Everything about her.

It worked and I made it through. I laughed and started to smile. I had found love! And not just regular love, but the kind of love I needed. The gentle, calm kind. The kind that was always there. I had never had that kind of love before. I walked home with only Alicia in mind.

I may still be part of the Hunger Games. I may be controlled by President Raven and the Capital. I may still have flashbacks of the arena. I may miss my sister and Aqua dearly. I may regret every life that was lost in the Hunger Games. At least now I don't have to face it alone.

**THE END!**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! I am doing another sequel. I hope you all read it! Also, I am so sad this one is done! Also also, how do you like the ending? Great! I hope you love it, but I want you to be honest. Thanks for reading this story and going through this with me. You all are the best :D**

_**Edit: Well, I've finally gotten around to posting it back all on this site after they took it down. If you liked this story (or didn't because this wasn't one of my better ones if I'm being brutally honest) check out my new hunger games stories!**_


End file.
